¡Diario del asombroso yo!
by Jackce
Summary: ¡Vida y obra de toda la historia del awesome! Ahora si veran si se olvidan de que alguna ves existio un gran país como Prusia. Un fic extremadamente largo pero awesome como Prusia.
1. Prologo

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Hoy fue un día bastante pesado para el increíble Ore-sama, no fue por que West le regañara cómo siempre por cosas aburridas y sin sentido, o por andar llenando de awesomes bromas a los amargados de Austria y Hungría, ni siquiera por los golpes que se ganaba muy frecuentemente por sus siempre geniales peleas, no, este día fue arruinado por otra razón.

Prusia entro a su habitación dando pisotones y cerrando de un portazo, Alemania no estaba en casa así que no le importaba medio destruir la casa para demostrar cuan enojado estaba.

-**Todos son unos idiotas, todos, absolutamente todos **–Gruñía.

¿Cuál fue el problema? Es muy sencillo: Hace unas horas, cuando vagaba por la calle en busca de diversión solitaria, un grupo de personas se arremolinaba en la entrada del cine así que…

-**¡Dejen al awesome Prusia pasar!**

En respuesta solo recibió las miradas de sorpresa y confusión de la gente.

-**Yo pensaba que Rusia era más alto….**

**-¡Prusia! ¡Prusia! ¡Con 'P'!-** Era increíble cómo seguían confundiendo su nombre con el de ese narizón. Dio un suspiro y creyó entender el problema- **Alemania del Este, pues.**

**-Pero Alemania es rubio…**

Basta, ya no lo soportaba, que su nombre fuera confundido con el de Rusia o que el mismo fuera confundido con su hermano ya habían colmado su paciencia.

¿Cómo es posible que todo el mundo olvidara a Prusia? Era verdad que ya no era una nación cómo tal y ahora compartía cargo con Alemania… ¡Pero olvidarse completamente de que el era antes Prusia!... ¡Es un pecado!

Por esa misma razón ahora se desquitaba con su pobre almohada con golpes y gritos, y aunque el no lo admitiera alguna que otra lagrima, pero de puro coraje, decepción y tristeza.

Lo peor para Prusia era que se olvidaran de el.

Cansado ya de gritar toda clase de insultos contra todos se hecho bocabajo en su cama respirando agitado y soltó un sonidillo de tristeza.

Gilbird, su siempre confiable amigo que lo había estado mirando desde 'el incidente' decidió por fin hacer algo por su amo, así que voló posándose frente a el y captando su atención. Una vez bajo la mirada pensativa del prusiano pió y siguió volando esperando que lo siguiera.

-**Gilbird… ¿Qué?... ¿A dónde vas?**

En vista de que el albino no tenía intención de moverse, Gilbird regreso y le dio un pequeño picotazo en la mano, dándole entender ahora sí que quería que lo siguieran.

La ex-nación mientras se quejaba sobre la ingratitud de su ave se paro para seguirla por fin.

Ya había seguido a Gilbird hasta la puerta de una habitación donde el pequeño animalito se poso en la perilla, esperando a que el que poseía pulgares abriera la puerta, puerta que Prusia reconoció al instante.

-**Pero si aquí….**

Miraba la puerta con cierto asombro de que Gilbird lo hubiera conducido hasta allí, ese era, sin duda, el lugar donde guardaba todos sus diarios. Miro a el pajarito sorprendido.

**-¿Quieres que….?**

Gilbird pió como respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta que no termino de formular el germano.

Así que Prusia, en espera de alguna otra señal, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con enormes libreros repletos de hojas encuadernadas en su color favorito: azul Prusia.

Un cosquilleo le entro en el estomago al imaginarse todos los días de su vida plasmados en esos papeles.

La bolita emplumada amarilla se fue a parar a uno de sus primeros diarios, donde pió indicándole el camino.

Prusia camino hasta allá y ayudándose de una escalera llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraban aquellas memorias. Tomo el diario y se sorprendió de que tuviera una fina capa de polvo cubriéndolo, se deprimió un poco al pensar que hasta el se había olvidado de recordarse a sí mismo.

Decidido bajo de las escaleras con el cuaderno en la mano soplándole un poco para quitar ese polvo. Se sentó en el suelo y Gilbird, satisfecho con su trabajo, se coloco en los cabellos plateados de el, su lugar favorito.

Trago un poco de saliva, ahora sería cuando pondría a prueba su memoria de los sucesos de su vida, si realmente había sido merecido que lo olvidaran, o que después les enseñaría a todos con quien se estaban metiendo: Prusia, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Así pues abrió el diario teniendo frente a sí sus primeras memorias, sus primeras awesome memorias.

/

*Notitas: Damas y Caballeros, les informo que este va a ser un fic, muy pero muy largo, prácticamente es la biografía de Gilbo escrita en fic XDDD la mayoría de sus guerras, todo todo, como conoció a no se quien blah blah blah formando en Bad Friends Trio, oh si… este será un fic largo y entretenido ;) espero que no quede medio OOC y todo eso xP o que la historia universal de repente se me descarrile… pero esque la verdad que es difícil hacer una historia (taaan larga) basándote en hechos reales… en fin, espero que les guste ;) tal vez haya alusión a varias parejas, pero creo que ninguna en especifico será formal, solo cómo… 'pequeños momentos' Prusia x el mundo xDDD ok no, nos vemos!

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	2. En Prusia

**Diario del asombroso yo**

En Prusia**  
**

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Ese día sin duda, era un día importante: El día en que las cruzadas de la orden teutónica ya no serían solo manifestaciones religiosas, no, ese día acababan de nombrarlo orden militar, y cómo era de esperarse; su ego incremento _un poco_ más.

Ahora él y los demás caballeros teutónicos podían castigar a los paganos. Cómo siempre no había mejor sabor que el de la victoria, y esque (según el) no conocía otro.

La bandera blanca con la cruz negra en su centro, que ondeaba conforme al viento sobre sus manos lo hacia sentirse orgulloso, más awesome que de costumbre, pues claro, ya que el era la Orden Teutónica.

Después de aquella reunión se fue junto con su grupo a desayunar sobre la larga mesa de madera del monasterio, y por supuesto, antes de comenzar con la comida que habían preparado 'las hermanas' estaba rezar y agradecer por la comida, también por haberlo hecho tan genial.

Cuando hubieron finalizado sus rezos todos emprendían una nueva guerra que involucraba el sistema digestivo con el suculento manjar que tenían delante.

El albino les llevaba la delantera en la velocidad al comer (¡Esque siempre tenía que ganar en todo, joder que era awesome!) Mientras terminaba de relamer su plato dirigió su mirada roja a su equipo: todos comían cómo bestias.

Aunque claro, eso para él era lo más normal del mundo, y en lo que a el respecta, _esos_ eran los modales de la gente awesome, no necesitaban de las tontas reglas que habían creado otros solo para poder manipularlos también a la hora de comer.

-**Kesese, los modales son para niñas**- Murmuró y rió por lo bajo, observando que el también había dejado un tiradero.

Uno de los miembros habló cuando termino su comida.

-**Estableceremos nuestro cuartel general en Montfort.**

El chico gruñó inconforme; Israel no era exactamente el país en el que quería quedarse.

**-Yo voto por algo mas awesome, cómo Prusia **–Hizo una sonrisa superior.

Sus hombres lo miraron con cierto desconcierto, se negaban a reconocer que 'cierto mocosillo' fuera quien se suponía que era su verdadero líder. Aún así tenían que guardarle el respeto que se merecía, después de todo nació predestinado a ser una futura nación, solo que había comenzado diferente, cómo una religión. Para ellos Montfort era un buen lugar, no iban a cambiar de opinión por los caprichos de un niño.

Pero Ore-sama nunca se equivoca…

Solo pasaron algunos años en la base militar de Montfort, hasta que los árabes, estando hartos, los echaron prácticamente a patadas, fue entonces que su líder adulto (seguían sin tomar en cuenta al pequeño cómo líder) decidió establecerse en otro lugar ¡Enhorabuena!

**-Nos iremos a San Juan de Arce.**

Los demás caballeros compartían palabras en aprobación a la idea, menos _La Orden Teutónica,_ y esque otra vez sería en Israel, comenzaba a pensar que todos eran adictos a ese lugar.

**-¿Porqué seguiremos en Israel?** –Chilló inconforme.

Todos suspiraron cansinos, pero una vez más pasaron olímpicamente de sus awesome opiniones.

El pequeño albino sentía que tenía que ser en Prusia, y lo que el quería se hacía, eso tendrían que aprenderlo sus caballeros aunque fuera por las malas. El nació en Prusia, destinado a la grandeza, tenía que ser en Prusia, punto final.

Aunque igual siguieron con la idea de San Juan de Arce.

Tuvieron que pasar más años para que las cosas cambiaran más a su favor. Tal y cómo había sucedido antes, también los corrieron de allí.

-**Se los dije** –Gruño el niño.

-**Iremos a Transilvania**.

Olvídenlo, las cosas no cambiaron a su favor, estos hombres seguían tercos y necios ante la genial idea de su awesome persona. Lo que provoco que el menor se llevara las manos estresado a sus plateados cabellos ¿Esque nunca le iban a hacer caso?

/

Necesitaba descansar, las cruzadas podían ser awesomes y todo eso, pero por hoy estaba agotado, no de caminar, claro que no, si no de… err… que siguieran en Transilvania, sí, eso.

Se dirigió a la base militar con pasos cansinos, pero cuando hubo llegado se detuvo observando con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los caballeros teutones estaban frente a otros hombres, en lo que parecía una discusión acalorada.

-**Tú eres la Orden Teutónica ¿Cierto?**

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la repentina voz a sus espaldas, así que se giro para encarar a quien quiera que fuese con su sonrisa fanfarrona.

**-Kesese, **_**ja **_**¿Quieres un autógrafo o algo?**

La persona que le había preguntado era un chico de más o menos su edad, cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta y grandes ojos color oliva. Lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-**Tsk, menudo imbécil, lo que quiero es que te vayas de aquí.**

¡Vaya! ¡Pero este que se traía! Es más ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así a Ore-sama! Ahora si que estaba indignado, frunció el ceño molesto.

**-¿Quién te crees que eres?**

-**Me llamo Hungría, grábatelo.**

Al escuchar que tenía un nombre de país, el ojirubí lo miro más atentamente y con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro, nunca había estado cerca de alguien más que fuera cómo el.

Noto que le estaba dando mucha importancia con la mirada al niño grosero así que volvió a hacer otra de sus sonrisas, satisfecho.

-**La verdad es que ya me quería ir de aquí.**

El húngaro levantó una ceja, no entendía por que se alegraba de que lo corrieran de Transilvania junto con sus hombres, en fin, locos eran locos.

-**Bien-** Habló con firmeza- **Entonces tú y tus hombrecitos se pueden ir yendo.**

Era un buscapleitos (cómo el) eso se le hacia interesante ¿Todas las personas destinadas a representar a sus países serían rudos?, Y aunque se sorprendiera cada vez más con sus increíbles descubrimientos entrecerró los ojos molesto, no recibía ordenes de nadie, y menos de un niñato cómo aquel.

-**Eso no lo dudes-** Se acercó un paso más a Hungría- **Pero que quede claro que no lo hago por que tú me lo pidas, sino por mero gusto.**

**-Sí, lo que digas.-** Dándole el avión.

/

Al final los caballeros de la orden teutónica no tuvieron más elección que emprender un nuevo viaje, crear una nueva base militar, y esta vez le darían el gusto al pequeño germano, se quedarían en Prusia, para siempre.

-**¡Yo les dije que aquí era el lugar!-** El awesome tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Todos asintieron, parece que el albino sabía lo que hacia y decía, desde ese entonces lo obedecerían (o por lo menos tomarían en cuenta su comentario).

Después de todo, Ore-sama siempre tenía la razón.

/

*Notitas: Asdasdasdasd espero que haya quedado bueno ;u; nose... no me convence mucho, xD pero les aseguro que el siguiente sera mejor, lol, ya conoció a Hungría jijiji~ y seguira conociendola más :3, espero no haberme saltado nada de historia y eso u3u o modificado... en fin, lol se supone que aqui las personas nacen así (en los paises que son) y nacen como err... destinados a ser paises(?) solo que aca mis ojos Prusianos comenzo siendo la orden teutonica, que en sí no es un país... pero pff a ver si me entenideron y lo puse bien. Nos vermos ;D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	3. Cruzadas Bálticas

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Cruzadas Bálticas

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Habían pasado algunos días, y todo daba señal de que se quedarían en Prusia para siempre, por supuesto que esto tenía a La Orden Teutónica con el ego en alto (más de lo normal, tal vez).

El susodicho paseaba por allí dando saltitos en lo que más tarde podría titularse como caminar estilo 'haters gonna hate' pero bueno, esa es otra historia. El albino estaba feliz, y no era solo por que ya estaba en sus tierras, esque había recibido una noticia.

_Flashback_

-**Orden Teutónica, pronto tendrás un hermano.**

**-¿Un hermano? ¿De verdad? –**Aquella noticia era awesome.

-**Bueno, su creación fue planeada desde el año 962, pero en unos años, cuando sea 1254, recibirá un nombre oficial, por lo que… en otras palabras, nacerá tese hermano tuyo.**

**-¡Eso es awesome! Por supuesto que yo lo soy más… ¡pero igual es una buena noticia!**

_Fin del Flashback_

**-Kesese, ya quiero conocerle y enseñarle a ser tan awesome como Ore-sama**

Se detuvo un momento contemplando el cielo, aunque en realidad estaba viendo en su imaginación, el con su próximo nuevo hermano, enseñándole todo lo que sabía y por supuesto ¡enseñándole a respetar a La Orden!

Un sonido de una ramita rompiéndose hizo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones.

Camino hacia el lugar de donde se produjo el sonido y se encontró con una figura conocida.

-**Pero si es Hungría **–Se cruzo de brazos mirando al castaño con una sonrisa socarrona.

El húngaro se giro hacia quien le hablaba.

**-Así es, ¿que quieres? –**Lo miro despectivamente.

El ojirubí rió un poco y se acerco más a la otra nación.

**-Oye…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Soy tan awesome que te voy a agradecer, pero solo un poco por lo de la otra vez.**

Hungría se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba; así que decidió no responder esperando a que continuara.

**-Si no nos hubieras echado de Transilvania tú y tu Rey, seguro que ahora no estaría en un lugar tan genial y merecedor de mi grandiosidad.**

**-¿Eh? Uhm… bien, de nada, supongo.**

La Orden lo miro un momento, seguro que en presencia de alguien tan glorioso se ponía nervioso o algo así.

**-Pero supongo que tú tienes más motivos para agradecerme, kesese~**

**-¿Qué? ¿Eso por qué? –**Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algún favor que le haya echo.

**-Pues… número uno, por que te estoy agradeciendo de algo, número dos, te estoy dirigiendo la palabra, y número tres, tener el honor de conocerme –**Se echo una carcajada al finalizar.

-**Serás ególatra…. –**Seguro no podía conocer un país más fastidioso.

**-Bueno, el todo poderoso tiene que irse, hay unas cruzadas bálticas que tengo que **_**hacer, auf wiedersehen!**_

El de los ojos verdes solo se despidió blandiendo la mano, obvio que no todos los días alguien tan asombroso te dirige la palabra.

/

Simple y sencillamente, la parte de caminar y caminar en las cruzadas no era nada divertido, pero había conocido otros países que también lo acompañaron en ese movimiento religioso.

El primero, y bastante ruidoso era un rubio mas o menos de su edad (o algo mayor) que blandía su bandera roja con una cruz blanca en ella, aunque llevaban horas caminando al parecer el cansancio no hacia presencia en el. Su nombre era el Reino de Dinamarca.

De la mano del primero iba el segundo, era un niño de menor edad que la de La Orden y Dinamarca, era rubio y tenía una mirada seria, cómo si se avergonzara de su hermano danés (por que Ore-sama se había enterado de que eran hermanos), el llevaba cargando una pequeña bandera azul con una cruz amarilla en su manita, a el lo llamaban Reino de Suecia.

Miro al frente de nuevo, pronto llegaría a su destino, donde seguro conocería más naciones.

**-Oye, oye~**

El danés le hablaba a él.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Por qué tienes los ojos de ese color?**

**-….**

Esa pregunta ya se la habían formulado en lo que llevaba de vida varias veces, y esque el albinismo no era algo común, y seguro que los ignorantes (léase Dinamarca) no lo iban a entender tan fácilmente.

**-Es por qué soy genialmente original, kesese~**

**-Oh~…. Yo opino que es raro.**

**-¿RARO?**

Los lideres del aquel Reino lo llamaron para informarle de algo, lo cuál hizo que se salvara de unos golpes que el prusiano iba a dirigirle con mucho gusto.

/

Siguieron pasando más horas, de repente los distintos grupos se separaban por que tenían que cristianizar a diferentes países.

Conoció y domino a varias naciones, entre ellas: Polonia (Un chico bastante raro que en un principio fue confundido con una chica) y otro par de bálticos, uno pequeño que temblaba mucho y otro rubio que tenía cara de inteligente.

Pero fue hasta ese momento que se encontró con el más rebelde de todos; El Ducado de Lituania.

La Orden se había separado de los demás caballeros teutónicos una vez instalados en el territorio enemigo, y esque alguien tan genial podía buscar a otra nación solo. Y no se equivocaba, fue allí donde lo encontró, sentado frente a un lago pensativo.

Se acerco hacia el otro niño con cautela, tenía el cabello castaño largo cómo el de Hungría, pero el de el era lacio.

Lo empujó hacia el agua soltando una de sus carcajadas características.

-**¡Kesesese te encontré!**

**-¡Hyaaa! –**Fue lo único que se escucho por parte del lituano antes de caer de lleno en el agua.

-**¡Ya verás que dejaras de ser un pagano gracias a Ore-sama!**

**-¡Déjame en paz!**

**-¡No hasta que estés convertido!**

**-¡Pero si así estoy bien! –**Gimoteó el ojiazul.

A lo lejos una pajarita amarilla piaba alterada por todo lo que estaba pasando, y esque no podía cuidar de sus huevos con tanto escándalo.

El de los ojos carmín centro entonces su atención en el ave, esos animales siempre le habían gustado en cierto aspecto.

Aprovechando la distracción, el joven Lituania salió corriendo del lago en una repentina huida, lo cuál hizo que el animal se alterara más y saliera volando despavorido.

-**¡H-Hey! ¡Espera! **

Demasiado tarde, su victima se había ido, eso seguro era el inicio de unos grandes momentos de cruzadas contra el Ducado de Lituania.

Pero eso no le importaba ahora, miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el nido que estaba en las alturas de el árbol. Seguro que el canario se había asustado tanto que no volvería, así eran esos animales.

Y cómo el era una persona genial y no podía dejar aquellos huevos solos y sin protección puso en marcha su plan de rescate.

Así que, ayudándose con su espada logró subir hasta la altura donde se encontraban eso futuros pajaritos. Pero se sorprendió al notar que solamente había un huevo allí.

Con cautela tomó el nido con el huevo y se bajo lentamente del tronco del árbol.

Cuando hubo tocado tierra con sus pies se quedo mirando aquel ovalo que contenía vida en su interior. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Seguro que iba a ser una awesome mascota.

/

*Notitas: Yay, informo gente, que yo me baso en la idea de que Alemania es Sacro Imperio u3u aun así a los que crean lo contrario, espero que lo sigan leyendo y les guste 8D me complique un poco con eso de los años, ya que SIR fue desde mucho antes, pero igual yo quería que fuera el hermano menor de mi awesome, así que tomare el año en el que le llaman oficialmente SIR cómo su nacimiento oficial. ¡Argh! ¡Que difícil es con los bálticos! Se supone que tenían otros nombres ¿no? Uff no sé, pero así los dejare hasta que salgan a la luz (¿) Y yo pienso que Gilbird es un canario xP esque no puede ser un pollo por que los pollos no vuelan u3u, además en la serie nunca le han dicho pollo, le dicen pajarito xDD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	4. Gilbird

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Gilbird

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Era ovalado y blanco, bueno… totalmente blanco no, era más bien como beige claro; también era suave, pero no quería tocarlo demasiado por miedo a que su awesome fuerza destruyera la vida que llevaba dentro. ¡Y esque siempre había querido una mascota! Y el Maestre de la Orden nunca le había permitido tener ninguna.

Y ahora mismo el pequeño albino escondía un secreto bajo su cama.

-**Kesese ¿Cómo te llamaré?** –Dijo mientras acomodaba el huevo en la parte más calientita que encontró.

Se rasco la nuca pensándolo mientras lo ponía a contraluz para observar al ser que se movía dentro.

-**Eres awesome…** -Lo volvió a acomodar con delicadeza en un lugar con temperatura adecuada- **Casi tanto cómo yo… mmm**

Dirigió la vista a sus pergaminos; allí era donde escribía todo lo genial que le pasaba, incluidos sus secretos.

Se acerco y tomo el primero, donde las letras escritas con tinta rezaban:

"_**La Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos**_

_**Siglo XII**_

_**Nombre Real: Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

…"

Seguidas de esas palabras estaban más datos sobre el y sobre su creación, era cómo un acta de nacimiento pero para personas que habían nacido cómo el.

Los países no usaban su nombre humano ni solían dirigirse a otras naciones con esos nombres, a menos que se tuvieran demasiado cariño.

No podías revelarle tu verdadero nombre a cualquiera.

-**Gil…**- Su mirada carmín se volvió a el huevo-** …bird.**

Según parecía 'Bird' significaba 'Pájaro' en inglés, y ya que su próxima nueva mascota iba a ser _awesome _como él, tenía que llevar sus tres letras principales.

**-Gilbird –**Repitió cómo para escuchar mejor la combinación.

Una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en su cara.

-**Esta decidido, te llamaras Gilbird –**Soltó una carcajada-** ¿Apoco no soy la ostia inventando nombres?**

Y poniéndose más tranquilo de nuevo volvió a agacharse a mirar a la futura ave. De verdad que podía pasar horas imaginando a su próximo amiguito.

/

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que despertara de golpe, y apresurado volvió a esconder al huevo, no iba a arriesgarlo.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Qué haces allí? Llevas horas allí –**La voz grave sonó al otro lado de la puerta; era el Maestre Hermann.

**-Solo estaba siendo genial… Ore-sama necesita dormir de vez en cuando ¿Sabías?**

Con un objetivo de no levantar sospechas salió de su habitación pasando del hombre que lo miraba con gesto reprobatorio y salió del castillo.

Sintió los rayos del sol sobre su pálida piel y fue a paso firme hacia la casa de alguien.

Y esque últimamente le gustaba llenar con 'awesomidad' (molestar) la vida de esa pobre alma (entre otras que también gustaba de fastidiar).

Pateó la puerta cómo saludo, abriéndola 'sin querer'.

**-¡Hyaaa! –**La sorpresa salió por la boca del muchacho.

-**¡**_**YO**_**! ¡HUNGRÍA! –**Se echó una risotada.

**-¡T-Tú! ¿Qué quieres? Te he dicho mil veces que no me molestes.**

**-¡Pero si Ore-sama no molesta a nadie! **–Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

**-¡Molestas a medio mundo, enano!**

**-Ehh Hungría, no se si te has dado cuenta pero soy más alto que tú (y más **_**awesome**_**)**

El chico se sonrojo considerablemente, molesto.

**-¡Pronto creceré y seré más alto que tú!**

**-Nah, no creo, se ve que tienes estatura de niña kesese~**

**-¿A quien crees que llamas niña?**

**-¡Pues a **_**la**_** que tiene el cabello agarrado en una coleta!**

**-¡Soy más hombre que tú!**

**-Si cómo no… -**Sarcástico- **Pero oye, que no vengo para revelar tus más oscuros secretos.**

**-¿Entonces que quieres? –**Aún molesto.

**-¡La revancha!**

Se lanzo hacia el castaño iniciando una bola de humo rellena de golpes e insultos. Eso ya no era nada del otro mundo, desde hace unos días que la pasaban peleando, pero más por entretenimiento y diversión que por hacerse daño.

El prusiano pensó que podría considerar aquello cómo amistad pero… naah, no era necesario pensar esas tonterías, Hungría era simplemente su oponente en las peleas ajenas a las oficiales.

Pero no podía creer que ese niñato siguiera dejándole moretones a través de sus luchas ¡Ore-sama era awesome! ¡Y el tenía que ganarle siempre! Cuando la verdad era que casi siempre tenían un cincuenta por ciento de batallas ganadas y perdidas entre ellos.

/

La luz de la luna caía sobre sus cabezas. Hungría y la Orden Teutónica se encontraban cansados y recostados sobre el pasto de una colina, contemplando las estrellas.

**-Te dije que te ganaría…**

Los verdes ojos retadores del húngaro miraron los rubíes del prusiano.

**-Tsk, te deje ganar.**

**-Seguro que sí –**Gira los ojos.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio mirando las brillantes constelaciones.

-**Voy a tener un hermanito –**La noticia seguía alegrándole al teutón.

-**¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llamara?**

**-Creo que será el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico… ¿ó te referías a su nombre humano?**

**-No, esta bien –**Pensativo- **Sí, creo que he oído hablar de el.**

**-Ya veras que le enseñaré las cosas más awesomes.**

**-A mí me gustaría cuidar de alguien alguna vez…**

El albino lo miro curioso.

**-¿No tienes hermanos menores o algo así? **–Se le ocurrió una idea-** ¿ó mascotas?**

Hungría sonrió ante tal comparación.

**-No…**- Respondió cómo en un suspiro-** Sí algún día puedo llegar a cuidar de alguien, no perderé la oportunidad.**

**-Llegara tú día, ya lo verás.**

Los dos niños guerreros se sonrieron. Tal ves no eran tan molestos.

-**Bueno, este ser todo poderoso se va- **Dijo la orden levantándose.

**-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?**

**-Hay alguien más que necesita de mi genialidad- **Sonrió triunfante pensando en Gilbird.

**-Esta bien…** -El chico se levanto también. –**Nos vemos luego…**

Se miraron unos segundos, el germano pensaba que si alguien los viera no parecerían los típicos niños que están luchando por cualquier pretexto entre ellos, y sintió algo extraño en el estomago, incomodo.

-**Orden Teutónica –** El de los ojos oliva le llamo-** No eres tan desagradable –**Le sonrió.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué no era desagradable? Cuando en otras miles de veces le había dado unas clases completas de insultos de expertos para expertos groseritos. Eso era extraño, y no era común, no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Si yo soy la mar de lo genial!** –Rió escandalosamente.

Hungría dio unos pasos hacia el albino, cortando la distancia en lo que La Orden considero demasiado, en ademán de darle un abrazo amistoso.

Pero el ojirubí lo aparto en un acto reflejo.

**-¡Wo Wo Wo! ¡Qué ya se que soy irresistible! ¡Pero yo no abrazo a tipos raros! **–Porque si lo iba a abrazar eso era, un tipo raro.

El de cabellos cafés frunció el ceño, el encanto del momento había desaparecido, La Orden volvía a ser un completo imbécil.

**-No iba a abrazarte tonto, iba a tumbarte por el barranco-** Se excusó.

**-Sí cómo no…. **–Gruñendo, el prusiano se giro dispuesto a marcharse.

-**Oye.**

El caballero teutónico se giro esperando a que continuase.

-**Dime tú nombre.**

Aquello sorprendió al albino.

**-¿Para que quieres saberlo?**

**-Para saber el nombre de quien poner sobre una tumba –**Risita malévola, aunque ese no era realmente el propósito, y ambos lo sabían.

**-Será para conocer a quien te va a vencer en todo –**Se giro dándole la espalda, en un aire interesante- **Gilbert Beilschmidt.**

**-Muy bien Gil, te patearé el trasero luego.** –Y se encaminó a su casa.

-¡**H-Hey! ¡Tú nombre…! –**Pero cuando lo busco girándose, el húngaro se había ido- **Tsk, que tipo más molesto, me hizo revelarle mis datos personales… no volveré a caer.**

(Claro que no por que es el único nombre que tiene) Emprendió la marcha hacia su casa, pensando que Hungría era un chico muy raro.

/

Cuando hubo llegado a su cuarto fue directo a el sitio donde estaba el huevo de canario, cómo ya se le había echo costumbre después de todas sus salidas.

**-**_**Hallo**_

Lo iba a tomar con cuidado cuando observo sorprendido cómo se movió ligeramente.

Interrumpiendo sus intenciones se quedo mirándolo con cara atontada.

El huevo se estaba rompiendo.

La sonrisa apareció de nuevo sobre su pálida tez, ya tenía muchas cosas planeadas con su nuevo _pollito_.

**-Bienvenido, Gilbird.**

/

*Notitas: El nombre completo del Gran Maestre de la Orden era Hermann von Salza, asd este capitulo tuvo un poco de tal vez mucho PruHun xDDD les dije que en la vida de Ore-sama habría un poco de todo xDDDuU, pero bueno, cómo todos sabemos… la de los sartenes se queda con el señorito y Gilbo es un orgulloso y blah blah xDDD Awww que lindi, Gilbird ya nació cómo el pequeño pollo rosado que es xDDD pronto le saldrán sus plumitas, yo sé xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	5. Elbataganreo

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Elbataganreo

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

El albino movía los pies impaciente mientras estaba sentado sobre una banca, al lado de su Maestre en una reunión importante para la orden.

Su mirada rojiza recorrió a todos los presentes con la mirada, se encontraban todos los Caballeros Teutónicos, pero también había gente nueva: La Orden de los Hermanos Livonios de la Espada.

No se les veía muy felices, por lo que el chico encaró una ceja; es decir, se estaban integrando a la Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos y tenían esas caras largas.

-**Kesese, seguro que perdieron contra los Samogicios paganos a propósito** –Dijo cruzándose de brazos con actitud pedante- **Nadie puede resistirse a unirse a la Orden de Ore-sama**.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos, en sus rostros se podía leer claramente "¿Esta es la nación a la que vamos a servir?" "¿Quién se cree este?" "No quiero estar aquí", pero La Orden los ignoro girándose hacia sus demás caballeros.

**-Ya están integrados ¿Ahora podemos irnos?**

El Maestre asintió sudando la gotita, de verdad que aquel niño de cabellos plateados era un rebelde y siempre hacia lo que quería.

/

Ahora que la cosa esa aburrida había terminado y le había quitado hombres a ese tal Lituania podía dedicarse a burlarse de el más y hacer más cosas awesomes como esa, como por ejemplo…

**-¡Gilbird! ¡Ore-sama esta en casa!**

El germano entro a su habitación y se dirigió al nido improvisado donde se encontraba cierto pollito rosado que al oírlo abrió sus alas y su pico piando cómo loco.

Gilbert sonrió, ya se le estaban notando las plumas a su pequeño amigo, un día de estos comenzaría a volar.

**-¿Tienes hambre o qué?** –Sonrió sentándose frente al nido y sacando un recipiente con una especie de masa mezcla de pan y agua que tenía debajo.

Con la raíz de una pluma de ave de las que se usaban para escribir (pero que nunca había usado, no quería que el pajarito se enfermara con tinta) tomo con una delicadeza extraña de el la comida para el animalito y aun con más delicadeza al animalito propio. Era hora de alimentarlo.

Gilbird, al sentir la calidez de la mano del joven y percibir el aroma de su alimento abrió más el pico y pió con más fuerza mientras prácticamente se comía la pluma entera con mucha emoción, de verdad que parecía muerto de hambre, y eso que lo alimentaba a cada rato, en fin, seguro que así eran los bebés de todas las especies.

Cuando hubo terminado por fin, y ya se le notaba el buche lleno a Gilbird, lo dejo con cuidado sobre su nidito, el pollito ya estaba cansado así que no tardo en dormirse. La Orden simplemente estaba enternecida, y esque siempre le habían gustado las cosas lindas como esa.

/

**-¿Qué quieres trayéndome aquí?** –Hungría estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que el prusiano lo hubiera invitado a su casa.

**-Kesese, solo observa toda la '**_**awesomidad'**_** que me rodea, aunque claro no es tanta como la mía-** Cosas como esa decía el ojirubí a vivo pulmón mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Cuando hubieron llegado La Orden Teutónica se encaminó hacia el nido de Gilbird mientras el castaño lo miraba con curiosidad.

-**¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaría algún día cuidar de alguien? –**Dijo mostrándole al pequeño canario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A el de los ojos de esmeralda como que se le iluminó la cara y un extraño sonrojo afloro en sus mejillas mientras cambiaba su mirada nerviosa de la otra nación a la criaturita amarilla.

-**Oh Gil… yo …. No se que decir…. **–Jugó un poco con sus dedos, no se esperaba un detalle así del otro- **Gracias yo… lo cuidaré bien…. –**Extendió sus manos para tomar el nido pero…

-**¿Cuidar? ¿Qué, qué, qué, qué? –**En un segundo le arrebato el nido con una actitud celosa-** ¡Es mío! ¡Yo lo conseguí! ¡Búscate el tuyo! –**Lo miro mientras formulaba más palabras-** De veras contigo….**

Hungría estaba indignado.

**-Pero si tú…. ¿Qué no se supone que ibas a dármelo para que yo lo cuidara?**

El pálido chico soltó una de sus típicas y sonoras carcajadas haciendo que el contrario apretara las puños completamente ofendido.

**-¿Cómo crees? Si Gilbird es mío y solo mío, yo solo te lo enseñaba para que vieras que yo puedo cuidar de alguien incluso antes de que nazca mi hermanito- **Sonrisa burlona, La Orden nunca iba a cambiar, al parecer.

-**Eres de lo peor…** -Gruñó-** momento, ¿Gilbird? Cuanta imaginación… -**Tono sarcástico.

**-Lo sé~ **-Sin captar el sarcasmo.

**-Ya veras que algún día yo te presumiré de algo que creías tuyo pero que yo voy a cuidar-** Amenazó.

**-Eso nunca sucederá, siempre serás un perdedor-** Dijo el albino cruzándose de brazos-** Oye, por cierto, tú no me dijiste tu nombre.**

**-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**

**-Pues resulta que yo ya te revelé el mío y no obtuve nada a cambio.**

**-Eso por eso que tú eres el perdedor, no te lo diré, hubieras pensado antes de hablar, pero creo que eso es mucho pedir para ti –**Lo reto con una sonrisa.

La Orden frunció el ceño, bien, le habían visto la cara, pero no lo admitiría.

**-Joder, dímelo- **Insistió.

-**Adivínalo –**El húngaro se estaba yendo por la puerta, era obvio que no iba a decirle.

-**Elbaltaganreo –**Sentenció el peliplata.

-_**Egészség?*-**_ Levantando una ceja, desconcertado.

-**Ese sera tu nuevo nombre, o así te llamaré hasta que me digas el tuyo-** Triunfante.

El de los cabellos castaños cruño de nuevo y salió del lugar, no se iba a rendir ante los jueguitos de la Orden.

**-¡Hasta luego Elbataganreo!**- Blandiendo la mano.

Si Hungría no le decía su verdadero nombre, el que lo iba a lamentar no iba a ser él.

/

*Notitas: Los hermanos Livonios perdieron la Batalla de Saule y se integraron a la Orden Teutónica en 1237, yay Gilbo sigue haciéndose importante. La descripción de cómo alimenta Prusia a babyGilbird es basada en una historia real(¿) esque yo tengo canarios xDDD y cuando nacen y a veces sus malas madres no los quieren, pues acá yo y mi familia tenemos que cuidarlos y alimentarlos, aww son todos bellos, bueno en fin, esa es otra historia. LOL, el 'nuevo nombrecito de Hungría' lo conseguí buscando por internet el nombre más feo del mundo… oh no puedo creer que alguien se llame así :m (espero no insultar a nadie con eso) **Egészség** significa 'salud' de cuando estornudas, en hungaro.

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	6. Hungría es travesti

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Hungría es travesti

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Ya habían pasado unos años, los suficientes para que Gilbird adoptara su apariencia amarilla y redondeada y ya pudiera alzar el vuelo sin cansarse de la implacable actitud de su dueño.

Aún podía recordar cuando le había enseñado a volar al pajarito:

_Flashback_

-**¡vamos Gilbird! ¡Tú puedes!**

El albino lanzaba a su pequeña mascota hacia el aire, a lo que el canario respondía aleteando lo suficiente cómo para aterrizar con suavidad.

**-¡Dije que vueles!**

Lo volvía a tomar entre sus manos y arrojarlo hacia al frente, pero el animal seguía con lo mismo.

Entonces La Orden tuvo una idea.

Cinco minutos después estaba el prusiano corriendo y agitando los brazos que tenían hojas de arboles mal pegadas que simulaban ser alas.

**-¡No puedes alcanzarme, Gilbird!** –Rió, se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de todo.

Al principio el ave lo ignoraba y el ojirubí solo se ganaba miradas de desconcierto y cierta burla, pero con el paso de los días el pequeño amarilloso comenzó a seguirlo, primero sin muchas ganas, pero al final volaba, sí, por fin volaba.

Tantas acusaciones de 'loco' habían valido la pena.

_Fin del Flashback_

Y ahora se encontraban huyendo por otra razón, y esque seguían molestando a la nación de Lituania, que seguía indefenso ante tanto _awesomeness_.

Cuando termino su escape, se fue a respirar agitado tras un muro.

Y tras escuchar una serie de lamentaciones de una voz conocida decidió asomarse con cautela para después asegurarse que se trataba de 'Elbataganreo' (léase Hungría).

Así que volvió a tomar aire mientras se escondía de nuevo para después de unos segundos salir preparado para intimidar a la nación con su genialidad.

**-¡Yo! Elbataga...** –Los ojos amenazadores del chico lo miraron- **quiero decir, Hungría, kesese ¿Cómo estas?**

Al instante noto cómo el chico se abrazaba a si mismo con un aire adolorido.

-**¿Qué pasa? ¿Turquía te pateo de nuevo el trasero?-** Tono burlón.

-**Si como no...** –Sarcástico-** No te importa.**

El ojirubí se acerco más al otro tratando de que se abriera un poco ante el.

**-Anda, cuenta, que Ore-sama es de confianza –**Intento convencerlo.

**-Tú no eres nadie de confianza-** Siguió cerrándose.

**-Pero puedo ayudarte en algo ¿No? **–Le sonrió.

El de los ojos oliva lo pensó un momento.

**-Esta bien... te diré... aunque seguro que me arrepentiré...**

La Orden aguardó a que continuara.

**-Me he sentido mal... tal vez estoy enfermo...**

El germano se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que su compañero de peleas se encontraba debilitado.

**-He sentido un dolor en el pecho, y no se que tengo...**

Para calmar la situación, Gilbert decidió dar un pequeño 'masaje' (más molesto que agradable) al pecho húngaro.

**-Kesese es imposible que seas tan debiluch...** –Fue interrumpido al encontrarse con sus razonamientos.

Y esque ese pecho se sentía bastante suave, no era firme como el suyo... como el de los demás chicos (Sí, había tocado algunos, pero solo para mofarse y decir cosas sobre Regiones Vitales) ¿Podrían esos ser...?

Con los ojos muy abiertos miro la zona antes 'manoseada' del chico, que parecía entre abochornado y molesto y le reclamaba de cosas que no estaba poniendo atención, ahora estaba pensando en otras cosas.

¿Era Hungría una chica?

Bueno, pues si te ponías a pensarlo, ya había demostrado cierta feminidad en casos anteriores, pero a La Orden no le habían parecido tan importantes, pero eso... eso era una prueba bastante evidente.

Pero no, no podía ser verdad, es decir, el era Hungría, el tipo que a veces, y remarco a veces le pateaba el trasero con su fuerza descomunal, y eso solo cuando él mismo se lo permitía.

Pero igual tenía que averiguarlo.

**-Err.. Hungría...** –Apenado se preguntaba como hacerle tal pregunta.

El chico/chica lo miro curioso.

**-Tú tienes... tienes un pene¿ verdad? **–Se avergonzaba de sus propias palabras, no sabía si su religión le permitía expresarse de tal forma.

El castaño estallo en carcajadas, y cuando se calmó un poco dijo:

**-Haha, ¡pero claro que tengo uno! **–Sonreía incrédulo de que el albino le hubiera preguntado tal obviedad.

Una risita nerviosa salió de la comisura de los labios del germano, sentía cierto alivio.

**-Claro... ¿Cómo iba a ser que fueras una chic...?**

**-Además ¿porqué preguntas sobre pequeñeces?**

Gilbo sintió cómo un choque eléctrico de la sorpresa "¿pequeñeces?"

**-Todo el mundo sabe que tarde o temprano te crecerá uno...**

Sentía que el mundo se le caía encima ¿Hungría era una chica? P-Pero si tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, y es muy tosco... tosca, lo que sea, y... y... ¡es su rival de batallas!

**-N-No puede ser... tú... eres... eres...**- Ni siquiera le salían las palabras ante semejante impresión.

La otra nación solo se reía, al parecer el albino no sabía que tarde o temprano le crecería uno y ya se había sentido niña o algo así ¡Menudo tonto!

**-¿No me digas que no lo sabías?** –Dijo aun entre risas-** ¡De verdad que aun eres solo un niño!**

Y aun riéndose se fue caminando, dejando a un niño germano muy confundido y sorprendido con tal descubrimiento.

**-¡O-Oye! ¡No te vayas! ¡Escúchame!** –Se decidió por revelarle a la niña que no era el varón que presumía ser-** ¡Lo que a ti te pasa es...!**

-**Gracias por escucharme de todos modos Gil**- Le guiñó el ojo- **Será nuestro secreto de chicos.**

La Orden dudaba sobre la última afirmación.

**-Bueno, me pareció ver a ese Imperio Otomano por aquí, así que me iré a darle una lección, si quieres venir ven- **Y dicho eso se fue corriendo, lista para su pelea.

Un extraño pesar se sintió en su interior, es decir… ¡El! ¡Ore-sama! ¡Un Caballero de la Orden! ¡Había tocado el pecho de una chica sin pudor alguno! Se sintió mal al instante.

Por suerte siempre estaba Dios que escuchaba sus tragedias, día tras día.

De esa forma se encontró hincado en una iglesia pidiendo perdón por sus pecados (nuevamente) y lamentándose de no haberse dado cuenta antes que Hungría era una chica.

/

Salía de el sagrado lugar con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto drama cuando uno de sus hombres llegó hasta donde se encontraba, estaba emocionado por informarle la noticia a la nación.

-**Orden, el ataque mongol ha ocupado el sur de Rusia**

-**¿Y? Ni si quiera conozco a ese tal... Rusia –**Pensó que seguramente era su fan, para elegir un nombre tan parecido al de su país.

**-Esque ahora se proponen dirigir sus ataques contra Hungría y Polonia…. ¡Si siguen avanzando de esta forma los mongoles van a…!**

**-¿A Hungría y Polonia?** –Aquello le llamo la atención, conocía ese par (no podía decir que los conocía a la perfección puesto que se estaba enterando de ciertas cosas…. Pero los conocía, ese era el punto, y en cierta forma le agradaban.)

-**Nosotros vamos a ayudar al ejército polaco, que es donde cruzaran primero para ir a parar a Hungría.**

**-De acuerdo-** Respondió decidido, hace mucho que no tenía una batalla.

-**Partimos mañana a Polonia, tiene que estar preparado.**

El platinado asintió, sabía que esos asuntos eran serios, y no iba a perder ante un montón de mongoles.

Incluso podía tratar de simular que ignoraba el hecho de que Hungría fuera mujer.

Al recordar aquello se llevo las manos a la cara y regreso corriendo a la capilla para seguir con sus lamentaciones mientras el otro caballero lo miraba desconcertado.

/

*Notitas: Como habrán notado, para este capitulo utilicé de referencia el ya hecho en el manga y la serie, donde Prusia comienza a darse cuenta que Hungría es chica... LOL. Los mongoles ocuparon el sur de Rusia en el año 1240, y luego se proponen atacar Hungría pasando por Polonia, oh si xD y Gilbito queda contratado para defenderlos ¿Qué pasara entonces? Será la primera de muchas batallas que escriba u espero que me salga bien.

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	7. Batalla de Liegnitz

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Batalla de Liegnitz

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

-**Osea, como que llegas tarde -**El polaco lo reprendió apenas lo vio.

-**Solo me estaba dando a desear-** Gruño La Orden.

-**La Ciudad de Cracovia esta hecha polvo, osea…**- Se podía sentir la furia mezclada con la angustia en las palabras de Polonia.

**-Pues ahora mismo se enterarán de lo que estamos hechos**- Le palmeo la espalda tratando de relajarlo-** Ore-sama nunca pierde.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos….**

Los soldados polacos ayudaron a subir al rubio a su… poni.

**-¿De verdad lucharas sobre eso?-** Dijo el albino despectivamente ya montado en su caballo.

**-Créeme que me desenvuelvo totalmente genial sobre un poni-** El ojiverde acarició con dulzura la crin de su animal.

El germano rodo los ojos; polacos, quien los entendía.

-**Tengo entendido que los mongoles vienen para acá**.

Un joven rubio que vestía de blanco pero con una cruz roja al contrario de la negra del prusiano se acerco.

Como no se conocían el del acento francés se presento.

**-Bonjour, soy Francia, pero justo ahora ando con los Caballeros Templarios-** Sonrió.

**-Y yo soy Prusia-** Todo el mundo se refería a si mismo con el nombre de sus países, el también comenzaría a hacerlo-** de la Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos.**

-**Ahora que ya se presentaron, como que podemos ir moviéndonos ¿no?-** Definitivamente Polonia estaba muy presionado.

De esta forma las tres naciones (dos montadas a caballo y una en su poni) cabalgaron seguidos de sus ejércitos hasta encontrarse con el ejercito mongol.

-**Protejan a Enrique II- **Murmuró el polaco a sus aliados.

Ambos asintieron sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con los mongoles. El enemigo los doblaba en número, lo cual no era bueno.

Los rubíes de La Orden vislumbraron que alejado la multitud enemiga se encontraba otro chico, supo al instante que era una nación como el. Seguramente era Rusia, como le había informado uno de sus caballeros.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de grabarse su cara, seguramente se volvería a encontrar con el de los ojos violáceos; pero cuando volvió a buscar su figura ya no estaba allí.

El grito de _"¡ataquen!"_ lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y cabalgo con agilidad para analizar mejor la situación sin recibir alguna flecha.

Pero los arqueros a caballo del ejercito rival eran demasiados, no tardaron en atacar a los guerreros más próximos a ellos con una lluvia de flechas, literalmente hablando.

No tardaron en escucharse los gritos de dolor de los polacos, pero entre ellos uno se escuchó más para los oídos del albino.

-**¡Polonia!** –Gritó y cabalgó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio- **¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Osea, como que es solo un rasguño, ninguna flecha me dio de lleno-** Dijo cubriéndose la herida, que en efecto, era solo un rasguño.

**-¡Pues entonces no grites como niña cada que te rasguñan! ¿No ves que pones nervioso a Ore-sama?**

**-Como que yo no grito como niña –**Se defendió haciendo un puchero.

**-Oigan ustedes dos-** Francia se acerco-** Discutiremos la sexualidad de Polonia después de la batalla ¿sí? **

El polaco fue a quejarse pero La Orden Teutónica comprendió, estaban en medio de una batalla y de principio se veían en desventaja, así que desenvaino su espada dispuesto a luchar.

**-No –**Se adelantó Polonia-** Ustedes dos vayan y escolten a Enrique II.**

**-¡Pero si estoy aquí para hacer correr sangre! ¡No para ser guarda espaldas de tu tonto comandante!**

**-¿Disculpa? –**El de ojos verdes se ofendió.

-El no quiso decir eso…. –**Se apresuró a intervenir el galo**- Vamos _Ordre Teutonique_

Y gruñendo Gilbert marcho con el francés para defender desde una segunda posición a las tropas polacas.

**-Eres alguien que le gusta la guerra ¿eh?** –El francés se dirigió a el sin despegar la mirada de los enemigos.

**-Nací para pelear-** Respondió orgulloso.

Parecía que su ejército combinado estaba dando efecto sobre los mongoles, ahora se les veía algo asustados y se notaba que planeaban la retirada.

-**Muy bien… -**El susurro de Polonia fue audible para el prusiano.

-**¿Qué les dije? ¡Cualquier ejercito donde este Ore-sama será el ganador!** –Soltó una risotada típica de el.

**-Osea, como que tú no hiciste mucho…**

**-¿Ah no? **

Ansioso el germano fue precipitadamente hacia los mongoles alzando su espada, el tenía que ser participe de la batalla.

**-¡**_**Teutonique**_** espera!** –El ojiazul lo siguió por detrás.

Pero en vez de tener caras asustadas, los mongoles tenían sonrisas de superioridad. Cuando supo que la 'retirada' había sido una trampa ya era demasiado tarde, los ejércitos de ambos caballeros ya estaban demasiado cerca de los contrarios.

**-¡Les dije que no se separaran! **–Los gritos de el polaco se escuchaban algo lejanos.

Los mongoles dejaron de lado las flechas, no serían de mucha ayuda contra la armadura de los teutones y los templarios, así que sacaron sus sables y lanzas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Gilbert comenzó a atravesar con su espada a cuantos se le cruzaran en el camino. Francia del otro lado hacia lo propio.

Pronto el enemigo idealizo una estrategia, y en vez de atacarlos a ellos atacaron a sus caballos.

El albino noto aterrado como el caballo francés se desplomaba dejando caer a su jinete, se apresuro a cabalgar hasta su lado y ayudarle a levantarse antes de que cayera ante los sanguinarios enemigos.

Pero cuando hubo llegado allí su caballo también fue atacado. Se apresuro a bajar del animal antes de caer con el.

**-Muévete idiota –**Jaló bruscamente al rubio.

Iban a ir a un lugar más seguro a planear algo rápido pero se encontraron con más mongoles que los miraban como cual animal ante su presa.

Tras ellos, pudieron observar horrorizados como gente de sus propios ejércitos era asesinada brutalmente primero siendo atravesados por lanzas y luego rematados con los sables.

La Orden Templaria y Teutónica se defendieron como pudieron, pero parecía que el enemigo no tenía fin.

Un denso olor a quemado se mezclo con el olor de la sangre, alguien había encendido fuego en la maleza alrededor de todo el campo de batalla.

-**Sheisse…** -El penetrante aroma comenzaba a marear, y varios caballeros fueron derribados por la misma razón.

A través de las llamas pudieron observar como Polonia hacia lo posible por defender a _Enrique el Piadoso _del ataque enemigo, al parecer intentaba llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Con heridas bastante profundas acordó junto con el francés deslizarse hasta donde el de los ojos verdes.

-_**Sacrebleu!**_** Odio a estos tipos** –Gimoteó Francia al mirar como los mongoles cortaban las orejas de los caídos, al parecer solo como recuerdo.

**-No te distraigas –**Gruño el teutón ocasionando una herida grave en uno de sus rivales.

**-¡No! –**El grito de Polonia hizo que ambos aliados centraran su atención en el.

Enrique II había sido degollado por el enemigo.

La impresión dejo sin palabras a Prusia mientras veía a el polaco desplomarse en un mar de lágrimas mientras los mongoles se acercaban.

Francia pensó rápidamente y monto un caballo enemigo, tomando a La Orden Teutónica del brazo para que subiera y emprendieran retirada.

Cuando pasaron por Polonia también lo levantaron unos segundos antes de que una lanza quedara incrustada donde justo antes estaba el rubio.

Las tres naciones seguidas de pocos sobrevivientes de sus ejércitos emprendieron la retirada, dejando detrás a los mongoles y a la muerte.

/

Se detuvieron en un lugar seguro, fuera de Legnickie Pole, lugar donde se había llevado al cabo la batalla.

Polonia aún lloraba.

**-O-Oye… -**El germano no sabía que decirle exactamente.

**-Estamos bien, eso es lo que importa **–Francia intento ayudar.

**-¡Les dije que se quedaran con él!**

**-Creí que se habían rendido…**- El ojirubí intentaba excusarse.

**-Lo siento Polonia**- el galo acarició los rubios cabellos del aludido con una sonrisa paternal-** Tengo que irme…**

**-¿A dónde vas?** –Se apresuro a decir Gilbert.

**-Tengo otro ejercito luchando también con los mongoles en el Río Sajo, junto a Hungría, seguramente esta siendo invadido ahora.**

Era cierto, Hungría se encontraría ahora luchando contra esos sádicos, sintió el impulso de ir hacia allá y pelear también, pero cuando intento levantarse no pudo, su cuerpo le resultaba demasiado pesado para el cansancio que tenía ahora.

**-No te preocupes **_**Prusse**_** , yo me encargó.**

De esta forma Francia y el resto de la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios partió, primero que nada, intentarían recuperarse un poco e informar sobre sus perdidas al Rey de Francia.

**-Maldición –**murmuro Polonia.

El teutón apretó los puños, en cierta forma sentía que había sido su culpa al precipitarse, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba admitirlo.

**-Lo siento… -**Dijo entonces con la mirada sobre el suelo.

El polaco le dio una bofetada como respuesta, no sabía si aquello era que aceptaba sus disculpas, pero el abrazo que siguió a la bofetada confirmo que le había perdonado.

**-P-Polonia…. –**Se sorprendió un poco al verse abrazado repentinamente por el rubio, esas cosas no le ocurrían a menudo.

**-Se fue, Gilbert **–Lloró en su pecho.

**-Sí… eh…. ¿Cómo que Gilbert? –**Lo separo bruscamente- **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

Limpiándose una lagrimita el polaco le respondió:

**-Me lo dijo Hungría…**

**-¡De veras que no sabe guardar secretos! **–Gritó indignado, ahora seguro que su awesome nombre estaba siendo pronunciado por todos y encabezando la lista en los nombres de varón recién nacidos.

**-Si te sirve de consuelo puedo decirte el mío…** -Polonia frunció el ceño, no le parecía malo conocer los verdaderos nombres de las naciones.

**-Si te sirve de consuelo a ti –**Gruño La Orden y le dirigió una mirada-** Dímelo.**

**-Soy Feliks Łukasiewicz –**Respondió sonriendo tímidamente por fin después del mar de lágrimas.

-**Vaya…. **–Se le ocurrió una idea**- ¿Oye, de casualidad sabes el nombre de Hungría?**

-**Sí –**Se llevo una mano al mentón, pensativo-** se llama Elizabeta Herdévary…**

Aquella reveladora verdad no hacía más que confirmar las sospechas del alemán.

**-Ese es nombre de mujer –**Su mirada estaba aterrada, de verdad Hungría era mujer.

/

*Notitas: Tsssss esos mongolitos eran unos sadiquitos D: les cortaron una oreja a todos los muertos y las metieron en bolsas para enviarlas a su superior y que las contara. Ow Ow ¿y saben que? Hungría luchando con los mongoles va a refugiarse a casa de Austria 8D (bueno, su rey, creo) y es ahí cuando se conocen ese par ;D En fin, espero que les haya gustado xD Gil ya conoció a uno de los que en un futuro será de sus mejores amigos con el Bad Trio, aunque esta repentina batalla no les dio tiempo de socializar mucho xP hmm pero bueno xD auf wiedersehen!

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	8. Molesto y Ruidoso

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Molesto y ruidoso

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

**-Oh ya cállate.**

Hungría y La Orden Teutónica paseaban de nueva cuenta por unos jardines, tenían golpes y rasguños, por lo que se deducía… que estuvieron peleando de nuevo.

**-Esque no lo viste-** Comentaba la húngara.

**-No puede ser tan genial –**Gruño el albino.

**-¿Cómo que no?**- Lo miro incrédula- **Nunca había visto a un niño tan educado…**

Gilbert detuvo su andar y la miro fijamente.

**-Arresto y demando a la familia real de tú país.**

**-B-Bueno sí… pero no fue el, fue su Rey Federico- **Se defendió la castaña.

El ojirubí suspiró fastidiado.

**-Así que te gusta ese señorito podrido ¿no?**

Como respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡QUÉ SOY HOMBRE!**

-**…**

El germano había intentado explicarle varias veces su verdadero género, pero siempre había una interrupción (a parte de que seguramente era muy difícil que ella lo admitiera). En fin, tendría que intentarlo de nuevo…

**-Eli, tú….**

**-¡Eli no! ¡Que se escucha afeminado! ****Tsk… ****¿Por quien me tomas? ¡Llámame Elías****!**

**-¡Elizabeta es nombre de mujer!**

**-¡Eres de lo peor!**

Recibió otro puñetazo y luego Hungría se fue dando fuertes zancadas.

**-….. Mujeres…..**

Se sentía extraño diciendo eso, pero ya lo había admitido… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se le olvidara y volviera a tratarla como a un hombre.

/

No podía parar de contemplarse en su reflejo, sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos similares a los rubíes, su tez blanca y esa perfecta sonrisa. Definitivamente el era perfecto, perfectamente awesome.

Solo que al parecer los demás estaban un poco ciegos…

Y sordos…

y… muchas cosas.

Alguien llamando a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué? –**Contestó sin muchos modales.

**-S-Señor… ¿recuerda Pskov y Koporye?-** Uno de los caballeros de su ejercito asomo la cabeza con cautela.

**-**_**Ja**_**, son las ciudades que tomamos en una de las cruzadas ¿qué con ellas? –**No le gustaba que se anduvieran con rodeos.

**-Pues… -**Trago saliva- **ya no son propiedad de los cruzados…**

**-¿QUÉ?**

El hombre hizo un gesto como si lo hubieran golpeado.

**-¿Recuerda el país que le mencione la otra vez…?**

**-Me has mencionado muchos países…. ¡Dímelo ya! ¿A quien tengo que ir a darle una lección?**

**-Pues a Rusia…**

Al instante se le vino la imagen del niño de ojos violetas que vio durante la guerra con los mongoles. Se veía demasiado bonachón, no podía ser alguien peligroso; una sonrisa con aire maligno apareció en su rostro.

**-Vamos a luchar por lo que es nuestro.**

Eso fue una orden directa.

**-¡S-Sí, señor! –**El teutón se dispuso a marcharse y dar el mensaje a los demás caballeros.

**-Espera.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Quién nos apoyara? –**No era que necesitara de alguien, pero tenía que estar preparado por si veía a uno de sus conocidos (ya que prácticamente no se llevaba bien con nadie).

**-Creo que el Reino de Dinamarca, que también participo en las cruzadas, quiere el territorio de nuevo- **Medito un momento- **Supongo que también el chico al que le pertenece ese pedazo de tierra… Estonia.**

**-Bien, puedes irte.**

La puerta se cerro y el prusiano volvió su mirada al reflejo.

**-Prepárate ruso, que Ore-sama te pateara el trasero, kesesese~**

/

_Oh si, allí estaba el siendo genial; volando y sintiendo el aire en la cara. La brisa del viento agitaba sus plumas amarillas pero sin alborotarlas, por que alguien tan awesome no podía ser despeinado por un simple viento._

_Pío de alegría y se paro cerca de un lago para darse una ducha y refrescarse la cara, pero justo cuando iba a admirar su bello reflejo pajaronesco una ráfaga de frío lo hizo despertar._

**-¡Wah! ¿Qué? –**Dijo la nación aun adormilada.

**-Ya despierta, dormilón~**

Trato de enfocar la mirada en el sujeto que le hablaba.

Como no recibió respuesta, el danés le soplo en el oído de nuevo.

**-¡Qué me dejes, joder! **–Le dio un manotazo en defensa personal.

**-No tienes por que ser tan rudo- **El rubio frunció los labios en un gesto dolido.

**-¿Qué quieres? –**Se giro sobre su cama dándole la espalda.

**-Pues que tenemos que entrenar un poco para la pelea ¿no?**

**-**_**Ore-sama**_** no necesita entrenar, nació victorioso.**

**-Mmm~ ¿Victorioso es que una bola de mongoles te pateen el trasero?**

La Orden lo volteó a ver, totalmente indignado.

**-¡Los deje ganar! ¿Sí?**

**-Hahahahaha, **_**el Rey**_**, ese si nunca pierde- **Sonrió triunfante.

**-¿Qué rey? –**Confundido.

**-¡Yo soy **_**el Rey**_**!-** Se señaló a si mismo.

**-…**

**-Hehehe~**

**-Pedazo de imbécil…. ¡Que me dejes dormir! –**Le dio un almohadazo y se hundió en sus cobijas para no ser molestado.

**-**_**Nah**_

Dinamarca lo tomo por los pies y lo arrastro fuera de la calidez de su cama, fue ahí cuando Prusia sintió el frio invernal del suelo.

**-¡G-GAH! ¡M-MALDITO INFELIZ! –**Pateó fuerte en la espinilla al ojiazul y volvió a su camita.

**-¡Que no seas rudo!** –Mientras se retorcía en el piso por el dolor.

**-¡Vete a dormir! –**Ordeno Gilbert debajo de sus gruesas cobijas.

**-Esque no tengo sueño…**

**-¡Entonces vete a molestar a Estonia!**

El silencio denotaba que El Reino de Dinamarca se lo estaba pensando seriamente.

**-Bien~**

Y salió de la tienda de campaña del alemán.

**-Menudos aliados de mierda… **-Gruño –** Mira que despertar a el increíble yo a las 2 de la mañana…**

Los ruidos de inconformidad provenientes de la tienda de al lado confirmaron que era Estonia el que estaba en problemas ahora.

/

_Corría por la pradera justo como Dios lo había traído a el mundo, suerte que no había nadie que lo viera, por que en ese instante quedarían desmayados por tanta genialidad. ¡Y esque era un niño bien sanote y ejercitado! ¡Era el maravilloso Gilbert! ¡Awesome entre los awesomes! ¡Inteligente entre los inteligentes! Se detuvo para percibir el olor de las flores azules que lo rodeaban, cerrando los ojos en la tranquilidad, cuando de repente… le falto el aire._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero por más que intento ver algo todo se veía negro, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de unos pasos y su perfecto cuerpo siendo arrastrado en el frío piso.

Una risita le hizo definir el culpable.

**-¡MALDITO DANÉS MAL NACIDO! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!**

Gilbert se retorció entre sus propias cobijas que habían sido usadas por el nórdico para capturarlo y arrastrarlo.

**-Esque ya va a ser hora~**

**-¡YA VA A SER HORA PERO DE QUE TE PARTA EN PEDACITOS!**

**-A un Rey no se le parte en pedacitos…**

**-¡SE LE QUEMA VIVO!**

**-Eres muy gritón…**

**-¡Y TÚ MUY MOLESTO!**

**-Ustedes dos son gritones y molestos- **Una nueva voz, la del estonio se hizo notar.

**-¡Pero somos tus líderes! –**Dijeron ambos al unísono.

**-Eso esta por verse mañana…**

**-Deberías de apoyarnos –**Menciono el danés soltando por fin las cobijas para que La Orden Teutónica saliera.

**-No me lo tomen a mal, los apoyo.**

**-Más te vale –**Amenazo el albino, y luego dirigió una mirada asesina al mayor- **Cuando termine la pelea, si no estas muerto lo hago yo.**

**-No, no creo que eso pase- **Sonrió muy seguro.

**-¿Entrenamos? –**Ofreció el de los ojos verdes tratando de evitar una pelea prematura.

**-¿Para qué? ¡Sí es solo un ruso!- **Se quejo el caballero teutónico.

**-Un ejército de rusos- **Puntualizo Estonia.

**-¿Lo ves?- **Dinamarca le dio un codazo a Gilbert- **No tienes ni idea de lo que haces.**

**-Nadie puede contra Ore-sama.**

**-Ni contra el Rey.**

**-Ni contra… **-Se rasco la mejilla- **¿Estonia?**

Los tres se miraron, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, y todos iban a demostrar lo mejor de si mismos. En especial Dinamarca y La Orden que ya se andaban lanzando miraditas conflictivas. (Típico de Gilbert)

*Notitas: asd tuve un buen de complicaciones buscando lo de Hungría y Austria, no recordaba donde lo había leído… xP pufff y para saber que Dinamarca y Estonia también iban a participar en esa guerra tuve que buscar la guerra en inglés, asd ¿apoco no soy tan awesome que les investigo a fondo la verdad? Esque Wikipedia tiene muchos errores =3= ya me he topado con varios que me hacen la vida imposible después… Las flores que rodean a Gilbo en su sueño se llaman 'acianos' o 'azulejos' es la flor nacional de Estonia, pero muchos fans ponen que también es la de nuestro queridísimo Prusia, la 'cornflower' en inglés ;D No estoy segura de que color tiene los ojos Estonia… pero se los puse verdes según la mayoría de las imágenes que ví e_e…. en fin ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡El próximo será una pelea que… cuando la leí… me pareció una idea awesome! ¡Nos vemos! ;D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	9. Hielo

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Hielo

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Allí se encontraban los ejércitos, siendo víctimas de un frío inmenso aunque estuvieran a principios de abril. El solo decir que estaban todos parados sobre lo que era el lago Peipus, que ahora mismo se encontraba congelado.

**-Kesesese obsérvame atentamente danés estúpido, yo te enseñaré lo que es luchar.**

**-No creo… yo tengo sangre vikinga corriendo por mis venas- **Respondió orgulloso mirando al enemigo a los ojos, al igual que todos los presentes.

**-¿Piensan pelear, da? **

El ruso era otro joven como ellos, sus ojos eran violeta y su cabello color ceniza, tenía una nariz algo grande al igual que su estatura: Estonia se veía como un bebé comparado con todos.

**-Oye, por si no te has dado cuenta ya hemos derrotado varios de tus hombres veinte kilómetros atrás- **Respondió La Orden Teutónica con arrogancia.

**-Entonces es mi turno de derrotarlos- **Rusia rió infantilmente.

**-¡Eso nunca! –**Dinamarca fue el primero en avanzar alzando su hacha con fiereza.

La nación Rusia solo se aparto del camino del rubio con una sonrisa que ya estaba hartando a Gilbert.

**-¡No seas cobarde y pelea! –**El germano fue el segundo en atacar, ya sediento de batallas y empuñando su espada de plata.

El ejercito enemigo era mayor, pero no tenía miedo, La Orden Teutónica nunca tendría miedo, mucho menos de un tipo como aquel.

El de ojos violetas esquivo también a el albino pero tomándolo sorpresivamente por su capa blanca adornada por una cruz negra.

**-¿Qué...?- **Ni tiempo de reaccionar le dio.

Rusia lo lanzó contra en nórdico que ya emprendía otro ataque con su hacha.

Ambos países cayeron deslizándose por el hielo mientras los cruzados comenzaban a luchar contra el ejército ruso.

**-¡Quítate de encima!- **El ojiazul aparto al alemán intentando ponerse en pie sobre aquella superficie resbaladiza.

Estonia se mantenía resguardado por sus soldados dando ordenes directas y tratando de crear una estrategia, no tenían previsto que lucharían sobre el hielo, prácticamente los rusos los habían guiado por allí mientras ellos tenían un exceso de confianza al derrotar a unos cuantos enemigos.

**-Tsk, maldición –**Gilbert intento levantarse también, la verdad que era difícil hacerlo sobre agua congelada.

El ruso continuó con su risa infantil mientras derrotaba a cuantos cruzados se le atravesaban.

**-Estas armaduras son lo más molesto del mundo -**El Reino de Dinamarca había logrado ponerse en pie después de mucho esfuerzo.

**-Oye tu, imbécil –**Prusia le llamó para que lo ayudara a levantarse, claro que no lo iba a decir abiertamente.

Dinamarca pareció comprenderlo y le ofreció su mano, apoyándose en mucho equilibrio para no resbalarse el de nuevo.

Rusia dio una nueva orden en ruso a su ejército, de pronto los enemigos comenzaron a dispersarse alrededor del lago. Los arqueros alzaron sus arcos e hicieron uso de sus habilidades.

El de los ojos verdes ya se había deslizado por el hielo hasta espaldas del ruso ¡Estaba listo para atacarlo!

Levanto su espada dirigiéndola rápidamente hacia la parte superior de Rusia (Por lo menos todo lo que alcanzaba).

Pero el rubio cenizo se giro rápidamente y con gesto de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba. Se agachó quedando de cuclillas en el hielo; unos cabellos habían sido cortados.

Maldiciendo su suerte Estonia hizo otro ataque que logro rasguñar el hombro de la otra nación, pero no pudo lastimarlo de verdad gracias a los rápidos reflejos de este.

**-¿Quieres jugar, da? -**El mayor logró tumbar al báltico con una patada a sus tobillos.

**-¡Argh!**

**-¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño! –**Dinamarca y Prusia aparecieron en ayuda con sus respectivas armas en posición de ataque.

**-JuJu Pero si no hay nadie de mi tamaño~**

**-¡Habla de grandeza! –**El teutón le hizo otra cortada con su espada.

**-KolKolKolKolKol….**

Los tres aliados lo miraron extrañado, pero segundos después Rusia ataco a los tres con su espada, ahora todos tenían cortes.

**-¡Me las pagarás! –**El de cabellos plateados se ofendió.

**-No lo creo –**Los empujo a todos haciendo que cayeran de nuevo sobre el hielo.

**-¡Es muy cansado estarse parando! –**Se quejo Dinamarca.

Rusia se retiro de allí con gracia sobre el hielo, definitivamente estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

**-Ese narizotas no se saldrá con la suya –**El ojirubí intento ponerse en pie nuevamente, fracasando en el intento.

**-Ya se, nos ayudamos aponernos de pie mutuamente- **Sugirió Dinamarca.

Estonia asintió y La Orden Teutónica no respondió dado por hecho que aceptaba la propuesta.

Entre los tres formaron un círculo tomándose apoyándose en los hombros ajenos y al mismo tiempo sirviendo de apoyo: Lograron ponerse en pie.

**-Jo~ mis ideas son las mejores –**El nórdico estaba orgulloso.

**-Si como no- **Dijo sarcástico Gilbert mientras buscaba con la mirada a la nación enemiga.

Un crujido a sus pies hizo que los tres bajaran la mirada.

**-Oh no… -**Estonia- **¡Corran!**

No tuvieron ni que preguntarlo, los tres se apresuraron en apartarse del hielo congelado mientras lanzaban gritos de advertencia a sus respectivos guerreros.

Pero el hielo partiéndose era más rápido que sus torpes pasos resbalándose.

**-¡GYAAAGH! –**El pie izquierdo del báltico se sumergió en el agua helada.

**-¡Estonia! –**El prusiano logró tomar a tiempo a la otra nación del brazo, pero a tiempo para sumergirse el también.

**-¡H-Hey! –**Dinamarca estiro el brazo para alcanzar a tomar los plateados cabellos del albino, pero el peso pudo con el y también cayó en el agua.

El frío cubriendo su cuerpo era casi mortal, se obligó a abrir sus ojos carmines por la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo sobre el cuerpo. Pudo ver a Estonia moviéndose todo lo que podía para lograr salir a la superficie, también a Dinamarca que no le había soltado el cabello.

A la distancia pudo ver otros cuerpos que luchaban por su supervivencia eran sus caballeros, los de Estonia y los de Dinamarca.

La temperatura del agua entorpecía sus intentos de nado, y hacían más difícil el salir a la superficie.

Pudo ver el hielo arriba que flotaba chocando un bloque con otro, cerrando caminos hacia el preciado oxigeno y abriendo otros, pero en lugares no esperados.

El nórdico decidió cambiar su mano de lugar, sujetando esta vez a La Orden Teutónica por su capucha blanca y esta vez tomando también a Estonia por sus ropas.

Se puso frente a ellos esperando captar su atención. Gilbert lo vio pero el estonio tenía los ojos cerrados.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando hacia arriba. El prusiano comprendió lo que quería decirle.

Se sujetaron los tres una vez más, pataleando lo más fuerte que podían; el báltico pareció comprender el plan al sentir el impulso hecho por sus dos compañeros.

De esta forma los tres lograron salir del agua, sintiendo su piel quemada por el frío y aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

**-Ah~ -**El rubio mayor respiraba agitado tumbado en el suelo- **Mis planes son la ley….**

**-Tsk… cállate –**El albino se había puesto en pie mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

**-De perdido agradéceme que **_**El Rey**_** te salvó la vida… -**Lo miro enojado.

**-Perdimos –**Gruñó el albino entre dientes- **Y la mayoría de nuestros hombres están muertos bajo este maldito lago…**

El nórdico pareció comprender lo delicado de la situación y se puso en pie con una mirada seria dirigida a aquel lago congelado.

**-Y mi territorio se ha vuelto ruso- **Susurró Estonia.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

Había tenido otra derrota, otra humillante derrota, no se permitiría tener otra, no señor, el era Gilbert Beilschmidt, La orden Teutónica ¡Prusia! Y había nacido para vencer a los demás, eso sin duda.

Se fue de allí a paso firme y hecho una furia.

Dinamarca y Estonia lo miraron alejarse pero no dijeron nada, sus ejércitos habían sido derrotados por aquel otro niño que parecía infantil e inocente pero que había demostrado que podía ser demasiado cruel si quería.

/

La Orden llegó a su tienda, envolviéndose por impulso entre las gruesas cobijas. Tenía frío y por obvias razones, seguro que le habría dado una hipotermia y mañana tendría una fiebre nada awesome. Merecía que lo consintieran.

Los pocos caballeros teutónicos que sobrevivieron con el parecieron entenderlo y comenzaron a alistarse para marcharse de allí lo mas pronto posible.

/

*Notitas: OH NO WAY! MI GILBO TIENE HIPOTERMIA! (¿) :I hum… a ver que se me ocurre para el próximo capitulo, creo que ya van varias guerras seguidas(¿) jo~ en la siguiente esta con Francis de nuevo :D que divertido… pero bueno, necesita aliviarse ahora. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	10. Vacío

*Advertencias: Capitulo depresivo… pero les prometo que se solucionara*

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Vacío

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Frío, calor, frío, calor…. Estúpido clima, estúpida enfermedad.

El chico cambió de posición envuelto en gruesas cobijas, pero tan pronto como había encontrado una posición cómoda se volvía molesta de repente; eso sin mencionar que estaba en ese estado de que si te destapas tienes un frío inmenso pero cuando te cubres te mueres de calor.

**-Tsk… ya me cansé de esto….**

Cobijándose y descobijándose simultáneamente se levanto de la cama. Se detuvo frente a la pequeña casita que le había conseguido a Gilbird.

**-Hace mucho que no te veo… ¿Dónde rayos estas?**

La Orden asomó su cabeza por la ventana en caso de que el pajarito apareciera repentinamente.

**-Seguro que sabe que no le conviene estar al lado de un Ore-sama enfermo –**Estornuda- **Aunque sigo siendo **_**awesome**_**…**

Abrió la puerta aun entre sus cobijas dispuesto a salir a algún lado menos aburrido.

En el trayecto varios caballeros le dijeron que no debía salir estando en ese estado, pero así como era él, los ignoro olímpicamente.

/

Ya había recorrido varios metros en camino a donde quiera que lo llevara la hormiga que estaba siguiendo.

Se detuvo al notar a Hungría junto a Polonia, al parecer estaban teniendo una platica muy seria, o secreta, por que cuando lo vieron se quedaron estaticos.

**-¿Qué les pasa? –**Sonríe- **¿Acaso no sabían que aun enfermo sigo siendo increíble?**

**-Creímos que estabas en reposo… -**Comenzó la húngara que ahora se veía nerviosa.

**-¡Tonterías! ¡Ore-sama no necesita reposar!**

**-Osea, tipo y como que deberías… **-El germano comenzaba a pensar que las dos naciones querían que se fuera, lo cual lo puso de malas.

**-Osea, tipo y como que no quiero- **Gilbert simuló el acento del polaco, molesto.

**-Si no descansas no te curaras…. –**La castaña hacía lo posible por no mirarlo a los ojos.

**-No necesito reposo… -**Prefirió cambiar de tema pronto, si no seguro que seguían y seguían- **¿Han visto a Gilbird?**

Ambos se sobresaltaron, cómo si 'Gilbird' fuera la peor de las malas palabras. El ojirubí levanto una ceja esperando una respuesta.

**-Esto…. –**La chica miraba al suelo- **Gilbird….**

**-Como que Gilbird se fue con otra manada de pájaros- **Agrego rápidamente Feliks.

**-Se dice parvada… -**Gruñó el peliplata- **… y el nunca me haría eso… lo he visto preferirme a mi antes que a los suyos.**

**-E-Esque se perdió- **Habló esta vez Hungría.

**-¿Cómo que se perdió? El tiene un gran sentido de orientación…**

-**Eli… tipo y como que…. –**El prusiano no pudo escuchar más de las palabras del polaco ya que se volvieron susurros en el oído de la de los ojos esmeralda.

Hubo un silencio incomodo con Hungría intercambiando palabras convertidas en miradas con Polonia.

La Orden Teutónica estornudó y se hizo notar.

**-Gilbert… -**Ahora ambos lo miraban a los ojos.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Cuando… estuviste ausente… -**La castaña volvió a bajar la mirada, el ya se estaba fastidiando de eso**- Y-Yo se que me dijiste que lo cuidara… ¡S-Sí lo hice!**

El albino se quedo callado, algo en su cabeza comenzaba a atar cabos.

**-Pero… como que era demasiado viejo… -**Continuó el rubio.

Algo en la cabeza de Prusia hizo _¡Click!_ Y abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolos a ambos incrédulo.

**-¿Q-Qué están diciendo?**

**-Gilbird murió Gil…. Lo siento…. –**Hungría estaba realmente afligida.

Todas las palabras que pudo haber pensado el teutónico en ese momento se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, algo les impedía salir.

**-Yo también lo siento… -**Habló Feliks.

Esta vez el de los cabellos semejantes a la nieve agachó la mirada, de pronto no tuvo fuerzas para sostener sus cobijas y estas cayeron al suelo lentamente.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Gilbird no tenía la vida tan larga cómo un país, mucho menos como un ser humano. Apretó los puños maldiciéndolo todo.

**-Gilbert… -**La chica se acerco a el y puso su mano suavemente en su hombro- **Y-Yo… aun lo conservo…**

**-¡Tengo que darle un entierro awesome! –**El alemán exploto en llanto.

Polonia se acerco y abrazo al albino por la derecha mientras miraba a Hungría con una mirada enigmática.

**-Gil… creo que aun hay algo que podemos hacer antes de enterrarlo.**

**-**_**Ja**_**, palabras de lo **_**awesome**_** que fue –**Dijo el de los ojos carmín entre lagrimas.

**-No, tonto- **El rubio le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- **Hungría conoce a alguien….**

-**Que creo que puede hacer algo por Gilbird.**

Prusia levantó sus ojos más enrojecidos de lo normal.

**-¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?**

**-¡No estoy segura! –**Se apresuro a decir la húngara como respuesta a todas las preguntas.

El caballero teutónico agacho la cabeza de nuevo.

**-¡Pero te ayudaré Gil! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!**

Gilbert no dijo nada y solo asintió, de pronto Hungría también lo abrazaba por el otro lado en el que Polonia no ocupaba.

**-Si quieres puedo… -**La chica habló aun abrazándolo- **puedo darte a Gilbird… pero aun no lo entierres.**

**-¡Claro que lo quiero! ¿Qué creías que te lo ibas a quedar tu?- **El afligido tenía las emociones a flor de piel.

**-Bien… -**No era momento de ponerse a pelear, había que comprender el estado del albino.

/

La Orden teutónica camino junto con ambos chicos, arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo, había perdido dos batallas, pero eso no se comparaba con haber perdido a Gilbird, quien, en sí, era su mejor amigo.

No se dio cuenta cuando el polaco se detuvo frente a el y se tropezó un poco.

**-Aquí tienes –**Hungría le entrego una pequeña cajita de madera.

**-**_**D-Danke… -**_El prusiano la tomo con las manos temblorosas y guardó silencio.

Gilbird estaba allí y a la vez no estaba.

/

Esa noche lo único que quería hacer era dormir, aunque sabía que no iba a lograrlo con tantos pensamientos, reflexiones y recuerdos en su cabeza.

Y encima la tonta enfermedad.

Estornudo y se giró sobre su cama cerrando los ojos.

**-Gilbird… no te vayas… -**Murmuro entre silenciosos sollozos.

Esa noche tuvo sueños vacios.

/

*Notitas: Coff de hecho tenía que poner eso de Gilbird desde hace ya tiempesin… se supone que la máxima edad de un canario es como… 16 años algo asi, la verdad no me acuerdo… jum, pero finjan que no se enteraron. ¡No se preocupen! ¡No será el fin de nuestro queridísimo pollo! D: así que no se pongan tristes chicos, este es un capitulo emo(¿) Uff _ tuve muchos problemas con eso de Gilbird, esque un pajarito no puede tener vida eterna asi nomas… pero…. :/ no puedo poner a Gilbird II y Gilbird III y así sucesivamente D: así que tendré que hacer algo drástico _… ¡Sugerencias son bienvenidas! ;D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	11. Regreso

*Advertencias: Sentimentalismo al borde de lo cursi(¿) xD*

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Regreso

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Esa mañana despertó con unas ojeras bien marcadas gracias a el tormentoso día de ayer.

Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para decir su frase de 'buenos días' versión Ore-sama lease: ¡Otro día en que el mundo puede maravillarse con mi presencia!.

Prusia no quería levantarse de su cama, no le encontraba mucho sentido a sus días ahora… no había guerras presentes para desquitarse, y en estos momentos tenía una especie de paz silenciosa con la marimacha que todavía no admitía que era chica.

Suspiro y se recostó de nuevo cuando…

**-¡Abre la puerta! –**Esa voz más los estridentes golpes que estaba recibiendo su puerta interrumpieron sus planes de sueño.

**-No estoy de humor, Hungría…**

**-¡Es sobre lo que te dije ayer!**

Y cómo si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, aparto las cobijas de golpe y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para abrir la puerta.

**-¿Qué pasa? –**Dijo serio.

**-¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Cámbiate la pijama, toma a Gilbird y vámonos!**

En cualquier otra situación le hubiera enfrentado por creerse quien para darle ordenes, pero ahora las cosas estaban un poco diferentes, así que sin contestarle nada hizo lo que dijo.

/

Ambos corrían como podían a un lugar al que solo la húngara sabía llegar. Elizabeta le había dicho que logro contactarse con la persona que podía solucionar la situación de Gilbird.

**-Es aquí, entra.**

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme castillo de piedra que se veía algo tétrico.

Ambos entraron, y como la chica seguía corriendo, el también lo hacía, confiado de que ella sabía a donde iba.

Bajaron por las escaleras y tiempo después estaban en un lugar amplio, algo oscuro pero que tenía un gusto elegante.

**-Así que vinieron –**Habló una tercera voz, de alguien escondido entre las sombras.

**-Ayúdanos por favor, Inglaterra –**Así que este otro era otra nación.

**-Lo intentaré, pero no les aseguro nada.**

La Orden estaba algo confundida y no sabía exactamente que hacer.

**-Dame a el ave –**Habló el rubio encapuchado que había salido de las sombras.

Dudo unos segundos y finalmente le entrego la cajita que contenía a Gilbird con mucho cuidado.

**-Antes que nada quiero informarles que con la vida y la muerte no se juega- **Parecía que iba a iniciar un discurso- **Así que no quiero que luego vengan conmigo que porque se murió quien sabe quien…**

**-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer –**Gruñó el albino, quería una solución inmediata.

**-Supongo que puedo hacerlo por que es un animal pequeño –**Comento el cejón mirando a la cajita- **y por que tú lo quieres mucho –**Agregó mirando con sus ojos verdes los rojos del germano- **escuche que el sentimiento era bastante importante para esta clase de magia…**

**-¿Magia? –**Susurró el teutón mirando a su acompañante, por alguna extraña razón no creía mucho en aquello, pero en casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

**-En fin… como dije antes, lo intentaré.**

El británico se giró dirigiéndose al centro de la sala, tomo una antorcha que estaba ahí con su mano libre y comenzó a encender unas velas que estaban en el suelo formando un circulo.

Por alguna extraña razón aquello era incomodo.

**-Hungría, vete. –**Ordeno el hechicero agachado sobre su circulo.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- **Algo indignada.

**-Solo tienen que estar las personas necesarias, **_**sorry**_**.**

Aún levemente ofendida salió de allí, deseándole buena suerte a Gilbert.

**-¿Estas seguro de esto? –**Comento Inglaterra en el silencio.

**-No se exactamente que esta pasando… -**Admitió la Orden Teutónica.

**-Reviviré a tú mascota.**

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de el alemán se abrieran de par en par, una emoción inidentificable se apoderó de el y de pronto las piernas le temblaron ¿Era eso posible? Como fuera, se quedo sin palabras y solo asintió, permitiéndole a la otra nación continuar.

El ojiverde colocó a Gilbird sin su caja en el centro del circulo, donde había una estrella. Eso le parecía extrañamente macabro al prusiano, pero no dijo nada, si lograba revivir a su mejor amigo nada de eso sería malo.

El inglés comenzó a pronunciar una serie de palabras raras mientras se salía del circulo y caminaba hacía el peliplata para indicarle con acciones que ambos tenían que estar rodeando al animalito, tomados de las manos y formando un circulo, no era necesario que Prusia pronunciara el conjuro, pero si era necesario que se concentrara en el resultado deseado.

Sintiéndose aún más extraño, Gilbert accedió, de esta forma quedaron rodeando a Gilbird mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos para concentrarse y comenzar a decir su hechizo.

Y si pensaba que aquello no podía ser más raro se equivocó, una especie de viento comenzó a salir por la circunferencia alborotando los cabellos de ambos, haciendo que la capa de La Orden ondeara y que al de las grandes cejas se le bajara la capucha.

El ojirubí sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos al igual que el otro, para no perder la concentración en su misión.

Sentía que pasaban horas, que pasaban horas y no pasaba nada, incluso a el británico de vez en cuando parecía que se le acababa el conjuro, pero no se detuvieron, no hasta que obtuvieran resultados.

Abrió los ojos, tenía que ver como se encontraba Gilbird, lo que vio lo dejo paralizado. A su parecer el pequeño pajarito movía levemente la pata, luego el ala, en una especie de tic, pero tal vez estaba muy nervioso, tal vez era el viento.

**-Falta algo –**La voz del ojiverde lo tomo por sorpresa- **Necesito que me des un poco de tu sangre.**

**-¿Q-Qué? –**Aquello se estaba pasando de macabro, aunque en cierta forma no había dudado, si se trataba de Gilbird claro que daría su sangre, solo que le pareció una petición extraña.

**-Eres una nación, tu sangre es diferente y especial, Gilbird, necesita de esa sangre.**

Pareció razonable por lo que el peliplata no discutió más, ni exterior ni interiormente.

Deshicieron por un pequeño lapso la unión en lo que Inglaterra iba por una pequeña daga.

**-Hazlo tu –**Le entregó el objeto punzocortante- **y por favor no quiero un río de sangre aquí.**

De nuevo el alemán solo asintió y tomo la daga decidido, mientras se desabrochaba el armadura que cubría su brazo.

Quiso hacerlo rápido, así que fue rápido, una pequeña cortada, no muy profunda pero lo suficientemente honda para que saliera la cantidad necesaria. (No sabía cual era exactamente 'la cantidad necesaria' pero supuso que podía tratarse de más de una gota).

**-Haz un pequeño círculo con ella alrededor de **_**él-**_ Indico el británico entregándole un pañuelo para que después se protegiera la herida.

Gilbert hizo lo que le dijeron, con mucho cuidado y cuidándose de no hacerle nada a Gilbird, aunque una gota cayó sobre el buche del pajarito.

**-Déjalo así –**Dijo el inglés extendiendo los brazos para hacer la unión de nuevo, y poder continuar con el conjuro.

Una vez más se tomaron por las manos, alrededor del ave, formando un círculo, cerrando los ojos y con la voz inglesa hablando en un idioma desconocido. Los mismos efectos se produjeron, el viento y una sensación extraña.

Después de un tiempo el rubio soltó las manos del de los ojos carmines y dejo de pronunciar el hechizo.

**-Eso debería bastar… -**Dijo más para si mismo, mirando al canario.

**-… -**La Orden teutónica también vio a donde Gilbird, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción, el animalito seguía exactamente igual.

**-Te dije que no garantizaba nada… -**Añadió el país de habla inglesa, con cierto tono de culpabilidad.

**-Entiendo –**Murmuró el teutón casi inaudiblemente, de pronto le habían entrado ganas de llorar de nuevo.

**-Tómalo, ve a casa, y dale un entierro digno –**Comento Inglaterra rascándose la cabeza nervioso por cualquier reacción que pudiera tener el otro.

Gilbert se agachó y tomó al ave entre sus manos con suavidad, se sentía como un muñeco de trapo…

Momento ¿Cómo un muñeco de trapo?

Ayer en la noche el cadáver de Gilbird ya se había puesto bastante tieso; Prusia lo miro con duda, pero sin querer caer en una falsa esperanza.

De pronto sintió algo que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca… el latir de un pequeño corazoncito.

El británico ya estaba prácticamente recogiendo todo su show de magia cuando el repentino llanto de La Orden Teutónica lo hizo detenerse; no era un llanto amargo, era un llanto de alegría.

**-¿F-Funcionó? –**Pregunto algo incrédulo, al parecer casi nunca le salía bien un hechizo.

_**-¡Pyo!**_ –Aquel sonido lo confirmo todo, por que si lo hubiera echo el prusiano sería bastante preocupante…

**-¡Pyo! –**Contestó el ojirubí con la voz entrecortada de la alegría, _ok, puede que si sea preocupante después de todo._

Aun así Inglaterra también sonrió ampliamente, aquella escena lo enternecía.

Gilbird voló, le dio un picotazo amistoso a el rubio en la nariz y volvió a su lugar favorito, la cabeza de su dueño.

La Orden estaba prácticamente convirtiéndose en agua de tantas lagrimas de felicidad.

**-**_**D-Danke schön….**_-Frotándose los ojos.

**-Supongo que eso fue un 'gracias' así que de nada… -**Contestó el otro sintiendo un ambiente bastante agradable.

El teutón termino de secarse las lagrimas (o algo así por que sus ojos amenazaban con producir nuevas) y abrazó sorpresivamente al británico.

Deshizo el contacto casi al instante, algo apenado, el no hacía esas cosas de _niñas_, el era un prusiano hecho y derecho.

**-Le dices a alguien que te abrace y eres hombre muerto –**Gruñó amenazándole con el dedo, aunque no podía ocultar que estaba feliz.

Sorprendido por esos cambios de actitud repentinos, la otra nación solo asintió.

**-Que tipo más raro… -**Susurró cuando el peliplata salió corriendo por la puerta con una risa rara de '_kesesesesesese_'.

/

**-¡Ahora nunca nadie nos podrá separar!**

_**-¡Pyo!**_

/

*Notitas: Quiero hacer los capis más largos~ :B me gustan los capis largos~~ ok ya xD solo me tiene que dar un ataque de inspiración y listo …. Crucen los dedos chicos(¿) En vista de que varios de ustedes pensaron lo mismo que yo sobre que nuestro querido Inglaterra era la solución para el pobre Gilbird, pues lo puse ;3 y no se que les pareció, no soy buena escribiendo estas cosas dramaticas y cursis a mi parecer xDDD. Coff comentó que aparte de revivir a nuestro amado pollito awesome, lo hicieron inmortal para que ya no nos de el susto de nuevo xD solo que nadie lo sabe, y con el tiempo lo notarán ¿Qué como lograron ese efecto? Muy simple niños, consigan la sangre de un país (un inmortal) que los quiera mucho, úntensela en el pecho ¡y vivan felices con su inmortalidad! (¿) ahaha mis ideas raras Xddd ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	12. La Forbie

**Diario del asombroso yo**

La Forbie

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Aquella mañana La Orden se aseguro de marcharse lo antes posible a su nueva misión, en especial después de cierto susto proporcionado por la que se cree niño.

_*Flashback*_

_**-La la la**_** que **_**awesome**_** soy **_**la la la**_**- **El albino iba por allí cantando una canción totalmente improvisada cuando de pronto…

**-¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **–Un grito que obviamente era de terror resonó entre los árboles.

**-¿Q-Qué rayos? –**El germano sacó su espada por si las dudas y camino con cautela hacia donde había escuchado el grito.

**-¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO! –**Esta vez pudo reconocer la voz, que era de Hungría, lo cual hizo que se le erizara el cabello.

**-¿H-Hungría? –**Asomó la platinada cabeza de entre los arbustos, esperando encontrarse una escena de muerte.

**-¿O-Orden Teutónica eres tú? –**Sollozaba la castaña.

Y allí se encontraba ella en un río donde se había metido para darse un baño, por suerte que el agua la cubría, tenía el miedo pintado en la cara y sostenía sus prendas verdes con sus manos.

**-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –**Le gritó molesto tratando de ocultar que en cierta forma estaba _algo_ preocupado.

**-Debo tener una enfermedad… yo… yo… -**Miraba sus ropas.

**-¿Tú…?**

**-Yo… sangré… de…**

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del prusiano, y sin decir una palabra más se fue corriendo dejando a una chica totalmente desconcertada tras su primer día de _'regla'_.

Será mejor largarse de aquí antes de que Hungría le preguntara cosas sobre chicas, lo mejor sería llegar temprano a el lugar donde se libraría una nueva batalla.

_*Fin del flashback*_

Así pues ahora mismo estaba cansado de correr y debía buscar al chico francés de los caballeros Templarios para anunciarle que ya estaba aquí.

Se encontraba Gilbert junto con sus caballeros teutónicos en una aldea cerca de La Forbie, ya estaban allí también las demás ordenes religiosas, incluida la de los templarios, pero no se encontraba la nación francesa, por lo que el alemán salió en su búsqueda.

Ya había tardado considerable tiempo buscando al galo, era increíble que el fuera quien se preocupara por comenzar a atacar a los egipcios que habían tomado a Jerusalén. Estaba un poco harto de estar poniéndole orden a todo.

Se detuvo al notar a una chica rubia que observaba el paisaje arenoso haciendo ondear su vestido azul lleno de encajes.

Le era extraño ver a una chica allí, encima que el no era la clase de personas que convivía mucho con el sexo femenino (Esque Hungría no contaba por que era una machorra de corazón).

Dio unos pasos hacia ella, que aun no se percataba de su presencia y se sonrojo un tanto, esque de verdad que no convivía con chicas, así que no sabía que hacer para indicarle que aquel era un lugar peligroso pues tarde o temprano se libraría una batalla.

**-Oye…**

La chica se giro sorprendiendo de golpe al teutón, aquellas facciones las conocía.

**-¿T-Tú? –**Indignado por que el francés le hizo pensar que se trataba de una niña.

**-Oh~ ****Prusse**** ¿Cómo has estado?**

Momento de silencio.

**-¿Porqué demonios estas usando un vestido?**

**-No es un vestido –**Se defendió el ojiazul que ya se estaba hartando de que todos dijeran que tenía ropas de chica- **Es la ultima moda en mi país.**

**-Pues no te quiero usando esa clase de ropas en mi equipo.**

**-¿Tú equipo? ¿Esque acaso te crees el líder de los cruzados?**

**-Soy el más increíble así que…**

**-Para tu información, Prusse, estas no son mis ropas de combate, tú ya observaste mi armadura en la otra batalla.**

**-¡Pues póntela! ¡La pelea es en menos de una hora!**

**-Eres algo amargado, mon ami~**

**-No somos amigos tsk, ahora vístete de hombre –**Dicho aquello se dio media vuelta y se fue.

/

La hora de la batalla había llegado, el ejercito de los cruzados se había situado en el lado derecho de aquellas dunas que bordeaban el paisaje de una playa y a la izquierda estaban los ejércitos egipcio y turco.

**-Ahora les mostraremos el poder de la séptima cruzada –**Francia los miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa en la cara, ya traía puesta su armadura y presentía una victoria, ya que eran mayores en número que la dinastía Ayyubí.

**-Tú cállate y pelea –**Gruñó el prusiano desde lo alto de su caballo.

El galo soltó una risita y luego asintió.

Al frente de sus oponentes se encontraba otro chico, Egipto, moreno de ojos profundos con una especie de manta que le cubría la cabeza, a su lado estaba el representante de Turquía, notoriamente mayor al egipcio y que vestía con un extraño antifaz blanco.

La batalla dio comienzo.

Era algo extraño estar luchando ahora en un desierto justo cuando su batalla anterior fue sobre hielo, pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba ahora era hacer que se demostrara respeto por la Tierra Prometida.

Pero a pesar de que los superaban en numero, el ejercito Ayyubí les estaba dando demasiado trabajo, tanto que algunos aliados prefirieron huir.

**-Tsk, malditos cobardes…**

**-Déjalos Prusse, nosotros tenemos más fama si morimos en batalla a ser una vergüenza y huir, nosotros somos grandes guerreros –**Le guiño el ojo.

**-Solo tú te morirás en batalla tonto, kesese yo lucharé y sobreviviré entonces tendré más fama kesese aún más- **Y se fue alzando su espada a matar a unos cuantos musulmanes.

El rubio suspiró, el alemán no comprendió la frase.

La noche había caído ya sobre ellos, sin embargo los guerreros seguían luchando ferozmente, habían asesinado al Gran Maestre de los templarios junto con muchos otros hombres.

Estaban perdiendo, de nuevo.

**-N-No puedo perder… joder… ¡soy Ore-sama! –**Escupió las palabras Gilbert cuando Turquía lo alzo del suelo mirándolo a los ojos con superioridad.

La Orden Teutónica hirió al turco con su espada y luego Francia paso al lado del prusiano para llevarlo a otro lugar.

**-Tenemos que irnos… o moriremos…**

**-¿Qué dices? –**El joven de los cabellos platinados rió sonoramente- **¿No eras tu el que decía que huir era de cobardes?**

**-¿Y no eras tú quien decía que solo yo moriría en batalla? Si seguimos aquí ten por seguro que ambos moriremos.**

**-Nadie mata a Ore-sama –**Apartó al ojiazul con un brazo y camino con torpeza a donde seguía la batalla.

**-Prusse –**Francia lo tomo por el hombro deteniéndolo- **Si nosotros morimos, nuestra gente muere con nosotros, recuérdalo.**

La Orden teutónica se detuvo en seco, era cierto, ellos como naciones debían pensar en sus habitantes antes, por lo menos así tenía que ser.

Alzo la mirada, de los caballeros Teutónicos presentados en esa batalla ya solo quedaban tres contándolo a el.

**-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta – **Cambiando su rumbo y pasando de Francia.

El rubio asintió a los demás guerreros en una señal de retirada, Egipto había ganado.

Se marcharon de aquella carnicería, logrando escapar de las garras de la muerte o de ser tomados prisioneros por los Ayyubí.

El teutón se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino mientras el templario lo observaba desde detrás, sabía que había que permanecer callados por todo lo ocurrido pero…

**-Lindo trasero, Prusse~**

Lo ultimo que se supo de aquello es que el galo regreso con un moretón en el ojo que no fue producto de la batalla de La Forbie.

*Notitas: LOL ahahah eso de Hungría ya lo quería poner 8D era muy necesario (¿) Creo que me inspire de un comic que vi por allí, como que me suena, o tal vez una historia que leí, ya que, espero que no haya sido de mal gusto y eso u3ú es algo muy natural que le pasa a todas las chicas aunque Elizabeta no lo admita xD Y…. _No way_! Otra batalla perdida D: tsss ¿por que me encuentro puras guerras seguidas donde lleva una racha de derrotas? e_è no se preocupen que si gana Gilbo después…. *Checa su lista* creo… glup, pero bueno…. A lo mejor mis múltiples paginas de historia solo tienen derrotas _ agradecería que me dijeran alguna guerra en la que Los Caballeros Teutónicos ganen… informo que voy en el año 1244… así que despuesín de ese año me vendrían bien ;D

Hmmm según mis fuentes… el Imperio '_Khwarezmiano'_ fue parte de una dinastía Turca, por eso pongo a Turquía aquí… apoyando a Mister Egipto :B perdonen si la palabrita esa anterior esta mal escrita, esque tome la info de una pagina en inglés.

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	13. Bienvenido, Reich

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Bienvenido, Reich

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Se puso un poco más de agua en el platinado cabello para aplacarse los gallos… ¡Momento! ¿Cuáles gallos? Ore-sama siempre se ve genial, no necesita peinarse.

Ya qué, ya lo había hecho (Aunque de todos modos seguía teniendo unos cabellillos rebeldes parados). Y esque hoy se festejaba algo importante, algo muy muy importante.

**-Estoy listo.**

Cabalgó Gilbert y un par de caballeros teutónicos más hacía el oeste, donde por fin había nacido el Sacro Imperio Romano.

No tardaron mucho en llegar puesto que el albino nunca redujo la marcha, quería conocerlo lo antes posible.

Los otros teutónicos bajaron de sus caballos siguiendo por detrás al joven prusiano, que no iba a esperarlos para nada.

Abrió las pesadas puertas de roble con ambas manos sin bajar su velocidad nunca, sin embargo sus piernas se detuvieron al instante en que vieron al pequeño bebé al centro, en una cuna y rodeado por su gente (Y otras naciones que pertenecían al Sacro Imperio, así como el).

**-**_**Reich**_**… -**Había optado por llamarle así de momento, era más fácil que decir Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, así todo de corrido, además que el ya lo consideraba n gran imperio, pues era su hermanito.

Se acercó a la nueva nación con repentina lentitud y cautela mientras los demás le dejaban el paso e intercalaban miradas entre el Sacro Imperio y la Orden Teutónica.

Se detuvo en frente de su cuna; era tan pequeño, y se veía tan frágil, pero un instinto le decía que aquel bebé iba a ser alguien bastante fuerte, eso sin dudarlo.

Sacro Imperio Romano lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules, llenos de profundidad y de inocencia.

Prusia lo tomo en brazos (con un ligero esfuerzo)-** Joder, estas pesadito –**Murmuro por lo bajo, no quería que nadie escuchara que el asombroso Gilbert no podía cargar a un bebé.

Los rubíes se perdieron en los zafiros de nuevo. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se creaban los países; conocía las relaciones genealógicas, como que Germania era su abuelo, que tal vez fuera primo de alguien o algo así. Pero sentía una enorme curiosidad en saber como nacían, después de todo no conocía a alguien a quien llamarle madre.

**-Kesese, ya verás, te enseñaré todo lo que se y serás awesome –**Sonrió ampliamente como si solo estuvieran el bebé y el- **Pero igual batallaras para quitarme el primer lugar, te lo aseguro –**Guardo silencio de nuevo- **Aunque el alumno supera al maestro ¿No?**

Los demás guardaban silencio, la verdad es que era algo realmente nuevo que el teutón pudiera dar señas de que alguien podía superarlo en '_awesomidad_' como el le llamaba; de cierta forma estaban conmovidos mirando al albino en una especie de faceta paternal.

**-Mira lo que hiciste, tienes a todos aquí reunidos alrededor tuyo –**La Orden recorrió con la mirada a todos- **eres importante **_**bruder**_**, lo eres.**

Empezó a caminar con el Sacro Imperio en brazos directo a la puerta por donde había entrado; la multitud comenzó a moverse algo nerviosa.

**-Hey, ¿a donde lo llevas? –**Era otro muchacho con un lunar por su barbilla.

**-Es mi hermano ¿No? Pues lo llevo a mi casa, a su casa –**El peli plata lo miro algo despectivamente, el era el tipo del que Hungría no paraba de hablar.

**-¿Lo llevaras a caballo? –**El señorito siguió hablando- **¿No crees que es algo arriesgado para un niño que acaba de nacer?**

**-Tsk, ¿Tú que sabes? ¿Tienes hermanos?**

**-No, pero…**

**-Entonces no opines –**Siguió marchando.

**-Se puede agitar, y eso es malo, todo el mundo lo sabe.**

**-Iré despacito –**Con un tonito de fastidio.

**-Puedes estarlo cargando en mi carreta, allí estará más seguro.**

La Orden miro al austriaco bastante mal, pero suspiro y camino hacia donde estaba, después de todo no quería que le pasara algo a su nuevo hermano, aunque no iba a admitirlo.

**-Lo hago solo por que me cansé de cabalgar, no te creas el importante.**

**-Obaka-san… como digas, ven, sígueme.**

Siguió a la nación de Austria hasta donde estaba su carreta, donde esperaba otra persona austriaca que era la que guiaba a los caballos. El de los ojos violetas se sentó al lado de este.

Prusia subió primero al _Reich_ con cuidado y luego se trepó el de un salto.

**-Vámonos ya –**Ordeno tronando los dedos- **Ah, ustedes –**Se dirigió a sus caballeros teutónicos- **Lleven a mi caballo y trátenlo bien.**

Los hombres asintieron y partieron siguiéndolos por detrás de la carreta.

_Pyo~_

**-Ah, **_**Reich**_**, te presento a Gilbird, Gilbird, el es Sacro Imperio Romano, mi hermano kesese**

El ave pió de nuevo y voló hasta posarse en la cabeza del pequeño, el cual la miro con mucha curiosidad.

**-Kesese ¿Apoco no es tierno? –**Abrazó al pequeño imperio melosamente.

_Pyo~_

**-Gilbird, a el también tienes que cuidarlo ¿Eh?**

Delante Austria miraba al albino por el rabillo del ojo con una gotita en la sien ¿Esque acaso hablaba con pájaros?

El prusiano pareció percatarse.

**-¿Qué tanto miras, Señorito?**

**-Nada, nada.**

**-¡Más te vale!- **Gruñó.

Automáticamente volvió a sonreír mientras jugaba con el pequeño alemán moviendo el dedo, al niño le daba curiosidad y lo atrapaba, pronto estaría comenzando a soltar aquellas inigualables risas de infante.

Después de un rato los nuevos hermanos llegaron a su casa.

**-Listo –**Austria.

**-Sí, adiós –**Dijo prácticamente sin mirarlo y entrando al lugar cerrando la puerta al entrar.

**-Hm, grosero –**Indico al conductor la nueva dirección mientras se alejaban.

/

**-Y este es el comedor, y esta es la cocina, acá esta la sala de reuniones, por acá es la habitación donde hago mis awesome estrategias… y finalmente, el cuarto más awesome de todos, mi cuarto.**

El Sacro Imperio lo miro todo curioso.

**-Ah, cierto… no tienes un cuarto… -**Gilbert se rasco la mejilla mientras pensaba.

_Pyo!_

Gilbird voló a su nido, como si señalara que ese era de el y de nadie más.

**-Pues en lo que mandan construir algo para ti… ¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí conmigo? ¿Awesome, no?**

El ojiazul siguió mirándolo mientras se metía el dedo a la boca.

**-Kyuuuu~~ ¡Qué tierno eres! –**Volvió a cargarlo y lo puso sobre su cama- **Yo era igual de tierno cuando tenía tu edad, kesese.**

La Orden comenzó a hacerle cosquillitas al menor que no tardo en llenar todo el lugar de risotadas.

*Notitas: Perdonen la tardanza D: no saben… entre el internet y el colegio confabulan para que la pobre de yo no pueda actualizarlos, eso y que me trabe subiendo mi otro fic , con ese problemita del error de fanfiction… pero bueno, el punto es que aquí estoy! La awesome no ha muerto! Kesesese *un fantasma le da zape(¿)* oww ya entendí.

Como ya dije antes, SIR esta ya desde hace mucho pero voy a poner que nace en 1254 que es cuando comienzan a usar ese nombre, solo de esta forma queda como hermano menor de Prusia y futuro macho patatas, digo, Alemania w que yo realmente creo que West es SIR :B y si no ya ni modo xD.

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	14. Batallas

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Batallas

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

**-Siguiendo este awesome plan, tomamos Samogitia del idiota lituano, hacemos una increíble unificación alemana por acá y…**

La Orden Teutónica estaba al centro de sus caballeros haciendo señas en un mapa de Europa, estaba tan concentrado en aquello que no noto cuando su pequeña nación hermana entro en la habitación.

**-Iremos con la Orden el idiota de Dinamarca y su hermano Suecia…tal vez sea buena idea llevar a mi hermano ¿No creen?**

Alzo la mirada para dirigirse a sus hombres cuando noto al Sacro Imperio Romano.

**-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Solo… -**El pequeño rubio ya había aprendido a hablar- **quería saber más sobre tus estrategias…**

**-Kesesese las conocerás, ya veras, el increíble yo te enseñará todo lo que sabe.**

**-¿Eso significa que me llevaras contigo y los demás cruzados?**

Los caballeros intercambiaron miradas nerviosas que terminaron observando al albino con duda.

**-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te enseñaré a ganar!**

**-No quiero ser un estorbo…**

**-Eso nunca –**Fue hacía donde el Sacro Imperio y lo tomo en brazos- **Nunca me serás un estorbo.**

El ojiazul le dedico una sonrisa tímida por unos segundos.

**-¿Nos vamos? –**Prusia pregunto a los otros teutónicos y sin esperar una respuesta salió por la puerta.

/

Cabalgaron hasta llegar con Lituania, de verdad que le gustaba molestar a aquel castaño. El ojirubí se bajo del caballo con petulancia dejando al otro germano allí montado, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-Hallo, mi pagano amigo~**

**-¡Tú! ¿Qué quieres?**

**-¡Pues quiero…! –**Interrumpió su frase al ver que el ojiverde estaba acompañado- **Oye… ¿Tú que haces aquí?**

**-Soy un aliado de Lituania… -**Era Letonia, tan tembloroso como siempre.

**-Se supone que eres mi aliado… -**Lo miró con severidad.

**-Pues estoy con Lituania, si quieres invadirlo tendrás que luchar conmigo también.**

**-Tsk, bien, como tú quieras…. –**Esto empeoró repentinamente el humor del teutón.

**-Los demás bálticos y yo consideramos que Rusia sería un buen aliado –**Agrego el Lituano mientras llamaba a su ejercito con una seña de manos.

**-¿Qué? ¿Ese narizón con cara de perro mojado? –**Rió estruendosamente- **Se llevo a Estonia por pura suerte –**Su sonrisa se borro cambiándola por una mirada de furia.

**-Tal ves Estonia era el de la mala suerte, esta vez nosotros ganaremos ¿No? –**Dinamarca se unió a la conversación.

**-Eso ni lo dudes –**Gruñó el prusiano acercándose a su caballo para tomar su espada –**Hermano, en esta lucha solo quiero que me observes, ni se te ocurra entrar en la batalla.**

**-Entiendo.**

**-Bien.**

Volvió con las otras naciones para dar comienzo a esa nueva batalla cerca del lago de Durbe.

**-¿'stamos l'stos? –**Habló el sueco con su acento raro.

**-Entonces… que inicie esta batalla –**Sonrió ampliamente el danés y alzo su hacha de estilo vikingo.

De esta forma comenzó otra feroz lucha, y quien iba a decir que Lituania y Letonia lucharían tan bien para estarse enfrentando a otras tres naciones que se veían mucho más intimidantes que ellos.

Sacro Imperio Romano observaba desde lo alto del caballo del prusiano, poniendo atención a cada detalle, el quería aprender más sobre la guerra, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse de tanto en tanto por su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar querer saltar del caballo y entrar en la pelea conforme avanzaba aquel combate sangriento, estaban perdiendo.

**-**_**¡Bruder!**_

**-¡Quédate allí Sacro Imperio! ¡No tardo! –**Respondió mientras se defendía de los ataques enemigos.

**-¡Hermano! ¡Vámonos de aquí! –**Comenzaba a llorar el pequeño al notar las manchas de sangre en las blancas prendas de la Orden Teutónica.

**-Sacro Imperio… -**El platinado se preocupo un tanto sobre su decisión de traer al pequeño imperio- **Uh… oigan…**

**-¿Hm? –**El sueco le dedico una mirada fría mientras que el danés lo veía con curiosidad.

**-Estamos perdiendo –**Miro avergonzado en otra dirección, la derrota ya era predecible- **Marchémonos de aquí.**

**-¡Espérate! –**Dinamarca maniobró con su hacha para deshacerse de un atacante.

El ojirojo miro a su hermano montado en su caballo unos instantes.

**-¡Ya te dije que no tardo!**

Su hermano asintió débilmente aun con fuertes sollozos.

Tardó un tiempo más y se hartó.

**-Hemos perdido, me largo.**

Y así sin más volvió a su caballo junto con el Sacro Imperio cubriéndose su herida más grave con su mano.

**-¡Hey! –**Dinamarca lo miró sorprendido.

**-¡Ore-sama opina que el de la mala suerte eres tú! –**Dicho eso el teutón se marchó lo que hizo que sus caballeros se apurarán más en la batalla para irse y alcanzar a la nación.

**-N'modo –**Suecia se encogió de hombros y empujo a su hermano nórdico que aun tenía ganas de luchar para marcharse de allí.

**-¡Y no vuelvan! –**Lituana amenazo alzando el puño y luego miro sonriente a Letonia- **¡Los vencimos!**

**-¡Sí! ¡Fiesta!**

/

Llegó a su casa sin decir una palabra, solo escuchándose el llanto silencioso del menor.

**-No pasa nada… -**Rompió el silencio el albino.

**-M-Me asusté, perdóname –**Se disculpó el ojiazul.

**-No es tan fácil que nosotros, las naciones muramos –**Intentó consolarlo agachándose a su altura.

**-Pero…**

**-Tienes que volverte más fuerte, te enfrentarás a muchas cosas parecidas o peores en esta vida.**

**-No quiero…**

**-No importa tanto lo que uno quiera, **_**Reich**_** –**Revolvió la rubia cabellera del menor- **Ven, descansemos por hoy.**

El pequeño asintió y tomo de la mano a Prusia para caminar por el largo pasillo.

Gilbert guardó silencio con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, había perdido, otra vez. Miró al frente con decisión; la próxima vez no sería así, la próxima ves realmente le enseñaría a su hermano de que era capaz la sangre germana.

/

No fue hasta dentro de ocho años cuando una nueva batalla apareció en la lista.

**-Voy a **_**Wesenberg **_**–**Anunció Gilbert al entrar a la habitación de su hermano**- Ven si quieres aprender a luchar.**

El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico lo medito unos segundos, tiempo que al prusiano le pareció ofensivo.

-**¡Esta vez huelo una victoria! –**Aclaró.

**-No decía nada de eso –**Respondió apenado- **Esta bien, iré.**

**-Bien –**Gruñó.

La batalla de ahora era contra los rusos, cosa que solo hacía que La Orden Teutónica experimentara cambios de humor bipolares que iban desde alegría arrogante por que iba a patearle el trasero al ruso y una rabia incontenible al encontrarse con quien lo derrotó en aquel lago congelado.

Se encontraron con Dinamarca en este combate también.

**-Otra vez tú… -**Prusia rodó los ojos estresado.

**-Hehehe sí, es para demostrarte que yo no traigo mala suerte.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos.**

**-Qué lindo muñeco tienes ahí ¿Eh? ¿Juegas con muñecos?**

**-¡Es mi hermano, zoquete!**

**-Ah~ eso lo explica todo….**

El teutón bufó y se apartó un tanto del nórdico, observando los ojos violetas que lo miraban desde que había llegado.

**-Las tropas ocultas atacarán cuando los rusos ataquen la primera –**Murmuró el gran Maestre al pasar a su lado.

Pronto la batalla dio comienzo, esta vez el Sacro Imperio parecía que ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, guardaba la compostura y miraba desde un lugar seguro.

El plan parecía dar resultado, después de varios ataques los rusos parecieron retirarse, lo que provocó que los caballeros teutónicos y los daneses salieran de sus escondites para revisar los cadáveres enemigos (siempre podrían encontrarse armas de buena calidad, dinero o alguna otra cosa de utilidad). Sin embargo Rusia y sus hombres regresaron para tomarlos desprevenidos.

**-La verdadera pelea apenas comienza ¿Da?**

La voz infantil sonó a espaldas de la Orden, posteriormente recibió un fuerte golpe con una tubería que tenía el otro entre los guantes. Todo se volvió negro.

/

Abrió los ojos despacio, la luz caló sobre sus pupilas lo que lo obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo mientras se levantaba lentamente.

**-¿Qué rayos paso? –**Murmuró tallándose un ojo.

**-¡Al fin despiertas! –**La voz del danés lo puso de repentino malhumor (más).

**-Pregunté que paso…**

**-Rusia te noqueó –**Respondió el nórdico- **Por lo que deduje que tú eras el de la mala suerte.**

**-Y comenzó una masacre –**El Sacro Imperio se escuchó- **Perdieron. –**Su tono de voz sonaba de decepción raspando en la reprimenda.

**-Joder, si ese imbécil no me hubiera noqueado… ¿Qué idiota trae una tubería en vez de un arma de verdad?**

**-Oye, de perdido le matamos a uno de sus líderes –**Intento animar Dinamarca.

**-¡No me importa! –**Volvió a acostarse dándole la espalda a ambos.

No podía creer haber sido derrotado de nuevo ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estaba dando a su hermano?

**-Sacro Imperio Romano –**Después de un tiempo, el peliplata llamo a su hermano sin cambiar su posición, sabía que seguía allí.

**-¿Hm?**

**-La próxima vez… no te decepcionaré.**

**-Descansa, **_**bruder**_** –**Aconsejó la pequeña nación dando por terminada la conversación.

/

Veintitrés años después el Sacro Imperio Romano se había distanciado un tanto de la Orden Teutónica, gustaba de pasearse por diferentes lugares y de vez en vez se tardaba mucho, el teutón sospechaba que se veía con alguien.

**-Oye, **_**Reich –**_Le llamó una vez que lo miro vagando por allí.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Kesesese preséntame algún día a tus amigos o con quien sea que te ves.**

**-N-No es nada.**

**-Sabes que puedes confiar en el increíble yo.**

**-Solo me divierto un poco –**Pensando en que en realidad lo que hacía era molestar a otra nación que se veía algo débil, tal vez heredó eso de su hermano; aunque no quería que se enterara.

**-Anda~ dime~ ¡No te arrepentirás!**

_**¡Pyo!**_Gilbird apoyó la idea.

**-Es solo que…**

**-¡Orden Teutónica! –**Uno de los caballeros apareció corriendo e interrumpiendo la conversación.

**-¿Qué? –**Contestó Gilbert molesto por la intromisión.

**-Llegó una carta de Francia…**

**-Ese pervertido… -**Se volvió hacia el menor para no apartarlo de la conversación- **¿Te mencione que un día intentó manosearme?... E-Es asqueroso…**

**-Sí… he oído hablar de el…**

**-¡Acre fue tomada!**

**-¿QUÉ? –**La conversación dio un giro repentino, haciendo que el ojiazul se sobresaltara por el grito del prusiano.

**-Fue Turquía –**Notificó el caballero.

**-¡Ese infeliz! –**Sin Acre, eso dejaba a todos los cruzados ya sin territorios en la Tierra Santa.

**-¡Tenemos que ir a apoyar! Dice Francia que casi no tiene refuerzos, ya van para allá los italianos pero…**

Al oír aquello el Sacro Imperio abrió mucho los ojos.

**-Quiero ir.**

**-¿Qué? Pero si…**

**-Dije que quiero ir.**

**-Bien, larguémonos.**

Cuando llegaron allá el galo no dudo en correr hacia ellos.

**-¡Italia no es buen aliado! –**Gimoteó- **Oh, ¿Es tú hermano?**

**-Sí lo es, ahora apártate y deja que luche el todopoderoso.**

Junto a aquellos italianos despistados que se aprovechaban notablemente de las provisiones, Prusia parecía realmente un caballero.

**-¡Italia! ¡Controla a tu gente!**

Se sorprendió al notar que el tal Italia era otro niñito (¿o niñita?) cómo su hermano.

**-Claro… ahora todo esta claro –**No podía seguir gritándole a esa nación tan cargada de ternura**.**

Italia miro por espaldas del albino, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules muy conocidos.

**-¡Kyaaa! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo! –**Y se fue corriendo.

La Orden Teutónica miró a su hermano menor en busca de respuestas pero este desvió la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, cosa de la que el ojirubí se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

**-**_**Prusse**_**, ****deja te explico cómo va a estar la batalla… -**El joven francés se acerco.

**-Que sea rápido.**

**-Al frente, en las puertas se encontraran mis soldados de la Orden de Temple, por la torre de San Antonio estarán los de la Orden del Hospital, en la sección del centro estarán ustedes, los Teutónicos, apoyando desde la Torre Maldita, a la derecha estarán los caballeros Ingleses después los Venecianos y al final los de aquí de Acre ¿Entiendes?**

**-¿Porqué me pones en un lugar que se llama 'La Torre Maldita'?**

**-Oh, es solo un nombre **_**mon cher**_**~ No te preocupes.**

**-Si pasa algo ahí me encargaré de pagártelo.**

**-Ya intenté discutir con ellos un acuerdo- **Ignorando completamente al alemán- **Pero se negaron, así que no nos queda de otra.**

**-Tsk, como sea…**

**-Descansa –**Dijo palmeándole el hombro- **Mañana será un día duro…**

Aunque se notaba que el cansado era Francia, estaban atacando sus tierras y todo el desorden de los italianos lo había traído como loco.

Una nalgada en la retaguardia hizo que perdiera cualquier rastro de lastima hacía el franco.

**-¡Idiota! ¡No hagas eso! –**Le grito totalmente rojo.

**-Eres muy tímido~ tienes que soltarte~**

**-¡Vas a ver como me suelto! –**Lo amenazó con el puño a lo que Francia corrió riéndose.

Miró al Sacro Imperio Romano y luego observo a la distancia las tiendas de acampar de los turcos, donde también se encontraban egipcias.

**-Seh, mañana será un día duro- **Escucho un escándalo al otro lado, lo que lo hizo girarse a ver.

Un italiano lloraba al ver a un inglés decir cosas impronunciables ante un francés pervertido.

**-Será un día duro y más con estos aliados…**

/

*Notitas: Espero que este bien todo esto o_o que leí la pagina en inglés y considerando que no soy así que tu digas bilingüe… pues espero que este bien, si no perdónenme y finjan que todo esta correcto xD ¿Pueden creerlo? Gilbo ya estaba con la unificación alemana desde ahorita (1260) aww que lindi… *la loca del germancest se abofetea(¿)* Dios ò_ó este capitulo… fue muy confuso hacerlo… en paginas de otros idiomas (traductor google) me vienen historias bastante diferentes… así que puse lo que entendí…

Esta vez hice más largo el capitulo poniendo otras dos batalla más 8P ¿Qué opinan? Les gustan larguitos o cortitos? ¿Cómo de 5 metros? Coff digo digo… más de 1500 palabras digo xP

Arf, iba a poner toda la historia de La caída de Acre aquí, pero de mi cuenta que era muy interesante como para que me cupiera toda en este espacio, así que le dedicaré un capítulo la próxima vez.

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	15. La Caida de Acre

**Diario del asombroso yo**

La caída de Acre

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Día uno: Llegó el momento. Aquella mañana todos se levantaron temprano o fueron obligados a hacerlo (Italia).

**-Todos a sus posiciones –**El francés alzaba la voz para hacerse escuchar.

La Orden Teutónica que estaba parada justo detrás del galo se quedo mirando la nuca rubia del franco.

**-No puede ser… -**Su comentario se llevo varias miradas curiosas, el se giro hacia su hermano- ¿_**Reich**_**, este sujeto es más alto que Ore-sama? –**Dijo indignado señalando al joven francés.

**-Sí.**

**-**_**Prusse**_**, concéntrate –**Reprimió Francia aunque con una sonrisa triunfante.

**-**_**Sheisse**_** –**Masculló entre dientes.

Unas indicaciones más y todos fueron a sus posiciones junto con su ejército, armas y otras provisiones, se esperaba que fuera una batalla larga.

**-Hey, ¿A dónde vas? –**El ojirubí miro encima del hombro al otro germano.

**-No necesitas de mi ayuda –**Respondió sin volverse caminando hacia el otro extremo.

**-Sí, lo sé –**Sonrisa arrogante- **Pero… me sentiré más tranquilo si estas conmigo- **Quería protegerlo.

**-Hay alguien que si necesita de mi ayuda.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qui…? –**Entonces recordó a la pequeña nación Italiana- **Ah… ya veo- **Sonrió siguiendo el rumbo a la Torre Maldita- **Cuídate hermanito –**Se despidió alzando la mano sin volverse.

El Sacro Imperio Romano siguió con su camino, preguntándose si había sido muy obvio frente a su hermano mayor.

Cuando todos estuvieron en posición, se escucho el retumbar de los tambores y los gritos de guerra, haciendo que la adrenalina comenzara a reinar en la atmosfera.

Desde La Torre Maldita Gilbert pudo escuchar como catapultas lanzaban enormes piedras contra las construcciones, haciendo que varias se derrumbaran y produjeran ligeros temblores.

**-Con que no le den a esta maldita Torre Maldita –**Gruño observando por un ventanal de allí.

**-Es difícil que nos den –**Un caballero parecía muy seguro, por lo que otros se tranquilizaron.

La batalla entre Turquía y Egipto contra los primeros, en este caso Los Caballeros Templarios se estaba prolongando. La lucha los primeros días no pegaría en los Teutones.

/

Día ocho:

**-Este pájaro raro llamado Pierre que no supera a Gilbird en nada mando esto- **El prusiano se acerco a sus hombres mostrando lo que parecía una carta- **Francia se ha ido con los Hospitalarios y están planeando hacer un ataque nocturno- **Alzo la vista- **Tengo que ir.**

**-Pero se supone que nosotros defendemos la Torre Maldita- **Murmuró un Caballero Teutónico.

**-Ustedes quédense aquí aburriéndose a que llegue alguien, ¡yo voy a esa misión!**

**-Pero si solo van los Hospitalarios y Templarios…. –**Leyó otro caballero viendo la carta que le colgaba a Prusia de una mano.

**-¡Pero Ore-sama también quiere ir! ¡Estoy aburrido!**

**-Pero… -**Sus hombres lo miraban inseguros, de verdad que Prusia y sus caprichos.

**-Iré no importa si nadie quiere–**Sentenció Gilbert saliendo dando zancadas.

/

Finalmente había oscurecido. El albino salió de puntitas y escondiéndose entre las sombras para que nadie amigo o enemigo, lo viera. Rápidamente localizo el grupo de caballeros que iban a salir al campamento enemigo, fue sigilosamente hasta ellos tratando de no ser percibido.

**-¿Están listos? –**Habló Francia hasta al frente.

El platinado se resistió a gritar un fuerte "Más listo que tú" o un… "Nací listo". Las tropas asintieron y procedieron a salir de Acre.

El campamento enemigo estaba silencioso, nadie sospechaba sobre el ataque, todo corría perfecto. Destruían sus maquinas de guerra conforme las encontraban.

**-Kesesese ¡Así se hace chicos!**

**-**_**Prusse?**_** ¿Qué haces aquí? –**El templario lo miro sorprendido.

**-Pues que vengo a darles suerte –**Sonrió arrogante.

**-No estabas invitado, bastardo –**Una vocecita chillona salió del piso.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quien es este? –**El albino cargo al pequeño hospitalario por sus ropas.

**-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Bájame ahora, **_**stupido**_**!- **Parecía una pequeña maquina italiana de insultos.

**-Yo lo cargo~ -**Aura lasciva en el rubio.

**-No –**Dijeron ambos, el teutónico y el castaño a la vez.

En eso 'la maquina de insultos' golpea a Gilbert en el pecho con la cabeza, haciendo que lo suelte.

**-¡M-Maldito infeliz! ¿De que tienes hecha la cabeza? ¿De piedras? –**El prusiano se tomaba el pecho con fuerza.

**-¡Eso te enseñará, hm!**

**-**_**Kim var?**_

Aquella voz desconocida para los cruzados hizo que todos se helaran.

**-¡Hicieron mucho ruido! –**Gimoteó el galo en susurros.

**-¡Ore-sama no tiene la culpa! –**En cambio el ojirojo seguía con su volumen habitual de voz.

**-¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIII! –**La pequeña nación huyó al instante.

**-Opino que hay que hacer lo mismo –**Sugirió Francia al germano y comenzaron a correr con todo y ejercito.

/

**-¿Cómo les fue? –**Los demás caballeros teutónicos miraron sorprendidos al joven peliplata entrar.

**-Esos idiotas… -**Respiraba entrecortado- **¿Porqué rayos estoy rodeado de tipos con mala suerte?**

Sus hombres prefirieron guardar silencio hasta que se iniciara un nuevo tema de conversación.

El tema de conversación de verdad tardo unas horas en llegar, siendo transportado por un voceador.

**-¡El enemigo esta avanzando! ¡Estamos en peligro!**

**-¿Cómo? Si me tienen a mí, kesesese.**

Un temblor en toda la torre fue la respuesta.

**-Se están derrumbando bastantes edificios y murallas –**Apuntó el voceador.

**-Pero este aún esta a salvo –**Dijo Prusia quien ahora se veía realmente serio.

/

Día once:

**-¡Esos malditos ya están aquí! –**Uno de los teutónicos informo sobre la derrota de las primeras defensas.

**-¡Me parece perfecto! –**La orden Teutónica se puso en pie- **¡Ya he esperado demasiado!**

El ejército alemán se puso en marcha al igual que el rival pronto se encontró cara a cara.

**-El niño despintado de nuevo… -**Se burló Turquía codeando a Egipto.

**-¿Qué nos tienes ahora? –**Dijo el menor sin despegar sus profundos ojos de los carmín.

**-¿Qué les tengo? Les tengo una derrota segura –**Mostrándoles su espada de plata.

**-Claro, pero esa es para ti- **El del antifaz se lanzo hacia el iniciando con el primer movimiento.

La batalla se estaba prolongando, por lo que uno de los caballeros se vio obligado a salir en busca de ayuda, aunque Prusia dijera que podía solo.

No tardaron en aparecer los Templarios y Hospitalarios.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda, **_**mon cher**_**?**

**-¡Qué no! –**Atravesando a un egipcio con su espada.

Sin embargo el pequeño italiano del sur permaneció observando desde un lugar seguro y con un temblor incontrolable en el cuerpo, se notaba que era italiano.

Siguieron con aquella interminable lucha hasta que un informante les advirtió que aquella zona ya estaba perdida, ya que del otro lado ya habían cedido la Torre de San Nicolás.

Los musulmanes ya destruían todo por donde pasaban.

**-¡Oiga! ¿A donde va?- **La voz de Francia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miro hacia el mismo lugar que el franco; El Gran Maestre del Temple dejo la espada caer y comenzaba a salir de allí.

**-¡No sea cobarde! –**Las voces comenzaron a invadir el ambiente, pero entonces el líder francés se giro, mostrándoles una flecha que le atravesaba un costado, iba a morir.

Todos se callaron y comprendieron, no pudieron evitar deprimirse un tanto al sentir todo lo que estaba pasando. Francia y otro templario se dirigieron a ayudarle a salir, también lo hicieron Italia del Sur y otro hospitalario ya que su mariscal también estaba mortalmente herido.

**-Demonios… -**Susurró el platinado mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Comenzó la retirada.

/

Todos los líderes cristianos huían en unas embarcaciones preparadas, el Maestre Hospitalario falleció también, ganándose el pánico de los ciudadanos.

**-¡Vamos! ¡Los barcos se están llenando!**

Las voces se escuchaban por todos lados, y la marea de gente arrastraba hacía el muelle, pero los barcos no eran suficientes, incluso unos comenzaban a hundirse por el exceso de peso.

**-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estas? –**Prusia alzaba la voz lo más que podía, ya que no podía alzar la cabeza entre tanta gente su estatura de puerto solo le permitía llegarles hasta el pecho.

Visualizo el sombrero negro que solía usar el Sacro Imperio Romano y corrió hasta el.

**-¡Hermano! –**Apenas se encontró con esos ojos azules y no dudo en cargarlo, antes de que fuera aplastado por una multitud atemorizada.

**-¡Italia! ¡No la encuentro! –**Le dijo el Sacro Imperio rodándole lágrimas por sus mejillas.

**-No te preocupes, esta a salvo, ya abordo uno de los barcos- **Gilbert corrió junto con su hermano, actividad que se le dificultaba bastante gracias a las heridas, a las personas histéricas que hacían lo que fuera con tal de subir y a los musulmanes que seguían atacando.**-¡Necesito subir! **

Varías veces lo golpearon en las costillas con los codos, lo pisaron, lo tumbaron y lo insultaron con tal de salvarse, los barcos estaban comenzando a partir y las personas que seguían en tierra comenzaban a desaparecer bajo el ataque enemigo.

**-¡Esperen! –**Los hombres y mujeres impedían el paso a toda costa, La Orden Teutónica no tuvo elección si quería salvar a su hermano.

Desenvainó su espada.

Había que derramar sangre ajena si quería salvar la suya, y no se refería a la que corría por sus propias venas, si no a la de su hermano menor, el haría lo que fuera por el, lo que fuera.

Logro finalmente acercarse hasta el último barco, teniendo que sumergirse hasta la cintura en el agua salada.

**-¡Oigan! –**Grito a vivo pulmón con Sacro Imperio coreándolo.

Por milagro, Francia quien abordaba el barco los vio y grito a sus hombres para que hicieran algo, les arrojaron unas cuerdas.

**-¡Sujétense fuerte!- **La voz del galo se escuchaba como un susurro en aquella pesadilla.

Gilbert hizo un nudo con la cuerda en la cintura de su hermano y el la sujeto con fuerza, asintiendo al francés con la cabeza. Tiraron de ellos y finalmente subieron.

Ya arriba todos contemplaban la masacre en Acre, y Prusia no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

En cuestión de meses ya todos los territorios estaban perdidos.

/

/

*Notitas: Primero que nada, perdonen la tardanza, no saben los días de trabajo que he tenido _ muero… me duele todo, pero aquí estoy 8D

Realmente SIR no participó aquí, pero como ya lo metí ps que se me va a hacer xD Los caballeros Teutónicos no participaron en el ataque nocturno, como decía la carta esa pero… esque Gilbo quería ir xDDD y yo quería ponerlo por allí. Awww chibiRomano *u* es un amor ese sujeto, y amo su voz xD **Kim var**? Es **¿Quién esta ahí?** En turco ;D

Oh que capítulo tan dramático :F hmmm ¡Espero que el siguiente sea mejor! Viendo su listita… aasdasdd otra vez voy a tener que traducir, me lleva e_é bueno, hasta la próxima gente ;D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	16. Christmemel

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Christmemel

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Ya habían pasado unos años desde la caída de Acre, Francia había dejado de dramatizar mordiendo un pañuelo cada vez que lo veía (realmente solo lo vio una vez y con eso le basto). Ya no podía molestar mucho a Hungría desde que se había unido a la casa de Habsburgo, y recién se había enterado que el podrido señorito también se había unido ¡Quien los necesitaba! Tenía a su hermano consigo aún.

Hoy iría al castillo de _Christmemel_ a ver que tal había quedado, lo mandaron construir en 1313 para seguir cristianizando (molestando) a Lituania. Le había costado trabajo construirlo allí ya que cierta chica llamada Bielorrusia era muy especial con su territorio. Pero el punto es que lo logro, obviamente pues el es _awesome_.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que esperaba, o simplemente una vez llegando allí extrañaba el viaje.

**-Yo podría construir castillos más bonitos –**La bielorusia había llegado a darle la bienvenida, maldita mocosa molesta.

**-Ore-sama construye castillos bonitos, pero este es solo para molestar a Lituania tsk, así que no vale la pena hacerlo bonito.**

La construcción pues… era de madera y una masa hecha con el lodo de por allí.

**-Hablando de ese sujeto… vino a visitarme hace un rato.**

**-Felicidades.**

**-Tu estúpida construcción hace que ese idiota me dirija la palabra ¿No entiendes?**

**-Oh, así que le afecto –**Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en la pálida tez del teutón.

**-Sí, le afecto tanto que dice que lo va a destruir- **Esta vez la sonrisa malvada fue de la chica.

**-¿Qué? ¡Argh! **_**Verdammnt**__**!**_** ¿Cuándo?**

La chica se puso a revisar sus uñas como si fueran lo más importante del mundo, sin quitar la sonrisa y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para contestarle.

**-No sé… quizás… ¿Mañana?–**Dejo sus uñas para ver desafiante los ojos rojos del alemán.

-**¿Mañana?**

**-Sí… lo advirtió hace seis semanas… -**Volvió a sus uñas.

**-¿Y hasta ahorita me dices? –**Prusia le aparto la mano a la chica agresivamente para que dejara de mirarla.

**-Escúchame maldita rata albina, vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima y te corto la mano ¿Entendiste? –**La rubia sacó un cuchillo de debajo de su falda.

**-Quiero ver que lo intentes, linda –**La Orden se acerco a ella retante.

**-Perderás, como siempre, justo como lo has hecho con mi hermano.**

**-¿Tú hermano? ¿Qué hermano?**

**-Rusia~ -**Lo dijo con un suspiro y su mirada adquirió un extraño brillo.

**-Ok, estas enferma… y ahora lo verifico viendo que ese narizotas es tu hermano… eugh**

/

**-¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas? –**Pregunto impresionado uno de los caballeros.

**-Tsk… una niñata que no se resiste a mis encantos, eso es todo.**

**-Ah… -**Su ejercito prefirió cambiar de tema- **Mandamos una carta a los teutónicos que siguen en Prusia, avisándoles del ataque.**

**-Bien, pero no los necesitamos, me tienen a mí kesesese**

Silencio incomodo.

**-¡Y yo no soy el de la mala suerte! **

/

Esa noche no pudo dormir cómodamente. Soñó con sus batallas perdidas, con su hermano alejándose de el al igual que Hungría, y con Rusia riéndose sin parar de él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y con la respiración agitada ¿Pero que clase de pesadilla tonta era esa? ¡Era obvio que nadie en esta vida podría abandonar a Ore-sama ni reírse de el! ¿Cierto?

Se levantó de la cama, no quería dormir más, así que fue por un vaso de agua o algo… cuando de pronto escuchó unos ruidos.

**-¿Qué demo…?**

Se asomo por encima y logro vislumbrar al ejército lituano moviéndose organizada y silenciosamente apilando maderas y paja alrededor del castillo.

Le fue fácil pensar que querían prenderle fuego a la construcción para asfixiar a todos los que estuvieran dentro. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a sus hombres durmiendo tranquilamente.

**-¡DESPIERTEN TODOS! ¡LOS LITUANOS ESTÁN AQUÍ! –** No dudó ni un segundo en advertirles.

Pronto comenzó a haber movimiento dentro del castillo, pero también fuera donde ya habían prendido fuego y los arqueros lanzaban flechas incendiadas.

**-¿Joder qué están haciendo? –**Gilbert entró jalando a un par de caballeros y llevándolos hasta la cima de la construcción.

**-¡Señor tenemos que bajar!**

**-¡Atacaremos desde aquí! –**Espetó el albino tomando una ballesta.

No podían contradecir a la nación así que asintieron y cargaron sus ballestas también.

Los tres comenzaron a disparar contra los guerreros lituanos mientras otros caballeros procedían a apagar el fuego y otros más se les unían en vista de que el plan estaba dando resultado.

La Orden Teutónica disparaba y reía estrepitosamente, haciendo que los enemigos consideraran su risa una mala señal (y que lo creyeran algo psicópata).

No podía creerlo, los lituanos estaban cayendo y Lituania lo miraba desde abajo con el semblante furioso.

**-¡Esta bien! –**Gritó el castaño.

**-¡Claro que esta bien! –**Prusia lo apuntó con una sonrisa retorcida.

**-¡Nos retiramos! –**Dijo alzando las manos en señal de paz.

**-¿De verdad se retiran? –**Gilbert se sentía grande y superior, más que nunca**- ¡Primero quemen sus armas! –**Ordenó perdiendo la sonrisa.

Las armas con las que Lituania y sus hombres estaban atacando eran flamables también, así que al líder enemigo no le quedo de otra más que acceder y quemar su armamento si no quería que hubiera una masacre de gente allí.

**-¡Así me gusta! ¡Que me tengan miedo! –**Rió fuertemente de nuevo, cómo solo el podía hacerlo mientras sus enemigos se retiraban.

Si las personas iban a evitarlo o molestarse con el, sería por que le temerían; esa era la razón lógica que había dado Gilbert a su existencia ahora, no le quitaba el sentimiento de soledad, pero lo hacía más fácil de cargar.

**-¡Huyeron! –**Los demás caballeros también compartían la victoria.

**-¡Así es! ¡Cómo ratas! –**El germano volvió a reír estrepitosamente- **¿Quién es la rata ahora? –**Murmuro entre labios sin perder la sonrisa.

**-¡Esto merece una fiesta! –**Dijo otro caballero señalando hacía un barril que resguardaban allí.

**-¿Qué tiene ese barril? –**Preguntó el prusiano acercándose al hombre.

**-Ah~ es cerveza, la mejor bebida de todas –**Miro a la nación- **Pero usted no parece mayor de edad.**

**-¿Sabes que soy una nación y que tengo cómo mil años más que tú? –**Gilbert lo miró molesto y alzando una ceja.

**-Bueno… pero… en edad humano… ¿Cuántos tendrías? ¿Catorce?**

**-¡Eso que importa! –**El comentario lo ofendió- **¡Tomaré con ustedes!**

A los demás caballeros les divirtió la idea, querían observar la reacción del joven al probar aquella bebida así que asintieron y comenzaron a sacar una serie de recipientes para poner allí la cerveza, pasándole uno de tamaño considerable a La Orden Teutónica.

Fue a el a quien le sirvieron primero, hasta el tope.

**-**_**Prost!**_** –**Dijo un caballero hacía el ojirojo.

-_**Prost! –**_Respondió y le dio un gran trago a su cerveza.

Un sabor bastante diferente a toda clase de bebidas que había probado inundo su boca. Y su nariz y su estomago sufrieron de una sensación extraña, y por algún motivo extraño sentía que el aroma de la cerveza ahora estaba impregnado en todo su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz en una expresión rara.

**-Haha, te dije que eras muy joven… cuando uno es menor… no le gustan estas cosas –**El hombre extendió la mano para quitarle la bebida, pero el peliplata se la aparto malhumorado.

**-¡Les digo que esto no es nada para mí! –**Con las mejillas levemente teñidas en rosa le da otro trago a su cerveza.

La segunda vez ya no sabía tan mal, tal vez la tercera fuera deliciosa.

/

*Notitas: Joder chicos! Aquí si gana Prusia! Hell yeah! Y aparición estelar de Belarus ;D La verdad es que no entendí muy bien el resumen de la batalla que encontré en italiano _u pero espero que este bien y que les haya gustado. Y…. Gilbert descubrió su lado maligno sanguinario *¬* Yo pienso.. que si Hetalia tuviera buenos y malos… Gilbert podría quedar perfecto en el lado de los villanos, y después como varios personajes probablemente se cambia al lado del bien, blew… pero bueno, tonterías mías xD Y Prusia conoció la cerveza y fue inducido al vicio ¡Yeah!

Ah! por cierto... quien quiere unirse a un foro de rol de hetalia? :D estamos haciendo retos como en Isla del drama~~ será divertido w el foro se llama "hetaliadramatotal " a eso nadamas le agregan el punto, luego "foroactivo" punto "mx" ¡Entren a checar! Por favor!

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	17. Plowce y Streva

**Diario del asombroso yo**

Plowce y Streva

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Después de haber llegado a la decisión de que la cerveza era su bebida favorita a través de diferentes fiestas ganándose vitorees por algunos de sus caballeros y represalias por otros, Gilbert decidió que solo bebería en días festivos para calmar a los molestos sin tener que renunciar a aquella diversión liquida.

Pero ahora lo más importante era tomar la ciudad de _Brest_ para así poder extenderse (¡Aparte que ir por allí tomando regiones vitales es _awesome_!), seguro que a Polonia no le importaría dársela a alguien tan grandioso como el.

Así pues monto a su caballo, iba a preguntarle al Sacro Imperio si quería acompañarlo pero últimamente su hermano había estado saliendo por largos ratos o a ver el asunto de la guerra que se avecinaba Francia e Inglaterra o hacia la casa de Habsburgo con Hungría y el idiota del señorito, aunque también allí se encontraba el pequeño Italia del Norte. Comenzaba a temer que planearan anexar el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico… aunque eso también lo anexaría a él, era lo único que lo tranquilizaba.

Ahora mismo estaban saliendo por Plowce cuando de pronto se encuentran con las tropas del polaco justo al frente, al parecer los estaban esperando, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a los alemanes.

**-Osea, como que se van yendo –**Polonia iba al frente alzando su bandera.

**-Osea, como que tu te vas quitando del camino- **El albino imito su voz bajando del caballo.

El ojiverde no tardo en desenvainar su espada, apuntando amenazadoramente hacia el prusiano.

La Orden Teutónica bufó pero sin perder su sonrisa burlona característica, finalmente mostro su espada también.

**-Hace mucho que no tenía una batalla, creo que me vendría bien patear unos cuantos traseros…**

**-El echo de haber vencido a Liet no significa que vayas a seguir ganando después de tener esa racha de derrotas, tipo y como que eres totalmente ególatra.**

**-Ñeñeñe si soy ególatra es porque así me hizo la vida de grandioso –**Arrugando la nariz e inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro- **¡Ahora cállate y apártate! –**Deja la actitud infantil para amenazarlo de una manera más efectiva, levantándole la cabeza con la punta de su espada.

El ejército polaco, con este movimiento se puso en posición para atacar.

**-Solo quítate del camino, Feliks –**Advirtió por ultima vez el teutón regresando a su corcel.

**-Como que a mi nadie me da ordenes ¿Entiendes? –**La nación rubia le saco la lengua y fue a montarse a un poni- **¡Ataquen!**

El ojirojo hizo una señal con la mano dirigida a su ejercito para aprobar el plan de ataque, de esta forma ambas tropas comenzaron con otra batalla en la que solo se escuchaban los diversos, gritos sonidos de las espadas y los cascos de los caballos.

Termino prolongándose la lucha pero a favor del ejército polaco con el príncipe de este huyendo para no ser capturado, La Orden Teutónica estaba furiosa cuando de pronto más guerreros teutónicos llegaron a apoyar, de esta forma la batalla no finalizo con victoria polaca si no que se extendió más y momentos después llego más apoyo teutón extendiendo el sangriento encuentro hasta el anochecer.

Viendo a sus hombres ya bastante cansados, y todas las bajas que habían tenido (aunque por supuesto Polonia también había tenido bastantes) el ojirubí alzo la voz para hacerse escuchar:

**-¡Dejaré esto para otra ocasión! ¡El increíble yo no tiene tiempo de jugar contigo! –**Hizo señas a su ejercito y se marcho de allí a Torun dejando a un enemigo bastante satisfecho.

No había ganado, pero tampoco había perdido, de ahora en adelante, lo había prometido a Dios, no perdería.

/

Diecisiete años después de la batalla de Plowce contra a la Orden Teutónica se le ocurre que es una awesome idea ir a saquear propiedades lituanas, justo ahora estaban yéndose con la mercancía del ejercito del castaño que pronto iría a reclamarles.

Pero tuvieron que detener la marcha al estar frente a un río congelado.

**-Comienzo a odiar los ríos congelados –**Gruñó el prusiano- **Bien, tratemos de cruzarlo.**

Sin embargo el ruido de los lituanos acercándoseles hizo que los teutónicos se volvieran, sabían que Gilbert no rechazaba jamás una oportunidad de pelea. La sonrisa socarrona de este lo confirmo.

**-¡Devuelve lo que tomaste! –**Lituania lo miraba amenazante.

**-¿Qué tome yo? –**Hizo como que pensaba- **¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esto? –**Abrió un saco que llevaba dejando ver gran variedad de cosas que usualmente abarcaban alimentos y medicinas.

**-Tú tienes tus propias cosas –**Gruñó la otra nación dando un paso al frente.

**-Cierto, y de hecho tengo más que tu –**Cerró el saco de pronto sin perder la sonrisa- **No mereces estas cosas, pagano.**

**-¡El que no crea en tu dios no significa que no necesite esas cosas! –**Se veía algo desesperado- **¡De perdido dame las medicinas!**

**-Ah, es cierto… en tu casa hay demasiados problemas con la **_**peste negra**_** kesesese ¡Pagano y pobre! Que pésima combinación.**

**-Tú me obligaste –**Sacó su espada con la mirada cargada de furia.

**-Me parece bien, te derrotaré de nuevo ¿No, Gilbird?- **El ave pió en la cabeza de su amo.

**-¡No me subestimes! –**Lituania corrió hacía donde el albino haciendo que sus hombres también comenzaran su ataque.

El platinado rió con un bufido y se preparó para correr hacía el río congelado sabiendo que Lituania lo seguiría, ya no sería ahora cuando el clima se aprovecharía de el, ahora el se aprovecharía del clima.

**-¡No huyas! –**Lituania fue acompañado por la mayoría de sus hombres, que consideraban que el enemigo se estaba yendo con las ganancias.

**-¡El increíble yo no necesita huir! ¡Pero tú sí! –**El germano se paro en el río congelado mientras sus hombres pasaban por su lado uno a uno y con cautela hacía tierra firme- **Aunque pensándolo bien… no quiero que tú y tu peste negra se me acerque.**

**-¡Eres un…! –**Se vio interrumpido cuando escucho a La Orden tronar los dedos.

Una ola de flechas provenientes de los teutónicos comenzó a lloverles encima.

**-Kesesese nos veremos cuando dejes de ser tan… tú –**Gilbert se giró para correr a la zona de tierra antes de que las flechas y el número de personas que estaban paradas en el río enfrentaran la gravedad.

Pero una mano tirándole de la capa irrumpió con sus planes, el albino se volvió para verle la cara a Lituania que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, los lituanos también comenzaron a lanzar flechas y lanzas contra los caballeros.

El crujido del hielo quebrándose captó la mirada del prusiano, que le dio un codazo al ojiverde para que lo dejara ir, no iba a pasar por aquello dos veces.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le temes al agua? –**Lituania sonrió sin soltar el agarre.

**-¡No, imbécil! ¡El increíble yo no le teme a nada! –**Volvió a intentar golpear a la otra nación esta vez en la cara, pero Lituania lo esquivo.

Los rubíes se encontraron con las esmeraldas en una fracción de segundo antes de que la vista fuera nublada por el golpe de agua helada.

La Orden Teutónica le dio una patada en las costillas, obviamente el agua redujo la intensidad del golpe pero cumplió con su propósito el cual era apartar a Lituania y sumergirlo un poco más.

No tardaron los demás caballeros en apresurarse a salvar a su Orden, lo jalaron por las ropas logrando sacarlo de esa zona congelada.

Para los lituanos la cosa no era tan fácil pues la mayoría había ido a pararse al lago Streva, eso le daba tiempo a los teutónicos para marcharse de allí con el premio mayor y una victoria que nunca le caía mal al ego prusiano.

**-Yo te advertí que huyeras kesesese –**Prusia se alejo de allí junto con su ejercito poniéndose su capa blanca y dejando ver a Lituania solo un encapuchado del color de la nieve con una potente cruz negra adornándola alejándose con sus cosas y dejándolo con aquel problema de peste y el frío mortal. Comenzaba a odiarlo.

Sin embargo el odio siempre existe detrás de la grandeza.

/

*Notitas: La primera batalla… fue raro porque decía que al final no podía decirse que Polonia gano porque los Caballeros no fueron destruidos así que bueno, xD no cuenta como 'perdedor' para Gilbo, ¿no? ¿NO?... sniff

El segundo también estuvo algo confuso pero creo que lo interprete bien, así que aquí tienen una victoria más de Ore-sama D La peste negra, en la antigüedad creían que les daba solo a los pobres (y creo que también la asociaban con castigo divino o algo así)… así que Gilbo se esta pasando de sangrón pero… así es el xD.

Oigan, estaba pensando en cambiarle el nombre al fic… y ponerle 'Diario Teutónico del Asombroso yo' pues va a quedar (ya esta quedando) bien largo y apenas voy en los caballeros teutónicos ¿Qué opinan? Y le hago secuela con un fic aparte de… 'Diario del Ducado del Asombroso yo' xD o algo así ¿O creen que es mucho rollo? Cómo ustedes me digan ;)

Por cierto, pasen a mi perfil para votar por el siguiente fic que haré cuando termine uno de mis dos actuales, que sospecho que será el otro porque este va para largo xD

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	18. Simplemente awesome

Simplemente awesome

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

**-¡Hahahahaha! –**La risa estrepitosa del albino inundaba toda la habitación- **¡Pero esque no vieron su cara!**

Alrededor de Prusia se encontraban otros caballeros teutónicos, prusianos que finalmente estaban de su lado y uno que otro viajero, a Gilbert le encantaban las miradas de expectación que ponían sus oyentes.

**-Pues tenía una cara idiota ¿Qué esperaban? –**El ojirubí hizo una mueca basada principalmente en ojos bizcos y boca torcida, luego volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

En esta reunión (mejor dicho fiesta) estaban burlándose de Lituania y otros, como se había echo costumbre.

La platica de ahora: Otra victoria de los Caballeros Teutónicos contra los lituanos, el año pasado, osea en 1369, habían quemado un fuerte en agradecimiento por haberles intentado quemar el suyo en los territorios de la bielorrusa.

**-¿Cuándo entenderán los lituanos que deberían creer en Dios? –**Comentaba la muchedumbre entre risas.

**-Yo te aseguro –**Dijo una de las chicas que estaba al lado de la Orden- **Que si tu me dijeras que me cristianizara haría todo lo que me dijeras~**

**-No te culpo kesesesese~**

**-Disculpen la interrupción –**Otro hombre entro al salón- **pero tengo noticias.**

La nación torció los labios molesto por la irrupción pero hizo un movimiento con la mano para que continuara.

**-Los lituanos quieren venganza.**

**-Que tontería…**

**-Atacaran por Königsberg, señor.**

El teutónico bufó girando los ojos- **Repito, ese tipo no tiene cerebro –**Mascullo mientras se ponía en pie- **Kesesese Ore-sama tiene que irse, no lloren mucho.**

Aunque a Gilbert le gustara divertirse y ser el centro de atención en las reuniones, las batallas nunca eran rechazadas, le gustaba hacer estrategias para ver caer a sus enemigos, eso lo hacía mas _awesome_.

**-Aconsejo que deberíamos conseguir unos aliados- **Recomendó el mensajero tratando de seguir la marcha del platinado.

**-El increíble yo no necesita aliados –**Doblo por la izquierda para ir a la sala donde planeaba sus ataques.

**-Esque Lituania esta acompañado de rusos.**

El germano se detuvo frente a la puerta sin volverse.

**-Entonces –**Podía escucharse por su tono que estaba sonriendo- **También será una venganza de mi parte.**

Abrió la puerta sin pronunciar otra palabra encontrándose con sus hombres que al parecer estaban hablando del ataque del báltico.

**-Orden Teutónica –**Hablo el gran Maestre- **Inglaterra, Francia, España y Escocia han ofrecido guerreros para la batalla, pero aun así el enemigo nos superará en número.**

**-Y aún así los derrotare aunque no tenga la ayuda del pervertido, el cejas… y quien quiera que sean los otros dos.**

Sus caballeros pensaron que el pruso debería comenzar a dejar de pensar en él y empezar a darse cuenta de las otras naciones que lo rodeaban.

/

**-Así que ustedes planean apoyarme, bien, como sea –**Prusia paso al frente de las otras naciones barriéndolas con la mirada.

**-Un gracias no nos vendría mal, **_**mon cher**_**.**

**-Que te lo agradezca tu madre Francia, por tener el privilegio de estar conmigo una vez más.**

**-Si hubiera sabido que el **_**frog**_** estaba en este bando ni hubiera venido –**Murmuro molesto el inglés.

**-Y si yo hubiera sabido que estabas tu no hubiera venido –**Escocia miraba al Inglaterra molesto.

**-¡Espero que todos seamos amigos pronto! –**El español sonrió ampliamente.

**-O más que eso~ -**Francia se acerco a España con una sonrisilla nada confiable.

**-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Ya se que se conocen pero contrólense! –**Al albino le alarmaba bastante la actitud del galo.

**-Sí, **_**shit –**_Inglaterra más que alarmado parecía sumamente molesto.

**-¡Pónganse a entrenar idiotas! –**Prusia parecía todo un sargento estricto mientras se alejaba de ellos dando zancadas.

**-¿Eh? ¿El no se queda? –**El moreno lo miro alejarse desconcertado.

**-Bueno el… es un poco antisocial, **_**mon ami.**_

/

Pero Lituania ataco antes de lo previsto, cuando llegaron las cinco naciones con su literalmente pequeño ejercito comparado con el del enemigo ya se encontraban mirando la danza de las llamas del fuego sobre el castillo de Rudau.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a quemar mi castillo? –**El teutón dio un paso al frente colérico.

**-Fue idea mía adelantarnos, ¿da? Sabía que te gustaría la sorpresa.**

**-Maldito ruso imbécil hijo de la…**

**-¿Podríamos dejar la guerra verbal para otra ocasión y pasar a la agresión física? –**El escocés se cruzo de brazos.

**-¿Qué esperan entonces? –**Prusia mostro su espada plateada aún bastante furioso por que le quemaran el castillo.

Rusia sonrió infantilmente sin despegarse de su sitio y Lituania mostro su espada también. Del otro lado todos sacaron su espada a excepción de España quien saco un hacha.

El primer movimiento fue de La Orden Teutónica que iba totalmente dirigido al ruso, pero Lituana intervino en el camino chocando el acero de sus espadas.

**-Apártate del camino, niña –**Bramó el de ojos carmín.

**-¡Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo! –**Cambio la posición de defensa de su espada para atacar el costado prusiano, pero la otra nación se movió rápidamente para crear otro choque de espadas.

**-No entiendo que ganas con humillarte –**Rió socarronamente dándole una patada en el estomago para apartarlo y seguir con su camino.

Furioso el castaño agarro por los cabellos plateados a su contrincante y lo tiro al suelo.

**-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –**Le espetó amenazándolo con la hoja de su arma.

**-¡Me salí con la mía desde que vine a este mundo! –**Aprovechándose de su armadora que cubría también sus dedos tomo la espada del ojiverde quitando su amenaza.

**-¡Voy a poncharte ese ego tuyo! –**Intentó seguir manteniéndolo en el suelo pero el albino fue más rápido y actuó dirigiendo su espada a la cara del otro, quien se movió lo antes que pudo para no se herido.

**-Es increíble todo el bien que le hago a este mundo kesesese mira el cambio de actitud que tienes, al principio no eras más que un miedoso, deberías agradecérmelo.**

Lituana dejo las palabras para intentar apuñalarle con su espada sin embargo el alemán y su molesta risa lo desconcentraban, y una vez más su ataque fue detenido por el prusiano.

Le molestaba enormemente que los ojos de la Orden estuvieran buscando al ruso, esta batalla era principalmente entre ellos dos, sabía de sobra que Prusia había perdido sus anteriores batallas con el ruso y quería venganza, pero el también quería venganza.

**-Ya me cansé de ti, siempre peleas igual –**Gilbert lo miró con cierto desprecio y luego alzo la vista- **¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí y has algo útil!**

**-¿Yo? –**España se señalo a sí mismo con ojos muy abiertos.

**-¡Ven ya! **

El hispano corrió felizmente hacía ellos atacando con su hacha a los que se interponían.

**-Encárgate de este –**Señalo con un movimiento de cuello al castaño despectivamente.

**-¡Esta bien! –**Dijo con tono cantarín y ocupo el lugar del germano, dejando a Lituania con más rencor en las venas.

Prusia fue directo a con el ruso quien le daba la espalda y le puso la espada al cuello.

**-¿Me extrañaste? –**Rió bajito- **Para que te lo pegunto, claro que me extrañaste.**

**-JuJu~ ¿De donde sacas esas frases? Seguro que tienes mucho tiempo libre –**Ni se inmuto.

**-No, lo que pasa es que soy más inteligente que tú –**Molesto por no haber causado miedo.

Rusia aprovecho lo que parecía 'el inicio de una conversación amistosa' y se giro rápidamente agachándose para no toparse con la espada y le propino un empujón con las manos abiertas para que cayera mientras reía infantilmente.

**-¿Te crees que esto es un juego, idiota? –**Bastante irritado por su comportamiento y haber caído.

**-Toda la vida es un juego, **_**da? –**_Sin ninguna especie de previo aviso el de ojos violáceos pateo en las costillas al prusiano.

La Orden Teutónica no iba a caer de nuevo frente al ruso, no señor. Furioso, Prusia tomo su espada y prácticamente intento cortarle una pierna a Rusia, sin embargo este se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y lo único que ocurrió fue que le hizo una cortada bastante profunda.

Rusia se toco la cortada sorprendido y miro la sangre en sus dedos con una _fascinación extraña, _de pronto su mirada se ensombreció mientras el albino se ponía de pie listo para atacar de nuevo.

**-KolKolKolKolKol…**

**-¿Qué rayos? ¡Te di en la pierna no en la laringe! ¡Habla bien! –**Alzo su espada para herirlo aún más pero el de cabellos rubio ceniza lo encaró con un picahielos bloqueándolo- **¿Dónde demonios te venden eso con el nombre de arma? –**Mirando extrañado el objeto.

**-Funciona muy bien –**La sonrisa infantil pero tétrica se pinto en el rostro enemigo.

Y esta vez continuaron con una batalla no tan basada en conversación si no en agresión y supervivencia, al final, a pesar de que el ejército Lituano los superaba mayormente en número se vieron disminuidos drásticamente, era obvio que los teutones habían mejorado bastante. La victoria se la dedicaron a la Virgen María, así como victorias anteriores con Lituania. Ambas naciones enemigas no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse, y Lituania estaba tan débil que seguro no podría enfrentarlo dentro de un buen tiempo.

**-¡Kesesesese! ¡Ore-sama es el mejor! ¡Ore-sama es **_**awesome**_**! ¡Arrodíllense ante mi!**

**-Nosotros también ayudamos, **_**idiot**_**- **Inglaterra lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ustedes solo aportaron unos cuantos hombres, no se den tanto crédito kesesese**

**-Prusia tiene razón –**Sonrió España- **Yo lo vi y peleo bastante bien.**

**-Eso lo sé kesesesese.**

Una gotita recorrió la sien del español, esperaba por lo menos un simple gracias. De un momento a otro las demás naciones se marcharon a sus respectivos países mientras que la Orden Teutónica siguió celebrando su victoria y burlándose de Lituania, desbloqueando también el personaje de Rusia para poder burlarse de el también.

/

*Notitas: Para que ustedes se lo imaginen Prusia ahorita tiene más o menos como quince años aparentemente.

En ningún otro lado dice que Inglaterra, Francia, España y Escocia apoyan a Prusia, pero en una pagina de Alemania encontré que si le daban soldados para esta batalla, y tenía ganas de ponerlos porque sería la primera vez que estuviera el bad trio reunido (claro aunque ellos no lo saben)

No me gusta hacer OC pero quería poner a Escocia, no lo conozco muy bien por eso trate de no involucrarlo mucho, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, si no pueden decírmelo y continuo solo con los originales.

Sigue estando mi poll en mi perfil sobre mi próximo fic, ah y… tengo un problema para responder reviews D: pero quiero que sepan que todos me gustan y que sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias son muy tomadas en cuenta ;)

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	19. Tiempos de cacería

Tiempos de cacería

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

Días de mayo, días tranquilos… pero la tranquilidad estaba comenzando a fastidiar a cierto prusiano amante del alboroto.

Lo peor era que no tenía con quien pasar el rato, bueno… es verdad que había alguno que otro chico prusiano por allí que compartiera de vez en cuando una charla con su asombrosa nación, o alguna chica que se mostrara interesada por su increíblemente atractiva persona.

¡Pero esque el era La Orden Teutónica! ¡Prusia! Es bueno convivir con tu gente pero cuando has visto como otras naciones conviven entre ellas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida… a veces… sientes un poquito de envidia, pero solo un poquito.

Pensándolo bien, ellos son los deprimidos por no poder estar con Ore-sama, Sacro Imperio Romano ahora si podría decirse que se la pasaba todo el santo día en casa de los Habsburgo, Hungría se la vivía con el podrido de Austria, Polonia siempre estaba ocupado en mantenimiento de Ponis y cosas así… y a los demás los consideraba no-aptos para su persona.

Bufó de aburrición mientras cepillaba perezosamente la crin de su caballo y Gilbird entonaba sus pulmoncitos en una canción para alegrar a su amo, definitivamente los animales eran awesomes y mucho mejor compañía que las personas o naciones.

Un ruido de ramitas lo saco de sus pensamientos y desenvaino su espada rápidamente girándose para encontrar al culpable de aquel ruido.

Siguió empuñando su espada al darse cuenta que era el Gran Duque de Lituana: Jogalia, lo extraño es que no estaba acompañado de su nación, solo traía con el otros dos hombres lituanos, ellos ni se inmutaron y siguieron caminando hacia el, Jogalia alzo la mano en señal de que no venía a seguir con su guerra 'pagana'.

**-¿A que debo el honor? –**Respondió con el tono más sarcástico Gilbert bajando ligeramente su espada pero aún con desconfianza.

**-Quiero que le des un mensaje a Winrich –**Se refería al Gran Maestre de la Orden Teutónica.

**-¿Tengo cara de mensajero o qué? –**Volvió a alzar su arma cabreado.

**-No –**Trato de tranquilizarlo con un gesto de mano- **Pero eres el primer teutón que se me aparece y estar aquí es peligroso.**

**-¡Demasiado peligroso diría yo! –**Seguía amenazante.

**-Quiero proponerle un trato…**

**-¿Qué clase de trato?**

El duque tuvo que explicarle a la terca nación un poco de historia sobre Lituania, como que el gran duque anterior había fallecido dejándole el titulo a el, Jogalia y no a su hermano y co-gobernante Kestutis, y aunque Kestutis y su hijo Vitautas no habían mostrado rencor, Jogalia desconfiaba en cierta manera… por lo que pedía a los Teutonicos un tratado de paz con sus tierras de Lituania, pero sin embargo podrían saquear y atacar y todo lo que quisieran a las otras tierras lituanas propiedad de Kestutis.

**-Así que… -**Prusia termino por volver a enfundar su espada con una sonrisa arrogante, el cuarentón ese no parecía peligroso- **¿Me estas dando todo el permiso de atacar las tierras de tu tío?**

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

**-Me gusta como piensas –**La sonrisa arrogante se convirtió en una maliciosa.

Después de que el Duque y sus hombres se marcharon de regreso, La Orden fue a dar el mensaje a su Gran Maestre, firmarían el documento en un pueblo llamado _Szaudiniszki,_ Lituania ni nadie de los perjudicados tenía que enterarse, así que lo camuflaron con el plan de que se iban a ir de cacería amistosa por cinco días.

/

Llegó el gran día, el Maestre, La Orden Teutónica y como dos caballeros más tenían sus cosas listas para partir al pueblo en lo que se convertirían en cinco días bastante agradables. Montaron sus caballos y cuando llegaron allí Jogalia y su consejero ya los estaban esperando, pero con unas caras algo tensas.

**-¡Quiten esa cara cuando ven a la maravillosa Orden Teutónica! –**Alardeó el albino desmontando su corcel.

**-No es eso es que… -**El consejero, un tal Vaidila se vió interrumpido al aparecer otros tres en el lugar.

Ahora realmente comprendían por que las caras tensas…

**-¿Listos para una buena cacería? –**Se trataba de Viatutas (hijo de a quien iban a darle por la espalda), su consejero y nuestro querido Lituania, quien rápidamente miro al germano con puro odio comprimido.

**-Claro que sí –**Comentó alegremente el duque mientras el maestre asentía con la cabeza y La Orden se había quedado mirándolos con una cara de absoluta incredulidad.

**-¿A que viene esa cara? –**Lituania, molesto, se dirigía a el por lo bajo.

**-Tsk –**Debía tener cuidado con no revelar el plan- **Creí que serían cinco días divertidos… no cinco días contigo.**

**-Yo tampoco esperaba que vinieras, amante de los pajaritos –**Mirada acusadora a Gilbird.

**-¡Tampoco dije que yo iba a cazar!**

**-Son cinco días de cacería, zopenco.**

**-No me convencerán.**

**-¿Les parece si dejamos nuestras cosas aquí y vamos a conocer el lugar? –**Jogalia comento sonriendo entrando en una casa que parecía muy acogedora.

Cuando las dos naciones entraban con sus cosas se la pasaron apretujados en el marco de la puerta por la simple razón de no dejar pasar al otro, sí, seguro que iban a ser cinco awesomes días de sonrisas y festejos.

/

El primer día fue aburrido, aburrido a más no poder… la mayoría estaban agotados por el viaje, y el Gran Maestre y el Duque trataban de encontrar la forma de firmar un acuerdo sin las sospechas de Viatutas, desde este momento vamos a llamarlo 'Sr. Metiche' porque es un metiche por meterse en esto.

Así que podría decirse que Prusia tuvo de nuevo tiempo libre, tiempo libre que no quiso despreciar conviviendo con el indeseable de Lituania, en vez de aquello se puso a montar una obra más divertida con su queridísimo Gilbird y su ejercito de 'pollos' (que en realidad eran otros canarios que ya se habían unido a _su equipo, _gracias al buen trato que Gilbert les daba).

Sin embargo La Orden Teutónica termino durmiéndose justo cuando Ptolomea iba a declararle su amor a Federicoso a espaldas de su hermana Vichenta. Gilbird se molesto por aquella falta de atención y le dejo un _regalito_ en el cabello, para después irse a dormir el también.

A la mañana siguiente el cuchicheo de las personas acumulándose en la cocina despertó al ojirrojo, quien aún algo modorro bajo tallándose el ojo, listo para ser alimentado.

**-Buenas noches –**Murmuro Lituana ganándose unas risitas por parte de los demás.

**-Tú cállate, no sabes nada de los sueños de belleza –**Sentándose alrededor de la mesa.

**-¿Tus sueños de belleza incluyen mascarillas?**

**-¡Claro que no! –**Comenzando a irritarse.

**-Oh~ -**El castaño se esforzó por no carcajearse- **¿Entonces que te pusiste en el cabello?**

**-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? –**Las repentinas miradas de todos sobre su cabello lo incomodaron.

Lituania simplemente señalo con el índice la _firma_ de Gilbird.

Gilbert toco directamente la extraña cosa que señalaba la otra nación y quedo asqueado al instante.

**-¿Quién mierda hizo esto?**

Gilbird pió lo suficientemente lejos del prusiano para darse crédito mientras los demás estallaban en risas.

**-¡Eres un mal agradecido! ¡Esto no es nada **_**awesome**_**! **–Va a embarrarse su mano sobre el animal pero como el pajarito se va volando opta por embarrársela a Lituania.

**-¡Hey!**

**-¡Eso te ganas por burlarte!**

Y así tardaron un rato regresándose el _regalito_ hasta que llego la hora de la cacería y el _regalito_ podría decirse que estaba repartido en partes iguales (o simplemente porque ya ni se notaba).

/

Después de que lituanos y teutones se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo en la cacería comenzaron a darse cuenta que cierta nación albina no se había aparecido por allí.

**-Voy por el… -**Bufó Lituania como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando en realidad podía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hacer quedar mal a la Orden Teutónica.

Lo encontró dándose cumplidos a sí mismo mientras observaba su reflejo en un lago.

Tuvo la tentación de darle un empujón y tirarlo al agua pero… simplemente el no era así ¡Rayos!

**-Oye –**El albino se sobresalta con la aparición del ojiverde- **¿No vas a venir a cazar, princesa?**

**-¿A quien llamas princesa! –**Notoriamente molesto.

**-Al tipo que prefiere contemplar su reflejo en un lago que irse a hacer una actividad de hombres de verdad.**

**-¿Estas diciendo que no soy hombre! –**Ahora caminaba hacia el aún más molesto.

**-No dije nada, pero si te queda el saco…**

**-¡Estas muerto! –**Prusia lo tomo por la camisa pero se vio interrumpido cuando apareció su Maestre.

**-Orden Teutónica, ¿Dónde estabas?**

El albino suelta bruscamente al báltico y camina hacia el otro germano.

**-Estoy en todos lados, kesesesese.**

El maestre suspiro cansado, pero sabía que al prusiano había que seguirle la corriente, así que solo asintió.

**-¿Listo para cazar? –**Pregunto el cuando vio a Gilbert llegar junto con su Maestre y Lituania.

**-Ore-sama no va a cazar.**

El otro caballero lo miro con una cara que totalmente entendía un "no me hagas quedar mal".

**-¡No quiero hacerlo! –**Se excusó Prusia, irritado.

**-¿Cómo es que puedes matar gente tan a gusto en las guerras y no te atreves a dispararle a algún animal? –**Le susurró su jefe para que no oyera nadie más.

**-¡Esque las personas se lo merecen! –**Pero al parecer el platinado tenía dificultades para bajar el tono de voz.

Lituania estaba que no se lo creía, y trataba de no volver a ponerse a reír… así que la sanguinaria y ruda Orden Teutónica era una amante de la naturaleza ¡Por favor!

El gran Maestre Winrich, como un padre con su hijo; con gesto molesto tomo a la nación del brazo y asintió con la cabeza a los demás para decir que no había problemas. De esta forma se encaminaron a un lugar que era famoso por que su fauna tenía zorros, conejos, liebres y otros animales pequeños.

**-¡Qué no quiero! –**Cuando se lo proponía Prusia podía demostrar a todos que no había madurado en lo absoluto.

**-Deja de hacer berrinches –**Hablo entre dientes hacia el albino- **Vas a cazar aunque sea un conejo y ya.**

**-¡Pero no quiero! –**Siguió con su puchero de chico adolescente.

**-Voy a esconder las cervezas.**

**-¡No es justo!**

Con eso se daba por terminada la conversación, a favor del Maestre. Así a regañadientes La Orden Teutónica, tomo una ballesta y se escondió entre los arbustos para vislumbrar su objetivo.

**-¡Pero Orden Teutónica! ¿Vas a asesinar a un hermano tuyo? –**Lituania se le acerco fingiendo una voz de angustia.

**-Cállate idiota, nunca dije que estos animales fueran mis hermanos.**

**-Pero si tienes toda la apariencia de un conejo~**

**-¡El hecho de que sea albino no significa que sea pariente de los conejos estúpido!**

El grito del germánico espanto al conejo que salió corriendo.

**-¡Maldición! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! –**Le dio un empujón al castaño tratando de encontrar otro animal.

**-Lo hiciste tú –**Respondió con una sonrisa.

Así se pasaron un rato, hasta que Lituania guardo silencio y se quedo observando la cacería del de los ojos carmín. Todo iba bastante bien para el pruso pero…

**-No puedo hacerlo… -**Baja la ballesta.

**-Hay, por favor.**

**-¡Esque mira sus ojitos! ¡Y sus orejitas! –**Sí, a Gilbert le gustaba en demasía las cosas adorables.

**-¡Imagina que mató a tu hermano y dispárale!**

**-Un conejo no puede matar a mi hermano… -**Lo miro con cara de '¿Estas tonto o qué?'

**-Imagina que cierto día dejas solo a Sacro Imperio… osea, un día cualquiera… y se encuentra con una manada de conejos hambrientos, y este de aquí es su líder, lo planeo todo.**

El de cabellos de plata vuelve a mirar al esponjoso animal que movía su nariz con ternura y luego mira a Lituania creyendo que esta viendo un demente.

**-Tú hermano esta irreconocible y los conejos tienen sangre y ropas en los dientes y…**

**-¡Esa historia es horrible! –**Le dio un pisotón para que no siguiera con tal atrocidad.

**-Tú mata al conejo.**

Después de un breve silencio, La orden volvió a intentarlo… pero estaba tardando demasiado en dispararle, si seguían así se iban a pasar los 5 días y el albino solo habría aprendido a poder jugar a las estatuas de marfil.

Así que el castaño se desespero y se lanzo contra el prusiano.

**-¡Dispara ya!**

**-¡O-Oye!**

Ocurrió el disparo y ambos quedaron en silencio observando la escena.

**-Joder… lo hice… -**Prusia observaba donde yacía el animal.

**-No, yo lo hice… -**Habló Lituania pero el otro ya mostraba una de sus arrogantes sonrisas, aunque se le notaba la preocupación en la cara.

**-¡El asombroso yo lo puede todo! Kesesese –**Fue a por el roedor.

**-Sí, como digas…**

De esta forma volvieron y el teutón mostro orgulloso su cacería, sin embargo pareció aliviado cuando dejo que el Maestre se la llevara. Lituania hizo una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo el prusiano tenía su lado 'bueno'.

/

Pasaron más días, días en los que La Orden se negó rotundamente de dispararle a otra cosa diciendo que ya había cumplido la vez pasada, que estaba muy cansado o que aquello era estúpido y nada awesome.

A Lituania tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de andar cazando animales pero obviamente no se comportaba con la actitud infantil de la otra nación.

En un tiempo libre el Maestre y el duque Jogalia encontraron el tiempo para firmar el tratado de paz entre ellos. Aliviados por no ser descubiertos llegaron al último día de la reunión y se despidieron, a decir verdad, aquello había sido divertido.

Había pasado un tiempo con otra nación (con el descerebrado de Lituania, pero algo es algo) sin tener que estar peleando en una guerra, aunque después de aquello seguro que se avecinarían mas guerras entre ellos, pero bueno, a quien mentía, había disfrutado de su compañía… pero jamás lo admitiría ¡Eso nunca!

Los teutónicos regresaron a Prusia pensando que harían ahora que tenían un tratado que podía beneficiarlos… seguramente muchas cosas.

/

*Notitas: Ahora Prusia ha de tener aparentemente… hmm 15 casi 16 años xD –fail-

Aasasdasd al principio me medio trabe tratando de entender este Tratado de Dovycliskes… pero ya D cuando entendí bien como estaba la cosa me pareció que iba a ser un capitulo awesome, así que espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo haciéndolo ^^

Uffa _ ahí me tienen investigando con que rayos cazan las personas de la edad media… esque… hubiera sido cool verlos ahí con sus escopetas y eso pero entonces me pregunte.. ¿Ya existían esa clase de armas de fuego? O_o o acaso los pongo cazando con lanzas y piedras? xD y pues descubrí que lo más cercano a un arma de fuego se inventa hasta el siglo que viene… así que tendrán que conformarse con ballestas, arcos y esas cosas xD

Quería poner el lado 'greenpeace' de Gilbo xD porque según yo… Gil si es un amante de los animales y dudo mucho que quiera hacerles daño a menos que sea en defensa personal o que se este muriendo de hambre o algo así xD

Visiten mi poll en mi perfil ;)

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	20. Guerra civil Lituana

Guerra Civil Lituana

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1381, Y justo como lo imaginaron, ahora podían hacerse con muchas cosas gracias a ese tratado con el tal Jogalia, duque de Lituania. Prusia y su _awesome _equipo saquearon Lituania un par de veces sin violar el acuerdo…

_*Flashback*_

**-Kesesesesese, ¿Te gusta esto, Gilbird? –**El albino le muestra una cesta con frutas a su fiel amigo.

**-¡Pyo! –**Totalmente a favor.

**-¡Las llevamos!**

Lanzo la fruta sin mucha preocupación porque se mallugaran a una carreta, tomando de pasada una manzana para morderla mientras encontraban más cosas que llevarse.

Como era de esperarse, Lituania no tardo en aparecerse con sus alaridos de niña.

**-¡Por decimoquinta vez… eso es mío!**

**-¡Era! –**Hizo una estridente carcajada- ¿**Y sabes qué?**

Espero unos segundos a que el báltico dijera un expectante '¿Qué?' pero como no lo hizo, continuó.

**-¡No solo me llevare armamento, comida, medicinas y otras cosas! –**Disfrutaba cada una de sus palabras- **Mi gente esta harta del trabajo sucio, así que necesito personas también.**

**-¿Qué! –**Se puso alerta- **¡No dejare que tomes prisioneros!**

**-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.**

Prusia se llevo los dedos a los labios para producir un silbido que era la señal para los teutónicos de ataque defensivo. Esta vez estaban provisionados con bombardas… armas que fácilmente destruyeron arquitecturas y personas, ganando así los germanos tres mil prisioneros.

_*Fin del flashback*_

**-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan!**

La voz de la joven nación era sin duda la que más se escuchaba de entre la multitud prusiana en aquella reunión.

**-¡Lituania no tiene idea ni por donde le estamos llegando!**

Su risa rasposa inundo el lugar y se le sumaron las risas de sus hombres.

**-Disculpen la irrupción, recibimos una carta de Jogalia.**

Ah pero como le gustaba a la gente interrumpir sus awesome fiestas, que mas da… Gilbert dio la señal para que prosiguiera con su mensaje.

**-¿Recuerda que Jogalia estaba en Bielorrusia para arreglar unos asuntos?**

**-Ve al grano –**Contesto el albino con pereza.

**-Pues Kestutis capturo la capital de Lituania, y ahora es el nuevo duque.**

De pronto la noticia le intereso al teutónico ¿El tratado que habían hecho con Jogalia tendría que romperse?

**-Ahora mismo el señor Jogalia esta prisionero.**

**-¿Y cómo se entero ese idiota del tratado secreto! –**El ojirojo se veía exasperado.

**-No lo sabemos…**

**-¡Pues mándenle decir a ese prisionero que tengo un plan!**

Si algo hacía bien aquella nación a parte de inflar cada día más su ego era elaborar planes, todos sus hombres lo sabían así que asintieron y comenzaron preparativos para un viaje secreto a Lituania.

/

Después de desarrollar una estrategia de las que se podría llamar espionaje, la joven nación y un caballero más como respaldo lograron infiltrarse bajo identidades falsas a visitar en prisión al ex duque mientras el resto de la orden se mantenía alerta dándoles guardia desde fuera.

**-Eres un imbécil –**Los saludos del platinado, _siempre tan lindos_.

**-¿Eres…?**

**-Cállate y escucha, que no hay tiempo.**

El prisionero obedeció.

**-Júrale fidelidad a Kestutis.**

**-¿Qué? Pero ¿Y mis tierras?**

**-¡Solo hazlo!**

**- …**

**-Y espera mi siguiente señal.**

Sin más, los dos germanos se fueron dejando a aquel hombre con un dilema en la cabeza.

No quedo más que cumplir con las propuestas del prusiano: Jogalia juro fidelidad a Kestutis, y a razón de esto fue liberado recibiendo Kreva y Vitebsk como patrimonio. Por otra parte Kestutis y '' siguieron su guerra con los teutónicos; saquearon Varmia e intentaron capturar Georgenburg ¿Porqué le habría aconsejado hacer algo que no le dejaba ningún bien a su nación?

/

Un año tuvo que pasar para comenzar a descubrirlo.

1382, En vista de que nuestro querido Kestutis luchaba contra ucranianos rebeldes y el '' (Viatutas) estaba en Trakai, el pruso hizo que Jogalia cayera en la cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad.

Jogalia tomo la ciudad sin resistencia de la gente que habitaba allí, pues estaban en desacuerdo con la forma de gobierno de Kestutis hacia los mercaderes.

Y en lo que el '' reunía tropas junto con su congénere, Jogalia ya había ocupado el trono de nuevo.

Firmó una tregua de dos meses con la Orden Teutónica para fortalecer el ejército y ahuyentar a las tropas organizadas de los lituanos por el tiempo razonable para que fuera oficial su nuevo cargo.

Sin embargo Kestutis reunió hombres suficientes para desarrollar una batalla en agosto, el día llego:

**-¿A qué horas piensan llegar?**

La Orden ya estaba desesperada como de costumbre.

**-No impacientes –**Jogalia- **Oh mira, ya están aquí.**

Y en efecto, Kestutis y Viatutas llegarón, Lituania estaba con ellos porque se negaba olímpicamente a estar en el mismo bando que un traidor.

**-Kesesesesese ¿Listos?**

**-Esperate –**La voz de Lituania se dio a escuchar.

-**¿Cómo que me espere! –**Aquello era el colmo.

**-Lituania tiene razón, no venimos a pelear –**El metiche.

**-¿QUÉ?**

**-Vamos a proponerles una negociación.**

**-Que aburridos son ustedes… -**Prusia iba a continuar pero su maestre lo silencio con un gesto de mano.

**-Bien, será mañana en mi campamento –**Jogalia.

Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo, teutónicos y Jogalia intercambiaron miradas cómplices, un nuevo plan awesome se estaba maquinando.

/

Kestutis y el 'Sr. Metiche' jamás sospecharon que Jogalia y los teutónicos habían convertido esa reunión en una trampa.

Apenas llegaron fueron arrestados y prisioneros dentro del castillo de Kreva.

**-¡Eres un traidor! –**Grito Kestutis a través de unas gruesas rejas.

El aludido decidió ignorarlo mientras Prusia intercambiaba un gesto burlón por una mirada de odio lituana.

Oh sí, La Orden Teutónica lo disfrutaba y mucho.

Ahora Lituania estaría aislado, así como el se sintió solo durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, a excepción del 'Sr. Metiche' y Kestutis que le hacen compañía… hablando de Kestutis… el tipo es inteligente, es… una amenaza, tendría que hacérselo saber a Jogalia.

Y así lo hizo.

/

Cinco días después un hombre bajo para vigilar que todo estuviera bien y se encontró con el cadáver de Kestutis, Jogalia informó a la gente que Kestutis se había suicidado, pero otros rumores decían que fue estrangulado.

**-Sera mejor que le organicemos un funeral –**Hablaba el duque.

**-Pagano sería –**Gilbert respondió con un bufido.

Lituania seguía siendo una nación pagana, aquello lo hacía mirar con desprecio a los habitantes de aquel lugar. Por esa misma razón no iría, a parte de que Lituania seguía prisionero, entonces si no lo dejaban burlarse de alguien no sería divertido.

Llegado el otoño a espaldas de la Orden Teutonica, Viatutas recibe la visita de su esposa a la prisión.

**-Ana ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Tengo un plan, es algo extremo pero… -**Mira a Lituania también- **pero parece la única forma.**

**-¿Cúal es el plan? –**Lituania se acerco.

Unos minutos después tres _encantadoras damas_ salían de Castillo de Kreva.

**-¡Alto ahí! –**Una voz conocida _las_ hizo congelarse.

Cierto albino rebelde se quedo _mirándolas_ de cabo a rabo.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? **

**-S-Solo estábamos perdidas –**Lituania hizo favor de fingir la voz.

**-Pregunte quienes son.**

**-Yo soy Ana y ellas son mis hermanas Vianney y Tara.**

Los ojos carmesíes del prusiano se posaron detenidamente en cada una de _las chicas_, Vianney si que era fea.

**-¿Y qué buscan?**

Maldición, estaban muertos, era imposible que alguien tan audaz como La Orden no descubriera sus disfraces.

**-L-La plaza principal, esque no somos de por aquí, s-somos prusianas.**

Ese comentario dibujo una sonrisa en Gilbert, en definitivo fue la peor excusa que pudo haberse inventado Lituania, capaz que ahora les hablaría en alemán.

**-Lo hubieran dicho desde un principio, **_**sehr geehrte Damen.**_

**-¿Ah? –**Rayos ¡Lo hizo!

**-La plaza esta por allá –**Su temido enemigo señaló sonriente hacia su izquierda.

-**¿Eh? –**No se lo creían- **¡M-Muchas gracias! –**Y salieron corriendo de allí bajo la mirada de Prusia.

-_**Danken Sie nicht mir, **_**kesesesesese~**

/

Y cuando el pruso se enteró…

**-¿CÓMO QUE ESCAPARÓN!**

Parecía incluso más alterado que el propio Jogalia.

**-Sí… sospechamos que una tal Ana, esposa de Viatutas fue a salvarlos.**

¿Ana? ¿De dónde le sonaba ese nombre?

**-Ahora mismo seguimos siendo más fuertes…**

Ana, Ana, Ana….

**-Pero sospecho que no debemos confiarnos.**

¡Ana, Vianney y Tara! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta!

**-¡Claro que no debemos confiarnos! –**Explotó Prusia.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por su reacción.

**-Ese idiota de Viatutas buscara ayuda suficiente para derrocarnos, ¡ténganlo por seguro!**

**-¿Pero a quien podría pedirle ayuda? No tiene nada que ofrecer a otras naciones…**

**-¡Piénsenlo bien, maldición! Ellos fueron traicionados –**Mirada furtiva a Jogalia- **ahora mismo sus subconscientes les ruegan que se vayan con alguien que ****nunca**** los traicionaría.**

**-No creo que…**

**-¡Hablo de la familia! ¡Bola de incompetentes! ¡La familia nunca te traicionará por nada en el mundo!**

Los caballeros parecieron razonar las palabras de su nación, en cierta forma tenía sentido: cuando estas solo te refugias con los que te quieren.

Al mismo tiempo, esos seres queridos contaban con más seres queridos y poco a poco lo que antes fue una persona ahora serían cientos.

**-Tiene varias personas…**

**-¡Pues desháganse de ellos! –**Espetó con rabia.

Al recibir indicaciones tan directas los hombres se pusieron rectos, como si aquel albino fuera su sargento.

**-Iré con ustedes.**

Mencionó como comentario final y se marchó haciendo ondear su capa blanca.

/

Humanos, personas comunes y corrientes, criaturas que vienen y van; se recuerdan y se olvidan, una más una menos, no tiene importancia. Para un país sería como cuando se te caen los cabellos, unos cuantos que luego son reemplazados por otros.

Realmente no comprendo el afecto que les tienen, y no quiero comprenderlo.

Fue tan fácil matarlos…

Al final, si Viatutas quería quitar a Jogalia del poder no le quedaría de otra que acudir con sus enemigos: Los caballeros teutónicos.

Y allí se encontraban; Viatutas, Ana y Lituania en la fortaleza enemiga.

**-No son bienvenidos aquí –**La mirada carmín del prusiano brillaba en la oscuridad.

**-Venimos a hacer un trato –**Ana se mantuvo firme.

**-No tienes corazón… -**Murmuraba Lituania apretando los puños.

La nación teutónica prefirió ignorar que querían un trato ya que ya estaban con Jogalia, y presto más atención a los halagos del país.

**-Solo no soy débil, kesesesese.**

**-¡Escuchen nuestro trato! **–La voz de la mujer era potente.

**-No creo que tengan nada bueno que ofrecer en comparación con Jogalia –**Esta vez habló el Maestre.

**-¿Qué ofrece el? –**Viatutas.

**-Aceptará la cristianización, será nuestro aliado, no iniciará guerras ni invasiones sin consultárnoslo y nos dará tierras.**

El precio parecía increíblemente alto, y siempre a favor de Prusia.

**-¡Es verdad! Es demasiado grande lo que ofrece Jogalia –**Aún así Ana parecía determinada- **Tan grande que dudo que se los de, les esta tomando el pelo.**

La seguridad de la chica inquieto a los caballeros, rápidamente se pusieron furiosos al pensar que se estaban burlando de ellos, pero no eran tontos, sabían que podría ser cierto.

**-Nosotros ofrecemos el cristianismo, sin duda. **

Gilbert miró fijamente a aquella mujer tan engreída.

**-¿Solo eso? ¡Bah!**

Y para sorpresa suya, Ana le mantuvo la mirada ¡Qué mujer tan igualada!

**-Tómenlo como un plan B si Jogalia falla –**Pronuncio firmemente sin despegar sus ojos de los del prusiano.

**-¡Bien! –**La actitud desafiante de Ana lo sacaba de sus casillas- **Pero solo para que cumplan… ¡Tomaremos a tu esposa de rehén!**

Mantuvo su pose orgullosa mirando las reacciones de sus enemigos, Viatutas parecía bastante shockeado por los hechos recientes, Lituania le mandaba miradas llenas de odio y Ana… Ana lo seguía mirando con firmeza ¡Maldición! ¿Esque estaba idiota? ¡Iba a ser prisionera!

**-Aceptamos.**

Su equipo pareció sorprendido ante su respuesta.

**-Pero mi amor….**

**-No hay otra opción.**

**-Ja, no hay otra opción –**La Orden indico a sus caballeros que se la llevaran al calabozo- **Ya nos veremos pronto kesesesese –**Fue su despedida a los dos que lo miraban impotentes.

/

A la mañana siguiente Prusia despertó sintiéndose el más grande de todos, hasta Gilbird estaba a su favor.

**-¿Qué habrá para desayunar?**

Junto con su pequeño amigo emplumado bajo al comedor, donde las hermanas ya habían servido el desayuno. Sacro Imperio Romano estaba allí sentado.

**-Hermano.**

Sus grandes ojos azules se posaron en el recién llegado prusiano.

**-Hallo, Reich –**Le sonríe sentándose a la mesa- **Hace ya tanto que no te he visto…**

**-Siempre estas ocupado –**Respondió sinceramente el menor llevándose un bocado a la boca.

**-… Soy una nación ocupada **–Hizo como que no le afecto el comentario.

**-Bruder, solo eres una Orden Religiosa…**

Qué su hermano menor le dijera así sin más que aún no era tomado por todos como un país hizo que su mañana se amargara totalmente.

**-¡Pues tu sigues con ese cuerpo de niñito! ¡Yo de perdido estoy creciendo!**

Al Sacro pareció ofenderle ese comentario, y La Orden se dio cuenta al instante de lo que había dicho; Sacro Imperio ya debería ser más grande ¿Por qué conservaba aun el cuerpo de un niño pequeño? ¿Acaso eran las guerras que daba su país? ¿Cuál era el problema? Iba a preguntarle si algo ocurría pero el menor ya se había ido de la mesa, dejando su plato apenas empezado.

**-¡Oe! ¡Vuelve y comete esto o se lo daré a la prisionera!**

**-Haz lo que quieras.**

Maldito orgullo que no lo dejaba disculparse. Tsk, de todos modos Sacro Imperio empezó ¡El debería disculparse primero!

Comió rápidamente lo que quedaba en su plato y tomo el de su hermano.

Hizo ademán de tirarlo en la basura, después de todo no quería dárselo a la Ana esa… pero tirar la comida era un pecado, además lo tomaría como penitencia a no haberse disculpado con Reich.

Bajo las escaleras empedradas de caracol hacia el calabozo. No se molesto en saludar a los guardias y se adentro en la humedad del lugar.

**-¡Oye tú!**

La aludida miro a su interlocutor desde el rincón en donde se encontraba, ahora si se le veía cansada. Y como no iba a estarlo si seguramente ayer lo único que hizo fue tomar un rápido desayuno que probablemente constaba de una bebida, eso y que había pasado la noche en el incomodo suelo del calabozo.

**-¡Ven si sabes lo que te conviene!**

La Orden Teutónica se posiciono frente a los barrotes con el plato ya frío en manos. Ella se acerco cuando se percató de ese último detalle.

**-Gracias –**Murmuró sacando las manos para sostener el plato que no cabía entre las rejas.

**-Hmpf… no te voy a dar el plato, toma la comida y ya.**

**-Esta bien –**Hizo lo que le pidió ocupando solo dos dedos, índice de que ella era de clase alta.

-**No creas que te di esta comida solo por que sí, te la doy porque probablemente morirás pronto, hoy esta programada la reunión con Jogalia para firmar su trato.**

**-Bien.**

Gilbert alzo una ceja ¿"Bien"?

**-¿Tantos deseos tienes de morir ahogada como la madre de tú esposo?**

**-Solo tengo dos cosas, Orden Teutónica… -**Alzo dos dedos para continuar- **La primera es mi palabra, sobre que lo de Jogalia nunca se sellara, el trato que haremos con ustedes y que mi esposo, mi gente y yo podremos vivir en paz; como usted sabrá… de esta nadie esta al cien por ciento seguro… –**Trago un pedazo de pan- **… y la segunda es que no le temo a la muerte, de la muerte nadie se salva, incluso los que son como usted. Sabiendo esto puedo decir que estoy preparada para morir en caso de que mi palabra sea errónea **–Se enderezó habiendo terminado- **Sea lo que sea que ocurra, no hay pierde para mí.**

El albino se quedo un momento analizando sus palabras, algo le decía que Ana no era una mujer cualquiera.

/

*Notitas: Buaaa! No me golpeen! D: he estado ahora si que súper mega ocupada (y esta vez no son excusas) pero saben cual es la buena noticia? ¡Entre a la uni! Y seré diseñadora grafica y me casare con Prusia y tendremos dos hijos y…. coff, por el momento solo seré Grafica.

Lo malo de aquello es que una vez que entre a curso básico…. Mí adorado tiempo va a hacer boom D: así que tratare de seguirle todo lo que pueda a mis dos historias.

¡Yo nunca olvido una historia gente! …. Lo que pasa es que me entretengo…. ¡Por eso no sean impacientes!

Pregunta: **¿Les gusta que ponga los años así al principio? **(Tipo y puedo agregar meses o estación del año) no se ustedes.

Jo~ en este capítulo Prusia es definitivamente un chico malo, hahah cuenta wikipedia que lo del travestismo probablemente paso. Y sospecho que Gil no es bueno identificando géneros, coffHungríacoff

¡Aaaah no manches! Esa tal Ana… según lo que leí…. Uff… espero no me maten por mis suposiciones para el próximo capitulo.

_Sehr geehrte Damen = Mis queridas damas. (muy galán el Gil!)_

_Danken Sie nicht mir = No me lo agradezcan._

Visiten mi poll en mi perfil ;) - y probablemente eso tarde aun mas…. X_x

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	21. Ana

Advertencias: Ana!(¿) Posible crack?

Ana

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

**-No creas que estoy aquí porque yo quiero.**

Su mirada cansada choco con mi escarlata, y a pesar de todo sonrió, muy segura del porque.

**-Claro que no.**

No admitiré frente a ella que pedí guardia solo porque su conversación es hasta cierto grado interesante.

Me senté frente a su celda, como se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

**-¿Ya firmó Jogalia el acuerdo?**

**-Ya lo firmará.**

Ella negó con la cabeza levemente sin arrancarse esa mueca de certeza.

-**¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no lo hará? –**Irritado.

**-Ya se lo dije, promete demasiado.**

**-…**

Yo aún no acababa de convencerme, sin embargo lo que si se acabó fueron mis argumentos ante aquella frase. Pero no tardo en aparecerme una pregunta que desde aquel día le gustaba pasearse por las veredas de mi cabeza.

**-¿Tú no temes morir?**

**-En absoluto –**Me miro curiosa- **¿Porqué debería tener miedo? Todos moriremos, incluso tú.**

**-Yo no moriré –**Fruncí el ceño- **Lo tengo en mi sangre; vida eterna.**

**-Tu sangre es la sangre de tu gente, y tu cuerpo sus tierras, si ellos pierden… tu pierdes.**

**-¡Pero eso nunca sucederá!**

**-"Nunca digas nunca"**

Me mantuve con mi sonrisa arrogante, preservando un silencio que debería hacerla meditar las estupideces que acababa de decir, pero a decir verdad quien acabo reviviendo sus palabras fui yo ¿En verdad tendré un fin?

**-Orden Teutónica ¿Porqué teme a la muerte?**

**-¿Cómo puedo temer de algo que no existe para mi? –**Expresé en lo que ella suspiró.

**-Es tan terco…**

**-¡Oye! ¿Con quién te crees que…!**

**-Su abuelo Germania murió ¿no? Al igual que el Antiguo Imperio Romano.**

**-¡Eran tiempos diferentes!**

**-Eran exactamente iguales a como lo son ahora y como lo serán en un futuro, con guerras.**

**-No moriré, punto.**

**-¿No es su religión la que cree en la resurrección de los muertos y en el paraíso?**

**-Lo es, pero…**

**-No le tema a su destino Orden Teutónica, o la felicidad temerá de usted.**

**-No moriré –**Comenzaba a sonar como un auto convencimiento, lo cual era perturbante.

La mujer me miro de una manera extraña y acto seguido deslizo su mano hacia afuera de su celda y tomo la mía.

**-Tienes razón.**

**-**_**Was?**_ –La miré dubitativo y expectante, una parte de mi sospechaba que solo lo estaba diciendo para que me callara.

**-Si vives en los demás nunca morirás.**

**-¿No será "vivir de los demás"? –**Ella negó con una sonrisa y soltó mi mano con suavidad, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que yo había sujetado la suya.

**-Me refiero a que los demás crean en ti y te tengan presente en la mente y el corazón.**

**-¿Apoco…?**

**-Morirás en carne como todos, pero si lo consigues tú esencia será inmortal.**

Aquella noche no pude dormir, revolviéndome con mis sabanas sin cesar, pensando en la vida y en la muerte, en el odio y el amor. Me sentía hipnotizado por sus palabras.

/

Al día siguiente Jogalia volvió a posponer la reunión, ese día no podía ir donde Ana sin tener una respuesta contraria pero convincente a sus argumentos.

Por supuesto que estaba hablando de Gilbird, mi fiel amigo que se fue y volvió, ese amigo que nunca me abandonaría… al único al que podía considerar un amigo.

**-Oe, prisionera –**La llame en lo que bajaba las escaleras de piedra, con un plato de comida caliente en la mano; a decir verdad no supe desde cuando comencé a ordenar alimento especial para ella.

**-Buenos días Orden **–Ana ya no se sorprendía tanto cuando me veía… hmpf, que no piense que le he agarrado cariño ¡Nunca!

Le extendí el recipiente y tome mi posición habitual.

**-Esta vez haré que te tragues tus palabras de una vez por todas –** Amenacé con mi sonrisa arrogante- ** Tú última oportunidad ¿Sí o sí?**

En vista de no tener una respuesta inmediata le mostré a mi amarillo amigo y ella lo miro un par de segundos sin comprender.

**-¡Gilbird no es una compañía cualquiera! –**Acaricie sus plumas- **Ha estado conmigo desde hace más de 100 años.**

Por fin logre dejarla sin palabras, o por lo menos eso pensé.

**-¿Fue… brujería?**

Yo interpreté el silencio sepulcral que se suponía debía hacer ella.

**-¿Qué hiciste Orden Teutónica? –**Más que a pregunta sonó a reprimenda, todo el mundo sabía que la brujería se castigaba en la hoguera, y que yo y mi gente éramos de los que se encargaban en exterminar otras fuerzas que fingieran divinidad.

**-Gilbird estará a mi lado siempre, eso no tiene nada de malo.**

**-Tal vez… **-Susurró para si misma pero logré oírla- **Tal vez… Gilbird debía descansar…**

Aquella gota derramó más que un vaso.

Que ella insinuara que yo había echo más mal que bien al aceptar la ayuda del inglés aquel hacia Gilbird era algo que no podía aceptar. Porque yo juré jamás perjudicarlo… y el solo pensar que yo podría haber condenado su pequeña alma por mero egoísmo… era… era inaceptable…

**-¿S-Se encuentra bien?**

**-¡Cállate! –**Le di la espalda para que no viera los sentimientos que se derramaban de mis ojos.

Después de todo, así como mi apariencia, mi razonamiento seguía siendo el de un chico de quince.

Al no haber calculado una distancia prudente, ella logro alcanzarme con sus manos tomando mis brazos y obligándome suavemente a girarme y quedarme atrapado en un abrazo muy a pesar de las rejas entre ambos.

**-Lo siento.**

Demasiado desconcertado y afligido me mantuve en silencio tratando de dejar de sollozar.

**-Olvida lo que dije, mirando el cariño que se tienen seguramente Gilbird también prefería permanecer a tu lado.**

Reuniendo fuerzas combinadas con orgullo me solté del agarre con el ceño fruncido y secándome los ojos con las muñecas.

**-¡Ja! –**Mi voz me traiciono, aun sonaba quebrada- **¿Ves como siempre tengo la razón?**

Ella solo sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que seguramente significa más que eso.

/

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Ana fue tomada prisionera. Seguía visitándola (¿Qué querían? ¡Hungría se la vivía haciendo otras cosas y Sacro también!); Las visitas siempre me hacían terminar enojado o contento, pero nunca indiferente.

El idiota de Jogalia seguía posponiendo reuniones pero eso no es lo peor…

El había prometido consultar con nosotros antes de que atacara alguna otra tierra, y allí va el Jogalito a regarla atacando a no se quien, obviamente nos molestamos y le enviamos cartas diciéndole nuestros pensamientos descriptivos sobre su actitud, pero por el mismo medio pidió disculpas y logramos quedarnos tranquilos aunque con la mala experiencia.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que Ana tenía razón.

El día de hoy milagrosamente me desperté temprano así que aproveche el tiempo libre para ir a ver que se supone que hacían los prisioneros a altas horas de la mañana.

En mi caminata silenciosa por las escaleras un alboroto proveniente de abajo inundó mis oídos.

**-¿Qué rayos…?**

No hubo necesidad ni de llegar al último escalón para ver lo que ocurría.

Uno de los guardias al parecer le pareció menos aburrido ir a meterse dentro de la celda de la prisionera y comenzar a acosarla y a acorralarla ignorando las peticiones de ella.

Inmediatamente un calor interno se extendió en mi y no perdí tiempo en bajar de un salto y correr el resto de mi camino adentrándome en aquella celda.

**-¿Qué demonios crees que haces! –**Grité jalando a aquel intento de hombre por las ropas y alejándolo de allí con mi fuerza de nación.

Ana inmediatamente pareció algo desconcertada pues no esperaba mi aparición tan temprana, pero no se veía más confundida que el guardia, que ahora tartamudeaba tratando de excusarse o preguntarme mis motivos para apartarlo de su diversión.

Yo me puse entre el y Ana, con una mirada altiva y desafiante.

**-¡Vuelve a ponerle un solo dedo encima y conocerás lo que es el dolor!**

**-P-Pero señor… -**Al fin había logrado articular palabras.

**-¡Cállate que no te di permiso de hablarme!**

Inmediatamente guardo silencio, frente a mi sabía cual era su lugar.

Sin más, tome a Ana por la muñeca y con paso firme me dirigí junto con ella fuera de la celda, no sin antes arrebatarle las llaves a el guardia con ojos desorbitados.

**-¿Qué esta haciendo? –**Me preguntó muy a pesar de que le dije que se callara.

Y como yo soy demasiado _awesome_ se lo pasare por alto fingiendo que no lo escuché. De esa forma sin darle oportunidad de más resistencia cerré la puerta de aquel calabozo con el dentro y Ana afuera que me miraba boquiabierta.

Siguiendo el mismo ritmo de cuando salí de la celda y sin pronunciar palabra volví a tomarla de la muñeca para subir las escaleras de caracol y una vez fuera del nivel subterráneo salir corriendo al castillo sin tratar de que nadie mirara.

No me detuve hasta llegar a mi habitación, danke Gott que nadie nos había visto.

**-Pero… Orden Teutónica… -**Dijo por fin.

**-¿Estas bien? –**Pregunté bruscamente sin esperarme a que terminara, ella solo asintió.

**-…Gracias.**

Y comenzó a llorar, seguramente de toda la impresión del momento, puede que no lo entienda nunca pero estar encerrada en un calabozo esperando la noticia de tu libertad durante más de dos meses y tener quien sabe desde cuando que soportar los acosos de los guardias donde seguramente (y espero) el día de hoy se atrevieron a cruzar la barrera de los barrotes para intentar algo más, donde seguramente no viste rayo de esperanza para librarte de esa pero que de pronto apareciera la nación que principalmente te puso allí, te defendiera, te liberara de ese horrible lugar y encerrara a tu agresor… son demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo.

Se abrazo a mí desplomándose de rodillas y yo no podía hacer más que corresponderle su abrazo, tal vez así consiguiera que dejara de llorar.

**-Tsk, me debes una –**Murmuré con los labios apretados.

**-Sí… sí, muchas gracias.**

En mi interior me debatía por responderle "Ya deja de agradecerme, tonta que te he hecho más mal que bien" ó "Lo sé, soy _awesome_ deberías recompensarme"

Opté por la tercera opción: cambiar el tema.

**-No volverás a estar en ese lugar, y aquel no volverá a ser tu guardia… dime si hay otros que hagan cosas como esa para no ponerlos a cuidarte.**

Ana alzo la vista buscando la mía, y aun con los ojos vidriosos susurro incrédula:

**-¿Dejaré de estar…encerrada en…los calabozos?**

**-¿Estás sorda o qué? –**Sentía molestia el tener que repetir palabras a su favor cuando ella era mi prisionera.

**-Pero… ¿Entonces donde estaré yo?**

Aquí es cuando aparte la mirada y mi abrazo se volvió más tenso.

**-No sé… puedes… -**Me costaba decirlo- _**Ore-sama**_** sería mucho mejor guardia que ellos.**

**-¿Qué trata de decir?**

**-D-Digo que puedes estar aquí, **_**verdammt**_** –**Demonios, tartamudeé.

**- …** - La mujer asimilaba mis palabras.

**-…**

Finalmente y después de lo que parecían siglos ella volvió a ponerse en pie, negando con una sonrisa.

**-Es imposible que usted y yo estemos en la misma habitación en lo que esperamos la firma de Jogalia.**

**-¿Porqué no? –**Hice todo el intento por no parecer decepcionado.

**-Por que soy su enemigo –**Explicó.

Sentí como si me hubiera rechazado alguna invitación… ¡pero menos mal que yo _no quería_ su compañía!

**-Igual no dejaré que vuelvas donde antes, te conseguiré una habitación por aquí en el castillo, pero te encerraré allí dentro ¿Lo entiendes? –**La miré frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡Entendido! -**Ella se veía tan feliz que tuve que luchar por no expresar siquiera una leve sonrisa ante su reacción.

Aquel mismo día fue recluida en una habitación sobre el mismo piso que la mía, y caballeros de la orden me cuestionaron por el encierro del guardia; tuve que dejar que lo sacaran de allí pero conseguí que Ana quedara dentro del castillo y con otros guardias bajo la vigilancia de las hermanas.

/

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que Ana fue tomada prisionera. La Orden había dado intentos de batalla contra Jogalia y Viatuas, y cuando finalmente había llegado el esperado día en el que se supone que Jogalia y los Caballeros cerrarían su acuerdo; ambos se habían dejado plantados.

Ana ya tenía permitido para ese entonces salir de su encierro y poder vagabundear libremente e incluso comer junto con todos, más que prisionera, ahora parecía una invitada.

Viatutas llegaría a sellar el acuerdo pronto, por lo que el albino llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Ana.

**-Ah, Orden Teutónica, es usted. –**Sonrió.

**-El mismo –**Imitó su sonrisa- **¿Lista? Llegara en cualquier momento.**

**-Lo estoy.**

**-Bien…**

**-Gracias por todo –**Menciono ella cuando el hacia ademán de irse.

**-Je… -**Esbozo una sonrisa ladina aun dándole la espalda- **debo ser tan **_**awesome**_** que hasta los prisioneros me agradecen la estancia.**

Y se retiro a sabiendas de lo que la mujer se refería.

/

Todo parecía estar en orden, Viatutas había cumplido con lo de bautizarse, y también había prometido ser vasallo de la Orden y ceder parte de Samogitia. Los teutónicos le obsequian un castillo mientras ellos construyen el Marienverder, lugar donde Viatutas volvió a renovar sus promesas en Enero.

Jogalia en cambio quería una alianza con Rusia, casandose con Sofía Donskói; pero para eso tenía que reconciliarse con Viatutas.

Información que hubiera servido a los caballeros.

**-Su cuartel general no es tan **_**awesome **_**como el mío –**Observó el prusiano ojirrojo al entrar al Castillo de Rittersweder donde Viatutas los había invitado.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de los teutónicos supieron que algo andaba mal.

**-¿Qué significa esto! –**Exigió saber el gran maestre.

**-Me reconcilié con Jogalia y me convertiré en Gran Duque de Lituania –**Respondió Viatutas desde fuera.

**-¡Oe! ¡Nos prometiste Samogitia! –**Intervino Gilbert también.

**-Pues deshago esa promesa, adiós, o como dicen ustedes; **_**auf wiedersehen**_**.**

Para cuando los Caballeros de la Orden lograron salir de allí, Viatutas y sus hombres ya les habían quemado varios castillos, entre ellos el que le obsequiaron.

No cabía duda que Lituania estaba lleno de traidores.

Y que uno de ellos tenía una esposa que no merecía.

/

*Notitas: ¿Aún hay alguien allí?... e-eU perdonen mis siempre tarde capítulos…

¡Ana te odio!(¿) ok no xD esque sddasadsa investigando de ella… lo primero que veo es que la toman prisionera, no? Osease es enemigo xD

Pero sigo investigando y me doy cuenta que en wikipedia-sama dice que Ana fue muy querida por los prusianos y le enviaban regalos y cosas asi y que cuando murió le hicieron chorromil misas ._.

Y yo dije WTF? Prisionera=muy querida? Y como no encontré razones por ningún lado… mi sentido de lógica me dijo que paso eso… ò_o seguramente a Gil le… gusto? e-e *música de miedo* o algo asi, bno yo digo no? _ o que opinan ustedes para que de un tiempo a otro pase de enemigo odioso a chica consentida? xD

Saben lo que yo hago cuando leo una pareja que no me gusta? Me imagino que… o soy yo la que esta allí u otro personaje que me agrade con ese xD es bueno es bueno.

Si dejan un review me llenan de arcoíris alegres(¿) para seguirle pronto al otro capi :3

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	22. Dos mas uno

Advertencias: ¿Insinuación de LituaniaxPolonia y PrusiaxPolonia?

Dos más uno

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1385

Los días en espera de guerras se han vuelto aburridos. Si el entretenimiento antiguo era mantener una charla con la prisionera, ahora era contemplar los alrededores desde la ventana de su habitación en el castillo.

Sí tenía suerte podía pasar Hungría por allí y tirarle algo o decirle cualquier cosa para hacerle enojar; pero lo único que se veía de momento era uno de esos conejos blancos con los que solían compararlo saltando libremente entre los largos pastos.

**-Hmpf… como si el hecho de ser albino me hiciera idéntico a uno –**Lo miraba sin importancia con sus orbes carmín- **¿Y porqué mierdas mueven la nariz todo el tiempo? Tendrá algún moco que le moleste eternamente, seguro.**

El animal alzo las orejas, se levanto en sus patas traseras y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Entonces Gilbert miro lo que lo había ahuyentado; ni más ni menos que Lituania y Polonia.

**-No sabía que se frecuentaban… -**Murmuró para si el germano mirándolos desde lo alto.

Siguió sus pasos con la mirada y pudo notar que llevaban puestas sus ropas formales, como si recién acabaran de salir de alguna fiesta.

¿Sería acaso aquella una señal divina para "llenarlos de awesomidad"? Fuera como fuese, La Orden ya había tomado una de las pequeñas piedritas que originalmente eran para Elizabeta y se las había lanzado.

**-¡Hey perdedores!**

**-Ignóralo, es el idiota teutónico –**Se alcanzó a escuchar el lituano.

**-Hay osea, recuérdame porque tu nombre dice "Caballeros", Gil querido –**Polonia hizo caso omiso de la petición del castaño.

**-Kesesesese soy todo un caballero, pero debes dejar de insistir en que te trate como a una damisela.**

El rubio inflo las mejillas y le saco la lengua como respuesta.

**-Vámonos Feliks –**Murmuro Lituania como segundo intento sin siquiera querer ver al prusiano.

**-Tipo y como que no me puedo ir sin contarle nuestra totalmente genial noticia al enemigo favorito de todos.**

El báltico suspiro cansinamente dejando al polaco seguir con su capricho.

**-¿Qué noticia? ¿Encontraron las mitades de cerebro que les faltaban? Kesesesesese porque no parece.**

**-Gil, bebé ¡cero que ver!**

**-¡Habla pues! Afeminado –**El adjetivo fue susurrado.

**-Osea, como que… Liet y yo estamos casados.**

**-¡P-Pero Polonia! –**Quiso intervenir el aludido.

**-¿QUE USTEDES QUÉ!**

No sabía si echarse a reír porque ese par de mariquitas hubieran salido del closet y se casaran, porque Polonia parecía estar fantaseando, o por la cara completamente roja de Lituania. Como sea… ya estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia.

**-¡Los que se casaron fueron nuestros lideres! –**Apuntó Lituania.

**-Hay tontito, eso nos incluye a nosotros… ¿No?**

**-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –**Las risas de La Orden se escuchan en el fondo.

**-P-Pues… no sé… pero… digo….**

**-Osea, ¡como que no sé ni de que te ríes! –**La conversación con Lituania fue pasada a segundo lugar para que la pelea verbal con Prusia tomara el primero dirigiéndole una mirada fastidiada.

**-¡Obviamente me rió de…!**

**-Como que no se si te has dado cuenta, primor… pero esta unión no te favorece en nadita, supongo –**Mirándose las uñas.

**-¿Eh? –**Sin captar realmente y aún con la sonrisa divertida.

**-¡Es verdad! –**Lituania si entendió a que vino Polonia- **Ambos somos tus enemigos.**

A la Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos ya se le había perdido todo rastro de diversión en la cara.

Era cierto, los dos eran sus enemigos por separado; y con aquel casamiento sus armadas se volverían mas fuertes, aunque también seguramente Lituania tendría que cristianizarse… por fin. Lo que… por un lado debería ser algo bueno… pero…

…para Prusia aquello significaba una persona menos para molestar con excusa.

**-¡No lo acepto! **–Dijo inmediatamente después de su meditación.

**-Hehe~ como que tu opinión queda totalmente fuera de lugar, cielo~**

**-¡Me niego a reconocer esta unión!**

**-Ladra todo lo que quieras –**Feliks fingió bostezar- **Bueno, como ya nos aburriste, ahí nos vemos.**

Y mientras sonreían y le blandían la mano en señal de despedida a un colérico albino, se marcharon.

Si la Orden teutónica había decidido que ellos no debían estar juntos… entonces no lo estarían. Cueste lo que cueste.

/

Plan A:

**-Osea, colúmpiame un poco más fuerte~**

**-Esta bien…**

Lituania volvió a dar un empujón la nación rubia que estaba sobre el columpio sentada a las orillas del bosque mientras La Orden Teutónica los espiaba desde los arbustos más cercanos.

**-¿Todos en sus posiciones? –**Susurrando.

**-¡Pyo! –**Gilbird también.

**-Kesesesese bien –**Se acomodo más a fondo en el arbusto.

No mucho tiempo después…

**-Hay, mira un pajarito, es totalmente adorable ¿verdad? –**Polonia miraba a la pequeña ave amarilla que había llegado repentinamente a volar en círculos casi sobre su cabeza mientras se columpiaba pero un poco más al frente, de una forma muy peculiar y llamativa.

**-Ah… sí –**Toris lo visualizó también- **Oye, ¿No se parece al de…?**

Pero el baltico no pudo terminar con su cuestión al ser capturado dentro de un saco de patatas vacio y haber sido arrastrado al interior de los arbustos retorciéndose sin que Feliks sospechara nada.

Mientras el pobre lituano hacia lo posible por salir de allí con vida pronto, el ojirrojo ocupó su lugar tras Polonia.

**-¿Qué dijiste? Tipo y como que no te escuche ¿Osea, porque tienes que bajar el volumen de tu voz a la mitad de la oración?**

-**Olvídalo –**Dio su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de imitar la voz de la nación secuestrada- **¿No te apetece verlo más de cerca?**

Dicho aquello le dio al columpio lo más fuerte que pudo para que el ojiverde saliera volando por sorpresa y rápidamente Gilbert salto dentro de los arbustos dándole una patada a Lituania que apenas había logrado salir del saco y ahora estaba tumbado de bruces donde se supone que debió haber permanecido siempre.

-**Ouch… como que… totalmente mala onda de tu parte, Liet –**Sobándose la retaguardia.

**-¿Estas bien? –**Lituania fue a ayudar al rubio a levantarse sin haber captado muy bien lo que ocurrió en su breve ausencia.

**-Me hubieras avisado –**Haciendo un mohín mientras se dejaba ayudar.

**-Perdona… -**Reacciona- **¡Digo! ¡No fui yo! Sea lo que sea… El punto es que alguien me capturo dentro de un saco de papas y tomo mi lugar.**

**-Como que… esa es la historia más boba que he escuchado –**Risita- **Pero es tierna.**

**-¿Eh? ¡Pero…!**

**-Si querías jugarme una broma te hubieras inventado algo mejor, tontito.**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Sin peros, osea, es mi turno de empujarte en el columpio.**

Resignado, el castaño suspiro y se sentó en el columpio.

El teutón miro todo eso frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

**-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin pelea? ¿Sin insultos? ¿Sin golpes?**

Casi indignado y con Gilbird contestándole por medio del silencio.

**-¡La próxima vez si que los separaré de verdad!**

/

Plan B:

**-¿En serio? ¿Ponis?**

**-Sip, son totalmente geniales y lindos ¿verdad?**

**-Eh… sí…**

**-Sabía que te gustarían.**

**-Pero, creí que habías dicho caballos…**

**-Osea, como que los ponis son más geniales.**

Toris solo asintió tratando de resistir la tentación de preguntarle porque el poni de Polonia estaba teñido de rosa.

Los dos comenzaron a cabalgar lentamente subiendo por una tranquila montaña y una vez más Prusia entre los arbustos más adelante esperando su momento de gloria.

**-Es un paisaje muy bonito –**Sonrió Lituania.

**-Lo sé, como que por algo te traje aquí ¿No?**

**-Sí… -**Volvió la vista al frente- **Todo es tan tranquilo.**

**-Así tiene que ser, osea, se tiene que disfrutar mil el paisaje y la calma.**

Apenas dicho aquello pasaron por el arbusto prusiano de donde salió rápidamente la mano enguantada de La Orden con un fuete que azotó contra el poni lituano, el cual, alarmado salió disparado ¿Tranquilidad? ¡HA!

**-¡Liet! ¿Qué haces?**

**-El animal se volvió locooooo –**Pero eso no fue escuchado por Polonia quien fue dejado atrás por una muy larga distancia.

**-Osea ¿Carreritas? Dímelo desde antes, baby –**Y echó a correr a su poni rosado tras el otro.

El malhechor y su mascota intercambiaron miradas escépticas.

**-Eso no se escucho como que fueran a matarse de un momento a otro ¿cierto?**

**-Pyo.**

**-Eso pensé.**

/

Plan C:

**-¿Cómo te quedó el tuyo? –**Polonia sostenía un pastel recién horneado.

**-Aun le falta.**

**-Como que ya quiero probarlo.**

**-Mientras esta listo veamos ese cuadro del que te platiqué –**Propuso sonriente el castaño.

**-Bien.**

Salieron de la cocina, dejando que el albino pudiera deslizarse fuera de la alacena silenciosamente.

**-Creí que nunca se irían.**

**-Pyo.**

El encapuchado de blanco camino hacia donde se encontraban ambos postres.

**-Kesesesese~ seguro que no se soportaran si ambos tienen una asquerosa sazón –**Murmuró entre risitas echando toda clase de condimentos e ingredientes aleatorios (incluso no comestibles) en las dos recetas.

Cuando escucho las voces de las otras naciones acercándose logro volver a su escondite a tiempo.

**-Oh mira, ya esta –**Lituania apago la flama- **Deja te sirvo –**Y animado partió ambos panes colocando las rebanadas en platos.

**-Por nosotros –**Sonrió Polonia al tomar el suyo como si estuviera brindando.

**-Por nosotros.**

**-Por mí, kesesesese –**Pensó mientras miraba por entre las ranuras de la puerta de la alacena.

Ambas cucharas fueron introducidas al mismo tiempo dentro de los respectivos paladares.

**-…**

**-…**

**-… -**Traga por mera cortesía.

**-Fuchi** –Escupe.

**-¿N-No te gustó? –**Toris miro horrorizado el pedazo de pastel masticado entre sus pies.

**-Osea, tipo y como que te pasaste con la pimienta.**

**-¿Pimienta? No le puse pimienta.**

**-Oh si que lo hiciste Lietsito, bueno, ¿Qué te pareció el mío?**

**-…**

**-¿Totalmente sabroso?**

**-… Eh….**

**-Hay, osea –**Dejo el pastel en la mesa y puso brazos en jarra- **Pruébalo de nuevo y como que me dices.**

**-Pero…**

**-Ya.**

Y volvió a torturarse comiendo otra cucharada.

**-…**

**-Hahahaha**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Hay Liet, totalmente graciosa tu cara.**

El chico sonrió tímidamente.

**-Tu te pasaste con el atún Feliks…**

**-¿Atún?**

**-Atún.**

**-¿En mi pastel de chocolate?**

**-Sí.**

**-Como que vamos a comprar comida ¿Te parece? –**Sonrió.

**-Es una buena idea.**

Y salieron felizmente mientras el prusiano se ponía una mano en la cara estirándosela hacia abajo con pesadez ¿Qué tenían esos dos en el cerebro? Mejor dicho ¿Qué tenían esos dos por cerebro?

/

/

**-¿Sabes cual es la causa más común por la que termina una relación, Gilbird?**

**-¿Pyo?**

**-La causa que provoca la entrada de un tercero kesesesesese~ **

Y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer, lograría que la nueva parejita de europa pensara que sus vidas hubieran sido mejores si hubieran tomado otros caminos. Como por ejemplo; un camino al lado de Ore-sama.

**-Primero que nada, el juramento.**

**-Pyo py~**

El platinado puso su derecha sobre su corazón y el otro brazo lo alzo quedando la muñeca frente a su hombro y mostrando la palma.

**-Juro y perjuro que todo lo que diga y haga será solamente por la mejora de Prusia así como de los Caballeros Teutónicos, tampoco me afectara negativamente en lo más mínimo ningún hecho emanado de estos próximos; hablo como Orden, Nación y Persona.**

Gilbird pareció estar de acuerdo y el cuarto plan se puso en marcha.

/

Plan D:

El teutón había enviado una carta al polaco fingiendo ser Lituania, carta que pedía una supuesta cita. Justo ahora Feliks esperaba a quien nunca llegaría.

Y después de un calculado rato de observación a distancia en el que Polonia ya cambiaba de una posición a otra mientras sentado esperaba y parecía que se iría rendido en cualquier momento; Gilbert hizo acto de presencia.

**-Kesesesese oe Feliks, ¿Qué haces tan solo? –**Lo miro con su eterna sonrisa ladina recargando su peso sobre su espada clavada en la tierra.

**-Osea, tipo y como que no te importa –**Malhumorado.

**-Pero si te lo estoy preguntando es por que me importa, genio –**Sus analíticos ojos escarlata no dejaban su insistencia.

**-Hmpf… espero a alguien, osea, no es que sea mala onda pero ¿No quieres irte a molestar a algún pagano con tu "Conviertan al no creyente" o algo así?**

**-¿Para qué? –**Tomo asiento a su lado en el gran tronco- **Todo eso es tan rutinario… mejor te doy un poco de mi awesome presencia para que no estés tan solo kesesesesese.**

**-Tipo y mejor solo que mal acompañado –**Murmuro con intenciones de ser escuchado.

**-¿Acaso soy una mala compañía para ti?**

El ojiverde le dedico una mirada que hacia notar la obviedad.

**-Que mal porque… tú para mi no eres para nada una mala compañía –**Le sonrió de aquella forma con la que suspiraban las chicas prusianas.

**-Osea… -**Parecía aturdido- **¿Qué?**

**-¿Te han dicho lo awesome que son tus ojos? (Por el único motivo de que me puedo ver reflejado en ellos)**

**-… N-No, bueno, obvio, osea… sé que lo piensan ¿No?**

**-Kessesesesese seguro que sí.**

**-… -**Como señal de nerviosismo se agarro uno de sus mechones rubios.

**-Tu cabello no esta nada mal tampoco (para chicas, claro)**

**-Hm… gracias –**Aparto la mirada algo ruborizado ¿Lo había logrado?

**-¿Sabes? No entiendo porque peleamos –**Hora de dar un gran paso… La Orden coloco su mano sobre la del rubio sigilosamente.

El pareció más que sorprendido y volvió a mirarlo.

**-Porque… porque… -**Finalmente sonrió- **Tienes razón.**

Oh sí, definitivamente lo había logrado.

**-Oye Gil, muñeco –**Si de por si incomodaba su modo de hablar, esta situación lo volvía más incomodo ¡Pero soportaría!- **Me sorprende que seas alguien tan guapo y sigas solo.**

Esperen ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue un coqueteo? … Lo fue…. Que escalofriante.

**-No estoy solo –**Frunció el ceño- **Pero si que estoy guapo, kesesesese.**

**-Osea, como que yo tengo la solución a tus problemas.**

**-¿Ah si? –**Escéptico no pudo evitar preguntar- **¿Cuál?**

**-Esta misma.**

Acto seguido lo que contemplaron los ojos prusianos fue la cara de Feliks haciendo un gesto de ojos cerrados y trompa parada. Lo cual significaba que… oh no, oh no no no no.

La Orden no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás para alejarse.

**-¡Estas enfermo! ¡Tu y ese Lituania están enfermos!**

**-Hehehe~ ¿Qué pasa, Gil? Osea ¿No estabas ligando hace rato?**

Ese maldito polaco le volteo las cosas.

**-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¡HA! ¡Sueñas niñita!**

**-Eres malo en la conquista, cielo –**Sacudió sus hebras doradas.

**-¡Pues metete tu conquista muy en el…!**

Puede que no haya salido como lo planeo desde un principio. Seguramente Polonia capto su juego y decidió dejar de ser la victima.

Que va, no logro deshacerse de la unión polaco-lituana, pero si logro comprender que el no estaba hecho para esa clase de contactos y que esos dos idiotas eran unos fracasados que se necesitaban mutuamente para conseguir una mínima cantidad de valor de enfrentarse a su awesome persona.

¡HA! ¡Ya les demostraría el maravilloso Gilbert Beilschmidt quien ríe al último! ¡Kesesesesesese!

/

*Notitas:

¿Tarde como siempre? 3 siento que esta vez no me demore tanto… aunque siento que quedo corto *anda fail y no se acuerda de cuantas palabras debe ser minimo por capitulo* pero bueh~ aquí esta y espero que les haya gustado.

Jo~ uU que quede claro que el pruso intento seducir a polonia solo para que se separara de Lituania xD y… bueno hay dos versiones: Liet y Pol si están casados o… solo se casaron los líderes de Liet y Pol, tomen la que ustedes quieran.

El titulo me suena bien Pxndx…. (una banda de rock pop mexicana) pero esque quedaba xD y me gusto.

Tomatazos? Flores? 1313? Deja un review :'D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	23. La tercera es la vencida

La tercera es la vencida

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1391

"Alguien golpéeme, mein Gott" Fue lo que pensó la Orden Teutónica cuando el Maestre le informo que había realizado una alianza de nuevo con Viatutas, quien de nuevo andaba peleándose con Jogalia.

"O alguien golpéelo a el, siquiera"

Justo ahora estaban en una lucha como aliados de ellos, Gilbert esperaba la llegada de cualquier excusa para retirarse y dejarlos a que se enfrentaran a sus propios problemas solos.

Por suerte llego un mensajero anunciando que en casa, osea Prusia, se iba a llevar a cabo la elección para el nuevo gran Maestre. El albino vitoreo mentalmente.

**-Oe este maravilloso ser se tiene que ir –**Dándole una patada a un tipo con el que estaba luchando.

**-¿Cómo que te vas? –**Lituania lo miró incrédulo- **¡Estamos en medio de una batalla! ¡Tú amas las batallas!**

**-Pero no siendo tu aliado –**Respondió sin darle importancia mientras se montaba en su caballo- **Además solicitan mi presencia para la elección del nuevo Maestre de la Orden.**

**-¿Justo ahora? –**Exasperado luchando.

**-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? –**Frunció el ceño- **Sí, Lituania, sí, justo ahora –**Hablo como si el castaño tuviera dificultades de comprensión- **Joder… ya se que me amas, pero déjame respirar~ -**Sonrió socarronamente.

**-¡Pero…!**

**-**_**Auf wiedersehen! **_

Y blandiendo la mano en son de despedida el peliplata cabalgo hasta su hogar, seguido de sus hombres.

/

Llegando a Prusia, el ojirubí frenó a su corcel levantando polvo del suelo y miro con una amplia sonrisa su fortaleza y monasterio, sin despegarle la mirada aun cuando bajo del animal.

**-**_**Danke Gott**_** por permitirme salir de ese campo de batalla absurdo.**

Con ambas manos empujó de par en par pesada puerta de madera permitiéndose el paso, seguido de sus hombres.

Cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones el silencio se creo, solo quebrado por los saludos formales en susurro, aunque la mayoría eran con un movimiento de cabeza.

Gilbert fue a sentarse a su lugar, la elección había comenzado.

/

**-Kesesesesese ¡Bien! ¡Ganó quien esperaba!**

**-¿Konrad von Wallenrode? He escuchado que es algo cruel… -**Menciono uno de los hombres que acompañaba a la nación.

**-¡Y yo he escuchado que odia a Lituania! ¡Y eso me basta! –**Respondió corriendo hacia el nuevo Maestre y dejando atrás al otro caballero, siempre había sido más fiel a sus líderes- **¡Bien, viejo! ¿Cuál es el plan? No quiero volver de apoyo a esa tonta guerra de Lituania.**

Su maestre lo miro con sus orbes azules, reconociéndolo.

**-Por ahora no se puede hacer nada, tenemos una alianza con Viatutas aunque siempre podemos molestar la otra parte de Lituania: Jogalia.**

**-Pft qué mal por eso primero, que bien por eso último kesesesesese ¿Y qué es?**

**-¿Recuerdas el castillo Slatoria? ¿el húngaro? Voy a hipotecarlo.**

**-**_**Awesome**_**! –**Ya quería ver la cara de Hungría y la de Jogalia pues amaba ese castillo.

/

De hecho Jogalia no tardó en enterarse de eso, y enfurecido fue a contra de los teutónicos, pero ellos bajo las órdenes de Konrad lograron sacarlo de su territorio con facilidad, tal cual mosca entrometida.

/

**-Creo que ya es tiempo de volver al trabajo… -**Mencionó sin ganas el gran Maestre, hace un par de meses que no le brindaban la ayuda que prometieron a Lituania y se dedicaban a la ociosidad.

**-¡Argh! ¡No! ¡Ni quien quiera ser aliado de ese! –**Se quejó rápidamente la joven nación.

**-Tenemos qué, además voy a pedir unos refuerzos, así que envíales una carta.**

**-Hmpf… todo yo.**

Se levanto de su sitió y fue a hacer una carta rápida para llamar a los países que los apoyarían con caballería:

Francia: "Oe afeminado, tiempo de que hagas algo útil"

Inglaterra: "Siéntete halagado de que Ore-sama te solicite de nuevo y ven ahora"

Escocia: "Deja de fumar y mueve el trasero para acá"

**-Kesesesesese con estas cartas no podrán negarse.**

Cuando el corrector leyó las cartas e hizo su trabajo (osea, escribir las cartas nuevamente y de manera formal) estas fueron enviadas.

/

Se creo un gran banquete para celebrar la reunión que los llevaba en una campaña contra Vilna.

**-¡Bienvenidos a mi **_**awesome**_** banquete!**

**-Más vale que la comida sea buena –**Menciono Inglaterra, quien fue el primero en entrar.

**-Mira quien habla~ -**Ese fue Francia, entrando segundo y tras el Escocia que ya tenía ese mal habito de fumar todo el tiempo.

**-Kesesesesese ¡Bien! ¡Primero la oración! –**El teutón se sentó y junto las manos en un silencioso rezo mientras los otros lo veían algo extrañado, nunca había sido muy común acostumbrarse a que aquel escandaloso albino fuera un devoto.

Cuando hubieron terminado con aquello comenzaron a comer y a beber, desviándose totalmente del tema de la campaña, todos hacían reír y enojar a todos, era un verdadero banquete.

Dicho evento se había alargado lo suficiente como para que las cuatro naciones implicadas hubieran salido a dar un agradable paseo ebrio.

**-Y entonces le dije… hip… ¡Yo no te creo nada! Hip –**Relataba Arthur, el más borracho de los tres, quien conforme caminaba aumentaba su extraña necesidad de quitarse la ropa.

**-¿Y qué te dijó? –**El galo parecía más interesado en sus acciones que en la historia.

-**¿Qué más me va a decir? Hip, me dijo qué… ay… -**Se le trabó con un botón rebelde.

**-Deja que el hermano Francis te ayude con eso~ -**Acercándose.

**-Wowowowo detengan ya el teatrito –**El teutón no estaba dispuesto a ver más.

**-No los detengas… si el idiota de mi hermano hace algo estúpido podré burlarme de el cuando este sobrio –**Escocia permanecía imperturbable.

**-Pero las imágenes mentales a mí quien me las saca ¿Eh? –**Señalándose la frente indignadamente.

**-No es mi problema –**Se encoge de hombros.

**-Ya esta ¿Ves que fácil fue? –**Y Francia había logrado descamisar a Inglaterra.

**-¡Exactamente de eso hablo! –**El albino le dio un empujón al de cabellos largos y lanzó la camisa a la cara de su respectivo dueño.

Escocia solo fumaba tal cual espectador de actuación callejera.

**-Tengo caloooor –**Se quejó el anglo descamisado sin quitarse la prenda de la cara.

**-¿Qué jodido calor vas a tener si es de noche y…!**

**-Te comprendo **_**mon amour~ **_

**-¡No interrumpas a Ore-sama!**

**-Oh~ Je suis désolée no te había escuchado –**Fingió.

**-¡No escuchas pero seguro que sientes! –**Coscorrón.

**-¡Ouch! ¡No tenías porqué hacer eso! –**Tomándose la cabeza con lagrimitas.

**-Kesesesesese tal vez no ¡Pero quería!**

**-Oigan… -**Escocia.

**-¡Qué cruel! ¡No te importa si me sacas un chichón!**

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Mientras más deforme quedes mejor!**

**-Oigan…**

**-¡Eres demasiado cruel! ¡Por eso no tienes amigos!**

**-¡Tú eres el que no tiene amigos, maldito fracasado! –**Le comienza a jalonear los pelos con el ego herido.

**-¡Oigan! –**Les lanza su pipa, cayéndole esta a Francia en la cabeza.

**-¡Ouch!**

**-¡Ese es el espíritu, Escocia! Kesesesese.**

**-Escúchenme par de imbéciles.**

**-¿Eh? –**Al unísono.

**-Inglaterra se fue.**

**-¿Eh? **–De nuevo.

**-Comenzó a hablar solo y se fue caminando.**

-**¿Eh? –**Disco rayado.

**-Yo qué sé… es raro –**Recogiendo su pipa y rellenándola de nuevo.

**-Ya veo… -**La Orden Teutónica.

**-¿Y porqué no lo detuviste?**

**-No me dieron ganas.**

**-¿Entonces? –**Hasta ahora el ojirrojo soltó al francés de la greña.

**-Pues que tenemos que encontrarlo –**Sobándose la cabeza.

**-Suerte con eso –**Fumar.

**-¿Porqué? ¡No somos sus niñeros!**

**-Pero lo necesitamos para el ataque.**

**-Argh rayos, cierto… es decir Ore-sama no lo necesita, solo lo llamé por lástima.**

Las miradas escépticas hacia el platinado no hicieron falta.

**-¿Porqué no me creen!**

**-¿Buscarán al cejón o no?**

**-Tú estas igual de cejón –**Prusia mirando las cejas pelirrojas.

**-Repite eso.**

**-Ehm… **_**oui**_**, vamos a buscarlo –**Poniéndose en medio de ellos disimuladamente.

**-¡Separémonos! –**Maravillosa idea de Gilbert.

**-Separarse es lo peor que se puede hacer después de ver como bebiste –**El rubio mirándolo tal cual padre mira a su hijo en medio de una reprimenda.

**-¡Les demostraré que no los necesito!**

**-Claro qué… oye… ¿Y Escocia?**

**-¿Eh?**

Y donde antes estaba la fuente de humo favorita de todos ahora no había nada.

**-Creo que se aburrió.**

**-¡Nadie se aburre con Ore-sama!**

**-…**

**-…**

**-¿Y…?**

**-¿Sabes qué? El increíble yo tiene sueño, adiós.**

Ya había dado media vuelta cuando Francia lo detuvo jalando su capa blanca.

**-Tenemos dos opciones, **_**Prusse**_**, y por supuesto que una no es dormir.**

**-**_**Verdammt**_** –**Se soltó del agarre-** ¿Qué opciones?**

**-Primera –**Alzando un dedo- **Buscar a los dos hermanos, segunda… -**Alza el otro dedo.

**-¿Decirle a nuestros jefes que fue su culpa por separarse?**

**-**_**Non…**_

**-¿Entonces ? –**Alza una ceja.

**-Aprovechar que estamos solos tú y yo y divertirnos~ -**Risita pervertida.

**-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? –**Hábilmente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos buscándolos ya a dos metros de distancia.

El país del amor solo sonrió, sería una noche larga, lástima que no fuera la clase de noche larga que le apasionaba.

/

Fue cuestión de tres horas encontrar al rubio ojiverde; montado sobre una roca y balbuceando un montón de cosas sobre unicornios. Cuando se acercaron a el y forcejearon para bajarlo de su unicornio pétreo el peliplata se vio obligado a noquearlo y llevárselo cargado entre los dos.

Otra hora y media más tarde se decidieron por dejar al inglés en el campamento y luego ir a buscar al pelirrojo, pero para cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que Escocia ya estaba allí, por supuesto coqueteando con un par de chicas.

Qué desgraciado…

/

La alianza teutónica-inglesa-escocesa-francesa se abrió paso entre las ciudades al día siguiente (a pesar de la resaca) de una manera asombrosa; derrotando todo enemigo a su paso y arrasando con cualquier cosa. Pero fueron tantas batallas que no pudieron conquistar Vilna, su objetivo, como sea, igual debilitaron al contrincante y eso era lo que contaba.

**-¡Hey Lituania! No pude… digo, mi equipo de retrasados complico la llegada a Vilna.**

**-Bueno, entonces…**

**-Osea que mi misión terminó, **_**auf wiedersehen!**_

**-¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Espera!**

Muy tarde.

El germano aprovechó ese "tiempo libre" comprando terrenos en una subasta polaca donde participaban Hungría, Sacro Imperio Romano y Austria, quienes le lanzaban miradas de advertencia sobre comprar demasiadas tierras, ya qué… se estaba volviendo peligroso.

Y por supuesto, mientras todo eso ocurría Viatutas los traicionó por segunda vez quemándoles castillos; como dicen por allí… "La primera vez es tu culpa, la segunda vez será mi culpa"

/

Pero tal vez… si la tercera vez lo arreglas todo, habrá un borrón y cuenta nueva.

O eso esperaba la Orden, tras enterarse en 1399 que a Viatutas se le había ocurrido pedirles ayuda nuevamente.

**-Olvídalo, ¡nos has traicionado dos veces!**

**-Pero ahora si que va en serio, es más, les daré Samogitia como ya se los había prometido desde hace tiempo.**

**-¡Tú solo eres un hombre de promesas! ¡Lo que yo necesito es un hombre de acciones! –**Era el Maestre quien discutía con el hombre.

**-Tengo el tratado firmado –**Extendió la mano hacia su hombro y uno de sus hombres le paso una especie de carta- **Te daré esa tierra ahora.**

Tomando el documento y analizándolo vigorosamente con el albino a sus espaldas revisándolo también suspiró, doblo el mensaje y miró a su interlocutor.

**-¿Contra quien luchamos?**

Viatutas sonrió y Prusia solo arrugo la nariz ¡Bien pudo haber conseguido Samogitia atacándolos! Que no lo hubiera logrado antes era por que no le daba importancia.

**-Son los mongoles, la Horda de Oro… y hay dos aliados más: Polonia y Rusia.**

Bufando la Orden salió de la habitación, aliado con perdedores… ¡hmpf!

/

La batalla en el río Voruskla daba comienzo. El papa Bonifacio IX acompañado del italiano sureño los habían bendecido para la lucha.

**-Muy bien niñitas, demuestren quienes son realmente –**Gilbert desenvainando su espada.

**-JuJu~ también hazlo tu Orden Teutónica, no querrás anotar otra derrota a tu lista –**El ruso sonreía tras su bufanda.

**-Escúchame narizón bueno para nada, Ore-sama…**

**-Osea, como que tipo y se callan, el enemigo esta llegando.**

Era cierto, los mongoles arribaban desafiantes y listos para atacar.

**-Bien… aquí vamos –**Lituania quien lideraba al grupo esta vez adopto una posición de ataque.

La guerra inició, y a pesar de que los mongoles habían dado excelentes batallas en otras ocasiones ahora se veían carentes de preparación. Los estaban venciendo.

No tardaron en emprender una retirada.

**-¡Acabemos con ellos de una vez! –**Prusia.

**-¡Sí! ¡A por ellos! –**Lituania aceleró sobre su caballo persiguiendo a las tropas de la Horda seguido por sus hombres y aliados.

Lo que no sabían era que todo era una trampa para que salieran de su lugar seguro. Les llegaron de sorpresa por atrás y quedaron acorralados; ahora lo sabían… todo había sido una actuación.

**-Osea, que gran plan…**

**-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~**

**-Eso me pasa por aliarme con unos perdedores.**

A pesar de todo La Orden Teutónica sonrió, había conseguido Samogitia por fin. Y solo por aquello, cuando regresara a Prusia enviaría un regalo.

Seguro que a Ana le gustaría el clavicordio y el órgano portátil que le había conseguido.

/

*Notitas: Jum wow… este nuevo Maestre (que por desgracia solo saldrá en este capitulo) fue popular º3º bueno, eso digo yo… porque hay un poema polaco que lleva su nombre: _Konrad Wallenrode_… inspirado en el clarines. Solo lo encontré en inglés y lo estaba leyendo (esta algo larguito) y es cool~ me gusto una parte que dice "¿A dónde fue su alma?""A la tierra de las memorias" y yo digo O3O asi de cruel era? Asddasdsad lastima que no pude encontrar mucho de eso.. pero bueno, yo y mis datos históricos xD

La verdad es que no encontré el motivo para que los lituanos atacaran a los teutónicos por hipotecar ese castillo… solo supe que se molestaron y atacaron, pero no supe porque hummm asi que por eso puse que por el simple hecho de que a Lituania le gustaba xD.

Argh trate de investigar la historia de las pipas y los cigarros pero como no me salían datos exactos pues… Dx pongo que Escocia fuma en pipa (por ahora) si alguien sabe la respuesta corríjame e3e tengo entendido que los indios americanos fumaban… pero todavía me falta poquito para el descubrimiento de America.

Ehm humpf . necesito más clases de francés.. olvide como se escribía "Lo siento" y el corrector de Word me dijo que "désolée" pero no se… tal vez sea diferente ewe… hablando de estas cosas, cualquier error gramatical en cualquier idioma, avísenme ;D

Oh sí, Ana… otra vez xD les dije que el Pruso enviaba regalitos e3e…. spoiler!(¿) el próximo capitulo es de gran importancia para la Orden Teutonica, puede que sea el probable 'porqué' de que se dejara de llamar Orden Teutonica para dar lugar al Ducado de Prusia, oh sí, espérenlo B)

Tomatazos? Flores? 1313? Deja un review :'D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	24. De mal en peor

De mal en peor

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1409

Las cosas tras la reforma protestante en 1400 complicaban la mayoría de las situaciones…

O por lo menos eso decían los otros caballeros de la Orden; Gilbert por supuesto, vivía la vida tranquilamente.

Sobre todo Gilbert… nótese el sarcasmo.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo comprendo!**

**-Señorito… no se suba en la mesa… -**Otro caballero avergonzado por el carácter explosivo del albino.

**-No me llames "Señorito" joder, ese es el afeminado de Austria –**A pesar de todo se baja de la mesa y se cursa de brazos haciendo un mohín**- Cómo sea… No comprendo a Samogitia.**

Samogitia, esa ciudad que los lituanos le prometieron no una… no dos… ¡si no tres veces! Tanto trabajo para conseguirla y ahora resultaba que los samogitios querían librarse de los teutónicos.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-¿Qué más vamos a hacer! ¡Vamos a enfrentarlos como ellos quieren para que vean quien manda!**

**-¿Contra Lituania y Polonia?**

**-¡Pues claro! ¡Ese par de idiotas son el apoyo de esa gente!**

**-Entendido.**

Las orbes rojas del germano miraron el gran mapa europeo frente a el con absoluta concentración mientras reposaba la barbilla en la espalda de su mano.

**-Invadamos Polonia primero –**Dijo mientras marcaba el objetivo.

**-Bien.**

De esa forma llegaron a la Gran Polonia invadiendo y creando una nueva batalla, sin embargo los polacos lograron defenderse decentemente, pero a su favor reconquistaron Bromberg.

**-Oye, Gil… tipo y tengo algo que decirte.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Osea, como que un periodo de armisticio.**

La Orden medito las posibles consecuencias en caso de aceptar aquella propuesta.

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

**-Para Junio… el 24, 1410.**

**-Hecho, kesesesese aunque por más que te prepares perderás.**

**-Osea baby, como que yo no diría eso después de que me hubieran pateado el trasero.**

**-¡A Ore-sama nadie le ha pateado el trasero nunca!**

**-Es totalmente aburrido hablar contigo, adiós.**

Maldito Polaco grosero.

/

Una noche de meditación a la luz de las velas, después de haber escrito sus memorias recientes Prusia se quedo pensativo sobre el asunto.

Sí Polonia y Lituania habían pedido este periodo de paz obviamente era porque planeaban entrenar doble, crear una estrategia y acumular fuerzas. Por supuesto los teutones también lo hacían, pero siempre existía la gran diferencia de que era una nación contra dos.

**-Hmmm… **_**Verdammt**_**…. –**Y el platinado no era tonto.

Se levanto de su sitio y salió de su habitación para encaminarse a la de su Maestre.

**-Ulrich, tengo que decirte algo.**

Ulrich von Jungingen lo miro con cansancio, seguramente pensando algo como "¿Sabes que hora es?"

**-Espero que sea importante.**

**-Pide que el armisticio se extienda hasta el 4 de Julio, tendremos tiempo para que lleguen más hombres a apoyarnos.**

**-**_**Ja**_**, había pensado algo como eso también… ya llamé a unos mercenarios del occidente, seguro para esas fechas están aquí.**

**-Bien, era todo.**

**-Gute nacht.**

**-Gute nacht.**

Ahora ya no tenía de que preocuparse, además… era el magnifico Prusia, todo lo que el hace, dice o piensa es awesome.

/

2 de Julio.

**-¡Señor!**

Un hombre entro corriendo precipitadamente donde el prusiano se encontraba tomando el desayuno.

**-¿Qué? –**De mal humor porque casi hizo que se ahogara con la leche.

**-Son… son los… -**Tomando aire, agitado- **Son los enemigos… **

**-**_**Was?**_

**-¡El ejercito Lituano-Polaco se aproxima!**

**-¿Aquí? –**Se levanta sorprendido- **¡Pero esto aún no iniciaba!**

**-No para ellos.**

**-¡Argh! –**Dejo su comida a un lado dirigiéndose hacia el mensajero- **¿Ya están mis tropas luchando, cierto?**

El hombre asiente nerviosamente- **El Gran Maestre ya esta por allá administrándolas.**

**-¿Qué les costaba mantenerme informado, demonios!**

/

Las cosas no habían salido como a la Orden Teutónica le hubiera gustado. Lituania y Polonia lograban vencer su ejército y aproximarse a su capital de una manera casi secreta a los ojos de los prusianos y llevándose dos castillos consigo.

Justo ahora el ojirrojo cabalgaba con velocidad acompañado de algunos de sus hombres que habían permanecido con el ( el Sacro Imperio Romano que había decidido ayudarle brindándole caballería prometió alcanzarlos pronto), todos iban hacía donde se deducía que se encontraría con el enemigo.

Estaba por llegar a la ciudad de Tannenberg en la madrugada encontrándose con su Maestre y más hombres teutónicos, pero tras alzar más la vista también se encontró con los ejércitos enemigos, no solo eso… estaban siendo apoyados por Bielorrusia, Ucrania y Turquía.

Gilbert sonrió ladinamente soltando un bufido; a simple vista se notaba que el ejercito contrario era mayor, pero el sabía que el propio poseía más disciplina y entrenamiento.

**-No parece muy prudente atacarlos ahora kesesesese~**

**-Dirás inteligente –**Bielorrusia.

El albino intercambió una mirada cómplice con su Maestre y luego a su ejército, a quienes les asintió con la cabeza dándoles la señal de defenderse.

Al instante las defensas frente a sus líneas comenzaron a levantarse ante la mirada sorprendida del grupal enemigo: La defensa prusiana era demasiado buena.

Por supuesto La Orden no paso por alto esa reacción.

**-Kesesese les cedo el increíble honor de dar el primer paso.**

**-Tsk… -**Lituania trataba de imaginar una forma prudente de atacarle sin salir el con mayores perdidas.

Habían pasado un par de minutos de estar observando a los lituano-polacos consultar con sus aliados algún plan, y el prusiano no era un joven conocido por su paciencia.

Tenía que hacer algo… provocarlos.

**-Oigan ¿Qué no venían a luchar?**

**-Pensábamos lo mismo de ti… -**Ucrania.

**-Ore-sama les ha dicho que les daba oportunidad de atacar primero~ Kesesesese~**

**-Viniendo de ti probablemente no es una buena propuesta- **Lituania.

**-Si es así… entonces no tienen nada que hacer aquí; Samogitia es mía.**

**-Pero osea, como que Samogitia no piensa lo mismo.**

**-"Pero osea, como que" Samogitia no piensa defenderse más.**

**-Me comienzo a hartar de esta conversación –**La bielorrusa saco a relucir su punzocortante a lo que la Orden anotó un gol mental.

**-Cierto Orden Teutónica, yo que tú comenzaría mi retirada… somos demasiados contra ti –**Turquía tomando su hacha también.

**-Tal vez tú lo harías, pero yo no soy un cobarde.**

Al parecer esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso enemigo, pues al turco se le borro la sonrisa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**-¡Tienes a elegir entre cobardía y estupidez! –**Corriendo seguido de sus hombres al ataque- **¡Y sigues eligiendo la que más te queda!**

El hacha del moreno choco contra uno de los resistentes escudos prusianos seguida por el sonido de las demás armas atacando y defendiendo.

Al resto del equipo no le quedo de otra que ir a apoyar, además era cierto: Su ejército era mucho más grande que el teutón.

**-¿Terminaron de jugar? –**Los rubíes de Prusia brillaban con esa intensidad de batalla, y empujó a Turquía bruscamente con su escudo que era con quien luchaba, saliendo detrás para olvidar la defensa y comenzar el contraataque.

La espada platina del albino apenas rozó el cuello del enmascarado rasgándole ligeramente sus ropas, por supuesto eso fue porque Turquía se movió a tiempo, haciendo gala de sus reflejos.

**-¡Lo siento! –**Ucrania llegó por la espalda alzando su arma similar a un tridente.

La Orden no era partidario de la violencia contra las mujeres, pero si estas le atacaban no le quedaba otra opción.

Giró sobre sus talones protegiéndose nuevamente con el escudo de Turquía y propinándole un codazo en el estomago a la rubia para que se alejara.

Ucrania cayó al suelo con un par de lagrimitas en sus ojos y tomándose el estomago.

**-Nunca anuncies tus ataques a tú enemigo.**

**-¡Hermano!**

A lo lejos la llegada de Sacro Imperio Romano y su ejército había aparecido. A lo que Gilbert sonrió al mirarlo con tanta determinación.

Un agudo dolor al costado le hizo dejar de mirar al rubio, maldición se había distraído solo un par de segundos.

**-No permitiré que vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana –**Bielorrusia lo miraba furiosa preparando su cuchillo para un nuevo ataque.

**-¡Ella se lo buscó, así como tú! –**Con un movimiento rápido tomo la muñeca armada de la chica apretándola, ella soltó el cuchillo por el dolor provocado y el piso el arma con el pie para que ella no la tomara de nuevo.

**-¡Serás idiota si crees que es el único que tengo! –**Con su mano libre tomo otro idéntico debajo del pliegue de su vestido y lo dirigió al cuello prusiano en señal de amenaza- **Suéltame ahora, rata.**

El hizo lo propio colocando su espada al cuello de la chica con su permanente sonrisa distorsionada por la pasión de la guerra.

**-Oblígame a hacerlo, linda kesesesesese~**

Bielorrusia entrecerró los ojos y frunció más el ceño y por el dolor que le causaba el agarre su mano temblaba ligeramente por el cuello del prusiano.

**-Hay osea, ¡como que yo te obligaré!**

Tras otro anuncio de ataque el teutónico soltó a la hermana del ruso apartándola de sí y girándose para detener a tiempo la espada polaca con la propia, creando el sonido de acero contra acero.

No muy lejos de allí el Sacro también se defendía y atacaba de una forma formidable contra el turco ahora, pero por lo mismo que era tan pequeño usualmente sus guerreros lo rodeaban para protegerlo.

Y el prusiano y el polaco luchaban con sus espadas en lo que parecía una batalla interminable donde ninguno de los dos podía tocar el cuerpo de su rival.

**-Hermanita ¿Estas bien? –**Ucrania se acerco a ver la muñeca de su hermana pequeña.

**-¡Estoy bien! ¡Tú ve por el pequeño y yo me encargo del despintado!**

**-E-Esta bien.**

Gilbert escucho a la chica acercarse con gran velocidad agachándose a tiempo de un ataque polaco y mirando disimuladamente por donde estaba la bielorrusa.

Hizo un cálculo rápido y aprovechando que Polonia también había advertido a Bielorrusia acercarse le dio un espadazo en ambas piernas, más como rasguño que como profundidad y se puso en pie para empujar al ojiverde contra la muchacha haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

La caída de ambas naciones permitió ver a Lituania que lo miraba fijamente, Prusia le devolvió la mirada.

El castaño rompió el contacto visual para echar un vistazo rápido al campo de batalla, volvió a mirar al albino y luego corrió a montarse a su caballo.

Gilbert no pudo ocultar su sorpresa a lo que parecía la retirada de uno de ellos, pero por supuesto no pensaba dejarlo escapar así que corrió también con su caballo atacando a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

El germano seguido por una cuarta parte de sus hombres comenzaron una persecución contra Lituania y sus tropas.

Se adentraron en el bosque dirigiéndose a las zonas pantanosas. Nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos golpear contra la tierra húmeda.

**-¡Deja de huir, Lituania! –**La voz rasposa del alemán rasgo el silencio.

**-¿Realmente crees que estoy huyendo?**

Dicho aquello el lituano se giro repentinamente sobre su corcel quedando de frente al prusiano que también se había detenido de frenón y a los hombres que lo habían seguido desorganizadamente.

Lituania emitió un grito de guerra y arremetió con su espada sobre su caballo café contra el ojirrojo que apenas logro defenderse moviéndose rápidamente pero que igualmente había recibido un rasguño profundo en el brazo.

Gilbert hizo un pequeño grito similar al lituano y le ataco con su espada llevándose cabellos castaños y un corte en la mejilla del ojiverde.

Siguieron su lucha salvaje sobre sus caballos, siendo salpicados por el fango pantanoso y la sangre propia y enemiga.

La ausencia de Lituania y su ejercito comenzaba a notarse en el otro campo de batalla, donde la mayoría del ejercito teutón y el de Sacro Imperio estaban ganando ventaja. Sin embargo después de un rato llego apoyo enemigo y era ahora al resto del equipo prusiano a quien se necesitaba.

La batalla con Lituania se prolongaba, y no a favor de La Orden Teutónica, ya que era todo el ejercito del castaño contra una pequeña parte del teutónico; pronto Gilbert se quedo con solo cuatro hombres mientras que Lituania tenía más de cuarenta.

Prusia seguía luchando a pesar de estar consiente de su situación desfavorable en el pantano, el no conocía la palabra rendición.

Fue un pequeño animalito amarillo quien salió volando de entre las hojas de los arboles yendo a pararse en el hombro del albino a pesar que estuviera en medio de una lucha. Los pitidos descontrolados de Gilbird parecían haber causado en el germano el mensaje esperado, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a toda velocidad al antiguo campo de batalla seguido ahora por tres hombres suyos.

Al llegar vio a su ejército tratando de organizar una nueva estrategia de ataque así como el enemigo. El Beilschmidt se unió a ellos.

**-¿Aún tenemos la caballería pesada de reserva?**

**-**_**Ja.**_

**-¡Pues entonces pónganla a trabajar!**

A diferencia de ellos, sus enemigos no tenían reservas y decidieron utilizar todo lo que les quedaba junto con su agotado ejército.

Otra sangrienta lucha comenzó.

Pero justo cuando pensaban que las cosas se estaban volviendo a su favor el ejército Lituano salió del bosque y se unió a la batalla.

El teutónico no tenía conciencia de nada y aprovechaba sus habilidades de combate para incrementar su instinto de supervivencia, pero poco a poco los estaban rodeando.

En un corto lapso de libertad miro sobre su hombro izquierdo y se encontró con su Maestre teniendo una lucha dificultosa.

**-¡Ulrich!**

Pero para cuando se acercaba a ayudarle un guerrero bielorruso atravesó al Gran Maestre con su espada, terminando con su vida y con una de las pequeñas batallas.

**-¡ULRICH!**

Como un reflejo cargado de emociones La Orden ataco a aquellos quienes habían terminado con su líder.

**-¡Hermano! –**Gilbert miro fugazmente la cara del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y comprendió a que venía su llamado desesperado; la victoria ya estaba muy lejos de ellos.

**-¡Argh! ¡Maldición!**

Corrió a montarse nuevamente a su caballo seguido de sus hombres y comenzaron a emprender la retirada, pero los enemigos no planeaban dejarlos irse tan fácilmente y empezaron a perseguirlos al instante.

Iban a toda la velocidad que los caballos les permitían llegando a su campamento y desmontando a toda velocidad para colocar las defensas rodeando el lugar de una especie de carros unidos por cadenas.

El enemigo no tardo en aparecerse comenzando a destrozar la defensa teutónica.

**-¡Tenemos que irnos más lejos de aquí! –**Ordenaba el Sacro a quien quiera de sus tropas que pudiera oírlo y todos comenzaban a moverse apresuradamente para escapar del enemigo.

Tanto alboroto en masa hacia difícil moverse a pesar de que todos tenían la misma palabra en la mente "Sobrevivir".

Prusia miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par como el enemigo había logrado destruir su defensa y comenzaba a introducirse a saquear su campamento, matar a su gente y a tomar prisioneros.

**-**_**Scheisse!**_

La persecución se estaba extendiendo hasta el ocaso, todo el mundo estaba cansado, pero Lituania y Polonia parecían determinados a acabarlo allí mismo.

El hacha veloz de Turquía paso por la cintura del prusiano sin tocarlo con la hoja logrando tirarlo de su caballo entre la marabunta de gente.

**-¡Hermano!**

Vio a su hermano menor con toda la intención de regresarse a defenderlo, pero sus hombres no lo dejaban acercarse a un lugar tan peligroso.

Turquía acompañado de Lituania y Polonia llegaron a donde Prusia había caído y trataba de levantarse a costa de sus heridas y la gente que pasaba dando empujones.

**-No se te ve muy grande ahora, Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos –**Se mofó Lituania.

**-¡Hermano! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Hermano! –**El Sacro seguía insistiendo aunque se escuchaba cada vez más distante siendo arrastrado por el río de gente.

**-Je… es porque estoy acá abajo y porqué ustedes son unos montoneros –**El albino no le importaba conservar sus aires de petulancia.

Por respuesta recibió una pisada en la mano por parte de Polonia- **¡Argh!**

**-Osea, tipo y me gustara totalmente escuchar la cantidad de dinero que pagan como rescate de la personificación de una nación –**La guerra hace perder todo rastro de humanidad.

**-**_**Was?**_** ¿Rescate!**

El brusco rodillazo turco en la mandíbula lo obligo a caer de costado aturdiéndose un poco.

Lituania clavo su espada a escasos centímetros de la nariz de la Orden y se puso de cuclillas frente a el, sonriendo de una manera que no lo hacía parecer Lituania.

**-Vámonos de aquí ¿Te parece?**

No hay palabras para describir lo que sintió la Orden Teutónica.

/

Era un lugar frío y sucio, bastante similar a donde había encerrado a Ana aquella vez, pero el se encontraba encadenado a la pata de una cama de un estado bastante lamentable.

Miraba el techo con una expresión surgida de sentimientos como odio y humillación. A diferencia de el resto de prisioneros teutónicos el había sido llevado a una celda aparte confinado en la soledad.

**-Noticias~**

Polonia se apareció frente al encierro prusiano con una sonrisa que pecaba de burla, La Orden no respondió más que con un gruñido.

**-Osea, vales cinco toneladas de plata~ ¡La verdad es que esperaba menos! ¿No es como que genial?**

**-Ore-sama vale mucho más que eso.**

**-No deberías decir algo como eso, Gil, o como que me veré obligado a rechazar totalmente esa oferta de rescate y entonces te quedarás aquí por más tiempo.**

Otro gruñido por respuesta.

**-¡Hay no te enojes~! De cualquier forma ya acepté y estas libre.**

No sabía como sentirse ante eso.

Polonia llamo a sus hombres quienes escoltaron al albino hasta salir del calabozo, donde se reunió con el resto de sus hombres que también habían sido prisioneros.

**-Vete de aquí –**Polonia permanecía a cierta distancia sonriendo- **Y piénsatelo dos veces antes de meterte con Liet y conmigo.**

No respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como habían quedado los Caballeros Teutónicos perdiendo más de la mitad de su ejercito y habiendo gastado esa cantidad de plata.

**-Por cierto, Gil. Tus teutónicos firmaron la paz de Torun: mi Dobrin ni Samogitia son tuyos ahora, son totalmente míos.**

Sentía su sangre arder, no podía permitirse quedarse de brazos cruzados, aunque sabía que era lo más razonable en una situación como esta.

Al volver a Prusia, reunió a sus tropas a entrenarse incansablemente, a crear planes más estratégicos y a contratar más mercenarios (ya que habían quedado bastante reducidos) sin embargo, estos mercenarios eran más parecidos a criminales que a nada más, pues no tenían el suficiente dinero para pagar a gente más organizada.

/

*Notitas: Oh sí, actualicé xD perdonen la demora~ esque asdfa asdfasfdf *balbucea muchas excusas inaudibles(¿)*

Uh y… oigan…. ¿Conocen la buena nueva (ni tan nueva, lo que pasa es que soy una mala fan y me entero como 7 meses después)?

Bueno, para los que nunca se enteran de nada como yo… ¡PRUSIA VOLVIÓ AL MAPA! Asdasdas eso me hace muy feliz! Como fan del pruso, roleadora del pruso y futura crosplayer del pruso… no no no, no creí que viviría un momento como la resurrección de Prusia *-*

Es una micro nación pero… igual volvió! *gritos fangirls* más información? Review xDDDDDDDDDD *floja a escribir(¿)*

Y hummm hablando del fic… MEIN GOTT, esta derrota fue aplastante y muy significativa para los teutónicos D: es también una de las razones por las que se deja a la Orden para comenzar a ser el Ducado de Prusia y asdsadasdsadfffffgh xD

Se me hizo tan similar a lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro~ 2ª guerra mundial, Rusia hace prisionero a Prusia mientras Alemania trataba de impedirlo a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por supuesto… la 2º guerra mundial será mucho peor y más dramática D

Tomatazos? Flores? 1313? Deja un review :'D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	25. Prusia Real

Advertencias: Prusia ahora aparenta 16 años~ eso es todo~

Prusia Real

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1454

"_Creo que deprimido es la mejor palabra para describir mi no awesome estado ahora…"_

Fue así como comenzó su escrito diario de su vida; Las cosas no iban bien… aquella derrota fue bastante significativa, ocasionó un enorme problema económico y se vio obligado a estar rodeado de mercenarios que merecían más llevar el nombre de criminales. Pero lo que más le dolió fue el orgullo, sin duda.

En un intento de distracción envió a Ana un vino muy especial, pero se extendió la espera de una respuesta por parte de ella, hasta que se enteró que su antigua prisionera había muerto dos años después.

Y justo ahora se enteraba que su propia gente, los prusianos, querían apartarse de el.

-**Tsk, malagradecidos.**

A sus espaldas se había creado una confederación prusiana que buscaba la independencia del bando teutón. Ellos preferían ser territorio ajeno, ellos querían que Polonia los uniera a su país.

Sin embargo Polonia había pedido una carta formal donde trataran la anexión, y ya que la gente estaba actuando por su cuenta no sabían como obtenerla.

De esta forma la Orden teutónica no tardo en enterarse.

Lo peor fue que a pesar de que el emperador los apoyaba sus condiciones no les permitían luchar con ellos, y poco a poco fueron perdiendo ciudades y castillos.

Gilbert presentía que algo estaba sucediendo o acababa de suceder.

**-Disculpe… -**Un mensajero apareció a la puerta, probablemente aclararía el presentimiento del germano.

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?**

**-Es sobre la confederación prusiana… -**El hombre parecía dudar de la futura reacción de la Orden- **… se han puesto de acuerdo con el rey de Polonia… y…**

**-Dilo sin rodeos, joder.**

**-…Y anexaron una gran parte de Prusia, señor… prometieron lealtad a Casimiro IV.**

Demonios, lo sabía, esa era la sensación que percibía, se sentía incompleto, traicionado, dividido… Su propia gente le echaba en cara que preferían ser llamados polacos, y se llevaron sus tierras en el proceso.

**-Supongo que… -**El platinado estaba sombrío- **Tienen un nuevo nombre.**

**-Sí, señor… la parte perdida se hace llamar ahora… "Prusia Real"**

Un estrepito ocasionado por el alemán hizo que el mensajero pegara un saltito. La Orden se había tirado las cosas de la mesa bruscamente y se había puesto de pie, sus ojos rojos como la sangre ardían con intensidad; estaba furioso.

**-¿Prusia Real, dices!**

**-Eh s-sí…**

**-¿Qué maldito chiste es ese! ¡Yo soy Prusia! ¡El real y el único!**

El hombre prefirió dedicarse a asentir frenéticamente, asustado por la conducta del teutón.

**-¡Pues lleva este mensaje! ¡Si quieren guerra les daré guerra!**

Sin perder más tiempo el mensajero salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

/

Tiempo después los prusianos invadieron sorpresivamente la fortaleza teutónica.

-**Ya sabía yo que aparecerían tarde o temprano.**

Gilbert observaba por la ventana con una expresión bastante seria para ser suya, Sacro Imperio lo miraba sentado en una silla, conocía a su hermano mayor, aquella reacción no podía ser buena.

**-Hermano…**

**-Quiero que te quedes aquí Reich, los hombres que me has brindado son suficientes.**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Déjamelo todo a mí, en menos de lo que canta un pajarito tendré todo lo que perdí y mucho más.**

**-¡Eres tú quien debería tomar mis ordenes, hermano!**

La Orden miro al menor, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque su rostro apenas si expresaba sorpresa.

**-¿Qué…?**

**-No pudiste con la guerra anterior ¡mírate ahora! la mayoría de tu ejercito es mío, hermano, estas dependiendo completamente de mí.**

**-Si eso es lo que crees no necesito tú lastima ni nada por el estilo –**Gruñó dolido.

**-No me lo tomes a mal… solo quiero que estés bien –**Sacro seguía haciendo gala de su timidez a lo que el de cabellos plateados sonrió y se acerco a su hermano, despeinándolo.

**-Estaré bien, soy awesome.**

Ante el silencio del ojiazul, Prusia besó su frente y salió del lugar determinado por ganar esa batalla.

/

Cuando Gilbert apareció en el campo de batalla hubo un leve lapso de silencio por parte de los presentes, después de todo el era en cierta parte el líder de ambos… o alguna vez lo fue.

El silencio fue rasgado tal cual lienzo por un prusiano harto del mando teutónico quien corrió contra la nación alzando su espada como si deseara partirle en dos. La velocidad del albino no se hizo de esperar y apunto directamente al cuello de la persona, con esa mirada cargada de seriedad.

**-No me obligues.**

A pesar del miedo producido por sentir el filo del metal sobre su cuello, la adrenalina pudo más con ese humano y reforzó su agarre sobre su arma, movimiento que Prusia notó, y antes de que pudiera ser atacado por aquella persona, cortó su cuello sin rechistar.

Sacro Imperio observaba desde lo alto horrorizado ¿Qué tan mal podía estar Gilbert para atacar a su propia gente?

Sabía que fueron ellos quienes se rebelaron contra el albino, pero sabía también que atacar sus propios ciudadanos era como atacarse a sí mismo. Confiaba en que su hermano sabría cuando detenerse antes de causar un daño irreparable, de verdad confiaba pero no por eso podía dejar de sentir miedo.

La batalla se extendía y podía apreciarse como al de mirada carmín no le gustaba hacerlo en absoluto, pero al contrario de sus verdaderos sentimientos su cuerpo seguía actuando como el sádico amante de la guerra que era.

Pronto polacos llegaron a auxiliar a los prusianos rebeldes, entonces La Orden sintió ese repentino alivio de no tener que luchar contra los suyos y descargar todo lo que sentía sobre los guerreros de Polonia.

**-Osea, como que… no te esfuerces mucho, Gil~**

**-Te sorprenderá saber que no estoy esforzándome nada –**Sonrió ladinamente mientras esquivaba un ataque.

**-¿De verdad? Pues todo esta sucediendo totalmente como yo esperaba.**

**-Qué curioso~ esperaba que dijeras eso~**

El rubio se aturdió un poco recibiendo un rasguño cercano a la barbilla, pero aún en medio de meditaciones miro a su alrededor y comprendió que La Orden no estaba utilizando la estrategia de siempre. Gilbert estaba ganando sin que siquiera ellos se enteraran.

No perdió más tiempo y giro montado en su caballo hacia el escape más próximo, escuchando la risa del prusiano incrementándose a sus espaldas.

Pero la Orden no iba a dejarlo correr tan fácilmente, después de todo eso fue algo que no le permitieron a el.

Varios prusianos miraron la persecución impresionados, pues a su parecer Polonia tenía las de ganar y no comprendían porque huían.

**-Polonia~ -**La voz rasposa del germano canturreó- **Polonia~**

**-¡Tipo y como que me dejas en paz!**

**-Te dejaré en paz –**Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en los finos labios del albino**- En absoluta paz~**

Feliks no comprendió al instante porqué su enemigo había dicho aquello y se había detenido repentinamente, ganando una gran distancia de separación ¿Lo había dejado escapar?

Pero entonces sintió la propia disminución de velocidad, la pesadez de las patas de su poni, el aroma a tierra húmeda y la sensación de estarse hundiendo.

**-¡El pantano!**

Intentó librarse del fango que simulaba arenas movedizas pero conforme más forcejeaba más rápido se hundía.

**-¡Gilbert! –**Buscó su mirada rojiza esperando que pudiera ver el mensaje de que necesitaba más apoyo que continuar con esta tontería pero los rubíes del teutónico destellaban entre las sombras de los arboles sonriendo, claramente sin ninguna intención de ayudarle.

**-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con el grandioso yo.**

**-¡Prusia! –**Aquello solo hizo reír a La Orden, quien comenzó a alejarse dejando solo el eco de su risa.

El lodo le llegaba ya por el cuello y Polonia veía como muchos de sus hombres ya estaban prácticamente sumergidos y otros que estaban más libres pero aún así no podían escapar de esa trampa.

Cerró los ojos ¿Esto de verdad estaba ocurriendo?

**-¡Feliks! –**Polonia abrió sus ojos justo cuando escucho el llamado- **¡Feliks!**

Lituania, quien al parecer solo estaba dando un paseo por allí dejo sus cosas rápidamente mientras corría donde el ejercito polaco a su rescate.

Nadie se percató del pequeño pajarito amarillo que voló adentrándose en la espesura de los arboles y se detuvo al llegar al hombro de su dueño, piando solo una vez.

**-De nada… -**Gilbert acarició al animalito con los ojos fijos en Lituania quien ya había logrado sacar más de la mitad del cuerpo de Polonia.

Caminó de regreso con sus guerreros silenciosamente, después de todo no estaba en sus planes decirle en cara a ese par que había enviado a Gilbird a guiar a Lituania a salvar a su amiguito. Frunció los labios, ni siquiera el sabía porqué lo había hecho.

/

Tras haber recuperado tres ciudades perdidas y haber ganado el respeto de varios prusianos que volvieron al bando teutónico, La Orden se enteró que Polonia se había ido a pasar el verano a casa de Lituania, le importaba poco el porqué, el aprovecho su ausencia y de esta forma recupero el este de Prusia.

Pero no todo eran buenas noticias; el Gran Maestre, a ausencia de dinero, le había prometido a los mercenarios un pago que nunca llegó, y en su lugar tomaron algunas ciudades de las cuales comenzaron una venta de castillos a Polonia.

Una patada en la puerta despertó al ojirrojo de sus cavilaciones.

**-¡No llores más!**

**-¿Tú? –**La Orden frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Dinamarca con los brazos abiertos como si esperara un abrazo- **¿Qué quieres?**

**-¿No te lo han dicho? –**Bajo los brazos- **¡Soy tú nuevo aliado!**

**-Tsk, más te vale ser útil.**

**-¡Claro que lo seré! ¡Por algo soy el Rey! –**Rió, aunque se detuvo casi al instante, rascándose la mejilla- **Aunque igual si no puedo asistir a una que otra guerrilla es porque estoy teniendo una pelea con el rebelde de mi hermano.**

**-Menudo aliado me vino a tocar…**

**-¡Pero igual verás a Polonia caer! ¡Y a tus prusianos volver a ti de rodillas!**

Gilbert suspiró y miró por la ventana, de verdad… solo esperaba que eso ocurriera.

/

La Orden Teutónica recibió una propuesta por parte de Polonia:

"_Osea, baby, yo sé que te gusta totalmente estar allí en Prusia y hacer tus tonterías, pero como que no, osea ¿Sí me entiendes? Tu gente no te quiere allí, así que, como que, me tomé la molestia de investigar un poco y verás, tipo y quedas mejor en Podolia, así que cámbiate para allá mejor~ xoxo: Polonia"_

La carta termino siendo quemada en una chimenea con una obvia respuesta negativa por parte del teutón, el era prusiano, por lo tanto el era Prusia, era imposible que el considerara abandonar su propia nación.

El rubio ojiverde consiguió a Bielorrusia como aliada y un poco a Lituania (pues últimamente estaban algo peleados) pero las cosas no cambiaron mucho; La Orden con ayuda del Sacro Imperio y Dinamarca lograron recuperar otra ciudad.

/

_Toc Toc Toc_

La Orden ni siquiera se inmutó, alguien como el no era quien debía abrir la puerta, por lo que siguió comiendo su sopa en el gran comedor del monasterio mientras una mujer apurada se aproximaba a abrir la puerta.

Hubo un intercambió de murmullos hasta que la mujer se acerco al albino sumisamente.

**-Señor, es para usted.**

Gilbert la miró y luego miró de reojo la puerta.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Son prusianos del sur, señor…**

**-…**

**-¿Qué…? ¿Qué les digo, señor?**

**-Diles que pasen.**

La mujer asintió y fue a llevar el mensaje, La Orden aprovecho para terminar con sus alimentos y llamar a alguien a que se los llevara, quedándose sentado a la cabeza de la mesa en espera de sus inesperados visitantes.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer, muchas personas, pero que a su parecer no eran todas ya que aún podían escucharse voces afuera. Gilbert espero a que ellos hablaran primero.

**-Perdone… primero queremos disculparnos.**

Siguió en silencio mirándolos fijo, aunque indico a la mujer que podía marcharse.

**-Verá, nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestro error y nos hemos rebelado ante Polonia.**

**-…**

**-Recuperamos varios castillos, señor –**Se apresuró a agregar otro hombre.

**-Y queremos que ustedes los tengan de vuelta, como muestra de nuestra lealtad –**Los hombres agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto a lo que Gilbert sonrió y se levantó de su sitio.

**-No podía esperar menos de mi gente –**Dijo una vez estando frente a ellos- _**Danke schön.**_

Los prusianos sureños parecieron aliviados y sonrieron también- **A usted, Orden Teutónica.**

**/**

Polonia hizo llegar una segunda carta al de cabellos plateados, quien gruñó mientras la abría y leía.

"_HoOola~ hay osea, Gil, cariño, no te lo vayas a tomar a mal pero sigo pensando que es una genialísima idea que tu y tus guerreros de blanco se muden hacia Podolia. No me lo vas a creer, y como que no es necesario agradecerme, pero les he preguntado a los chicos de Podolia su opinión y están como que totalmente de acuerdo ¿Genial, no? Porfis dime que sí. Atte: Polonia 3"_

Terminando de leer y de criticar la rara forma de escribir del polaco, La Orden tomó otro papel y comenzó su respuesta.

"_Hallo Feliks, ¿Sabes qué? ¡El increíble yo esta dispuesto a aceptar a Podolia y su gente! Claro que es genial, pero si crees que abandonare Prusia estas muy equivocado, así que… lo siento "cariño" pero si quieres que esta guerra terminé tendrás que comenzar a usar lo que tienes dentro del cráneo. Atte: ¡El asombroso yo!"_

Era de esperarse que siguiera recibiendo ataques y cartas polacas…

"_No seas mala onda Gilbert, ¿Cómo crees que vas a tener Podolia y Prusia al mismo tiempo? Cómo que el que necesita usar el cerebro eres tú, querido. Pero no te preocupes, si tan solo pudieras dejar una parte de Prusia yo estaría como que totalmente de acuerdo ¿Qué dices? Atte: ¡El aún más asombroso Polonia!"_

Gilbert meditó sus opciones mientras releía la carta del ojiverde y finalmente sonrió, entintando una vez más su pluma para escribir una respuesta.

"_Siéntete afortunado polaquito, pues el increíble yo ha decidido tomar en cuenta tu oferta, te daré una parte de Prusia y yo obtendré Podolia a cambio ¿A que soy awesome? Un plan donde todos salimos ganando ¿No? Atte: ¡El infinitamente más asombroso yo! (¡y te callas!)"_

El trato fue aceptado sin que Polonia sospechara nada de la facilidad con la que lo había conseguido. Pero más tarde La Orden se encargo de persuadir al rey polaco, y el acuerdo fue roto. ¡El no abandonaría Prusia! ¡Ni siquiera una parte!

/

**-¡Oye teutónico!**

**-Qué sea rápido.**

**-¡Mi guerra con Suecia terminó!**

El albino sonrió ladinamente al danés, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Así que ahora te tengo de tiempo completo.**

**-¡Tengo una buena noticia y una mala!**

**-…**

**-¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero!**

**-La… ¿Buena?**

**-¡Mi guerra con Suecia terminó!**

**-Eso ya lo habías dicho, **_**arsch!**_

_**-**_**Entonces te diré la mala.**

**-Imbécil…**

**-¡Suecia se puso a apoyar a Polonia solo para llevarme la contra!**

El rubio rió ante su revelación mientras el prusiano se cubría la cara con una mano, resistiendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese tipo.

/

Polonia tuvo un nuevo éxito, logrando tomar otro castillo pero la persistente sonrisa de la Orden prevalecía.

**-¿Te crees que estas de suerte? –**Se dijo el alemán a si mismo esperando a que las puertas de madera se abrieran ante el.

Estas se abrieron en un rato y un hombre polaco asomo la cabeza nerviosamente.

**-¿Blume? –**Preguntó el teutón con una sonrisa.

**-Sí… soy yo, por favor… no hagan mucho ruido.**

**-No te preocupes por eso~ Kesesesese~ -**Pronunció de una manera algo seseante adentrándose en el castillo que había tomado Polonia.

Tras la silenciosa masacre que se creo dentro de aquel lugar y habiendo un polaco intacto, Polonia no tardó en sospechar de la traición del tal Blume y mando a que lo colgaran, después de todo por su culpa, el éxito polaco no había valido nada.

Se notaba que Polonia estaba desesperado, pues era ahora su gente la que se negaba a cooperar pues estaban cansados de esa guerra que ya se había extendido ocho años, y el rubio se vio obligado a amentar los impuestos para reunir más ejercito.

/

La penumbra de la noche reinaba en el lugar.

Si tan solo no estuvieran reunidos allí en una nueva batalla tal vez apreciarían más la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

**-¿No te cansas de perder, Polonia? **–La Orden y su contrincante se rodeaban amenazándose con sus espadas creando un círculo.

**-Osea que gracioso, mira como me rio. **

**-Kesesesesese que te rías no esta en mis planes, después de todo.**

Feliks solo sonrió, antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el prusiano para atacarle.

La verdad es que Polonia estaba ganando esta batalla, y al darse cuenta de aquello la moral del rubio había aumentado, pero la del ojirrojo bajó junto con su suerte, aún así, orgullo era lo último que perdería.

Actualmente ambos tenían problemas con sus respectivos aliados, Sacro Imperio cada vez le daba menos guerreros a la Orden ya que estaba cansado de todo ese rollo de la guerra que ahora tenía una antigüedad de trece años, mientras que Lituania no apoyaba del todo a Polonia, pues a diferencia del ojiverde, el no era partidario de la idea de que los teutónicos se marcharan a Podolia. Lituania insistía en que si Gilbert era la personificación de Prusia, era una idea absurda y hasta cierto punto cruel pedirle que abandonara sus tierras por otras.

**-Liet es un tonto…**

**-Ya estas divagando –**Se burló el germano dando un espadazo, espadazo que fue detenido por Polonia.

**-Me refiero a que Prusia Oriental siempre fue territorio polaco.**

Gilbert frunció el ceño y atacó de nuevo, esta vez fue más difícil para el polaco defenderse de la espada del albino, pero aún así lo logro.

**-Sigue llevando el nombre de Prusia. No fue tuyo, no es tuyo y no será tuyo.**

**-Hay Gil, tu y Liet son un par de cabezas duras.**

**-"Awesome" es la única palabra que alcanza para describirme, a Lituania dile como quieras –**Hablaban mientras luchaban, sin perder la concentración en ambas acciones.

**-En serio, como que… tú estarías mejor en Podolia.**

**-Podolia, Podolia… es ya lo único que escucho de ti ¡No es nada awesome! ¡Hasta a tu nombre se parece!**

Feliks infló las mejillas molesto, de verdad que no era fácil negociar con el prusiano. Debía proseguir con las acciones, así que se concentró más en atacar al ojirrojo.

**-Esta bien, como que… igual puedo dejarlos seguir en Prusia ¿Sabes?**

El caballero teutón alzo una ceja, obviamente había otras cosas en la mente del rubio.

**-Siendo mis vasallos, por supuesto –**Polonia sonrió con superioridad.

Sonrió el también, sabía que no sería tan fácil lograr que Polonia lo dejara en paz, aunque de verdad estaba comenzando a cansarse.

**-¡Sueñas~! –**Interpuso su espada a la polaca velozmente haciendo aparecer un par de chispas que solo duraron una fracción de segundo.

**-¿Qué tal si me das algunas ciudades al menos?...**

La negociación se extendía, el teutónico estaba completamente harto de esa guerra de trece años y de la voz de Feliks proponiendo cosas.

-**... Osea, como que… quiero Pomerellia, Cumerland, Marienburg y Elbing~ -**Decía con la mirada de un niño creando su carta a Santa Claus.

-**Sigue intentando Feliks…**

Las sugerencias polacas terminaron con un ojiverde enojado y atacando a diestra y siniestra. La Orden Teutónica después de un gran rato de lucha donde había comenzado a darse cuenta que Polonia estaba ganando decidió parar con toda esta molesta situación, después de todo ya había recuperado la mayoría de lo perdido.

**-Bien –**Soltó de pronto el albino.

**-¿Eh?**

**-Quédate con esa parte rebelde, con esos malagradecidos que quedan de "Prusia Real"**

Polonia lo analizo con la mirada sin creerle mucho.

**-Estoy hablando en serio, **_**verdammt**_**, estoy harto de esto y quiero una cerveza. Además no pienso tener gente "a mi lado" que sueña con ser territorio polaco… ¡Ellos se lo pierden!**

**-Osea, como que totalmente de acuerdo –**Polonia sonrió guardando su espada y extendiendo la mano hacia La Orden, para sellar el trato.

**-Sí, sí, ya déjame tranquilo –**Apretó la mano del rubio, aliviado en el fondo por terminar con la guerra.

/

A pesar de todo el papa seguía en contra de la independencia de Prusia Real y no acepto que tuvieran un gobernador polaco y puso a uno que era apoyado por los teutónicos y Hungría. Y Polonia se enojó.

**-Olvida las guerras Polonia, resolvamos esto como adultos.**

**-Como que… totalmente de acuerdo.**

Se miraron fijamente, una mirada digna de rivales y extendieron sus manos con una lentitud intrigante.

**-¡Piedra, Pergamino o cuchillo! –**Dijeron al unisonó.

Resultado: Dos piedras.

**-¡Piedra, Pergamino o cuchillo! –**Repetición instantánea.

Resultado: Dos piedras.

**-**_**Mein Gott!**_** ¡Deja de elegir piedra!**

**-¡Tú deja de elegir piedra!**

**-…**

**-¡Piedra, Pergamino o cuchillo! –**Una vez más.

Resultado: Dos cuchillos.

**-¡Argh! ¡La cuarta es la vencida!**

**-¡Piedra, Pergamino o cuchillo!**

Resultado: Dos piedras… de nuevo.

Al final decidieron que mejor ni uno ni otro, no serían gobernantes polacos ni gobernantes teutónicos, si no que serían gobernantes justamente nacidos en Prusia Real.

Sí señor, creo que eso es más razonable.

/

*Notitas: Hahahaha obviamente lo ultimo no fue con un piedra papel o tijera y si con una pequeña guerrilla por allí xD pero como casi no hay información de eso y quería un poco de comedia pues lo he hecho así ;)

Es la versión antigüita de Piedra, papel o tijera xDD

Tomatazos? Flores? 1313? Deja un review :'D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	26. Relaciones

Relaciones

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1511

**-¿Se van a callar de una vez? **_**Maldizione**_**…**

La casa del italiano sureño, mejor conocido como los estados pontificios, se había llenado con sus cuatro visitas.

**-¡No me pegues Sacro Imperio Romano! –**Gimoteaba el Italia Norte.

**-No iba a hacerlo…**

**-Fusososo Romano, estas rojo~**

**-**_**Verdammt **_**pareciera que soy el niñero aquí –**El albino dirigió una mirada a la otra nación que según esto era la mayor, pero se mostraba igual o más inmaduro que el resto.

**-¡He dicho que se callen! ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡No los llamé para que me fastidiaran!**

Se hizo el silencio de una vez mientras España negaba con la cabeza, por más que tratara no podía hacer que aquella tierra donde habitaban los papas hablara como era debido.

**-Entonces habla de una jodida vez –**Arrastró las palabras la Orden Teutónica.

**-Hmpf… -**El pequeño infló las mejillas mirando a los presentes, ahora si tenía su atención- **¡Francia es un pervertido idiota!**

**-…**

**-Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos ¿Algo más?**

**-¡Cállate bastardo desteñido! ¡No me interrumpas!**

**-¿A quién crees que llamas "bastardo desteñido" maldito niñato! –**Iba a ir a golpearle pero fue detenido por España y el Sacro.

Romano hizo una pequeña risita victoriosa que sonó más a un "HeHe~"

**-Cómo iba diciendo antes de que este tonto me interrumpiera… Francia es un pervertido idiota, se quedó con territorios muy importantes en la guerra pasada.**

**-M-Mis territorios –**Sollozó el pequeño Veneciano.

Anteriormente Romano se había aliado con Austria y Francia para derrotar a su propio hermano italiano, aunque diversos factores hicieron que su alianza se rompiera, quedando Francia con más tierra de la que Italia Sur considero necesaria.

**-Así que espero que no haya ningún amigo de ese galo aquí –**La mirada fue a clavarse en España- **O los excomulgaré.**

**-¡Pero si Francis es m…! –**Un pisotón prusiano lo hizo cambiar el rumbo de sus ideas- **¡Hay! ¡Ese de abajo era mío!**

**-Kesesesese lo sé~**

**-Bueno, los llamó a ustedes porque a pesar de que son unos estúpidos creo que podrán con el trabajo.**

Italia Veneciano: Si se trata de sus propias tierras, tiene que estar involucrado.

España: Con el reciente descubrimiento de América ha estado volviéndose poderoso.

Sacro Imperio Romano posee una de las organizaciones más estrategas, que es La Orden Teutónica.

**-Entendido –**Asintió el rubio.

**-¡Déjanoslo a nosotros! Kesesesese~**

**-Entonces ya váyanse, maldición que tengo sueño.**

Las naciones comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo, y por otro lado el pequeño italiano pontificio no fue exactamente a dormirse, si no a emprender un movimiento que le quitaría tierras a Francia.

/

**-Me he enterado que están planeando un ataque contra el sapo ese.**

Inglaterra cruzó los brazos mirando a las tres naciones que tenía al frente. Gilbert frunció el ceño, todos lucían más altos que el, obviamente eran más grandes pero... ¿El cejón ya lo había superado en estatura?

**-Sí, al parecer se quedó con unas tierras que eran italianas –**Comentó el español mirando al británico.

**-¡Me uniré a su alianza entonces! –**Se sentó junto con ellos sin que fuera invitado.

**-Vaya, ustedes dos de verdad tienen una relación muy… hm… interesante –**Corroboró Prusia mirándolo.

**-Preferiría que no hubiera relación alguna, **_**bloody hell.**_

**-A todo esto… -**Intervino Sacro Imperio- **He invitado a alguien más a unirse a la Santa Liga.**

Las otras naciones lo miraron interrogantemente.

**-Se trata de Suiza.**

**-¿Suiza? ¿No es ese el enano enojón? **

Apenas el teutón pronunció esa cuestión las puertas se abrieron de par en par, revelando al nombrado que… efectivamente estaba enojado.

**-¡Voy a contar hasta 5! ¡Y si no pides disculpas por tus palabras te volaré la cabeza! –**Berreó apuntando al ojirrojo con un mosquete-** ...1**

**-Sí, es el enano enojón…**

**- …¡2, 3, 4, 5! –**Terminando el trabalenguas numérico comenzó a disparar por todos lados, sin embargo el germano se protegió bajo la mesa a tiempo.

**-**_**Hey you!**_** Se trata de destruir a Francia, no la alianza.**

**-¡No te metas! –**Apuntó al inglés.

**-No quiero más armas en mi casa –**Sonrió España, aunque algo sombrío.

**-Por favor Suiza, siéntate para que planeemos algo entre todos –**Mencionó dudoso por su vida Sacro Imperio Romano.

El aludido bufó y se sentó, eso sí, sin soltar el arma ¿A quién rayos se le había ocurrido inventar aquello y permitir que histéricos como Suiza lo compraran?

**-Escuché que Francia ya se enteró.**

**-Pues si te has enterado tú, Inglaterra, creo que es obvio que el también –**Prusia respondía volviendo a tomar asiento de nuevo.

**-**_**Shut up**_**, Francia ya tiene a sus tropas preparándose para un viaje a Italia.**

**-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –**España se vio muy alterado.

**-¿Y qué crees que estamos haciendo?**

**-Bien, teutón, parece que lo sabes todo ¿Qué propones? –**El rubio de las grandes cejas se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

**-Qué alguien apoye a esos adorables italianos (el sureño no tanto) mientras que otros le quitamos las tierras al francés ese.**

**-¡Yo estaré al lado de Romano y Veneciano! –**Alzó la mano enérgicamente el moreno.

**-Y-Yo también quiero apoyar en eso –**La mano de Sacro Imperio no fue tan enérgica.

-**¡Y yo quiero patearle el trasero a ese **_**wine bastard**_**!**

**-¡No rodearé Francia solo con el idiota albino! –**Se quejó Suiza.

**-Es cierto, solo es necesario uno en el campo de batalla entre los italias y Francia –**Apuntó el Beilschmidt.

Inglaterra, España y Sacro Imperio intercambiaron miradas, ninguno quería cambiar su decisión.

La presión fue a dar primero en Sacro Imperio Romano, pues ambas naciones germánicas lo miraban a él.

**-Esta bien… iré a rodear a Francia con ustedes… pero aún así enviaré hombres al campo de batalla.**

**-Aún necesitamos a uno más para que sea efectivo –**Mencionó Suiza a los otros dos.

**-Yo no pienso perder la oportunidad de golpear a ese **_**frog**_**.**

**-Yo quiero defender a mis itailanitos…**

El caballero teutónico intercambió una mirada cómplice con el suizo y ambos asintieron.

**-España los defenderá e Inglaterra vendrá con nosotros.**

**-¡Sí!**

**-**_**What? Why?**_

**-Porqué España conoce más las tierras italianas que tú, así de simple y awesome.**

**-Argh –**Volvió a cruzarse de brazos hundiéndose más en su asiento, pero debido a la falta de quejas fue tomado como un "acepto".

/

**-**_**Oui!**_** ¡Lo siento **_**Spagne**_** pero gané estas tierras justamente!**

Rió Francia mientras admiraba el cuadro que había pintado a base de espadazos.

**-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo dejaste que esto sucediera?**

**-Romano… no aceptes la derrota tan pronto –**Sonrió a medias el moreno.

El italiano siguió gritando al español mientras su hermano menor lloraba sonoramente. A Francia se le acercó uno de sus mensajeros.

**-**_**Monsieur…**_** tengo una mala noticia.**

**-**_**Quoi?**_

**-No te molestes en averiguarla, **_**frog**_**.**

El francés giró para mirar sorprendido al inglés que había aparecido sólo frente a su armada.

**-Oh~ **_**Anglaterre**_**… es un poco descuidado de tu parte venir aquí así…**

**-No esta tan sólo como crees –**Esta vez fue la voz del Sacro Imperio a su derecha.

**-De hecho, considerando el estado actual podría decirse que eres tú quien necesita ayuda –**Suiza no se dio a extrañar manifestándose a la izquierda, Francia estaba aturdido.

**-Así que te recomendamos rendirte y volver a donde perteneces kesesesese –**La Orden Teutónica habló a sus espaldas haciéndolo girar nuevamente.

**-Pero si solo traen un par de hombres cada uno –**Hablaba el galo tratando de sonar dominante, sin embargo, sabía que ellos no estaban allí para luchar.

**-Eso es porqué nuestros hombres están tomando Francia ahora, **_**you bloody idiot**_

**-Eso~ Eso~ Si no dejas las tierras italianas entonces no necesitaras tus tierras francesas kesesesese**

**-Así están las cosas… -**Suspiró Francia.

Los italianos se habían mantenido en silencio observando atónitos lo que estaba sucediendo y España simplemente sonreía.

**-¿Entonces qué harás, francés? –**Y Suiza seguía sin poder deshacerse de su mosquete.

El país del _amour _alzó ambas manos resignado.

**-Esta bien… saquen a sus hombres… devolveré las tierras, me rindo.**

**-**_**Good for you**_**.**

Inglaterra, Prusia y Suiza escoltaron a Francia para asegurarse de que firmara el acuerdo en lo que Sacro Imperio corría a averiguar la situación actual de "cierta italiana"

**-Te lo dije Romano –**Despeinó al menor ganándose un manotazo- **No aceptes la derrota tan pronto~**

/

1519

Una vez el asunto de la Santa Liga terminó, Gilbert volvió a meterse en sus propios asuntos. Seguía rondándole por la cabeza la situación que había tenido con Polonia y el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Después de todo… no había recuperado a "Prusia Real" y la Orden había sido designada vasalla de Polonia.

La oportunidad de rebelión se le presento apenas recibió la noticia de que Polonia tendría una batalla contra Rusia, batalla que se supone que tendría que apoyar.

Si creía que iba a ayudarle estaba muy equivocado.

**-Seguirás mirando fijamente a la nada, **_**da?**_

Sus ojos escarlata volvieron a mirar los violetas de la otra nación que tenía al frente; frunció el ceño, Rusia no le agradaba pero no tenía otra opción.

**-¿Firmaste la alianza?**

**-JuJu sí lo hice~ -**Le entrego el documento- **Qué mal traicionar a un amigo~**

**-Polonia no es mi amigo –**Gruñó inspeccionando las firmas obtenidas.

**-Lo sé, tú no tienes amigos.**

El albino tomó al ruso por el cuello de la bufanda mirándolo amenazadoramente pero haciendo aparición de su sonrisa ladina.

**-Mira quien habla.**

Se hizo el silencio y el teutón soltó el agarre.

**-Tú solo ayúdame a recuperar Prusia Real.**

**-**_**Da**_**, tienes mi apoyo.**

/

**-Osea Gil, sacas un asunto empolvado, ya te dije que no obtendrás esas tierras.**

**-¡Pero son mías!**

**-Y mucho antes eran mías, bebé.**

**-¡Bien! ¡Tú te lo buscaste!**

**-Como que lo mismo digo.**

Así que sin haber podido negociar tranquilamente se hizo una vez más la guerra.

Polonia comenzó bloqueando sus puertos mientras que la Orden comenzó a tomar ciudades nuevamente.

Rusia le cuidaba la espalda a Prusia mientras que Sacro Imperio volvió a brindarle hombres para sus ataques.

**-¡Kesesesese! ¿Quién dijo que no podríamos? ¡5 ciudades son mías de nuevo!**

**-Así parece~ -**Rusia.

**-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –**Se acercó el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

**-Ahora no, **_**Reich**_**… ¡Iré por otra ciudad!**

**-Hermano, mis hombres se niegan a seguir luchando si no les pagas.**

**-¿Eh? ¡Qué no se quejen! ¡Les pagaré cuando recuperé todo lo que es mío!**

**-Lo siento, no puedo decirles eso, ahora mismo están alistándose para regresar.**

**-¿Qué! ¡Oe! ¡Eso es muy injusto!**

**-Injusto es que trabajen para ti gratis –**El menor frunció el ceño- **Lo siento **_**bruder**_**, acompañaré a mi gente.**

**-¡Pero si ya dije que…! –**Pero el rubio ya estaba retirándose- **¡Argh! ¡Ore-sama puede con esto!**

Sin embargo las fuerzas polacas aprovecharon esta oportunidad para recuperar tres de las ciudades en una nueva guerra donde los caballeros teutónicos estaban realizando una retirada siendo perseguidos.

**-Tsk, si fuera más comprensivo con mi increíble persona esto no pasaría –**Se quejaba el platinado sobre el Sacro, montando su caballo a toda velocidad.

**- … -**Rusia parecía sumido en sus pensamientos mirando atrás.

**-Oe ¿Me estas escuchando? –**Lo miró algo molesto al pensar que todo este rato estuvo hablando solo.

**-Polonia tiene problemas económicos –**Mencionó el de ojos violáceos aún distante.

**-¿Eh?**

**-Tenía menos hombres en la última batalla, **_**da?**_

**-…**

**-Y justo ahora se ven muy cansados~**

Gilbert hizo lo que la otra nación y miró hacia atrás, era cierto, los polacos se notaban bastante agotados y encima estaban perdiendo velocidad.

La sonrisa no tardó en aparecerle en el rostro.

**-Bien –**Obligo al animal a frenarse- **Entonces no hay que desaprovechar.**

**-JuJu~ de eso estaba hablando –**Iván se detuvo también junto con el resto del ejercito.

Las tropas de Feliks se mostraron aturdidas al notar que los teutónicos habían dejado de huir, y no tardaron en presentir el contraataque.

La Orden logró recuperar una ciudad.

**-Hm, será mía de nuevo mañana –**Habló entre dientes el rubio de ojos verdes forcejeando su espada contra la del prusiano.

**-Lo único que será tuyo mañana será el peso de haber perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo, kesesesese~**

**-Totalmente falso~ -**Habló aniñadamente realizando un diferente movimiento que logró ser retenido con eficacia.

**-¡Ha surgido una noticia! –**Hablaron al mismo tiempo un polaco y un teutónico, lo que desconcertó a ambas naciones que se permitieron un ligerísimo descanso para mirar al par de mensajeros.

**-Osea, como que… ¿En medio de una batalla?**

**-**_**Ja**_**, díganlo cuando terminé con este afeminado -**Hicieron una mirada digna de rivales.

**-Disculpen pero es sobre Hungría.**

**-¿Hungría? –**Ahora fueron los dos quien hablaron al mismo tiempo.

**-Esta siendo atacada por el Imperio Otomano.**

Polonia y La Orden Teutónica volvieron a mirarse como los rivales que eran, pero esta vez en una especie de mirada cómplice.

**-Pospongamos esto –**Dijo Gilbert guardando su espada, después de todo, ambos eran amigos de Hungría.

**-Osea, totalmente de acuerdo, como que cuatro años ¿No? –**El germano alzo una ceja pero finalmente asintió.

**-Vamos de una vez.**

Así quedo su guerra suspendida para que ambos pudieran ir a socorrer a la húngara, que necesitaba su alianza ahora más que nada.

/

*Notitas: Aasdasdasd disculpen la tardanza (y que el capitulo no haya quedado muy largo), y para los que leen el otro fic también. Uff o3o esque se hizo la convención de comic y anime acá y asdsadas xD poco tiempo libre organizándome para el cosplay de Prusia y escapar de las fans al mismo tiempo =7= seh~ Si quieren fotitos de cómo me quedo me avisan xD igual creo que subiré una con un link a mi deviantart (sabakunojackce)

La intervención Prusiana y Rusa no esta OOC por si se lo preguntaban xD recuerden que en el pasado Gil era quien molestaba a Rusia, ya en el futuro Rusia es quien atormenta a Gilbercito.

¡Próximo capitulo: Ducado de Prusia! Oh sí, ahora lo relaciono todo~ ¿Quién recuerda que Hungría estaba malherida cuando Prusia recién apareció como Ducado? xDDD ok, y eso fue un spoiler.

Tomatazos? Flores? 1313? Deja un review :'D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	27. Ducado de Prusia

Ducado de Prusia

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1524

**-Orden Teutónica, tal vez quiera acompañarme a mi pequeña reunión.**

La voz grave pero pausada de su gran maestre Alberto llegó a los oídos del albino, quien en vez de responder lo miró como quien mira para una reprimenda.

Sabía que en 1522, su maestre se había encontrado con Martín Lutero, aquel hombre que se la pasaba haciendo un desastre del catolicismo y que no daba señales de arrepentimiento, nunca había hablado con el pero no le agradaba lo que estaba haciéndole a su religión. Por algo había sido excomulgado y considerado un prófugo hereje.

Por supuesto mucho menos le agradaba que su líder quisiera reunirse con aquel hombre germano a sabiendas que solo quería ponerlos de su lado. No le agradaba nada que supiera donde encontrarlo y no lo hubiera acusado.

Es más tenia cierto recelo a su líder, pues era sobrino del principal de Polonia y siendo su madre descendiente de Lituania. Aunque igual había demostrado lealtad a los teutónicos y negación a ser territorio polaco.

**-Sólo quiero que lo conozca –**Insistió.

**-Lo conozco lo suficiente.**

**-Pero no tanto como yo.**

**-¿Qué tiene de awesome hacer que la gente destruya iglesias? –**Bufó.

**-No es lo que el quiere, pero eso no puedo explicártelo yo, por eso quiero que me acompañes, después de todo… son tus tierras.**

Hubo un gruñido como respuesta, Alberto frunció el ceño.

**-Bueno, es una orden.**

**-**_**Scheisse**_** –**Murmuró el ojirrojo.

/

Los ojos de Martín Lutero se posaron en los rubíes de la nación.

**-Mucho gusto.**

**-Lo sé –**Gruñido.

Gracias a eso se ganó un pequeño codazo por parte de su maestre.

**-Martín, por favor, continúa la plática que abandonamos la última vez.**

**-Claro, verán… mi propósito con ustedes no es más que ayudarlos…**

**-¡No necesitam…! –**La mirada de Alberto lo hizo callarse, al parecer tendría que estar en silencio eterno.

**-Lo que yo quise fue abrir los ojos de las personas, sufren por culpa de la iglesia, de los ricos –**Miró a Gilbert como a la espera de una nueva queja, pero el joven había aprendido a transformarlas en gestos de reproche- **No estoy en contra de Dios.**

**-¿Podrías explicarte? –**Alentó el maestre, más por el peliplata que por el, seguro él ya había escuchado todo eso.

**-Las indulgencias no sirven para nada, te venden la salvación cuando tú mismo deberías ganarla siendo una buena persona. Y cómo se trata de dinero… los pobres "no obtienen la salvación" y los ricos pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana, porque siempre pueden pagar para salvarse.**

Prusia diría algo cómo "ni modo" por el simple hecho de haber llegado con el propósito de llevarle la contra, pero permaneció callado.

**-Pero no es solo eso, sin ofender pero… también están ustedes.**

Hubo un silencio en el que el teutón quiso comenzar una batalla ¿Lo estaba llamando a él un problema?

**-Se hacen llamar "caballeros" cuando en vez de portarse como su nombre dice, se dedican a "propagar la palabra de Dios" a través de su espada. Convierten a los incrédulos no porque les hayan echo ver el lado razonable del catolicismo, si no porque ellos les temen.**

**-No hay ninguna forma de razonar con esos malditos paganos –**No pudo aguantar más en silencio, recibió otra mirada autoritaria de Alberto, pero esta vez no le importo, Lutero comenzaba a ser más que una simple irritación.

**-Siempre hay una forma y la violencia no es una opción. Es ilógico querer convertir al enemigo en amigo a través de la guerra, pues nunca será un amigo verdadero.**

Gilbert, que era un experto discutiendo no podía encontrar una forma de contradecir a aquel hombre que, aunque le costara admitirlo, era muy sabio, la terquedad no parecía una opción.

**-Muy bien, supongamos que te creo –**Su tono de voz perdió la mayoría de su agresividad pero aun tenía alguna- **De cualquier forma, el consejo llega un poco tarde ¿No crees? Gracias a todo lo que has hecho, aunque intentáramos razonar con los no creyentes ellos se levantarían en armas contra nosotros para aplastarnos. No solo somos los enemigos de los paganos, ahora también nuestra propia gente nos considera un enemigo, gracias a ti.**

Esperaba causar un silencio en Lutero, pero el hombre continuó con la charla.

**-Lo sé y pido disculpas, como dije antes… no era mi propósito que se levantaran en armas contra la iglesia ni contra sus discípulos, en este caso ustedes, por eso quiero ayudarlos.**

**-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –**El prusiano se cruzó de brazos.

**-Deben acceder a ser protestantes en vez de católicos.**

**-**_**WAS? **_

Aquello si que Prusia podía considerarlo una blasfemia, él, que siempre se había dedicado a convertir a quien estuviera a su paso en católico no podía aceptar volverse de un día para otro protestante. Estaba totalmente contra sus creencias.

**-Sé lo mal que se debe escuchar, no es mi intención impartirles una religión que no es la suya, pero es la única forma de salvarse de la furia del pueblo.**

**-¡Es una tontería!**

**-No lo es, si no lo hacen… La Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos será destruida –**Miró al albino- **Usted, será destruido.**

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, Gilbert apretaba los puños, era cierto, Lutero no solo tenía simpatizantes en todo el Sacro Imperio, si no que su palabra se había extendido por toda Europa.

Toda Europa terminaría asesinándolo brutalmente, dejarían de creer en el y sus hombres, entonces no tendría su existencia un motivo.

**-No los estoy obligando, solo estoy dándoles mi punto de vista para salvar a la Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos.**

**-Lo sabemos, gracias por compartir tus palabras con nosotros Martín –**Habló su maestre- **Ten por seguro que las tomaremos en cuenta.**

Prusia no dijo nada más, ciertamente, quien había terminado sin contestaciones había sido el.

/

De vuelta a su castillo las palabras aún continuaban zumbándole en la cabeza.

Pero ya no era solo su probable desaparición la que más frecuentaba su mente, si no también las observaciones de Lutero sobre los seguidores de la iglesia.

El podía verlas claramente en sus mercenarios, esos que tuvo que incluir en su equipo después de la derrota con el ejercito polaco-lituano.

No los toleraba, era cierto.

Pero seguía sin estar demasiado convencido de volverse hasta cierto punto territorio polaco, pues la conversión traería eso consigo.

Además Italia del Sur ya los había amenazado si dejaban a la iglesia, sus palabras fueron muy claras: "Estoy ansioso por castigar a los bastardos teutónicos que adopten la doctrina luterana, _che palle_"

¿Qué podía hacer?

Si abandonaba el catolicismo como religión, podía comenzar a considerarse traidor de su hermano, el Sacro Imperio, Romano lo perseguiría y Polonia le diría alguna cosa como "Osea, te lo advertí"

Pero por otro lado, si no lo hacía… su fin estaría en primera plana.

Moriría como Caballero Teutónico o viviría salvándolos a ellos pero abandonándolos.

/

_10 de Abril, 1525_

**-Su atención por favor.**

Alberto había convocado a toda la Orden Teutónica a una importante reunión, Gilbert sospechaba que la decisión del maestre saldría a relucir en esta.

**-La guerra con Polonia terminó.**

Los murmullos incrementaron en los caballeros, no se habían enterado de ningún acuerdo entre ambas naciones.

El murmullo no contagió al albino, quien apenas al escuchar eso lo inundó un silencio sepulcral y su cara palideció, más, si era posible.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

**-Hace dos días firmé el tratado de Cracovia con los polacos **–Continuó- **Debo anunciarles que dicho tratado me separa totalmente de la Orden Teutónica y convertirá a Prusia en un ducado.**

La mayoría de los caballeros se sintieron traicionados, de un segundo a otro se habían enterado que habían dejado de ser Prusia para convertirse en una simple parte de él.

El propio Prusia seguía pálido, al final… sus sospechas cuando vio al maestre sonreírle y marcharse el 8 de abril eran ciertas. Ese cambio que sintió en todo su cuerpo como una mezcla de frío y calor había sido lo que el sospechaba pero aún no había admitido.

Cambió, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero lo había hecho, ya no era más un caballero teutónico, tampoco era católico.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era que sentía un alivio indescriptible. Una rara felicidad que no pensaba admitir de momento.

**-Es lo que vine a decirles, renunció.**

Pronto los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos de protesta, pero también en caras serias como la de Gilbert.

**-Por favor señores, deben de comprender que mi decisión no fue egoísta; ahora el pueblo no puede venir a apalearlos y destruirlos, ya no tienen excusa.**

Aquello hizo meditar a muchos teutónicos, pero algunos pocos seguían gritándole en son de su traición. Seguramente, esos pocos lucharían por que el catolicismo persistiera en Prusia.

**-No tengo más que decirles, **_**Gott mit unds (Dios esta con nosotros)**_

Alberto se retiró del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Prusia, indicándole que debía seguirlo.

**-No tomaste en cuenta mi opinión –**Fue lo primero que dijo Gilbert.

**-¿Te parece?**

**-No lo hiciste, nunca me preguntaste.**

**-No te enojes pero… exigían mi respuesta pronto, tu no te encontrabas y lo único que tenía para considerar tu opinión eran tus diarios.**

**-¿LEÍSTE MIS DIARIOS!**

**-Dije que no te enojes… además tampoco es como si los tuvieras muy escondidos.**

**-¡SON PRIVADOS!**

**-Solo leí tus últimos escritos, buscaba tu opinión a todo esto.**

**-¡Eres un metiche!**

**-Me encontré con muchas dudas, eso sí, pero resumiéndolo puedo asegurar que estabas un 85% a favor del cambio.**

**-¡Voy a tener que conseguir una bóveda o algo para meter mis memorias allí! –**Seguía quejándose.

**-Prusia…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-El punto es que si tome en cuenta tú opinión.**

**-No, solo hiciste suposiciones mientras hurgabas en mis escritos PERSONALES –**Era como un niño berrinchudo.

**-Bien, si eso es lo que crees ¿Porqué no me acompañas a Polonia para decirles que rompan ese tratado?**

Por fin se callo el albino, mostrándose hasta cierto punto avergonzado.

**-No quiero.**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-Quiero convertirme en el Ducado de Prusia –**Le costo admitirlo, pero se sentía liberado al mismo tiempo.

Alberto sonrió y paso su brazo por los hombros de la joven nación, que para su edad aparente de 17 años ya tenía cierta altura.

**-Ya eres el Ducado de Prusia, solo tenemos que ir a que lo hagan oficial –**Gilbert sonrió.

**-No me pidas que me deshaga de mi uniforme teutónico kesesesese que me queda awesome.**

/

Se reunieron en Konigsberg a jurar fidelidad al rey Segismundo I de Polonia, y al nuevo duque de Prusia y antiguo Gran Maestre; Alberto de Prusia.

Al finalizar el homenaje prusiano Gilbert ya tenía muchas ganas de desahogar su llamado de la naturaleza, así que se separo del grupo encaminándose a la espesura de los arboles a "descargarse".

Mientras regaba arbustos escuchó una voz, y al acercarse pudo notar que se trataba de Hungría… Hungría bastante lastimada.

**-¿Cómo quedaste en ese deplorable estado? Kesesesesese**

**-Fue el imperio Otomano…**

**-No te preocupes, Ore-sama te dará de su **_**íntimo cuidado**_**.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué…?**

Antes de que la otra nación pudiera reaccionar a tiempo el germano ya había arrancado un trozo de tela de su nueva indumentaria negra, que se asemejaba mucho con las vestiduras de un religioso.

**-¿Por qué tenías que tomar la tela de **_**ese**_** lugar! –**Sí, ese lugar era su entrepierna.

**-Kesesesesese ¿eso qué importa?, ahora deja que te curé.**

**-¡Me niego!**

Comenzaron a forcejear hasta que la camisa de la ojiverde se abrió más, mostrando parte de sus pechos.

Una vez más Prusia recordaba que Hungría era una chica, chica que no lo admitía. Acostumbrado a sus antiguas enseñanzas teutónicas que le prohibían caer ante tentaciones perdió la sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado.

La chica observo aquello algo confundida y luego se miro a si misma, encontrando la razón.

**-Increíbles músculos ¿No crees?**

**-Hungría esos no son…**

**-Siempre supe que no era como los demás –**Prusia se sorprendió, al parecer la Húngara estaba admitiendo que era mujer.

**-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer.**

El peliplata se puso en pie y se quito su aparente sotana negra lanzándosela a la muchacha, quedándose solo con las prendas blancas que se apegaban a su cuerpo se marcho bajo la mirada aturdida de Hungría.

Definitivamente Prusia era todo un personaje.

/

*Notitas: "Perdonen la tardanza" va a ser mi nueva frase pregrabada D: lo sospecho… ¡pero aquí viene la excusa! Apenas fue feliz año nuevo y mi internet se sobrecalentó y murió _ así que tuvimos que ir por un nuevo modem y eso…

Segunda… ¡Fue tan difícil organizarme para este capitulo! Hagan de cuenta que es un paso uno dos tres de Prusia Teutónica a Ducado de Prusia… ¡Y me faltaba el dos! No lo encontraba por ningún lado asasdsadd por eso si ven errores no duden en corregírmelos.

Tercera, para intentar facilitarme las cosas me propuse ver la película de Lutero, online… ¡pero el interneeeet! Y Youtube con sus videos incompletos, en otros idiomas o "Tu país desdichado"… así que dije: Mami ._. Réntame la película de Lutero; y mi mami tardó mucho en cumplirlo ._.

¡Pero aquí esta el capitulo! Aasdasd y espero que les haya gustado :'D sniff, no más hermosas capas blancas con cruces negras sniff, las amaba… pero gueh, Ducado de Prusia también es genial xD

Y acabo de abrir los ojos… oAo no lo sabía pero…. Prusia no es católico, es protestante (OMG)

No cargo el capitulo donde pasa lo último m así que exprimí mi memoria, espero no haberme equivocado mucho.

Pronto volveré a la uni… con eso de que va a estar más difícil… no quiero demorarme mil años con esta historia ;A; así que me gustaría que me dejaran algún review para luchar contra viento y marea y seguirle a pesar de todo, o inventarme un buen final de una vez ._.

Tal vez un "continuará" ._. Aasdsadas no quiero pero… maldita uni xD *Pone pose de Tío Sam, no, no el del cereal* I want you for my inspiration (¿)

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	28. Mohács

Mohács

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1526

Las cosas habían estado calmadas, por así decirse; La economía seguía por los suelos, aún existían protestas religiosas y políticas, la marimacha de Hungría fue a vivir con el señorito podrido de Austria y ya no quiere hacer cosas divertidas como antes, al duque prusiano se le antojo casarse con una princesa danesa y ahora Dinamarca no deja de joder, se creo una liga de príncipes para apoyar a Lutero… y Hungría seguía teniendo problemas con el Imperio Otomano.

Sí, todo había estado calmado.

La guerra de Pavía contra Francia en 1525 parecía que solo había empeorado las relaciones que tenían los Habsburgo con Turquía.

**-Tsk esta marimacha… **

Los recuerdos invadieron la cabeza del albino nuevamente.

_*2º Flashback*_

_**-Ya sabía el increíble yo que necesitabas de mi asombrosa ayuda de nuevo –**__Allí se encontraban, charlando en el bosque con una castaña que parecía tener golpes por marcas de nacimiento._

_**-No te estoy pidiendo tú ayuda, solo te estoy informando de la situación –**__Bufó la orgullosa chica- __**Turquía quiso que le rindiera tributo para que me dejara en paz, obviamente me negué y ahora me ataca sin parar, pero no solo es eso…**_

_**-Ja, lo dijiste antes –**__Prusia adoptó una expresión de seriedad- __**Turquía quiere aprovechar para derrotar a todo Habsburgo… ¿Y qué? El señorito podrido, el español y tú pueden defenderse.**_

_Efectivamente podían defenderse, aunque el sabía que el Imperio Otomano era demasiado fuerte, simplemente estaba siendo orgulloso._

_Pero también sabía una cosa, la casa de los Habsburgo se encontraba dentro del Sacro Imperio Romano, eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, no permitiría que tocaran a su hermano, por más peleados que estuvieran gracias a las disputas religiosas._

_**-Ya sé –**__La ojiverde se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentada y se sacudió el vestido- __**Te dije que no necesitaba tú ayuda –**__Aunque mantuvo la voz firme se lograba percibir cierta derrota en sus palabras- __**Nos vemos, Gilbert –**__Y comenzó a emprender una retirada._

_**-Hungría.**_

_La muchacha se detuvo, girando el cuello solo lo suficiente como para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo donde el Ducado de Prusia permanecía sentado._

_**-Estaré contigo.**_

_Ella sonrió más satisfecha y continuó con su marcha._

_*Fin del flashback*_

_/_

Pues el día del apoyo llegó. Sacro Imperio había logrado hacerse con un pequeño ejército con la ayuda húngara, austriaca, polaca y prusiana, también con la promesa de ayuda por parte de Rumania.

**-¿No vamos a esperar a Rumania? –**Austria miro con cierta sorpresa como el niño rubio montaba su caballo.

**-Ya llevamos esperándolo mucho tiempo, que nos alcance en el camino.**

Firmeza como esa hacía sonreír a Prusia, quien se sentía orgulloso de su hermano en momentos como ese, pero no lo admitiría, aún había mucha tensión entre ellos.

Las cinco naciones cabalgaron hasta encontrarse con los otomanos.

**-Pyo~**

**-¿Eh qué pasa Gilbird?**

**-(Otra vez hablando con pájaros…) –**El ojivioleta rodo los ojos.

El ex teutón observo por donde la mirada del pajarito guiaba y se encontró con otra ave volando hacia ellos, esta llevaba una carta.

**-Oigan, parece un mensaje –**Tomó el sobre- **desde Italia para Sacro Imperio Romano.**

**-¿Italia? –**El Sacro Imperio miró hacia atrás con una curiosidad demasiado reveladora.

**-Ja, Ita-chan –**Asintió Prusia bajo la mirada del Sacro.

**-Osea, y como que… ¿vas a leerla alguna vez?**

**-A eso iba verdammt… -**Abrió el sobre y miro las patas letras infantiles de Feliciano Vargas.

"**Sacro Imperio Romano; por favor dile a tu jefe Carlos V que deje de hacer lo que esta haciendo. ¡Y no me pegues! ¡Solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes de la **_**Liga de Cognac**_**!**

**-¿Le pegas? –**Le pasó la carta a su hermano menor para que la mirara el mismo- **¿Y exactamente que esta haciendo tu emperador?**

Pero el menor no contesto, parecía estar muy ocupado leyendo el papel… tal vez tuviera problemas para comprender esas letras.

**-Italia…**

Rumania no tardo en aparecerse con su parte del ejército montando un caballo negro.

**-¿Es necesario luchar de día?**

**-Lo sé, apenas cruzamos la mitad del camino y ya estoy cansado –**Austria.

**-Tsk, no sean princesas, quien debería quejarse por el sol es Ore-sama.**

**-¿Olvidaste tu sombrilla albinito?**

**-Ja-Ja, muy graciosa marimacha.**

Su productiva conversación fue interrumpida cuando hubieron llegado a la cercanía del río Danubio y comprobaron que los otomanos ya se encontraban allí.

**-Ya era hora, ya me había cansado de estropear las viviendas de por aquí –**Habló burlón Turquía.

**-Bueno, osea, hubiéramos llegado más temprano si alguien no hubiera tardado tanto.**

Hubo miradas hacia Rumanía.

**-¡No es mi culpa! ¡En el camino se me apareció un anciano pidiendo ayuda! ¡Y lo tiré por un acantilado para que descansara!**

Momento de silencio.

**-¡Era una broma, maldición! ¿Por qué no se ríen?**

**-Tus chistes no son graciosos –**Dijo a secas Hungría.

**-Mira tú no te metas, que después de haber nacido así seguramente ya nada te resulta gracioso –**Rumania intercambió una mirada de rivalidad con Hungría, pareciera que habían olvidado que hoy iban a ser aliados.

**-¿Enemistad? –**Turquía alzo una ceja.

-**Sí, desde que se conocen… -**Austria mantenía las yemas de sus dedos en la frente, en un formal gesto de estrés.

**-Entonces tendré que ayudarles con eso.**

Sin más antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, El Imperio Otomano seguido de su ejército se lanzo a dar el primer ataque; Hungría apenas pudo defenderse torpemente.

El resto del equipo aliado ocupó rápidamente sus posiciones y la batalla de Mohács dio inicio.

Habiendo pasado una hora exactamente, la lucha se encontraba bastante reñida, pero la aparición de más guerreros otomanos quito el color a la cara del equipo ayudante de Habsburgo.

No podían ganar si Turquía duplicaba su ejército.

**-Retirada… -**Murmuro Hungría.

**-¡Retirada! –**La secundó su rey Luis II como si la hubiera escuchado, a pesar de estar distanciados por todo el campo de batalla.

Nadie cuestionó la orden dada y comenzaron a correr, pero lo peor fue que la retirada no tenía organización, lo que hace un tiempo fue un campo de batalla se había convertido en un mar de gente corriendo para salvar sus vidas.

**-La salida más segura es por acá –**Gritó Rumania a los otros. Inmediatamente le siguieron Austria y Polonia. Prusia también iba a seguirles pero vio como Sacro Imperio Romano caía inconsciente después de haber recibido un golpe en la nuca.

**-**_**Reich! –**_Hizo girar a su caballo en dirección del niño rubio, blandiendo su espada para deshacerse de quien había echo aquello al Sacro.

Lo cargó y vio que aún tenía tiempo de alcanzar a los demás así que cabalgo hacia ellos. Cuando ya estaban a poca distancia miro que Austria y Rumania se habían detenido estrepitosamente después de haber intercambiado unas palabras, el polaco también se detuvo apenas lo noto.

**-Hungría ¿Dónde esta Hungría? –**Habló el de aspecto vampírico.

**-¿Hungría? –**Repitió el prusiano duditativo.

**-Creo que se fue con su rey hacia… -**Comenzó a hablar el austriaco preocupado, Gilbert no necesito que terminara la oración para actuar.

**-Toma, cuídalo ¡Yo me encargo de ella! –**Le paso al Sacro inconsciente y Austria lo tomó aturdido, no tuvo tiempo de responderle pues apenas se lo había dejado Prusia había corrido hacia los pantanos.

Ya había pasado por algo como aquello muchas veces, era una técnica de batalla. Las armaduras pesaban tanto que hacían que sus dueños se ahogaran en esos suelos blandos. Hungría había ido a aquella dirección.

Justo como lo había pensado ya se encontraba a varias personas atrapadas en el lodazal, y la mayoría eran ayudados por los turcos, ayudados a morir aun con oxigeno en los pulmones.

**-¡Hungría! –**La potente voz del albino ganó varías miradas, pero entre ellas la de la chica- **¡Eli!**

**-¡Prusia! ¡El rey…! –**Miró entonces que la castaña estaba tratando de ayudar a su superior que estaba comenzando a ser absorbido por el pantano.

Bajó del caballo y corrió a socorrerla pero una tacleada turca lo desvió haciendo que se golpeara el hombro y la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.

**-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –**El imperio Otomano habló sonriente a través de su antifaz blanco.

**-¡No voy a darte explicaciones a ti! –**Aún en el suelo el ojirrojo logró propinarle una patada en los tobillos provocando que la otra nación cayera también.

**-¡Argh! ¡Hijo de…!**

No perdió tiempo en levantarse e ir donde la húngara, quien comenzaba a ser agredida por participantes del ejercito otomano. Del rey solo se veía la cabeza y un brazo.

**-¡No tan rápido! –**Turquía se lanzo al ataque de nuevo, volviendo a derribar a Gilbert.

**-**_**Arsch! –**_Fastidiado con la persistencia del moreno comenzó una serie de puñetazos y codazos que eran orgullosamente respondidos de igual manera por el del antifaz.

Los ojos rojos del germano visualizaron un pequeño grupo de húngaros que se había formado accidentalmente detrás del Imperio Otomano. No desaprovecho la oportunidad para deshacerse de él y lo lanzó con una patada en el estomago hacia los guerreros, quienes se mostraron felices de tener alguien con quien desquitarse.

Cuando giro hacía Hungría ella ya se había deshecho de sus atacantes, pero ahora tenía el brazo derecho y la mano izquierda completamente sumergidos en el lodo pantanoso, buscando desesperadamente a su rey.

**-¡Eli! ¡Es suficiente! –**La tomó por un brazo apartándola del pantano- **¡No puedes sacarlo de allí!**

**-¡Sí puedo! –**Lo miró enojada por interrumpirla y volvió a sumergir los brazos en el lodazal, sus rodillas también comenzaban a sumergirse, al notarlo Prusia la saco de nuevo de allí.

**-¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Si sigues intentándolo solo conseguirás hundirte también!**

**-¡Pero Gil! –**Tuvo un efecto deseado y los forcejeos de la chica se fueron apagando, así como su voz- **Me necesita…**

**-E hiciste todo lo que pudiste…**

Pudo percibir algún temblor en la nación femenina, pero sabía que no vería lagrimas correr de sus ojos esmeraldas, Hungría no era de las que le gustaban mostrarse débiles ante nadie, mucho menos ante alguien como Prusia.

**-Vámonos de aquí –**Dijo ella.

/

1527

Ahora lo único que llegaba referente a Hungría eran malas noticias; debido a la sorpresiva muerte de su rey no habían planeado un heredero. Dos personas diferentes lucharon por el trono… el punto es que ahora Hungría tiene dos reyes que no se ponen de acuerdo para que haya uno solo. Sus territorios también han sido reducidos por los otomanos. No se encontraba nada bien, y tenía al prusiano preocupado.

**-¡Hey!**

La voz alegre del intruso lo saco de cavilaciones, al mirarlo supo que se trataba de España… ese tipo de coleta de caballo se había vuelto más odiosito desde que descubrió América.

**-Hola~ -**Saludó.

**-Hallo –**Gruñó.

**-¿Oye quieres ir a Italia con Sacro Imperio Romano y yo? –**Se sentó a su lado sonriéndole como si estuviera invitándolo a almorzar, pero ambos sabían que estaba siendo invitado a otro combate. Los líderes de su hermano y los de el veneciano no habían tenido mucha simpatía últimamente.

**-¿Yo qué motivos tendría para querer ir?**

**-¿Me lo estas preguntando a mí, tío? ¡Venga! ¡Tú debes conocer tur propios motivos!**

**-Digo que me des una buena razón para ir, idiota.**

**-Ah eso… –**Su sonrisa se hizo meditabunda- **…pues no sé.**

**-Serás imbécil… -**¿Cómo alguien como aquel hispano bobalicón pudo haber descubierto _el nuevo mundo_?

**-No lo soy… -**Puso cara de fingida ofensa- **Ah oye… no he juntado el dinero que les debo.**

Prusia lo miro sin cambiar su expresión aburrida.

**-Ya sabes… a los miembros del Sacro Imperio… todos los germanos… -**Se rasco la mejilla avergonzado- **¡Pero se me ocurrió una genial idea como paga!**

**-Habla.**

**-¡Les dejaré construir tres ciudades en una parte de América que les ofreceré!**

El albino abrió mucho los ojos, esa sorpresa no se la esperaba.

**-¿En serio?**

**-¡Por supuesto! Fusososo pero deberán darme una decima parte de las riquezas que encuentren allí ¿Qué te parece?**

**-**_**Awesome! –**_Sin pensarlo Prusia estrechó su mano con la del ibérico.

Nunca perdía oportunidad si de regiones vitales se trataba.

**-¡Genial! Bueno tío me voy, tengo que ir a apoyar en Italia, fusososo~**

**-Salúdame a Ita-chan de mi parte kesesesesese~**

**-Claro, aunque dudo que tenga tiempo para intercambiar palabras amistosas con el… ¡Pero trataré!**

**-**_**Awesome –**_Repitió el joven ducado pensando más en lo que el futuro le aguardaba.

/

*Notitas: A wi wi (¿) TwT entré a la uni... pronto comenzaran las entregas…

Gente: ¿Por qué siempre te quejas de tu tiempo aquí? D

Asdsadas Let me alone! D8 (¿) bueno bueno, solo diré que sean pacientes para el próximo capitulo ñ_n Los quiero jóvenes lectoreeeeeeeees :'D

Por cierto… tengo un mensaje IMPORTANTISIMO! Asdasdasf hasta que no me respondan no podré hacer el siguiente capitulo :F… y esque en el siguiente capitulo esta la aparición estelar de… VENEZUELA~

D': pero yo no se casi nada de ese personaje… (es más, no sabe nada) asdsadasd D`: quien sepa algo de los hetamericanos porfavor ayúdeme :F

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	29. El Dorado

El Dorado

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

1528

**-No debimos confiar en este torpe.**

**-**_**Bruder…**_

**-¡Llevamos días en el mar!**

La madera chilló tras soportar el peso del español que bajaba por ella.

**-¿Cómo están tíos? ¿No están mareados? **

**-**_**Nein, **_**graci…**

**-¿Cuándo llegaremos al nuevo mundo! –**Prusia ya estaba harto.

Lo único que se veía por todos lados era azul, de agua y cielo; todo olía a pescado y el sol era insoportable, eso sin contar con el movimiento desesperantemente lento del barco en que se encontraban.

**-Estamos a punto de llegar.**

**-¿En serio? –**A pesar de no haberse mostrado tan desesperado como su hermano mayor, Sacro Imperio pareció muy aliviado tras esa noticia.

**-¡Pero chicos! ¡Antes de que bajen quiero contarles algo!**

**-¡Más te vale que sea bueno!**

**-¡Es mejor que bueno! –**El moreno se sentó sobre un barril con una expresión muy emocionada, aunque todos sabían que viniendo de él podría hacer esa clase de caras aunque simplemente le moviera la cola un perro- **¡Al lugar a donde vamos hay mucho oro!**

**-¿Oro? –**Hasta a Gilbert le brillaron los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en otro barril.

**-Oro, oro puro –**Confirmo España- **¡Pero eso no es todo!**

**-Habla de una vez.**

**-Mis hombres y yo creemos que hay más de donde vino esto –**Busco algo entre sus ropas y sacó de el lo que parecía un arete dorado, efectivamente era oro puro- **Cómo una ciudad perdida.**

**-¿Ciudad perdida? –**Esta vez fue el germano menor quien pregunto, tratando de mantenerse entre el borde de la credibilidad y la incredulidad.

**-Sí, nosotros la llamamos… **_**El Dorado**_**.**

Después de algunas historias, explicaciones y sueños avariciosos el barco toco puerto en lo que hoy sería Venezuela.

**-**_**Klein-Venedig**_** –**Murmuró el Ducado al pisar tierra.

/

¿Quién iba a pensar que apenas unos minutos después se encontrarían huyendo de un montón de nativos que a la vista de todos eran seguidores y protectores de una niña.

Aunque las tres naciones colonizadoras habían percibido cierta aura que les indicaba que aquella niña era… o sería una nación.

**-¡Maldición, España! ¡Creí que tenías el asunto controlado!**

**-¡Se controla y se descontrola! ¡No me culpes!**

**-¡Entonces nunca se controla, pedazo de…!**

**-¡Allí! –**Interrumpió el Sacro Imperio señalando un hueco entre los arbustos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el trío fue a meterse tan rápido entre las hojas como sus cuerpo les permitían. Pero había un _pequeño_ inconveniente; detrás de aquel agujero se encontraba una caída en picada.

**-¡Se supone que conoces este lugar! –**Gritó el prusiano rodando en picada- **¿Porqué no nos advertiste, español!**

**-¡Crees muchas cosas Prusia! –**Se quejó el aludido, al ser arañado con las ramas del camino, al igual que los otros- **¡Confíe en el criterio de Sacro Imperio Romano!**

**-¡Yo conozco mucho menos que tú este lugar! –**Se defendió el menor.

**-¡Soy demasiado **_**awesome**_** como para morir por una bola de incivilizados!**

Con un golpe seco los tres tocaron (se estamparon) contra tierra firme. Sin embargo Venezuela y su gente ya habían tomado un atajo para llegar allí antes. Los tenían rodeados.

**-¡Fuera de aquí! –**Espetó la chica con su reciente conocimiento del idioma español.

**-¡Vene~! ¡Mira! Tenemos visitas~**

Antonio señalo a Prusia y al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico con la esperanza de que se apagara esa llama feroz en la nación americana… o si no bien podía llevárselos a ellos y dejarlo tranquilo. Sabía las costumbres raras que tenían los nativos americanos.

**-**_**Ja! **_**¡Así que más respeto para el increíble Prusia!**

**-¿Qué quieren? –**La castaña se cruzó de brazos, pero sin perder la advertencia en su mirada.

**-Educarlos –**Se apresuró en responder España a carencia de la respuesta germana- **Amarlos y respetarlos, en la salud y en la enfermedad…**

La niña alzó una ceja, obviamente escéptica.

**-… No creas que estamos buscando oro o algo así –**Agregó el albino.

**-Por cierto, ¿La leyenda de **_**El Dorado**_** es cierta? –**Interrumpió el español, agrandando sus ojos, esperanzado- **¡Si sabes donde esta tienes que guiarnos!**

**-**_**¿El Dorado? -**_De pronto la pequeña Venezuela se vio desconcertada, perdiendo completamente su actitud defensiva- **¿Quieren ir a **_**El Dorado**_**?**

El trío de conquistadores asintió con frenesí.

La morena medito el asunto por varios segundos, una chispa iluminó sus ojos y luego les sonrió.

**-Bien –**Hizo un movimiento de manos para que su gente bajara las armas- **¡Yo los llevaré!**

**-¿En serio? –**Los verdes ojos de la nación ibérica crecieron, llenos de ilusión- **¡Waah! ¡Eres genial! –**Y olvidándose súbitamente de que hace un momento estaban en peligro de muerte fue a abrazarla.

**/**

Siguieron por el río, tal como rezaba la leyenda.

**-¿Falta mucho? –**Era la pregunta que escuchaban de Gilbert cada dos minutos- **Tengo el trasero entumecido, y no es awesome.**

**-¡No ha de faltar mucho! ¿Verdad Vene~? –**España miro a la joven.

**-Humm… -**Ella echo un vistazo al lugar- **Unas tres horas.**

**-¿Tres horas? ¡Me van a salir raíces! –**Se quejó el Ducado.

**-Si no estas dispuesto a esperar por las cosas que valen la pena te puedes ir regresando por donde viniste –**Lo miro ceñuda, aún no le agradaban los intrusos.

**-Esperaremos –**Se apresuró a decir el Sacro, antes de que se llevara a cabo una pelea de insultos.

Prusia bufó y volvió a su postura perezosa sobre la pequeña barca.

/

**-¡Prusia! ¡Despierta! ¡Mira mira!**

Las gotas frías sobre su rostro lo obligaron a cumplir con la petición del desquiciado español.

**-¿Ya llegamos ó…? –**Su voz fue silenciándose tras contemplar el reflejo dorado de su perfecta imagen.

**-¿Te gusta? ¡Estaba aquí en el río! –**España contemplo la vasija de oro- **¡Seguro es porque ya estamos cerca!**

El ojirrojo no siguió escuchando el resto de las habladurías del hispano por girarse inmediatamente a asomar la cabeza hacia el río, en busca de más tesoros.

Sin embargo no volvieron a encontrar nada hasta una hora y media después.

**-Aquí hay otra cosa –**Se escuchó Venezuela- **¡Miren!**

Antes de que los tres pudieran observar el lugar al que se refería la niña, ella ya les estaba mostrando algo que parecía una pulsera, de oro, por supuesto.

**-¡No es justo! ¡Todos se encuentran cosas menos yo! –**El peliplata se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucherito.

**-Bueno yo tampoco he visto nada… -**Murmuró el Sacro.

**-Entonces tómenlo, yo vivo aquí, después de todo –**La chica les extendió el accesorio.

**-¿Estas segura? –**Se sorprendió el menor de los germanos mientras Prusia ya le estaba arrebatando el objeto.

**-Claro –**Sonrió ella y volvió a su labor de guía.

/

Las tres horas se pasaron y esas dos cosas fueron lo único dorado que se les cruzó por el camino.

**-Lo siento, seguramente me perdí –**Se excusó ella, aunque no se veía muy arrepentida.

**-¡Ni creas que lo olvidaremos! ¡Mañana volveremos a buscarlo! Solo que esta vez con alguien que sí conozca el camino –**El mal humor del Ducado de Prusia solo había aumentado.

**-Si estas tierras son mías, y ni yo las conozco completamente… ¿Qué te hace pensar que un humano podría guiarte?**

**-Kesesesesese las personas pueden sorprenderte **_**Venedig**_

Ella torció los labios, no muy satisfecha pero no dijo nada más.

De todos modos en las siguientes búsquedas continuaron sin encontrar nada, El Dorado siguió viviendo… pero solo como una leyenda.

Los años siguientes no pudieron volver gracias a las continuas reuniones para tratar el asunto del Luteranismo. Teniendo como aliados a Francia y a Dinamarca y luchando de nuevo contra su hermano, el Sacro Imperio, por pertenecer al catolicismo (y ahora contra Austria también).

/

*Notitas: ¡Muchas gracias por sus aportes sobre Venezuela! :'D como bien saben no es fácil escribir la historia de un país que no es el mío, mucho menos historia de otro país latino de donde tengo lectores. (Por cierto, perdonen mi eterna tardanza).

Aunque me inspire más en el rumor de El Dorado, ya que no había mucha información del trabajo alemán en Venezuela, pero si decía que estaban muy interesados en la ciudad de oro. Sí, el mito de El Dorado se extendió en 1530, pero… ¡En ese año tengo otras cosas que van a pasar! ¡Y tenía que poner a esta famosa leyenda xD! Comprendanme~

Pero gracias a eso ustedes pueden decirme si me equivoque en algo

Recuerden que si conocen algún dato relevante en la historia de Prusia no duden en decírmelo para anotarlo en mi línea de tiempo.

Klein-Venedig fue el nombre que pusieron los alemanes a la tierra venezolana ofrecida por España.

Perdonen el capitulo tan corto ;w; asadsadasd ya ni siquiera se cuando volveré a seguirle sniff~

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	30. Esmalcalda

Esmalcalda

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

_1546, Ichtershausen._

**-Hey ¿Estás poniendo atención? –**El albino agito la mano frente a las orbes azules del distraído danés- **¡Esto es un asunto urgente!**

**-¿Dónde esta Francia?**

Prusia se llevo la palma de la mano a la faz, bufando de fastidio antes de retirarla hacia abajo con lentitud.

**-Hace dos años que prefirió unirse a su amiguito español contra nosotros.**

El lío con la religión no se había detenido ni en broma, se había creado la Liga de Esmalcalda (integrada por los protestantes como Prusia) y sus aliados eran Dinamarca y Francia. Estaban contra los católicos, el Sacro Imperio Romano y los Habsburgo (España, Austria, Hungría y los italias). Sin embargo en 1544 a Francis se le ocurrió la asombrosa idea de cambiarse de bando.

**-Te recuerdo que es por eso que estamos haciendo esta repentina reunión ¡Esos montoneros no lograrán vencernos!**

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Aquí esta el Rey para declarar victoria!**

**-¡También el increíble yo!**

Cuando se les hubieron bajado sus respectivos egos continuaron con la estrategia en contra de los católicos. Las cuales, viniendo de Prusia casi siempre consistían en invasiones.

Aunque no todo iba a salir como el joven Ducado planeaba.

/

_Abril de 1547, Mühlberg._

**-Hmpf, maldito Dinamarca… ahora resulta que no puede ni hacerle compañía al asombroso yo –**Soltó una risilla baja, tirado sobre el pasto y mirando las estrellas- **El asombroso yo no necesita compañía.**

Siguió mirando los astros con tranquilidad, no había forma de que el ejército imperial los atacara aquella noche; estando rodeados de agua del caudaloso río y habiendo destruido los puentes.

Pero de pronto el sonido del agua se escuchó diferente. Gilbert guardó un silencio sepulcral apenas girando los ojos por donde escuchó aquello, giro la cabeza y se levanto de un salto cuando lo escucho de nuevo.

¡Esos malditos españoles estaban cruzando por el río a nado!

Corrió para avisar a sus hombres, casi tropezándose con sus ropas negras.

**-¡El enemigo esta aquí!**

**-Eh, Gilbert –**La voz jovial del español lo hizo detenerse y mirarlo sobre el hombro-** No hay mucho que puedas hacer estando sin puentes, a menos que te atrevas a nadar como nosotros.**

Rió animadamente, goteando sobre la hierba mientras sus hombres avanzaban tras el y comenzaban una lucha con su desprevenido ejercito. España cada día se volvía más raro, llegaba a dar miedo el poder que estaba teniendo.

**-¡Hacer esto es trampa! –**El ojirrojo le dirigió una mirada enojada.

-**Pero si tu también lo haces… además el emperador Carlos V no puede dejar las cosas así –**Vio como el moreno tomaba el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello- **¿Por qué dejaste de ser católico, tío? –**Lo miro un poco- **¿Y porqué te vistes como un padre? Fusosososo~**

**-Mis razones tuve, no puedes obligar a alguien a cambiar de religión… ¿Y qué te importa como me vista!**

**-Esta bien, dejemos de hablar… -**Siguió sonriendo amigablemente pero algo sombrío y tomo su hacha, alzándola sobre su cabeza. Prusia recordó que estaba desarmado.

Se lanzo a su siniestra, rodando por el suelo justo a tiempo antes de ser partido en dos.

**-Olé supongo –**Rió el moreno.

El germano escudriñó el combate alrededor en busca del arma de algún caído, Antonio le lanzó otro hachazo que por poco le corta el brazo.

Consiguió una espada y comenzó el contraataque.

Pero aquella espada maltratada y su aún sorprendido ejército estaban siendo derrotados por el fiero metal del arma española y sus hombres.

Cuando quedaban pocos alemanes España desarmo a Prusia quien se dio por muerto, sin embargo el ojiverde sonrió y lo tomo por el brazo.

**-Tú vienes conmigo.**

**/**

En un maldito calabozo de nuevo.

No necesitaba un segundo hospedaje para seguir odiando esos lugares.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, demasiado lentos para ser de España, demasiado suaves para ser de Hungría… y seguro que no eran del Señorito podrido, ese no se molestaba en caminar hasta acá.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al francesito acercarse con precaución, pero Prusia, si no de que lo descubrieran visitándolo.

**-**_**Bonjour, Prussé –**_Susurró al llegar frente a la celda.

**-**_**Hallo**_** –**A secas y mirándolo con una mezcla entre curiosidad y fastidio.

**-Acércate un poco, Gil~**

**-No voy a dejar que me toques el trasero, **_**arsch.**_

**-Oh~ … bueno valía la pena intentarlo~ honhonhon~**

**-Idiota, si eso es todo ya te puedes ir a hacer tus cosas de niñitas.**

**-No es todo, tengo que… hablar contigo.**

El albino rodó los ojos y se recargó en la fría pared cruzándose de brazos.

**-Habla.**

**-**_**Mon ami**_** España se esta pasando…**

**-¿No te gusta ser el pasivo, franchute~? –**Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

**-… No me importaría, aunque prefiero ser activo –**Confesó- **Pero desgraciadamente no es eso de lo que vengo a hablar contigo… por ahora, honhonhon~**

**-Sólo ve al grano, que aunque tengo todo el tiempo del mundo no quiero desperdiciarlo escuchando tus sandeces.**

**-Necesito tu ayuda **_**Prussé, **_**tú quieres la independencia del catolicismo y yo quiero contrarrestar a **_**Antonie.**_

**-Eres un traidor en todas tus facetas ¿lo sabes? –**Lo miró despectivamente, aunque en el interior meditaba la situación.

**-Ya que lo mencionas… juro que no te traicionaré (de nuevo) si me das algunas tierras –**Le hizo ojitos.

-_**Mein Gott, **_**Francis, eres de lo peor…**

**-Te brindaré apoyo económico… pero lo más importante –**Mirada cómplice- **Te sacaré de aquí –**Dicho aquello mostro que tenía las llaves del calabozo.

**-¿Cómo las conseguiste? –**Gilbert se acercó sin poder ocultar su impresión.

**-Oh~ el hermano mayor tiene todavía muchos trucos bajo la manga~**

**-Seguro le metiste mano al guardia de seguridad.**

**-… Como iba diciendo… todavía tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga~**

**-Kesesesesese **–A pesar de que Francia fuera un raro perturbante, era divertido y se sentía agradecido… aunque no lo admitiría- **Solo sácame de aquí.**

-_**Oui oui ~**_

Abrió la puerta y el prusiano le agradeció con un par de palmadas torpes en la espalda.

**-Larguémonos de aquí.**

**/**

_Septiembre de 1555_

Se firma la paz de Augsburgo, poniendo fin a las guerras entre luteranos y católicos.

Pero no soluciona del todo el conflicto, la tensión entre ambos hermanos germánicos sigue presente, de hecho aumentó ligeramente con el paso de los años.

De esta forma, un año después, el Sacro Imperio abandonó completamente su lugar en la casa de Prusia, mudándose con los Habsburgo y volviéndose parte de ellos.

Gilbert se sintió sólo, pero no pensaba admitirlo; al menos no como si fuera algo malo.

**-¡Estar sólo es genial! –**A ver quien le creía.

/

*Notitas: ¿Qué creen? ¡Vacaciones de semana santa aquí voy! Muaha muaha muaha ;u; … ya las necesitaba D:

Este capitulo me pareció… Bad Trioso extraño xDDDD con todo ese lío francoprusianohispano …. Hum y a Gil comienza a agradarle el franchute, aunque sea un poquito.

Perdonen el capítulo tan cortito ;n; prometo que el siguiente será awesome!

Esque… el Ducado de Prusia no tiene muchas cosas…. O-o de hecho creo que el siguiente capítulo es ya Brandemburgo-Prusia 8'0 omg~y nuestro prusianito lucirá de 18 años~

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	31. Un aplauso para Francis

*Advertencia: Nuestro adorable prusiano luce de 18 años ahora~ Tuve problemas tratando de decidir si debía hacer a Brandeburgo un personaje (y como debía hacerlo) Pero si lo hiciera Prusia y el tendrían que casarse o algo así para formar esta unión… y en hetalia, Himaruya dice que Pru-Pru siempre evitó los compromisos y las relaciones, y su extraña actitud en contra de las bodas así que… yo solo agrego más datos a Hetalia, pero no lo modifico. Por lo que no puedo poner a Brandeburgo como un humano-nación (ya que después desaparece místicamente/es una ciudad) y es raro y mejor no me hago bolas xD, espero que me comprendan T0T disfruten el capi~*

Un aplauso para Francis

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

_Junio de 1609._

Sus orbes escarlatas le devolvieron la mirada a través de aquel pulcro y decorado espejo. Permaneció así un rato más, solo mirando su rostro, y dejando que su reflejo lo mirara a el.

Bueno, era un narcisista por excelencia, nadie podría negarlo. Sonrió con arrogancia antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender una marcha sobre el uno de los varios pasillos de largas paredes que tenía su castillo.

Tenía una reunión importante con la Unión Evangélica (las guerras religiosas parecían no tener fin, a pesar de todo). Prusia en realidad no tenía mucho que ver en aquella unión, pero su duquesa Ana de Prusia estaba casada con Juan Segismundo I, el margrave de Brandeburgo. Y Brandeburgo si tenía que ver en la unión evangélica.

Por supuesto que los católicos no se quedaron atrás, crearon su Liga Católica para contrarrestarlos (aquí se encontraban todos los Habsburgo, ahora el Sacro Imperio incluido también).

Resulta que cierto territorio entre los Países bajos (estaban en dos personas: una linda chica rubia con sonrisa felina y su hermano que tenía una cara de amargado total) estaba por librarse de su gobernante, dicho gobernante no poseía descendencia y se debatía entre entregar el mando a los católicos o a los protestantes.

Y claro que los señores católicos no quisieron arriesgarse a perder tierras y mandaron a prisión a toda persona con poderío en esas tierras que prefiriera el gobierno protestante, por supuesto que les inventaron cargos para tapar sus verdaderas intenciones egoístas.

Como bien suponen; los protestantes quedaron escandalizados.

Pues el gobernador murió, y justo ahora emperador germánico habiendo atrasado su decisión "imparcial" en los territorios por conveniencia propia, decía que en un mes todos sabrían la respuesta..

**-Bien ¿Qué tenemos hoy? –**El albino abrió las puertas de par en par y se aproximó a las personas sentadas con un semblante serio alrededor de la gran mesa de madera. Se sentó al lado del amargado hermano de la rubia antes mencionada y de su duquesa Ana.

**-Hemos tomado la decisión de que no aceptaremos la decisión del emperador Rodolfo –**Informó la duquesa- **Nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de repartir esas tierras.**

**-**_**Awesome!**_** ¿Cuándo empezamos? –**Le sonrió a los presentes, pensando que era el único germánico que no tenía siempre una expresión aburrida en la cara.

**-Cuanto antes, ocupemos Juliers Cléveris antes que ellos –**Dijo un hombre poniéndose en pie y golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Gilbert solo amplió su sonrisa.

/

Para el año siguiente ya se había decidido que serían tierras católicas, pero cuando estos intentaron ir por ellas vieron que los protestantes y sus ejércitos ya estaban establecidos allí.

Lo que obligó a los Habsburgo a negociar pacíficamente con los protestantes; Sin embargo no se llegó a nada más que a la guerra, la solución al parecer… siempre sería la guerra.

**-Ríndete Prusia, no te queda mucho que apostar. –**Hungría se mofaba paseándose sobre su caballo blanco frente al albino, ambos estaban cansados, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a detener esa lucha.

**-Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no me conoces marimacho kesesesese~ -**Volvió a atacarle con la espada y la castaña se defendió junto con el sonido del acero chocando.

Pero el ducado lo sabía, sus recursos para mantener aquella batalla estaban escasos y pronto su ejercito emprendería retirada.

Sonrió, pues a pesar de todo estaba atrasando a los tan necesitados refuerzos de Habsburgo a llegar a Juliers-Cléveris. Además ya se había comunicado con el Neerlandés… quien se encargaría de intervenir en los planes de los católicos.

No solo eso, Francia se había mostrado interesado en el combate y ya estaba enviando sus tropas para el ataque. Una pequeña derrota en una batalla no significaba la derrota en la guerra.

De hecho, todo daba indicaciones de lo contrario.

**-¡Hyaah! –**Hungría terminó con un par de hombres más. Gilbert pudo notar a su ejército esparciéndose por los alrededores. Estaban finalizando con este encuentro.

-_**Auf wiedersehen mein frau**__**~ -**_Se despidió con un beso al aire y salió cabalgando en dirección a Juliers lo más rápido que pudo.

/

_1 de Septiembre de 1610_

Los Habsburgo tenían miradas diferentes cada uno, pero podía deducirse que todas estaban angustiadas, aunque fuera en el fondo. Hungría parecía perdida en el paisaje a su alrededor. Incluso Austria que no solía unirse a las tropas (porque era una niñita, seguro) se encontraba al fondo, con el ceño fruncido… meditando. España se había mantenido fuera del conflicto por crisis financiera, solo apoyaba desde lejos. Pero lo que le dolía al Ducado de Prusia era mirar al Sacro Imperio también del otro lado; con la mirada huyendo de un lado a otro, esquivando la suya. Parecía más familia de ellos que suya.

**-Terminemos con esto de una vez –**Gruñó el Holandes.

**-Oui, incluso su archiduque ha huido~ **

**-¡Más vale que recuerden el nombre de Ore-sama! ¡Kesesesesesese!**

A los católicos no les quedo más remedio que rendirse. Prusia no podía esperar a la repartición de tierras.

Tiempo después a pesar de todo, el conflicto regreso después de lo que pareció una tregua. Aunque los protestantes controlaban las tierras, varios estados no querían reconocerlo aún. Por lo que pronto los territorios comenzaron a ser demandados de nuevo.

Sin embargo no trato en llegarse al tratado de Xanten, donde España fue el mayor beneficiado tras incrementar su presencia a pesar de que la mayoría de las tierras fueron repartidas entre Brandemburgo y Neoburgo.

/

1618

El Ducado de Prusia fue heredado al matrimonio de Ana y Segismundo, convirtiéndose en Brandemburgo-Prusia. Pero eso no era todo, el nuevo emperador del Sacro Imperio; Fernando II católico por excelencia, y rey de Bohemia también… fue rechazado por su propia gente que en la mayoría era protestante. Volviendo de nuevo a la guerra.

Pero esta vez, sería una guerra grande.

**-¿Qué hicieron qué? –**Prusia estalló en carcajadas sobre su mullido sillón.

-**Los dos dignatarios y el escriba del emperador fueron arrojados por la ventana por los calvinistas –**El mensajero no parecía acostumbrado al extraño humor de la nación.

-**¡Hahaha! ¡Eso creí! ¿Y entonces…? –**Le miró con una sonrisa digna de un niño travieso- **¿Cayeron en un montón de estiércol, **_**ja**_**?**

**-Efectivamente.**

El albino volvió a romper en risotadas. Al contrario de lo que los católicos creían: Que el hecho de que aquellos tres hombres no hubieran muerto por la caída era una señal divina de que debían triunfar. Prusia no podía evitar pensar que caer en un montón de excrementos no era exactamente una señal divina de gloria.

Fuera como fuese, aquello había desatado más rabietas entre católicos y protestantes.

**-Así que nuestros queridos bohemios necesitan apoyo… -**Gilbert miro hacia la ventana aún con una sonrisa estampada en sus finos labios.

-**Así es, pero los demás miembros protestantes se han negado a participar.**

**-¡Pues a mi me parece divertido! –**Volvió a mirarle con sus orbes rojizas- **Manos a la obra.**

/

**-Una carta desde Transilvania, señor.**

**-¿Qué dice? –**Prusia se encontraba más entretenido sacándole filo a su espada.

**-Que apoyara a los bohemios –**Dijo en resumen- **se nos unirá en la batalla.**

**-No confió en ese vampirito… pero bien.**

Y en realidad, Transilvania solo había hecho este movimiento para seguir molestando a Hungría e impresionar al Imperio Otomano, más abreviadamente; quería la corona de Hungría.

Ni siquiera espero que los rebeldes le contestaran y ya se había marchado para hacer ataques, típico de Transilvania.

Tiempo después cuando bohemios y aliados se encontraban sitiando a Fernando II (sin mucho éxito, deben admitir) reciben la noticia de que Transilvania esta siendo atacado por los polacos, lo que les obliga a retirarse para apoyarle.

Demasiadas revueltas después, Transilvania consigue lo que quería (aunque los húngaros se niegan a reconocerlo).

Prusia al ser de los pocos protestantes que ayudan al Palatinado con los bohemios, asciende en rangos hasta poder colocarse en la posición que es de su agrado; sobre un gran mapa y moviendo hombres tras sus estrategias.

/

_1624_

**-Muévanse ¡Ya casi los tenemos! Los Habsburgo se han quedado en la quiebra kesesese~**

**-Estas desactualizado, Prusia. Por cierto, escuché que el Sacro Imperio los estaba dirigiendo… ¿Ese no es tu hermano? –**Ambos países cruzaron sus miradas rojizas; Transilvania sonrió mostrando un colmillito- **Los dirige bien… tú sabes… consiguió que el Emperador cubriera sus gastos.**

Prusia bufó.

**-Pero solo esta cubriendo los del austriaco podrido y los del Sacro Imperio, el resto siguen en un caos.**

**-Igual no deberías dar por sentada la victoria –**Inglaterra estaba allí, aunque no participaba en la guerra estaba prestándoles ayuda desde la distancia. Hoy solo venía a curiosear.

**-¡La victoria siempre esta donde estoy yo! Kesesesesese~ -**Imposible razonar con el albino- **¿Tienes más noticias, Vampirito?**

**-¡No me llames así! –**Tomo aire aun frunciendo el ceño- **Sí, si las tengo… y son malas, por cierto –**El silencio se hizo, esperando que continuara- **El emperador ha marginado al duque del Palatinado, dejando todas sus tierras a la disposición imperial.**

**-¡Qué basura! ¿Cuánta mala suerte pueden tener ustedes para arruinar la buena vibra de Ore-sama? –**Gilbert hizo un mohín.

**-No he terminado, ya te había advertido que estabas desactualizado. Han pedido ayuda financiera al papa y ayuda militar a España –**Transilvania se quedo unos segundos en silencio, como si fuera a agregar algo más, pero simplemente preguntó -**¿Y ahora qué?**

Como si fuera una respuesta milagrosa las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

**-**_**Bonjour!**_

_**-Frog! **_** ¡No puede ser! Nadie me dijo que vendría –**El británico miró a todos como si hubieran rechazado sus scones- **¿Quién lo invitó?**

**-**_**Angleterre **_**no tienes porque ser tan…**

**-¡Yo no lo invité! –**Se excusó el albino y entonces las miradas cayeron en Transilvania.

**-¡Pues yo tampoco! –**Ahora estaban un poco confundidos, miraron al galo en busca de respuestas.

**-**_**Oh mon Dieu! **_**Ustedes son de lo peor, no pueden ser más groseros –**Se llevó la espalda de la mano a la frente en una pose dramática- **Solo venía a pedirles un favor.**

**-¿Qué quieres? –**Habló Prusia, y aunque no fuese planeado, sonó algo tosco.

**-Vengo de hablar con sus adorados enemigos –**Francia se acomodó los mechones rubios, paseando sus ojos azules en los presentes y estudiando sus reacciones- **Y les propuse lo mismo que a ustedes…**

**-¿Y eso es…? –**Inglaterra.

**-¡Que se den una pausa! **_**Sacrebleu! **_**Sus guerritas están haciendo que España y sus soldados se paseen por mis tierras -**Miró a Prusia- **Y ya saben que no me gusta lo mucho que esta creciendo Antonie.**

**-Pues en cierto modo estamos tratando de que España se trague su orgullo –**Masculló el Beilschmidt.

**-Pero no lo están haciendo correctamente –**Suspiró- **Ya hicieron un caos en Francia, y quiero que vengan a apoyarme un poco.**

**-Yo ni siquiera estoy tan involucrado en eso –**Inglaterra, sin más, tomo su abrigo y salió en paso apresurado.

Prusia y Transilvania se quedaron allí, tratando de hacer pensar a sus ratas en una buena excusa para no ir a Francia a echar españoles.

Pero al final, no hubo otro remedio que ayudarle a Francis.

/

Y lo que Francia esperaba en realidad, era ser reconocido por haber llevado la paz a aquellos dos bandos. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió. Fue que el bando imperial aprovechó "la paz" para aplastar a sus enemigos por la espalda.

Los hombres quedaron tan desmotivados que abandonaron la Batalla de la Montaña Blanca sin siquiera iniciar un ataque. Así de deprimente.

Prusia, Transilvania, Inglaterra e incluso los Países Bajos no pudieron expresar mejor su "gratitud" hacia el galo; por lo que lo echaron vilmente de sus planes de defensa… tal vez, y solo tal vez… volverían a hablarle cuando todo esto hubiera terminado.

Bueno Inglaterra no pensaba hablarle nunca a no ser que fuera para insultarlo.

/

*Notitas: Un margrave (Como Juan de Brandeburgo) es un titulo germánico similar a marqués o a conde, sus funciones son de gobernante militar sobre marcas carolignias (territorios extensos con linaje franco). Por eso chicos… no pude escribir a Bradeburgo como personaje :C espero me perdonen~

La primera parte fue difícil de escribir… no comprendí gran cosa… . uU acepto quejas dudas y sugerencias 8D

Transilvania es Rumania c: no se confundan.

TwT akajdhas me costó mucho escribir este capitulo… todo era tan difícil pero… si a ustedes les gusto (review con tu opinión ;o) yo seré feliz y seguiré escribiendo ;7; si no terminaré tan desmotivada como los bohemios kesese… kese… kes… (¿)

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	32. Ludwig

Ludwig

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

_1625._

Inglaterra y Prusia intercambiaron miradas con cierta incredulidad y desconfianza. Luego volvieron a posarlas sobre el sonriente danés.

Dinamarca se había ofrecido a apoyarles porque era un territorio protestante y todo este alboroto comenzaba a preocuparle; bajo ningún motivo quería dejar de ser "El Rey" había estado berreando desde que llegó.

Tenía un buen ejército, eso lo sabían. Pero por otro lado estaba lo que sucedió con la intervención francesa ¿Dinamarca realmente ayudaría?

Inglaterra suspiró, era inevitable; necesitaban algo de ayuda. Prusia también lo sabía, así que asintió ocasionando que el nórdico diera un salto entusiasta.

**-¡Entonces ya estamos listos para ganar!**

**-Se supone –**Masculló el británico- **Aunque el muy idiota francés aun quiere ayudar.**

**-¿Esta ocupado con sus guerras civiles, no? –**Mencionó enérgico Dinamarca.

**-Sí, yo también y aún así vine a la reunión –**Volvió a gruñir el cejón.

**-Mi hermano Suecia, también esta algo ocupado luchando contra Polonia, pero aún así nos apoyara.**

Tanta ayuda que realmente no estaba haciendo nada ya había agotado al dúo, solo asintieron. Prusia se encontraba relativamente tranquilo, en sus territorios las cosas estaban pacificas, el consideraba que hacía una "buena acción" al ayudar a los bohemios, aunque estaba comenzando a perder el interés. No sabían mucho de lo que estaban haciendo ahora Holanda ni Transilvania.

/

Dinamarca no esperaba que su equipo estuviera tan deprimente y poco cooperativo. Regresó furioso de la segunda batalla que había perdido contra el ejército imperial, solos él, sus hombres y uno que otro soldado aliado. Y para colmo el comandante alemán que le habían enviado de apoyo había muerto a manos del enemigo.

Aporreó las puertas de madera con el puño, mientras la lluvia apelmazaba sus rubios cabellos en su rostro.

Las puertas las abrió un hombre malhumorado por la hora de la madrugada en que se había decidido aparecer la nación.

-**¡Quiero hablar con Prusia! –**Exigió y el hombre olvido su coraje para ir a buscar al albino.

Después de una breve pausa en que el danés había estado dando vueltas impacientes por la sala principal apareció Gilbert, ocultando sus pijamas tras un abrigo holgado.

**-¿Qué? –**Espetó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con ceño, quedaba claro que le había despertado de un muy placido sueño.

**-¡Necesito apoyo! –**Puntualizó el ojiazul mirándole con firmeza- **Ya hemos perdido dos batallas y con ellas se han ido personas y cosas muy importantes…**

El albino agito la mano frente a sí como si espantara una mosca.

**-No me involucres, yo no estuve allí.**

**-Sí, lo sé –**Aquella respuesta fue un regaño.

**-Entonces volveré a dormir –**Mencionó seguido de un bostezo y comenzó a dar media vuelta para volver a su habitación.

El nórdico se movió rápidamente y tiró de las ropas del prusiano para volver a acercarle e imponer cierta amenaza a sus próximas palabras.

**-Voy a irme Prusia, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –**Gilbert le miró con desprecio- **Ustedes pueden arreglar sus propios asuntos solos, ahora yo tengo los míos.**

El ducado bajó la mirada pero sonrió ladinamente, recordándole a quien estuviera presente toda la arrogancia que tenía dentro.

**-**_**Ja,**_** si yo fuera tú me iría a sacar a esos católicos de mis tierras.**

Dinamarca bufó con estrés y le apartó de un empujón.

**-Iré a firmar la paz con "tu Sacro"**

**-Haz lo que quieras –**Gruñó el ojirrojo e inmediatamente volvió a sonreír con burla- **Adiós a tú título de potencia.**

Dinamarca se limitó a decir nada y salió de allí. Se sentía traicionado y engañado, pero en el fondo sabía que simplemente el ejercito imperial había luchado mejor que el suyo.

Aún así no iba a admitirlo frente al presuntuoso prusiano.

Adentro del castillo Gilbert borró su sonrisa y pasó saliva con amargura. Aquella guerra no iba para nada bien.

/

_Septiembre de 16__31._

Ahora quien llegaba a apoyar era Suecia. El otro nórdico de mirada escalofriante había temido lo mismo que su hermano; que los católicos se adentraran en sus tierras.

El equipo protestante siguió con bajas esperanzas pero cuando el sueco comenzó a derrotarles en diversas batallas y a recuperar e invadir tierras.

Prusia, con la esperanza volviendo a nacer se unió a Suecia en una batalla de Breitenfeld contra el Sacro Imperio Romano.

Hubo un momento en que las tres naciones solo se intercambiaron frías miradas. Pero después de un rato el pequeño Sacro dio la orden a su ejército de atacar.

Y vaya que atacó con intensidad, por un momento Gilbert temió una nueva derrota pero la imperturbable cara del muchacho sueco lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

El campo de batalla se había llenado de pólvora movida por el mucho viento junto con tierra y cenizas. De cierta forma se había vuelto difícil ver.

Podían escucharse sin embargo los sonidos de las armas en contacto con los hombres. Prusia se mantuvo con la espada en alto, alerta.

Pronto de entre la nube negra salió el rostro decidido de su hermano, el albino se movió a tiempo para bloquear el ataque del menor.

**-¡Estoy harto de esto! –**Pudo escuchar la voz del rubio por entre el ruido. No contesto y siguió luchando- **¿Porqué debemos pelear?**

**-Porque somos naciones, eso hacemos –**Contestó de mala gana el ojirrojo sin perder la concentración en la batalla, al igual que el menor.

**-Pero también somos hermanos –**Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, muchas palabras surgieron pero no pudieron ser pronunciadas, al final Gilbert soltó una risa que pareció más un bufido.

**-Todos los hermanos pelean, **_**Reich –**_Tomaron cierta distancia para seguir intercambiando miradas intensas.

**-No con armas, no a muerte –**El Sacro Imperio guardó su espada lo que causo cierta sorpresa en el mayor- **Vuelve conmigo.**

**-**_**Nein**_** –**Prusia esquivo su mirada, ceñudo- **Tu te fuiste primero, yo no.**

**-Se supondría que me seguirías.**

Un corte apareció en la mejilla del albino, corte que junto con las palabras de su hermano le hicieron abrir aún más los ojos. Su hermano había sacado su arma de nuevo, y no iba a volver a guardarla.

Los sentimientos de traición se desenterraron del corazón del prusiano, imágenes del nacimiento del Sacro Imperio, imágenes de su partida con la marimacha y el señorito podrido. Recuerdos felices y tristes se mezclaban, solo podría sacarlos a través de su espada.

"_Hermanos"_

Estaba confundido, se sintió flaquear y retrocedió, pero sin dejar de protegerse con la espada ¿Dónde se había metido Suecia?

**-¡Si no piensas apoyar a tu hermano menor tal vez no deberías ni mirarme! –**Las palabras del pequeño imperio sonaban dolidas ¿Desde hace cuanto sentía eso?

**-¡Que pena bruder porque voy a seguir haciéndolo mientras siguas comportándote así con mi gente!**

Volvieron a enfrascarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo el ducado no se sentía capaz de seguir allí. No quería seguir mirando el rostro decepcionado de su hermano, el tampoco soportaba luchar contra el.

Nunca contra el.

**-¡Entonces…!**

**-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, LUDWIG!**

El menor abrió sus orbes azules de par en par mientras Gilbert dirigía su caballo a perderse en la negrura de la guerra. Su nombre, tan rara vez lo escuchaba, que hasta parecía haberse olvidado de él.

Del guerrero glorioso.

/

Prusia llegó a los límites de su campamento para ocultarse tras un pequeño risco, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

**-**_**Verdamnt**__**…**_

Tras el las tropas imperiales arrasaban con todo, pero el se sentía demasiado lejos de todo eso como para volver a salir al combate.

/

**-**_**Preussen.**_

Suecia volvió a mover el hombro del albino. Seguía pareciéndole increíble la forma en que ningún enemigo lo hubiera encontrado allí. No tenía heridas mortales, por lo menos en el cuerpo.

**-**_**Preussen.**_

_**-**_**Hm… -**Gilbert abrió los ojos, sumándose lentamente de nuevo a la realidad- **¿Qué p…? –**Casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando miró la cara asesina de Suecia dispuesto a matarlo- **¡Fuera!**

**-Ganamos.**

**-¿Eh?**

-**Ganamos.**

**-¿En serio? –**Suecia solo asintió- **¡Kesesesese soy tan asombroso que ganó hasta dormido! ¡Kesesesese!**

El nórdico se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle, el albino la tomo gruñendo algo de que no era awesome la forma en que lo ignoraba.

Sonrió un poco evitando que el de la mirada de hielo le viera, al final si que había sido útil. Sin embargo esta se borro al recordar el encuentro con su hermano. Agitó la cabeza, lo más sano sería olvidarse de aquello.

"_¡Estoy harto de esto! ¿Porqué debemos pelear?"_

**-Me temo que no lo sé… -**Susurro el prusiano seguido por el silencio del sueco.

Que difícil iba a ser olvidarlo.

Caminaron entre las ruinas, Suecia con la cabeza en alto, tal vez meditando sobre algo… tal vez pensando como torturar a alguien… con esa mirada aterradora nadie sabía.

Prusia en cambio se mantuvo con la mirada baja. Hasta que el nórdico se detuvo frente a el y casi choca con su espalda.

**-¡Oe! ¡Muévete!**

**-La siguiente batalla será solo mía –**Dijo sin girarse.

El ducado podía interpretar aquello como un "Eres un desastre, me dejaste solo en el campo de batalla, no te necesito para la próxima" o bien podía ser un "Necesitas descansar tus complicadas relaciones familiares"

Suecia se giro un poco para mirarle, y aunque su mirada seguía siendo aterradora Prusia comprendió que se trataba de la segunda opción, solo atinó a asentir silenciosamente.

/

Como habían acordado, Prusia no participó en la siguiente pelea contra el Sacro Imperio Romano. La batalla de Rain fue solo entre Suecia y el alemán.

Gilbert había permanecido descansando a orillas de un lago ese día, mirando su reflejo cuando en realidad observaba sus memorias, era inevitable.

Había pedido que lo mantuvieran informado sobre la guerra a pesar de no haber asistido. Hace una hora se había ido el mensajero después de decirle que habían ganado esa batalla también.

Prusia sonrió levemente sobre sus brazos cruzados, no era una sonrisa de victoria ni orgullo. Fue una que no tenía un propósito en general, tal vez sonreír se le estaba volviendo un tic, quien sabe.

Aquellos días "vacacionales" habían servido para tranquilizarle un poco. Asistiría al próximo combate. Y no iba a volver a huir de los ojos acuosos de su hermano.

Ya no iba a perder, nunca más.

/

_16 de Noviembre, 1632_

Ahora no era el negro el color que reinaba en el aire, era el blanco. La niebla ralentizó un poco la batalla, pero cuando se hubo dispersado como a las once de la mañana comenzó la verdadera batalla.

Parecía ser que Suecia tenía un talento nato para la guerra. Se dirigía junto con sus hombres hacia los enemigos imperiales, quienes comenzaban a apretujarse unos con otros para evitar una colisión con los nórdicos.

Sin embargo el prusiano tenía problemas en el ala izquierda. El enemigo había encendido hogueras, provocando que el humo molestara a sus contrarios. Gilbert estaba harto de tallarse los ojos.

A través de la cortina de humo pudo ver que los soldados rivales estaban contraatacando y obligaban a Suecia a retroceder de las trincheras ya tomadas.

**-Kesesesese parece que es mi oportunidad de demostrar lo increíble que soy.**

Prusia saltó sobre uno de sus hombres que había fallecido tras su labor con los cañones. El arma había quedado cargada y el albino aprovechó para apuntar y disparar. Sus tropas imitaron su acción.

La bala dio directo en las costillas del Maestre de Campo del Sacro Imperio Romano; Pappenheim. Prusia sonrió tras el cañón al darse cuenta que había perforado el pulmón del sujeto, quien ahora moría ahogado por su sangre.

-**¡No tienes que agradecerme demasiado, Suecia! –**Rio con arrogancia el ojirrojo, a lo que el sueco solo asintió.

Pero entonces, como si fuera acto de karma; el rey de Suecia fue herido en el brazo mientras otra bala iba a parar a su caballo. El animal, asustado corrió lejos de la escolta con el rey aún sobre el… directo al enemigo.

Suecia se apresuro a ir por su líder pero solo pudo llegar tan lejos como para ver su muerte más de cerca; balazo en la cabeza.

Aquello pareció desatar una furia silenciosa en el nórdico, quien sin pensarlo dos veces volvió al ataque con el doble de intensidad. El enemigo comenzó a ceder.

No tardo en volverse una cacería, donde los guerreros del Sacro Imperio huían de los suecos.

Gilbert se apresuró para asegurarse inconscientemente de que su hermano estaba lejos de ser atacado en gravedad. No debía parecer preocupado por el destino de sus enemigos así que fue cuidándole la espalda a Suecia con su espada.

Cuando cayó la noche las fuerzas imperiales ya habían huido todas y Suecia y Prusia se encontraban bastante cansados como para seguirles.

Gilbert sonrió.

Además su hermano estaba bien.

/

*Notitas: Sniff, me da algo de pena como entro Dinamarca para después salirse tan pronto… pero bueno, así fue ._. *se encoge de hombros* además que me gusta darle un cierto tinte cruel a Gilbo xD

Awaaaaaaa o0o Gilboy llamó a Sacro por su nombreeee (¿) kyaaaa (¿) Por cierto, el nombre de Ludwig significa guerrero glorioso ;)

Y no, no se escribir el acento sueco 8I Si alguien me diera un instructivo de cómo escribir a Su-san se los agradecería mucho xD

Se dice que la alianza entre protestantes alemanes (Prusia, venga) y Suecia era muy frágil, ya que la mayoría de los protestantes planeaba en secreto una paz con el Sacro Imperio.

Y la autora no pude dejar de pensar en germancest(¿) pero me controlaré, si si.

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	33. El inicio de la grandeza

*Advertencia: Prusia aparenta 19 añotes~

El inicio de la grandeza

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

_1645_

"_**¡Eso tío!**_** ¡Huir es la única opción que tienes!"**

Las palabras de ese maldito español aún le retumbaban en los oídos, siendo tan grandioso como era odiaba tener que huir, pero en aquella guerra de 1634 no tuvo otra opción.

Y esque ni Prusia ni Suecia esperaban que para la siguiente batalla con Sacro Imperio estuviera España apoyando, él y su maldito ejercito. Ni siquiera Suecia pudo derrotarlo… y al final, el nórdico dejo de participar como un aliado. Así de derrotado estaba.

Gilbert suspiró. Justo cuando creían que ya tenían la guerra ganada.

Y gracias a eso, el franchute vio su oportunidad de meter la cuchara de nuevo.

**-No pongas esa cara **_**Prussé~**_** vas a ocasionarte arrugas prematuras~**

**-Ya tenía el aliado perfecto**_**, verdamnt**_** no tenías que regresar tú.**

Francia pareció molestarse- **Pues, te informo que tu "Aliado perfecto" fue derrotado y no solo eso, se fue de tu lado… así que deja de ser un malagradecido con quienes te están tendiendo la mano.**

Prusia bufó, mirando al frente; estaban esperando una nueva batalla contra el Sacro, por suerte esta vez no había españoles de por medio.

Sin embargo cual fue la sorpresa prusiana al llegar el enemigo y comenzar la batalla notando que Francia si había estado entrenando. Al final volvió a sonreír arrogantemente mientras seguían derrotando guerreros imperiales a diestra y siniestra.

La negrura de la noche calló sobre ellos, pero no habían detenido su ataque. Después de un rato Sacro Imperio abandonó el campo de batalla, rindiéndose al sentirse rodeado.

**-No me subestimes de nuevo –**Fue lo que dijo el francés al prusiano al darle un codazo amistoso y ver ambos sonrientes como el enemigo se alejaba lo más rápido posible.

Por fin había terminado esta guerra.

/

Finalmente se reunieron todos en Westfalia. España se encontraba serio (sorprendentemente) su mirada verde se establecía en un interesantísimo punto del suelo de madera. Francia no podía estarse sentado, y aunque tratara de contenerlo se le notaba que tenía una inmensa felicidad en su interior, la firma de aquel tratado era de suma importancia para él. Suecia se encontraba tranquilo con su cara de asesino en serie formando parte de la decoración al igual que Holanda fumando de su pipa. Suiza también estaba presente, y lograba contener su felicidad mejor que Francia, si bien sabía Prusia… Suiza iba a independizarse, al igual que Holanda.

Pero el albino estuvo más tiempo mirando a su hermano, el cual estaba sentado relativamente solo… se le veía tan cansado, y su mirada parecía estar a mil kilómetros de distancia. Prusia se sintió ligeramente deprimido por el, sabía que sería el más perjudicado.

**-Bien… -**El hombre que sostenía el acuerdo entre sus manos rompió el silencio- **La paz de Westfalia abarca las siguientes redistribuciones territoriales –**Tosió para afinar su garganta y comenzó a leer- **Francia obtendrá el arzobispado de Metz, Toul, Verdún y toda la Alsacia excepto Estrasburgo y Mulhouse. También adquirirá voto en la Dieta Imperial Germánica.**

En ese momento al galo se le salió un chillido de felicidad que apenas si logró contener tras un pañuelo bastante afeminado. Y ahora Prusia comprendía su felicidad, con nuevos territorios y uno de sus enemigos bastante debilitado Francia acababa de volverse una potencia hegemónica

-**Suecia obtendrá la Pomerania occidental y los arzobispados de Bremen y Stettin. También el control sobre la desembocadura del Oder, Elba y Weser. Y Al igual que Francia, obtendrá voto en la Dieta Imperial Germánica –**El nórdico solo asintió, pero debía estar feliz; también se había convertido en una gran potencia europea- **Brandemburgo-Prusia obtendrá la Pomerania oriental y el arzobispado de Magdeburgo.**

Prusia se permitió sonreír, estaba creciendo de nuevo. Además Francia le había prometido territorios con tal de seguir debilitando al Sacro. De verdad no le gustaba ver a su hermano tan deplorable, pero confiaba en que se recuperaría… ¡Además ganar regiones vitales era asombroso!

**-Suiza se reconoce como nación independiente –**El nombrado asintió, cruzándose de brazos- **Las Provincias Unidas también serán independientes –**Holanda también se limito a asentir, no sin antes mirar al español con una breve sonrisa victoriosa- **A los estados alemanes se les da el derecho de ejercer su propia política exterior, pero no podrán emprender guerras contra el emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano. El imperio, como totalidad, todavía puede emprender guerras y firmar tratados.**

El ojirrojo miro de reojo al rubio menor, ni siquiera se inmuto.

**-Se abole la posibilidad de elección del emperador romano **_**vivente imperatore… -**_Lo siguiente a Prusia ya no le importó escuchar, ya no hablaban de él.

Fue donde su hermano y coloco una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

**-Mejor suerte para la próxima –**Le sonrió con sinceridad, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el menor le devolvió la mirada. Seguía luciendo tan perdido, tan débil, tan pequeño…

**-Claro… suerte –**Murmuró apenas audible el menor y volvió a mirar a la nada. Prusia sintió un escalofrío.

Tal vez su hermano simplemente necesitaba descansar.

/

_1655_

Suecia había estado manteniendo guerras con Polonia-Lituania, lo cual había comenzado a preocupar a Prusia. Sus territorios se encontraban bastante próximos, su ducado de Prusia, su territorio con Brandemburgo-Prusia y la aún no olvidada Prusia Real a cargo de los polacos.

Por esa misma razón consiguió que todos sus territorios se aliaran entre sí contra la amenaza Sueca.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el Sueco lograría rápidamente hacerse con Prusia Real?

Gilbert estaba enojado ¡Ahora ya no querían que Prusia Real fuera una provincia polaca! ¡No~! ¡Ahora sería provincia sueca!

Para diciembre el albino aún seguía luchando por sacar al nórdico de sus tierras. Y no conforme con lo que había ganado, Suecia comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Ducado de Prusia.

Prusia se sintió acorralado y trato de convencer a su líder de seguir resistiendo contra Suecia.

**-¡Quiero dejar de pasar de mano en mano! –**Gritaba frustrado- **¡Antes Prusia era de Prusia y nada más!**

**-Antes Prusia era de los prusianos rebeldes –**Federico William I solo frunció el ceño- **Luego paso a manos de los teutónicos, quienes eran parte del Sacro Imperio Romano –**Miró al peliplata de manera desafiante- **De hace mucho que Prusia dejo de ser de Prusia, y tu apoyaste en eso.**

Gilbert hizo un sonido de desesperación.

**-¡Pero yo soy prusiano! ¡Así que mis tierras deberían seguir siendo mías! –**Su jefe alzó una mano para silenciarlo, el albino obedeció pero aún mantenía en su rostro la expresión exasperada.

**-Aceptaré los términos que ponga Suecia.**

Lo único que pudo hacer la nación germana fue maldecir mentalmente y asentir fielmente en el exterior.

/

_Enero de 1656_

El Ducado de Prusia fue tomado como feudo de Suecia y tuvo que apoyarle con tropas. Si hacía todo aquello obtendría Ermland de nuevo. Pero además Suecia debía permitirle a Prusia tener libertad religiosa. Además por otra parte Prusia firmo un tratado con Francia en febrero para defenderse mutuamente.

Debía estar seguro de que no saldría perdedor de todo esto.

/

_Junio _

Había pasado un tiempo considerable en el que prácticamente solo había apoyado a Suecia con su presencia en algunas reuniones, algunos hombres en batallas y breves palabras de crítica constructiva. No era como si no quisiera cumplir con el acuerdo, si no que el nórdico aterrador seguía siendo bastante bueno en sus batallas.

Sin embargo una noticia había llegado a sus oídos, a Suecia no le iba tan bien últimamente, de hecho se dirigía hacia donde ellos para firmar un nuevo tratado, al parecer ahora si necesitaba apoyo.

No tardo demasiado tiempo en escucharse las puertas abrirse y la atención a los recién llegados. Prusia se peino rápidamente con la mano (A pesar de no necesitarlo, claro) y bajo para escuchar la noticia.

**-**_**Hallo! **_**¿Qué hay?**

**-Necesitamos tu participación en las batallas –**Respondió el nórdico y Gilbert infló el pecho, orgulloso.

**-Kesesesese sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería~** -Sin embargo no dijo nada más, le miro con sus ojos de rubí y una sonrisa arrogante, era obvio que esperaba algo a cambio.

**-Si nos ayudas te daremos cuatro territorios de Polonia –**Prusia había esperado algo como dejar de ser un simple vasallo pero aquello también era bueno, al parecer ya todos sabían de su sed de tierras.

**-Dalo por hecho, sueco –**Extendió el brazo para cerrar el trato y así fue.

/

_Julio_

Una batalla contra Polonia (apoyado por Ucrania que en ese momento se encontraba bajo el mandato Otomano) llegó finalmente.

Prusia y Suecia decidieron atacar por el frente con brutalidad, pero para colmo de males los polacos se habían acomodado en una posición defensiva bastante acertada. Dejando agotadas a ambas naciones rápidamente.

-**Mis tártaros ya tienen a los suecos de desayuno, ahora tomaré a Prusia en custodia, donde ni el sol ni la luna brillen –**Susurró el polaco mirando al albino con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Vaya, deberías escribir un libro –**Gilbert le sacó la lengua, volviendo a tomar una posición de ataque pero la mano de Suecia en su hombro lo detuvo.

**-Nuevo plan, mañana.**

**-**_**Mein Gott**_**, que aburrido –**Pero no pudo llevarle la contra, después de todo Suecia era el primero al mando.

Le dedico una última mirada de desprecio al joven de aspecto femenino y se marcharon con su ejército.

Para el segundo día de ataque no comenzaron por el frente. Separaron sus tropas y Prusia encabezó una misión de reconocimiento, buscando un buen lugar en todo lo que se había convertido un campo de batalla.

**-¿Hm? –**Miró una pequeña colina que se alzaba sobre el bosque, un terreno suficientemente alto para tener una plena visión de todo lo que sucedía en el encuentro.

Sonrió con prepotencia y con un movimiento de mano índico a sus hombres que se acercaran. Era la posición perfecta para poner sus armas de fuego. No tardaron en posicionarse allí, listos para comenzar el ataque.

Cuando comenzó la nueva lucha Suecia aprovecho que el enemigo tenía la atención puesta en Prusia y sus tropas. Se anduvo con sus hombres entre los arboles, siendo invisible para los polacos, y cuando más cerca estuvo de ellos emprendió su ataque sorpresivo.

Polonia y su gente quedaron aturdidos por aquella intromisión sueca y se desorganizaron rápidamente, volviéndose inconscientemente más vulnerables.

**-¡Demonios! –**Polonia dejó que sus guerreros cubrieran su retirada, mientras desaparecía en el bosque hacia el río con otros de sus hombres.

Sin embargo su retirada fue mal planificada también, y estaban atascándose en el puente en la madrugada. A las cuatro de la mañana Polonia suspiró, mirando atrás. No había otra cosa que hacer que seguir luchando.

Suecia y Prusia llegaron un poco más tarde para seguir acabando con los desmoralizados polacos. Prusia, en un acto impulsivo tal vez, salió de entre sus aliados directo a al ataque.

Cortaba con su espada a quien se le atravesara, y sorpresivamente a el solo lograban causarle rasguños y breves golpes; Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba moviéndose muy rápido sobre el acabado enemigo.

**-¡Detente! –**Suecia parecía algo molesto por la impulsividad del prusiano.

**-¡No me detendré si estoy venciendo!**

**-Estas demasiado lejos de tus tropas –**Siguió regañando/ alertando el sueco.

**-¡Tonterías!**

Polonia malherido aprovechó aquella disputa para alcanzar a huir por el puente que aún seguía con cuello de botella, ocasionando que muchos polacos cayeran a las aguas accidentalmente.

El ojirrojo no tardó en darse cuenta de aquello y se apresuró para alcanzarlo pero Polonia ordeno que se quemara el puente lo antes posible. Prusia estuvo a punto de caer con los restos carbonizados pero el nórdico lo tomo del brazo.

**-Deja de adelantarte –**No perdió oportunidad en seguir regañándole.

/

Polonia cumplió con sus palabras de venganza, invadiendo Prusia en Octubre y quemando trece ciudades y 250 pueblos.

**-¡Argh! ¡Maldita niñita! –**Prusia se desahogaba en groserías mientras Suecia le contestaba con su silencio- **¡Se cree muy genial atacando por la espalda! ¡Há! ¡Todo porque el muy cobarde no puede atacarme de frente!**

**-¿Terminaste?**

**-¡No! ¡Maldito idiota cuando lo vea lo voy a matar!**

**-…**

**-Ahora terminé –**Miro al nórdico frunciendo el ceño- **¿Qué quieres?**

**-Un nuevo tratado.**

**-Vaya que te gusta el papeleo… -**Respondió cansino- **¿De que trata?**

**-Rusia me trae problemas –**Prusia espero a que continuara- **Sacro Imperio Romano y Holanda me han estado atacando.**

**-… ¿Y? –**Cuestionó aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

**-Necesito más de tu apoyo.**

Prusia sonrió, le gustaban las palabras que elegía Suecia para hablar "Necesidad" "Apoyo" "Ayuda" y le gustaba aún más pensar que él era la solución a ello. Pero aún tenía un orgullo que defender, no iba a darle soporte gratis.

**-Supongo que sabes que necesitaré un "aumento de salario" –**El albino rió por lo bajo y el sueco asintió.

**-Te libero del nombre de "vasallo" –**Prusia guardo silencio, bastante sorprendido- **Ahora serás "Soberano" en tus tierras -**El platinado creyó estar soñando por un momento ¿Iba a tener el control absoluto de sus territorios? ¿Por fin? Una gran sonrisa comenzó a manifestarse en su rostro- **Tu líder dejara de ser un "Duque" para ser un "Princeps, superior y soberano" –**Para ese punto Gilbert ya tenía la boca entreabierta- **El título podrá ser heredado, en este caso. –**Se quedo mirando al ojirrojo un rato- **También me gustaría pedirte unas costas ¿De acuerdo?**

**-**_**Ja**_**, lo que quieras –**Prusia sacudió la mano de Suecia enérgicamente sin que este se la hubiera ofrecido- **¿Dónde firmo?**

Suecia también hizo un tratado con Transilvania dándole territorios polacos a cambio de apoyo. Y dentro de poco tiempo las fuerzas sueco-prusiano-rumanas ya estaban jugando al gato y al ratón con Polonia.

/

**-Kesesesese ya comienzo a saborear el control del mundo~ -**Prusia se permitió aspirar el aire nocturno en las afueras del castillo.

El sonido de una rama romperse alteró al albino, quien rápidamente liberó una daga de su pantalón.

**-¿Quién esta ahí!**

**-Baja el arma, **_**bruder**_** –**Prusia abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la voz de su hermano, quien no tardo en salir de entre las sombras- **Hay algo que quiero proponerte.**

**-¿Qué es? –**El ojirrojo guardó el punzocortante y miro al menor sin mucha confianza.

**-Te necesito de mi lado –**Prusia miró mejor a su hermano y lo vio algo enfermo, lo que le impidió contestarle inmediatamente- **Necesito que estés en contra de Suecia –**Gilbert no dijo nada, sabía que Suecia se había descuidado al darle soberanía de sus territorios, pues gracias a ello podría moverse sin seguir ordenes de nadie, actuar por cuenta propia… incluso traicionarle- **Te daré tierras polacas, y la dinastía Hohenzollern.**

Algo se movió en el interior del prusiano. Desde un principio se había negado a estar del lado del sueco, pero después de un tiempo no resulto una elección mala, de hecho Prusia había mejorado bastante económica y geográficamente… pero Sacro Imperio seguía siendo su hermano menor, y aunque se hubieran pasado estos últimos cientos de años como enemigos mortales… no soportaba verlo tan acabado.

**-**_**Reich…**_

**-No te causara problemas con Polonia, su firma ya esta en el acuerdo –**El menor sacó un papel arrugado de su abrigo negro.

**-…**

**-Por favor, **_**bruder.**_

Rendido, Prusia tomó el tratado, lo leyó distraídamente y firmó. No había nada malo con lo que estaba haciendo, nada le perjudicaba a él y prácticamente Suecia le había dado libertad de hacerlo, por un descuido, pero ahora era libre.

Pronto el albino aprovechó que Suecia estaba enfrascado en una batalla contra Dinamarca (De nuevo) y movilizo sus tropas a sus territorios prusianos, haciendo que lentamente Suecia perdiera el control que había obtenido en Polonia.

Suecia no podía permitirse romper la paz de Westfalia atacando a los Habsburgo, Prusia en el Sacro Imperio. Por lo tanto Suecia decidió que seguiría atacando a Dinamarca. Así que Prusia envió guerreros a Dinamarca junto con Austria (por desgracia) para apoyar al pobre danés. Al final Dinamarca y sus dos aliados ganaron contra Suecia. Pero ese no era el fin de la guerra.

En noviembre Prusia, Sacro Imperio, Austria y Dinamarca se enfrentaron contra Suecia en Nyborg, saliendo victoriosos una vez más. Fue la última batalla, Suecia terminó tan agotado que no fue capaz de seguir con aquello. La Segunda Guerra del Norte por fin había terminado.

/

*Notitas: Oh sí chicos… Sacro Imperio comienza a disolverse leeentamente :C sí sí, Prusi tuvo algo de culpa… por eso pienso que en el futuro todo lo hace pensando en su hermano (Ya ven, su disolución..) Pero bueh, mucho spoiler oe

La frase poética que dijo Polonia (esa del sol y la luna) la dijo en realidad su rey Casimir, y en vez de Prusia dijo el nombre del duque prusiano (Frederick William) ;)

Ah por cierto chicos, este capitulo del fic, es reconocido históricamente como "El inicio de la historia militar prusiana" y bueno, ustedes saben que la milicia prusiana fue una de las más grandes de la historia, por eso el título~

"Princeps" es un título que podía ser heredado si no ganado, etímologicamente significa "El que toma primero" o también "Primer ciudadano" también puede significar "Señor absoluto"… ahora ya se imaginan el ego de Gilbo inflándose más y más xD

La Dinastía Hohenzollern era la familia de gobernantes alemanes que habían estado reinando en el Sacro Imperio Romano. Son gente importante :o actualmente todavía existe el príncipe de Prusia ;) y es de esa dinastía, se llama Jorge Federico de Prusia, el año pasado se casó~ trololol~

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	34. No más suecos

No más suecos

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

_1675_

Era navidad, y por desgracias de la vida Prusia estaba en Francia (por motivos militares) teniendo que celebrar con nada más ni nada menos que Austria.

**-¡Que indecente! ¡Deja de comer con las manos! –**El austriaco le dio un manotazo.

-**¡Oe! ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Al panadero que le va a importar si me lo como cómo niñita o no?**

**-Tener modales no es ser una niñita –**El de los ojos violetas resopló.

**-¿Te vas a comer eso, niñita?**

Austria abrió la boca para quejarse pero la irrupción de uno de sus hombres en aquel pequeño comedor improvisado lo obligó a callarse.

**-¡Los franceses están aquí!**

**-**_**Verdammt **_–Prusia se metió toda la comida que pudo a la boca mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba sus armas.

**-¿Qué crees que haces, cabeza hueca? –**Austria se apresuró a irse por la puerta trasera- **¡Tenemos que huir! No estamos preparados para esta batalla.**

**-Du no eshdash brebagado niñida (**_Tú no estas preparado, niñita__**)**_** –**Habló el prusiano masticando, haciendo gala de sus modales.

**-¡Qué desagradable! –**Austria arrugó la nariz- **¡Pero no es el momento de…!**

De nuevo no pudo continuar, ahora quienes aparecían en el lugar eran los franceses, totalmente preparados para acabarlos.

**-¡Te lo advertí! –**El castaño hizo un mohín, justo ahora que traía sus buenas ropas.

Al parecer en el 72 Francia había terminado hartándose del constante crecimiento de Holanda. Dicho crecimiento le impedía hacerse con los Países Bajos Españoles (La adorable hermana del holandés). Pero aquello no era todo, España se encontraba apoyando a Holanda, algo que Francia no podía permitirse.

Francia se había aliado con Suecia e Inglaterra (Este último le dejo plantado en la primera batalla y en el 74 abandonaría la guerra).

Sin embargo Francia seguía siendo un fuerte enemigo para Holanda, por lo que el neerlandés acudió a España, Austria y Prusia en busca de ayuda.

Así pues, allí estaba Gilbert cumpliendo con su labor contra el pervertido al lado de el señorito podrido. Aunque esta vez fueron tomados por sorpresa.

Los galos no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron contra los hombres germanos. Prusia y Austria no tuvieron más opción que luchar y gritar órdenes a sus hombres.

Aunque las armas eran en su mayoría espadas y alguna que otra pistola, quienes quedaban desarmados y aún vivos habían decidido utilizar la mesa o sillas para distraer a sus enemigos en lo que conseguían una.

**-¡Ah! –**Austria había recibido una profunda cortada cerca del hombro izquierdo.

**-¡Deberías dedicar tiempo a estrenar más tiempo! –**Prusia se burló a pesar de que fueran aliados.

**-Claro que entreno, prusiano inmaduro.**

**-Te la pasas más tiempo "orgasmeandote" con tu piano~**

**-¡Qué indecente!**

**-**_**Mes chevaliers, **_**adoro escuchar esa clase de situaciones pero creo que están algo distraídos –**Francia atacaba con elegancia.

**-No te metas franchute –**Gruñó el albino.

**-Yo personalmente agradecería tu intervención, si pudieras llevarte a este prusiano de rehén me encontraría sumamente complacido.**

**-¿Qué clase de aliado eres!**

**-**_**Honhonhon **_**me encantaría, y así podríamos divertirnos **_**Prussé~**_

_**-**_**¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –**Francia que se había acercado al ojirrojo con fines desconocidos le obligo a defenderse con la espada.

De esta forma el franco olvidó que estaba por manosear al platinado y volvió a la lucha con este. Austria también se concentró en sus asuntos con los hombres de Francia.

Y a pesar de que la manera de defenderse de Austria no era realmente mala, una herida en el costado comenzaba a entorpecer sus movimientos.

Prusia advirtió aquello con el rabillo del ojo, susurró un juramento y se movilizó entre los hombres en dirección a Austria aún blandiendo su espada.

**-Oye idiota, no puedes seguir con eso –**Le dijo Prusia vagamente sin parar de luchar.

**-¡Tú fuiste quien quería quedarse a pelear! –**Austria estaba algo estresado, pero sus ojos mostraban agradecimiento al notar que el prusiano había visto su estado.

**-Joder, esque no sabía que eras tan mierda para las batallas.**

**-¡Qué barbaridad!**

**-Pero soy asombroso, así que te permitiré largarte de aquí conmigo –**Le miró con decisión, Austria solo asintió levemente después de unos segundos.

Los pasos del castaño se habían vuelto lentos también, así que Prusia se vio obligado a ayudarle a andar. Se escabulleron entre la multitud por la puerta trasera.

**-Retirada –**Masculló Prusia a uno de sus hombres antes de salir.

A unos metros de distancia se escuchó al hombre gritar la misma palabra para alertar a los ejércitos germánicos.

/

_Junio_

Tras enterarse que Suecia había invadido sus tierras y quemado algunas de estas (Francia lo obligó diciendo que si no lo hacía no le daría dinero para su ejercito), Prusia se apresuró a regresar y enfrentarse con el desprevenido nórdico.

Sin embargo aprovecharía el elemento sorpresa de una forma más divertida.

**-Señores –**Prusia hablaba en la reunión donde la estrategia sería formada- **Tengo un plan -**Se hizo el silencio, esperando que continuara, Prusia siempre había sido un buen estratega- **Ya que tenemos un aliado en el territorio sueco, un funcionario de la ciudad por cierto –**Sonrió con arrogancia tras alardear de sus buenos contactos- **Le pediremos que realice un banquete para nuestros queridos enemigos, un banquete con mucho alcohol~ -**Los hombres prusianos trataban de averiguar a donde quería llegar- **Obviamente los suecos no sabrán que es cosa nuestra. El punto es… -**Recorrió a los presentes con la mirada- **Vamos a emborracharlos.**

Hubo un silencio de asombro e inquietud ¿Iba eso a funcionar?

**-De esa forma entorpeceremos sus sentidos cuando lleguemos al ataque–**Continuó hablando- **Uno de ustedes se hará pasar por un oficial sueco, llegará en pleno banquete diciendo que los prusianos le están persiguiendo. Esto hará que abran las puertas de su fortaleza para dejarle entrar, pero entraremos todos… y atacaremos y tomaremos la ciudad ¿Dudas? –**No espero ni dos segundos- **¡En marcha!**

/

El plan había dado resultado, los suecos no estaban en condiciones de defenderse y el ejército prusiano había logrado entrar a iniciar una batalla.

**-¡No vuelvas a pensar que puedes contra el grandioso yo! –**Prusia reía ante Suecia y la forma en que maniobraba con su espada.

**-Eso es trampa –**Dijo el sueco con su voz profunda luchando por mantener el equilibrio.

**-¡Tu quisiste tomar mis tierras mientras no estaba! –**Le atacó con la espada pero el rubio logró esquivarla, más por andarse cayendo que por plan propio.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, sus hombres estaban perdiendo, no había opción.

Empujó rápidamente a Gilbert haciéndolo caer de sentón y el se dispuso a correr apoyándose en paredes y personas, todo le daba vueltas.

**-¡Oe! –**Prusia se quejó.

**-¡Retirada! –**Anunció el sueco a viva voz.

Prusia, aún sin levantarse solo sonrió del lado, mirándole. Ya había pensado en que Suecia desearía huir, así que quemo el puente.

Los suecos no tardaron en darse cuenta de aquello. No tenían opción que continuar luchando mientras otra parte trataba de reparar el puente.

Gilbert se puso en pie y camino por donde había huido el sueco.

**-Compañeros, kesesesese no quiero otra defensa y otras armas que la protección de Dios, su valor y mi espada. Síganme **_**mein freunds, **_**y estén seguros de la victoria~**

Dicho aquello volvieron a la batalla contra los nórdicos, quienes comenzaban a tener una perdida considerable.

Sin embargo, antes de que la derrota fuera más vergonzosa Suecia logra huir con los hombres que le quedaban.

El ego de Prusia aumentó más. Suecia hasta ese momento se había mostrado como un temible ejercito bastante poderoso e invencible y el ¡El asombroso Prusia! Lo había derrotado, y de una manera bastante fácil y gloriosa.

La reputación de Suecia había disminuido considerablemente, tanto que Austria no perdió tiempo en declararle la guerra. Mientras tanto la reputación prusiana había incrementado, no sería difícil ocupar el lugar del ejército más temido.

Aquel día, el 28 de Junio, se volvió una fecha para celebrar desde entonces.

_/_

_1678_

Sin embargo, a pesar de la victoria prusiana, Francia logró ganar la guerra contra Holanda a través del Tratado de Nimega. Esta paz perjudico especialmente a España, y por consiguiente a Austria.

/

1685

Después de que Francia se pusiera de diva y publicara un anuncio en donde decía que no se debía practicar otra religión que no fuera la católica… Prusia con gusto colgó otro anuncio donde les daba la bienvenida a los franceses protestantes echados de sus tierras para que después se volvieran sus fieles ciudadanos (quizás tal vez solo para molestar al galo, aunque en realidad era irritante el asunto de que no aceptaran su religión).

_/_

*Notitas: Haha seeh~ Iggy planta a Francia XD, se supone que Inglaterra le apoyaría por el mar pero nunca llegó. Holanda había abierto sus diques inundando casi todo su territorio y salvando su capital (Vaya táctica señoresss 8D *Se imagina a Holanda en la ducha (¿)*)

La lucha de Francia, Austria y Prusia no fue en un lugar cerrado con mesas y sillas, asi bien pelea de bar xD no no, pero quise hacerlo de esta forma para variar~ también para imaginarme a Rode y Gil festejando la navidad allí x'DD coff parece un poco PruAus, no me gusta demasiado pero quería complacer a los lectores 8D

Es cierto que el ejercito Prusiano buscó emborrachar al Sueco para lograr vencerlos más rápido, yo, obviamente… no pude desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

La frasesita de Prusi de seguirlo a la victoria y no se que la dijo su Magrave Elector Federico Guillermo I

Y así es chicos, el 28 de Junio se celebraba en Alemania por el triunfo ese ¿Creen 8D? Pero dejo de celebrarse porque ese día asesinaron al Archiduque Francisco Fernando y ¡Bam! Primera Guerra mundial 80

Uno o dos capítulos más y nos volvemos Reino de Prusia! Yess poder, aquí vamos 8D

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


	35. Reino de Prusia

Reino de Prusia

*Advertencia: Apartir de aquí Prusia luce de 20 años~ y… es un awesome Reino ;D*

Mes _Pajarito_, Día _pio_:

_1701_

Prusia se encontraba relativamente tranquilo. Después de haber comenzado con el declive sueco no tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Había recibido las últimas noticias mundiales de guerras y estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano se involucraría. Pues donde había una batalla el tenía que estar; sí o sí.

_El año pasado había comenzado otra guerra donde Suecia se enfrentaba a Dinamarca-Noruega, Polonia y Rusia. Al parecer el nórdico de cara temible tenía más territorios de lo que los otros desearían, y por supuesto que aprovechando la primera etapa de decadencia del sueco, le habían declarado la guerra._

_Por otra parte, ya en el año actual estaba el conflicto con España. Al parecer por fin su enfermizo rey había muerto y no había descendencia alguna para el trono. Francia y Austria propusieron candidatos, y aunque se hubo discutido acuerdos a expensas de España, el difunto rey heredó la corona al prospecto francés, pero con la condición de que solo fuese rey español y renunciara a sus raíces y títulos en Francia._

_Obviamente Francia no dejaría que su candidato cumpliera aquello, y ya andaba pavoneándose por toda España y sus territorios extranjeros._

_Por esa misma razón, el Sacro Imperio Romano y todos sus miembros le declararon la guerra._

Gilbert apartó los ojos de su fiel mascota y suspiró con cierta nostalgia. Extrañaba en secreto formar parte del Sacro Imperio, pero las diferencias en sus religiones prácticamente le habían obligado a apartarse.

Como si le hubiesen leído la mente divisó a su pequeño hermano acompañado del tonto aristócrata y un par de guaruras dirigiéndose a su castillo. Se arregló un poco las ropas y salió a recibirlos.

-_**Hallo!**_** Kesesese~ preguntaría que los trae por aquí, pero es obvio que quieren deleitarse con mi magnifica presencia.**

**-Equivocado como siempre –**Austria alzó la nariz despectivamente- **Queremos proponerte algo.**

Hubo un silencio, al parecer el señorito podrido esperaba que el menor continuara.

**-Supongo que ya has oído hablar de la Guerra de Sucesión española… –**Comenzó el rubio tras percatarse de aquello.

**-El asombroso yo siempre esta informado –**Se hizo a un lado invitándoles a pasar.

Una vez dentro, el albino cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse con ellos alrededor de la gran mesa de madera que había en el recibidor.

**-Pues iré al grano –**El ojiazul tosió un poco, su salud seguía sin mejorar lo cual preocupo al platinado quien se puso a analizar el rostro de su hermano, no parecía ser obra de la peste que aún rondaba Europa- **Queremos que tu también declares la guerra a Francia y a sus seguidores.**

**-¿Y qué gano yo? –**Contestó el prusiano casi en automático, aún escrutando el rostro del menor.

-**Tu siempre pensando en recompensas –**Se quejó Austria rodando los ojos- **Solo eres un interesado.**

Gilbert decidió ignorar aquel comentario ponzoñoso… por ahora. Ya se le irían acumulando los malos puntos al austriaco, y un día le patearía el trasero.

**-¿Quieres dejar de ser un Ducado, Prusia? –**Su hermano le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

El ojirrojo abrió ligeramente los ojos pero enseguida volvió a entornarlos, podría haber un truco, todo lucía muy fácil y el no era afecto a las decisiones precipitadas.

**-Trata de ser más especifico, **_**Reich**_**… no me gustan los rodeos –**Gruñó cauteloso, a lo que el Sacro asintió, comprendiendo.

**-¿Te gustaría ser reconocido como el Reino de Prusia? -**Ahora sí el prusiano abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Entonces no lo había interpretado mal? ¿Podía convertirse en un reinado solo por ir en contra de Francia? Seguía pareciendo muy fácil… El Sacro Imperio Romano entrelazo las manos y continuó- **El emperador esta dispuesto a reconocer a tu duque como a un rey, y a ti como a su reino.**

Después de una pausa Prusia inquirió:

**-¿Dónde esta el truco? –**Seguía cauteloso, lo que pareció fastidiar al ojivioleta quien bufó.

**-No hay truco –**Al notar que Gilbert seguía mirándole algo incrédulo agregó- **Feliz cumpleaños, **_**bruder.**_

Prusia sintió un ligero carmín en sus mejillas, no esperaba recibir felicitaciones, mucho menos regalos tan grandes. Al final sonrió ampliamente, su hermano podía ser el ser más adorable de todos cuando se lo proponía (y a veces sin proponérselo).

**-Ven aquí y deja que el asombroso yo te de un abrazo~ **

Ahora el bochorno apareció en la cara dl menor, pero asintió y se dejo abrazar, correspondiendo con cierta torpeza.

**-Tu también, señorito podrido y remilgado –**Prusia tiró de la manga del aludido y lo unió al abrazo, realmente estaba feliz- **¡Ahora somos aliados!**

/

_1704_

Aquella declaración de guerra se había sentido mucho mejor que las demás.

Prusia se acomodó el sombrero por enésima vez frente al espejo.

**-¿Te gusta, Gilbird~? Kesesese lo mande hacer con un sastre~**

**-Pyo~**

**-¡Y mira la capa! –**Gilbert se cubrió medio rostro con ella tal cual vampiro y Gilbert aleteó alegre a favor.

**-Señor, ha llegado una carta de Polonia dirigida a usted.**

**-Ese niñita –**Masculló el ojirrojo cuando fue a recibir el sobre.

Una vez que el mensajero se hubo retirado leyó la cursiva letra con velocidad y luego la botó por allí.

**-Quiere ayuda en la guerra contra Suecia –**Explicó a su fiel ave mientras volvía hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo- **No tengo tiempo para eso.**

Gilbird solo gorjeó un poco en respuesta.

**-Además escribió "Ducado de Prusia" y yo soy "Reino de Prusia" ahora ¡Kesesesesese! **

Continuó riendo con petulancia mientras modelaba su nueva vestimenta a su reflejo. Su nuevo uniforme llevaba un nuevo asombroso color que acababa de descubrirse en aquel año ¡El azul de Prusia! Al parecer uno de sus ciudadanos había descubierto accidentalmente ese color al tratar de crear un rojo azulado. Pues bien, lucía asombroso e inmediatamente lo adquirió para sus uniformes, obteniendo ese nombre.

**-Bueno Gilbird, en marcha –**El canario regordete subió hacia el sombrero del albino y se encaminaron en busca de su caballo blanco.

Un año atrás el emperador había proclamado rey a su candidato austriaco en España, así que prácticamente España tenía dos reyes ahora, y una confusión enorme ya que no podía decidir cual le venía mejor.

Francia por supuesto que estaba furioso. Por eso se había acordado una batalla en Baviera, un territorio alemán que estaba siendo muy influenciado por Francia.

Austria y Francia ya se habían enfrentado allí el año pasado, pero el señorito perdió, por lo que recapitulo y pidió apoyo de sus aliados.

/

**-¿Dónde esta Dinamarca? Se supone que llegaría desde hace una hora –**Inglaterra tenía un tic en una de sus cejotas.

**-¡Quién habla del Rey del Norte! –**El aludido apareció milagrosamente, montado en su caballo y sonriendo como todo un lelo.

**-Trata de ser más puntual o nuestra señorita inglesa se muere –**Comentó burlón el prusiano.

**-¿A quién llamas "Señorita"? **_**you moron! –**_Arthur estuvo a punto de lanzarle su cantimplora con ron, pero se lo pensó dos veces- **Vámonos ya.**

La gran alianza comenzó la marcha en busca del enemigo, eran seis en total: Inglaterra, Dinamarca, Sacro Imperio Romano, Austria, Holanda y Prusia. Todos ellos contra Francia, si no ganaban iban a ser la burla de toda Europa.

No tardaron demasiado en toparse con el enemigo. Francia les esperaba con su gran ejército que también incluía aliados españoles y alemanes. Ya les darían una lección.

**-¡A sus posiciones! –**Anunció el Sacro Imperio y todos, incluido el enemigo, se prepararon para la batalla.

Francia fue quien abrió el fuego, y rápidamente fue correspondido. Debían que admitir que el ejercito del galo era bueno, había estado entrenando y obviamente estaban mejorados y preparados.

**-Vamos **_**Angleterre**_**, creí que eras un buen rival.**

Ambos eternos enemigos se debatían en un combate de espadas, el ojiazul se movía con gracia y seguridad y el pirata estaba comenzando a retroceder.

Una tercera espada chocó con ambas, y las dos naciones miraron al prusiano que sonría con arrogancia.

**-No tan rápido, Fran~ -**Murmuro el albino y se unió en apoyo al inglés.

**-Me sorprende que necesites la ayuda de este novato, **_**Angleterre –**_Se burló el francés continuando con la batalla.

Prusia frunció el ceño bastante ofendido. Francia seguía enfrascándose en Inglaterra y aparte le habían llamado novato ¡Qué fuera menor que ellos no significaba que fuera un simple aspirante!

Impulsivamente y en defensa a su orgullo, el prusiano logró crear un profundo corte en la cadera del francés, quien se quejo algo sorprendido.

**-¡A ver si vuelves a llamar al asombroso Prusia "Novato"! –**No perdió tiempo en tratar de hacer otro corte igual, pero Francia logró interponer su espada.

**-Hehehe~ me agradas **_**Prussia- **_Inglaterra rió en burla del franco y le propinó una patada en lo que el se defendía del albino.

**-Si no te agradara serías un idiota –**Gruñó Gilbert aún de mal humor- **…algo así como… -**Iba a continuar pero divisó al danés haciéndole señas- **Olvídenlo –**Se abrió paso entre ambos y se dirigió con el nórdico.

**-¡Tengo un plan! –**Anunció feliz este antes de que el ojirrojo llegara.

**-Espero que valga la pena –**Masculló Prusia y luego escuchó atento la idea.

Y de hecho, no sonaba tan mal.

_/_

*Notitas: Perdonen la tardanzaaaaaa asdsadsa ahora si que me pase y lo siento D: mis excusas ya no valen, pero espero que me sigan leyendo y les siga gustando ; o ; ¡gracias!

Así es :D así se convirtió en Reino ¡Por estar contra Francia, yay! Y sí, en 1704 se descubrió el Azul de Prusia, un color muy toxico pero que me encanta xD la gente siempre lo anda confundiendo con otras gamas de azul D: pero es un azul prácticamente negro.

Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!*


End file.
